A Petrova Witch
by gilesc3
Summary: What if Elena had a twin? But what if her twin wasn't only a doppelgänger, but a witch? There has never been a Patrova witch, so what does this mean for Klaus and his plans? Will this change things, or is she destined to die for his gain? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Edited. I don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 1: A Petrova Witch

Sophia groaned when she saw her Uncle John seated at the dining room table, nursing a beer. Why couldn't she just be left alone? Why did everyone always have to be up in her business? Not only did she have to deal with the loss of her parents, but now John was _always_ around!

"Good evening, Sophia. How was your night?"

"It was fantastic, John! Really!" She replied sarcastically as she wobbled into the kitchen. John raised a brow, clearly seeing that she was definitely intoxicated.

"Drinking is no way to solve your problems." Sophia just glared at him as she wrenched the refrigerator door open.

"Don't try to give me advice, John! I'll handle the deaths of my _parents_ anyway I feel like it! So what if I got drunk? Who's that hurting? No one, that's who. So just leave me the hell alone!" Sophia slammed the door, completely fed up with her annoying uncle. Who did he think he was, her dad? NO! Her dad was **dead**! And she wasn't going to let his creepy brother tell her what to do.

"I'm not going to let you continue to drown your sorrows in alcohol, Sophia. Do you really want to turn into your brother?" John asked, standing to throw his empty bottle away.

"You don't know ANYTHING about my life! You can't just come in here and try to tell me what to do! God!" Sophia yelled, her anger completely taking over, thrumming through her body.

She would later swear that she did actually see red, as the saying goes. John was astonished at the amount of animosity in her voice, and before he could even try to calm the teen down, the entire kitchen began to shake. _What in the world?_

"You don't come to visit but maybe once every few months, but now you're going to act like you have a _right_ to tell me how to behave? I don't need you! Elena and Jeremy don't need you! We're a family, not you, so you can just leave!"

As she continued to yell, John watched in shock as various glass objects began cracking. A vase holding some dying flowers from the funeral actually burst, sending glass, flowers, and water flying.

"Sophia! I need you to calm down!" John said loudly, trying to get the girl to hear him.

It was difficult, as the most prominent thing she could hear was the thumping of her heart; but eventually, the red lessened and Sophia was able to see John standing in front of her, a fearful expression on his face.

"Calm down, Sophia! Take a deep breath and just let it go." John said, relieved when she seemed to hear him, and started to calm down.

John glanced around the kitchen, noting how the objects that had been shaking and cracking seemed to still. Finally Sophia's breath evened out and she felt her anger dissipate.

"I-I'm sorry John, I don't know what came over me." Sophia said, stepping back away from him. When her shoe crunched down on something, Sophia was shocked to see pieces of a vase under her foot.

"What the-" Sophia glanced around, seeing the broken vase, flowers, and water scattered around the counter and on the floor.

She knew she was drunk, but she didn't think she had imagined the vase being fine when she came into the kitchen. Maybe she was more wasted than she thought, although now she didn't even feel buzzed.

"What happened to the vase?" Looking up, Sophia saw John's perplexed expression.

"It…you broke it. Have you…has anything ever strange happened when you've gotten angry?" John asked as he went to get the broom. He didn't miss the guilty look that crossed Sophia's face before she lowered her eyes.

"No, of course not. What are you talking about?" Sophia said, hoping he hadn't noticed her hesitation.

So she'd always been plagued with weird happenings, it didn't mean anything. There was usually always a completely _reasonable_ explanation. Even when all the beakers in Chemistry had burst after Tyler made her mad; it'd been able to be explained by the teacher.

"I think you're lying to me, Sophia." John said quietly as he began to sweep up the glass. Sophia bit her lip as she moved over to pick up the flowers.

"I-I don't know, John. What do you want me to say?" Her voice was exacerbated.

The two quickly finished up, wiping down the counter and floor before throwing the glass and flowers away. John pulled Sophia over to the table, making her sit down before she could flee to her room. Taking the seat in front of her, John stared hard at her before beginning to speak.

"I think you might be a witch." Sophia erupted into giggles at that, but when she saw his completely serious face, her giggles trailed off.

"Oh c'mon, John! That's so farfetched that, even for you!" Sophia said, giggling again.

"I'm being serious Sophia, I think you're a witch. It would explain all the occurrences that have happened, even if you lied about them."

"John, I think _you're_ the drunk one. C'mon, witches! What next, you're going to tell me that vampires and trolls are real?" Sophia chuckled.

"Well, trolls aren't real at least." John said, leaning back in his chair and watching her reaction. Sophia couldn't believe he was actually trying to tell her that _vampires _were real. What had he been doing lately, acid?

"I think you need to lay off the scotch, John. Or get a CAT scan, because there is no way vampires and witches are real."

"You don't have to believe me, Sophia. I can't force you to believe my words. But you _are_ a witch, and we need to get you trained if you're going to survive."

"What are you talking about? This delusion is getting very annoying!" Sophia sighed, just wanting to curl up into her blankets and sleep.

"Your powers have obviously grown and have become more unstable, Sophia. If a mere argument results in objects breaking, then you clearly need to learn to focus and hone your magic. If left unchecked, it might end up hurting someone, or even you." Sophia shook her head, not believing he was taking this so far.

"Can I just go to bed? I'm tired of this, John. I don't know what you've been drinking or smoking, but witches and vampires are _not_ real and I'm definitely not a witch. So can you just leave so I can go to sleep?"

"I'm sorry you don't believe me Sophia, but I'm not going to let your ignorance get you killed. Pack your bags, we'll leave in the morning."

"LEAVE? What in the hell are you talking about? I can't leave!" Sophia sprang up from her chair. John slowly stood, noticing the table had started to shake.

"Look at what your emotions are doing." He said, pointing to the table. Sophia glanced down and almost fell over her chair when she saw the table wobbling.

"It-that's just because of a bad leg." Sophia's voice shook. John raised an eye brow, showing he clearly didn't believe her and that he believed she didn't believe it either.

"It's your emotions. After everything you've been through, it's not surprising that your powers are reacting. We need to get you help soon Sophia, or you could seriously hurt someone." John said quietly, not wanting to upset her more.

Sophia stared at the table, trying not to cry. She'd just lost her parents and now she was going to have to leave too? Life was seriously not fair to her! What were the fates going to take away from her next?

"Calm down." John said as the table began to shake rapidly, the centerpiece falling to the floor with a thud. Sophia's tears broke through, spilling down her face as she continued to stare at the table.

"I-I can't leave. What about Elena and Jeremy? I can't leave them after…" She trailed off, although John didn't need her to finish.

"They'll be okay Sophia, as long as you get properly trained. If you stay here, it could be one of them that angers you and you end up injuring them. I know you would never intentionally harm anyone, but you're unstable; there's no telling what you might do." John murmured.

She bit her lip, trying to reign in her emotions, because clearly, she _was_ the one doing this. How could she be a _witch_? Could it really be true? Were witches and vampires real? Does that mean that all the monsters from fiction were real?

The table finally stopped moving and Sophia looked up at her uncle, tears still trailing down her pale cheeks.

"I'm really a witch?" Her voice was a whisper, but he heard her. John just nodded. Sophia sighed, slumping back down into her chair. She was emotionally and physically exhausted; it felt like she'd run a marathon, her body was so drained.

"How long would I be gone?" John sat back down at the question, thankful she seemed to finally be accepting the truth.

"For however long it takes you to learn control, I guess. I'm sure it wouldn't be more than a year."

"A year!" Sophia's eyes widened, not believing he had actually said that.

"It's just a guess, Sophia. I don't know how long these things take. But the sooner we leave, the sooner you'll be home."

"But a year? I can't be gone that long! I can't just abandon Elena and Jeremy for a whole year! And what about school?"

"We'll…we'll work something out, so that you can mail in your homework. And besides, it might only take a few months, I don't know. The others will be fine, and _safer_, with you not here." Sophia knew he had stressed their safety to guilt her into going, but he was right. If she stayed, she could seriously hurt Elena or Jeremy.

"O-okay." Sophia said, her voice shaky as she stood. She couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to leave, but it must be done. Hopefully she'd be a fast learner and would be able to get back before school started.

She slowly made her way upstairs and began packing, having to stop several times to get control over her emotions. Elena and Jeremy wouldn't understand, but she knew that she was a threat until she learned control. She would never forgive herself if she hurt either of them.

/*/

The goodbye was as predicted, with Jeremy and Elena confused and angry that their sister was just leaving. But Sophia claimed to need some space from Mystic Falls for a while, not being able to cope with their parents' death while she was there. They'd all cried, but in the end, Elena and Jeremy had said goodbye and hoped she'd return soon. A hope that Sophia fully shared.

The two ended up in Blacksburg, where John said Gabriela Madison, another witch, was living. Sophia still had her doubts, but she was willing to go along with it if it meant keeping her family safe.

Gabriela turned out to be a woman in her late forties, with graying auburn hair and kind green eyes. Even though she was a stranger, Sophia felt an instant connection to the woman and felt more at ease, especially when Gabriela had welcomed her into her home. She didn't ask a lot of questions, even when John got her to agree to actually house Sophia, something that was a surprise to the young girl.

"Wait, you're leaving me here?" Sophia asked, glaring at her uncle. John just gave a shrug.

"I…there's a lot of things that need my attention, Sophia. And Gabriela will be a much better teacher than I ever could." John said with a shrug.

"But that doesn't mean you get to just drop me off like a stray dog! I've already lost my parents, been separated from my siblings, and now you're leaving too?!" Sophia shrieked, her turbulent emotions getting the better of her.

John gave a choking noise, his hands flying up to his throat, the muscles closing, preventing him from breathing. Gabriela hurried over to the girl, lightly shaking her shoulders.

"_Cher_, you must calm down!" Gabriela said firmly.

Sophia's eyes cleared and then widened when she saw John gasping, quickly pulling in her anger and hurt so that John dropped to the floor, trying to regain his breath.

"I'm so sorry!" Sophia said and burst into tears.

Gabriela tried to sooth her, wrapping her arms around her and rocking back and forth until Sophia calmed down. When she pulled away, Sophia gave an embarrassed 'thank you' before stepping away from the witch.

"I'm sorry, John. I…I understand the need for training now." Sophia whispered, watching as John slowly got back to his feet.

"I-it's okay, Sophia. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I have to keep an eye on things in Mystic Falls for right now, so Gabriela is going to be acting as your guardian and teacher." John coughed, taking the glass of water Gabriela suddenly had with a grateful look. Biting her lip, Sophia nodded.

"Why don't you go unpack, _cher_. You're the second door on the left." Sophia nodded again before trudging towards the stairs, where her suitcases were resting. She was almost to the top when their conversation made her pause to listen in.

"Does she know? She looks just like _her_." Gabby questioned, still shocked from the girl's appearance. When John had called and asked her to train a witch, she had not expected it to be someone who looked exactly like Katherine Pierce.

"No, she doesn't know anything. I tried to tell her vampires were indeed real, but she didn't believe me. It will take some time, but I'm sure when she sees that you're actually a witch, she'll begin to understand. I'm still actually confused! I never expected this." John said, setting the empty cup down on a side table.

"I've never even heard of a Petrova witch before." Gabriela's voice was quiet, making Sophia have to strain her ears to catch her statement. _Who in the world is Petrova?_

"Indeed, I've never heard of any such thing either. I need to speak with Isobel, as she'll know for sure. There's no telling what this might mean, having a Petrova doppelgänger also being a witch."

"Hmm…yes it is an interesting and new development. Doppelgängers are already supernatural entities, so there's no telling how powerful Sophia will be. I'll begin her training in the morning. Thank you for bringing her to me as quickly as you did. I fear what would have happened if she was left unchecked."

Sophia scurried up the stairs when the voices grew louder, signally their approach. John gave a nod before yelling up a goodbye and leaving.

"Diner will be in an hour." Gabriela called up the stairs, waiting until she got a verbal response before moving off to the kitchen. She couldn't wait to begin teaching Sophia, as she was sure the girl would be immensely powerful. If the Petrova line suddenly produced a witch, then that definitely must mean something.

Sophia didn't know what to think as she started unpacking her luggage. What was a doppelgänger? And why did they think she was one? Or that she was a Petrova? Was that her mom's maiden name? Sophia didn't think so.

Knowing she wasn't going to be able to come up with any answers, she finished unpacking before calling Elena, missing her twin already. If she missed her family this much after only a day apart, she didn't want to even imagine how she would feel if this training took too long.

**AN: Okay, so there's the first chapter. What did you guys think? I really like the stories that feature a twin Gilbert, so I thought I'd take a stab at it. Please review and let me know if you guys liked it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the second chapter, where the story really begins. Sorry about the photo, it won't let me change it. And sorry about any errors, I don't have a beta so I don't catch everything.**

**Chapter Edited. I don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 2: A Trained Witch

Sophia groaned as the sun filtered in through her open curtains to wake her. It didn't matter how many times she complained to Gabriela about her morning wake up style; Gabby always came in and forced her awake with the damn bright sun in her face.

"Claudo" Sophia muttered, too tired to concentrate to do the spell silently.

She sighed in relief when the curtains slid shut, muting the sunlight to a bearable glow. Knowing her mentor would literally pull her out of her warm bed if she didn't make an appearance soon; Sophia left the covers and headed into her bathroom to get ready.

Since being with the older witch, Sophia had had to come to several startling truths about the world she lived in.

First, her and her twin, Elena, were not actually Gilberts. They were actually born to a woman named Isobel Flemming, who'd abandoned them with their adoptive father after delivery. John either didn't want to tell her or didn't know who their real father was, so Sophia was left wondering if she would ever find out his true identity.

Second, vampires and witches were, in fact, extremely real. Not only had she trained to be a witch, but Gabriela often took her out looking for vamps to further her training. At first she was hesitant, but when the bloodsuckers dived for her throat, she retaliated.

John had tried to monopolize on these actions by telling her how evil the vampire race was, how there were no redeemable qualities in any of them, but Sophia remained hesitant. How can you judge an entire species on the actions of only some of them?

Sophia believed everyone, even vampires, should be given the benefit of the doubt until they proved otherwise. To say John's visits had lessened after she revealed that opinion would be an understatement. She hadn't seen him for a few weeks already; not that she particularly wanted to see John; he was just a link to her family that she desperately missed.

The last truth she'd had to face was that her twin was lying to her. John had shown her proof that Elena's boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, was actually a vampire, along with his brother, Damon. She still would not make a judgment on the Salvatore brothers, but the fact that Elena didn't clue her into any of it hurt Sophia's feelings.

But at the same time, she had to acknowledge that she was doing the same thing to Elena that her twin was doing to her, keeping secrets. No one but John and Gabriela knew she was a witch, and Sophia wasn't really sure how to go about revealing that secret to her family and friends.

Another reason she was weary about making those judgments about the happenings of Mystic Falls was that she knew John never told her the whole truth. She could tell he was always hiding something, especially when he would just rave about the Salvatore brothers and not mention any of her other friends.

It was clear to Sophia that John did _not_ have access to Elena's life the way he claimed, so she kept her mind open and clear of John's cemented beliefs. She trusted Elena, so she would trust her to know what she was doing. Even if that meant dating a vampire.

Once finished in the shower, Sophia threw her hair up into a pony tail and dressed in a pretty floral blouse, capris, and light brown wedges. She knew they probably weren't going anywhere, but she still liked to look nice just because. She quickly made her way downstairs when her stomach started growling, signaling she was hungry and should not keep her tummy waiting.

"Good morning, sleepy head. It's about time you got down here!" Gabby said as Sophia came into the kitchen, causing the teen to roll her eyes before plopping down into a barstool.

Gabriela set a plate of pancakes down in front of her along with the syrup, before she joined her ward. The older witch had treasured the last year, as Sophia had quickly come to mean a great deal to her. She was like the daughter Gabriela had never had, and she was sad that their time was ending.

The young witch had learned a lot quicker than she'd ever imagined possible, cutting her training time down into half of what it normally would take. And with each new spell mastered, Sophia became even more powerful.

Gabby didn't think she'd ever met another witch who had so much power at such a young age. Sophia had already passed her mentor's own power level and was quickly approaching her great grandmother's, who'd been extremely powerful.

There wasn't really anymore that Gabby could teach Sophia; now they mainly focused on getting her to have better control over harder spells. In the beginning, she'd had constant nose bleeds and headaches, but now that usually only happened when she tried a spell that was too difficult to be rushed without proper preparation or study, something that bothered the teen.

Gabby always tried to caution her about rushing, even though she knew the girl did not have a patient bone in her body. She feared that if the girl pushed too hard, too fast, she would end up killing herself.

Their quiet breakfast was interrupted by Sophia's cellphone ringing.

"Sorry, it's Elena." Sophia hopped off the barstool and made her way into the sun room, her favorite room to do spells. She loved opening the double doors and bringing that outside world in.

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"S-something's happened, Soph. You need to c-come home." Elena's voice wavered over the line, tears making it difficult to talk.

"What happened, Elena?" she demanded, gripping her phone tightly.

"J-Jenna had an a-accident. She got s-stabbed and is in the h-hospital." Elena's voice broke as sobs began to overtake her. Sophia's heart clenched painfully at the news and she hoped Jenna would be alright.

"Elena, is she…is she going to be okay?" Sophia asked, although she feared the answer. She'd already lost her parents, she couldn't stand to lose anyone else.

"Y-yeah, the doctor said s-she got lucky. But we need you to come home."

"Of course, Elena, I'll head out immediately. I should make it by tonight, unless I stop for a room, which I'll text you and let you know."

"Thanks, Soph. See you tonight." The sisters hung up and Sophia hurried into the kitchen, explaining the situation to a shocked and worried Gabriela. She agreed that Sophia should head home immediately and sent her upstairs to pack.

When the teen trudged back down the stairs with her bags in tow, Gabby had made her a snack bag for the road, so she wouldn't have to spend money on gas station garbage.

"Thank you so much Gabby, for everything. I'm going to miss you so much!" Sophia said as she hugged her mentor. Gabby squeezed her tightly, hating to see her go.

"I'll miss you too, _cher_. Promise to visit." Sophia pulled back, nodding.

She glanced around the house one last time before leaving, waving goodbye to Gabriela as she pulled out in the beat up old truck John had gotten her to travel with Gabby. Even though she was excited about going home and worried about Jenna, there was a small part of her that wished she could stay just a little longer. Gabriela and her pretty little house would be greatly missed.

/*/

Sophia let out a frustrated groan when smoke began to come up from under the hood. It was just her luck that the damn thing would break down after only a couple hours of driving. Damn piece of trash. She'd have to let the engine cool before doing some mojo, which meant she'd be stuck on the shoulder for a while. Good thing she'd kept her phone charged; she loved bubble shoot.

Pulling over, Sophia jumped from the cab and pulled the hood up, covering her face with her hand as smoke billowed out. The piece of junk better cool down quick, because Sophia was itching to get home soon. Pulling out her phone, Sophia sent Elena a text.

_*Truck broke down. Will be stuck for a while. S*_

_*Where are you? Stefan can probably come get you. E*_

_*I just passed exit 38, but don't worry about it. I'll be back on the road soon. No worries! S*_

_*Okay, if you're sure. Stay safe. E*_

_*Will do. Love ya. S*_

_*Love you too. E*_

There was suddenly the sound of tires on gravel, making Sophia glance up from her phone to see a SUV pulling up behind her truck. A man got out and approached her.

"Are you alight, miss? Do you need any help?" His voice was kind, but Sophia instantly felt threatened, even if she couldn't explain why. There was just something about him that said he was a danger to her.

"No, but thank you. I've got it all covered." Sophia said, edging around the ruck, trying to put it between her and him. The man gave a nod, but quickly shot his hand out, causing her head to explode in pain. This bitch did not know who he was messing with!

Sophia pushed the pain away before she retaliated, making him drop to his knees with the level of pain. Not only was she bursting blood vessels in his brain, but she threw in a few heart squeezes to make the pain unbearable.

"Who are you?" Sophia demanded, but received only moans of pain. Scowling, she marched over to him as she lessened the pain slightly, needing answers.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She demanded again, so distracted with trying to get an answer that she didn't see the woman come up behind her. When she did notice her, it was too late. Her world went black and Sophia knew no more.

/*/

"Something's wrong, Stefan. I haven't heard from Sophia in hours! She would have texted when she got back on the road or decided to get a room. Something's wrong!" Elena said into the phone, pacing outside Jenna's hospital room. Sophia should have been there by now and her absence was alarming.

"Are you sure she just didn't forget?" Stefan asked, sitting up in his plush chair. He'd never met Elena's sister, so he wasn't sure about her behavior, so he didn't know if this was something she would do or not.

"No, I'm positive something's wrong. I can…I can feel it, Stefan. Call it twin telepathy or whatever, but she's in trouble." Elena's voice rose in pitch, showing she was close to hysterics.

"Alright, did she tell you where she broke down at? I can go and try to find her." Stefan asked, standing from the chair and heading towards the main entrance.

"Uh…she said she'd just passed exit 38. Please Stefan, you have to find her."

"Don't worry Elena, I will. I'll call you as soon as I find out anything." Stefan said before hanging up, grabbing his keys and jacket, moving towards the front door.

"And where are you going?" Damon asked, sauntering up to him with a glass of blood in his hands.

"I have to go and try to find Elena's sister." Stefan said, irritated the his big brother couldn't leave him alone for 5 minutes.

"Sister? I didn't know she had a sister. And why have I never met this third Gilbert?" Stefan sighed in frustration, wanting nothing more than to punch Damon in the face for being so annoying.

"She's been gone since her parents' funeral. She was on her way back when her car broke down and Elena's worried she's in danger."

"Hmm, well I'll just go and keep Elena company then. I wouldn't want her to worry her pretty head too much." Damon smirked, hoping to get a rise out of Stefan. But he only got an eye roll before the broody vamp headed out the door.

"Do what you like, Damon. I really don't have the time to care." The door slammed behind him with a satisfying bang. Now to find Sophia Gilbert and ease his love's worries.

/*/

Consciousness came back to the young witch slowly, as if she was reluctant to leave a dream. But she eventually became aware of herself, staying perfectly still when she heard voices.

It was difficult, as she wanted to bolt upright and flee wherever she was, but Sophia could feel the cool metal restraints on her wrists, meaning her movements would be restricted. She decided to try and glean as much info off the voices as possible, as people always revealed more than they meant to when they thought the other person was asleep.

"She's powerful, Klaus. She completely broke Maddox's hold and turned it around on him." A woman's voice, which sounded profoundly insulted, came from her left. Sophia didn't know what she'd done to upset the woman, as it was her that was _kidnapped_!

"A witch doppelgänger, how strange. Katarina never spoke of a witch being born of her blood. I guess that vampire was telling the truth after all." A British accented voice washed over her, signaling that this Klaus person was very close to her body. _At least he sounds attractive. It'd suck to be kidnapped by ugly people._

"Does this change things?" The same woman asked.

Sophia tried not to jump when cool fingers slid down her cheek, causing her heart to accelerate in fear. Surely he wouldn't do anything to her if she was unconscious…right?

"Come now love, open those eyes. I know you're awake; your heart is beating much too rapidly for you to be unconscious." Sophia silently cursed before slowly opening her eyes. Her gaze met an icy blue one, which was set into a face so handsome it was almost pretty.

"There now." Klaus smiled down at her, his eyes almost twinkling in the soft light. Sophia tried to remember that she was **kidnapped**, and therefore should **not** be checking out her captor. But he was damn sexy, that was for sure.

"W-where am I?" Sophia hated how weak her voice sounded to her own ears.

She tried sitting up, but the shackles around her wrists were tight, prevented any movement. Trying to look around, she saw she was in a bedroom and the Klaus guy was sitting next to her on the four poster bed. The woman who'd knocked her out was standing next to the bed, a deep scowl set into her face.

"You're in my home, sweetheart. Why don't you tell me your name?" Klaus coaxed, turning up his charm. She might be a witch, but she was still human, and they couldn't often resist him.

"I'm not telling you shit!" Sophia spat out, glaring at him, thankful she'd finally gotten over his hotness. Klaus frowned at her before letting out a chuckle.

"Such a mouth on one so young. You should mind your manners, love. I'd hate to have to show you what happens to those who upset me." Sophia rolled her eyes at him, indicating how little she cared about what he wanted.

"I'll watch my damn manners with you release me." Klaus gave her another little smile, which was hot, but also promised he could do great damage to a person.

Sophia tried to push down her fear, pulling against the restraints while glaring at him. The woman stepped forward, appalled at her blatant disrespect.

"You need to learn your place little girl! How dare you speak to an Original in such a way!" Greta gritted between her teeth before sending pain shooting once more through Sophia's skull. Klaus watched in amusement as the younger witch flinched in pain; he was delighted, however, when she clenched her jaw and pushed the pain away.

"And you need to learn _yours_!" Sophia yelled out before making the woman's body fly back into a wall before she began to moan out in pain. Klaus watched, fascinated, as Greta's body began to contort into strange positions, obviously in a great deal of pain.

"Now, now love, Greta was just joking around. Why don't you release her like a good little witch." Sophia turned her angry gaze to him, not letting up on the other witch.

"I don't think I will. I think it's time I went home." Before Klaus could even move, his own skull exploded in pain.

Sophia quickly unlocked the shackles and scurried off the bed. She had just made it to the door when she suddenly found herself thrown across the room. Her back hit the wall with a sickening crack and Sophia couldn't stop the shriek of pain that was wrenched from her throat.

"Neat trick, love. But next time, you should remember I've been around a _long_ time and can withstand any and all pain." Klaus growled, irritated the witch had gotten the drop on him. She was definitely more powerful than he'd anticipated, especially as Greta's moans of pain had not lessened at all, even when the girl was herself in pain.

Sophia tried to glare up at him, but the agony in her back was making it difficult to focus. It wasn't like a magical pain, which could be pushed away with enough skill and practice. This was actually real, a physical hurt that would not allow itself to be forgotten. And every time she tried to move to stand, her spine would shoot out more bolts of torture.

"W-what do you w-want?" Sophia asked, her voice breaking.

She rested her head against the carpeted floor, hoping if she stayed still the pain would lessen. She tried to do various healing spells, but nothing was working. What was the point in being a witch if you couldn't even heal yourself when you needed it? It was ridiculous!

"Ah love, now isn't the time for that. Release Greta and I promise not to chain you up again." Klaus said, well demanded, slowly making his way over to the fallen girl. Sophia clenched her jaw, not willing to let her only leverage go.

"Tell me why I'm h-here or I'll kill her." Sophia gritted out.

Normally, she'd be aghast at hurting anyone, but the bitch had already tried to cause her harm. Plus, Klaus seemed to want her unharmed, so that meant she was important to him for whatever reason; meaning she was leverage.

Klaus glanced over at Greta, knowing he still needed her, in case anything happened to Maddox. He hated that the young girl was actually attempting to outmaneuver him.

"How about this, love. You release Greta, or I'll break the rest of your spine."

Sophia's eyes widened before she let out a small whimper when Klaus pushed down on her spine. White hot agony shot through her, making her see stars and her eyes to water. Klaus kept adding pressure until another vertebra snapped, causing Sophia to scream.

Not being able to withstand anymore, Sophia released Greta while she tried to move away from Klaus's touch. She hated showing weakens in front of him, but she couldn't stop the tears from bathing her face as the muscles around her broken spine kept twitching, enhancing the already torturous throbbing.

"That little bitch!" Greta shot to her feet, surging towards her master and the fallen girl. She was about to unleash hell on her when Klaus grabbed her wrist and pushed her away.

"Don't even think about it. Go." Klaus murmured, making Greta glare at him before turning back to the young witch. She would give anything to just break the girl, but Klaus was not to be defied. She huffed angrily before marching out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"What do you want with me?" Sophia's voice was pathetically weak and shaky, as she was completely spent, both emotionally and physically. If it was her death, she prayed he was quick about it because she wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

"You're the doppelgänger and I need you to break a curse." Klaus said, debating with himself if he should heal her. As she was, she definitely no longer posed as big a threat as she did fully healed. On the other hand, Klaus felt an instinctual pull towards her, wanting her to be healthy and alright.

He didn't understand that, as he could really care less about human life or suffering, so he didn't get why he seemed to want to protect this one girl. Maybe it was because he'd waited a thousand years to lift the blasted curse. Yes, that was definitely the reason for his pull to her.

"What curse?" Sophia asked, wincing as she shifted, trying to look up at him. She was confused when he lightly stroked her hair, not sure what his angle was at doing such a thing.

"No need to worry about it now, love." Klaus said before lifting her in his arms, wincing as her yell rang through his enhanced eardrums.

Sophia bit her lip so hard from the pain that her teeth went through the soft flesh, spilling blood into her mouth and down her chin. But she really couldn't care as her back's pain blocked out any other.

Klaus placed her back down on the bed, moving the restraints out of the way, his eyes dropping to her bleeding lip, hunger immediately slicing through his stomach. Her smell was intoxicating, and he couldn't resist the call.

Sophia's eyes widened when Klaus's lips touched hers, his tongue sweeping out to swipe up the falling blood. She saw his eyes change, the whites turning red and black veins raising the skin underneath his eyes. _Great, I've been kidnapped by a vampire. Just what I need._

Klaus pulled back, his head buzzing with her flavor. It was the most delicious he'd ever tasted; he was grateful he was in complete control of himself, for he feared he'd drain her if he wasn't. Being a thousand years old had its perks, that's for sure. He bit into his wrist and brought it up to her mouth, keeping it firmly in place when she tried to move away.

"Now love, you can either drink and heal or keep a broken back. I don't care either way, as you're a prisoner no matter your choice. It's up to you." Klaus said.

Sophia glared at him, hating that she was actually going to drink from a vampire. Gabriela would be horrified, that was for sure. But seeing no other option, as none of her healing spells were working, Sophia opened her mouth and let the coppery liquid fill her mouth before swallowing.

"There now, that wasn't so hard." Klaus said, pulling his healing wrist away from her bloody mouth. He reached over to the night stand and handed her a Kleenex, which she wiped her face with.

She would need to scrub her mouth extra hard to get the gross taste out of her mouth. But she couldn't hide the sigh of relief when she felt her spine begin to knit back together; thankful she wouldn't be confined to this bed for however long she had left to live.

"I'll have Carol bring you up some supper. And don't bother trying to escape, sweetheart." Klaus rose from the bed and headed towards the door. He couldn't help but look back, the girl's beauty seeming to intensify as his blood coursed through her bloodstream.

Sophia's large doe eyes watched him leave, not believing she had actually gotten herself into such a situation. This morning she was headed home, and now she was the prisoner of an apparently very old vampire with a witch who thought she could put her in her place. Life was definitely not looking up for Sophia Gilbert.

/*/

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?" Elena yelled at her (ex)boyfriend.

"I drove up and down the highway, but her truck was nowhere to be found. I did catch a scent that was similar to yours, so I figured that's where she broke down. But it was only there, it left no trail that I could follow. I'm sorry, Elena."

"I knew something was wrong! What if she's in danger?" Elena started crying, terrified for her sister. The gut feeling of Sophia being in trouble hadn't lessened at all throughout the night; it'd only intensified.

"I'm sure she's fine. And we'll find her, I promise. We'll get her back Elena." Stefan said, pulling the distraught girl into his arms. Elena clung to him, wanting to believe with all her heart that they'd find Sophia. She just hoped that when or if they found her twin, she was still alive and unharmed.

**AN: Okay, so what did you think? Please review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Edited. I don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 3: A Small Freedom

Sophia looked around the room, her prison, while she waited for her back to stop throbbing. It was obvious from the size and expensive furnishings that wherever she was, it was definitely no Motel 6.

The bed was a large, probably queen size, four poster with cream colored bedding. She wasn't sure what type of wood it was made out of, only that it was dark and all the other furniture seemed to be made out of the same wood; this included a desk, bureau, and the tables scattered around.

When she felt the pain finally ebb away completely, Sophia shot out of the bed and headed towards the windows. She tried everything she could think of, from attempting to magic them open to throwing a chair at them, but they would not budge or break.

It was obvious that Klaus had had his witches (well one was a warlock, but no matter) cast a barrier spell on the room, preventing her from leaving. When she tried to walk through the open door, she was proven right.

Sighing in irritation, Sophia moved towards the door she figured led to a bathroom. When her suspicions were proven, Sophia stepped into the large tiled room, marveling at the beauty. She'd never seen a prettier bathroom, that was for sure.

The claw foot tub was deep and large, being able to fit at least two. And there was a very nice sized shower that was equipped with several shower heads and what she guessed were body jets.

The entire room was warm and inviting; the stone light and smooth looking. Seeing her toiletry bag sitting next to one of the sinks, Sophia quickly pulled out her tooth brush, wanting to rid herself of the coppery aftertaste of Klaus's blood.

Exiting the bathroom, Sophia was startled to see a kind, elderly woman waiting by the sitting area, a tray sitting on a side table. _So this must be Carol. I wonder if she's compelled or if she actually knows who, or what, she works for._

"Good evening, I've brought your supper. Klaus would also like for you to give your family a ring, so that they do not worry. But be warned dear, that if you try to warn them in anyway, he will make you regret it." The woman said evenly, holding out Sophia's cell phone.

The teen felt her heart leap at the thought of talking to her sister. But she did need to warn her that she was in trouble, she just had to figure out a way to do so without arousing Klaus's suspicions, as she was sure he was eavesdropping outside the room.

Reaching out with suddenly shaky hands, Sophia cradled the phone like it was a precious jewel. This was the one chance she had to get word out before Klaus used her in his ritual, so she needed to seize it.

Slowly, she turned the phone on and waited for it to boot up before unlocking it and clicking on Elena's number. She thought her heart would spring from her chest, it was beating so fast as she listened to the phone ring.

"Sophia! Are you alright? Where are you? Why didn't you call me? I've been so worried!" Elena's relieved voice sounded from the other line.

Sophia closed her eyes at the sound of her twin's voice, relishing it, knowing she probably would never hear it again if she couldn't find a way to escape or be rescued. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of never seeing Elena again, but she pushed her emotions down, knowing she didn't have long.

"Yeah, sorry. I got…tied up with something. I just wanted you to know that I was okay."

"So when are you coming home? They're releasing Jenna in a couple of days." Sophia glanced up at the old woman, who was watching her intently, before turning slightly away. Her grip on the device was so tight, her knuckles were beginning to ache.

"I can't make it back as soon as planned. I uh…got caught up with Vicki Donavan. You know how she is, so I'll be gone awhile."

"What are you-" Elena's question was quickly cut off by her sister, who didn't want Klaus to hear.

"Sorry, but I just have to deal with her right now. Tell Jenna and Jeremy that I love them and hope Jenna gets better soon. Love you." Sophia said quickly before hanging up, fighting back her tears once more. But now was no time to let her emotions get away from her, especially since she couldn't do anything about her situation at the moment.

Keeping the phone within her grasp, Sophia began sending out electric pulses through the internet connection, concentrating on eradicating any reference to Sophia Gilbert. When she saw Carol begin to move towards her to retake the phone, Sophia pulled up a barrier around herself, preventing the elderly woman from reaching her.

"What are you doing?" Carol exclaimed, trying to push against the invisible wall.

Sophia just gripped the phone tighter, sending out more impulses until every mention of her name, including her own social networking sites, vanished from the internet. When she was done, she sent a small flame through the inside of the phone, completely destroying the interface and memory card.

Turing back to Carol, she met the angry blue-green gaze of her captor. She bit her lip, still unarmed by his beauty, before she lowered the barrier. Carol staggered when the wall gave way, almost falling if Klaus hadn't reached out and steadied her with one large hand. She glanced at him, afraid she'd failed her master.

"Why don't you go eat your own supper, Carol?" Klaus said, his eyes never wavering from Sophia's. Carol gave a relieved sigh before she nodded and scurried out of the room, leaving the Original and witch to themselves.

"What did you just do, sweetheart?" his voice was low and husky, washing over Sophia like a warm caress.

She clenched her fists tightly, the ruined phone groaning against the pressure. This vampire might be breathtakingly handsome, but he would use her to break his curse and not care about her death. He had no humanity left and she would do well to remember that.

"Did you really think I'd just hand my phone back to you?" Sophia asked snidely, tossing the useless device at him. Klaus caught it, glaring at her for her attitude and foresight. Bur he did have to admire her for it too. Sophia Gilbert had a lot more fire in her small frame than he'd thought possible.

Sophia gasped in surprise when she suddenly felt herself pressed up against a hard surface, the quick movement making her dizzy. Klaus gripped her wrists in one of his large hands before pulling her arms up above her head, the other hand (which'd dropped the phone) settling on her hip. He stared down into her wide chocolate orbs, delighting in the sound of her heart pounding.

"You really need to stop trying to defy me, Sophia. I don't like it." The way he said her name was so sexy, she thought she'd simply melt into the floor.

Her stomach clenched tightly as desire shot through her, almost overwhelming the witch. Klaus's red lips lifted into a self-satisfied smirk as he noticed her body's reaction, the smell of her arousal hitting him like a punch to the gut.

"You should let me go, and then I'd stop 'defying' you." Sophia shot out, not willing to let her attraction for him overrule her. She was not an animal, unable to control herself. But even as she fought against her own body's pull towards this monster, Sophia could not tear her eyes from his.

"I've had the entire estate spelled so that you may not leave without my direct permission. Just accept it love, because that's not going to change."

Klaus couldn't resist lifting the hand on her hip up the side of her body, relishing in the feel of her softness. Sophia's breath hitched when his wandering hand skimmed the side of her breast before lifting to caress her smooth cheek.

He didn't know why this…_girl_ was having such an effect on him. He would have thought it a spell or enchantment, but he knew better. For whatever reason, he felt drawn to Sophia unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

"Like you've so obviously accepted your curse?" Sophia couldn't seem to help herself, even when she knew Klaus could snap her like a twig, her broken back proof of that. So egging him on was definitely not the smartest idea.

She gasped when he pressed his body firmly against hers, her frame now squished between the hard wall and the hard planes of him. Although, Sophia was a lot more pleased with this than she should have been. Bad thoughts!

"Stop defying me Sophia, or things could get very uncomfortable for you." He murmured, staring into her eyes that had begun to glaze over with arousal.

Her sent was driving him crazy, just begging him to bury himself inside her while he drank from her neck. His eyes dropped to her full lips, his mind flashing back to the all too brief brush of them against his own. His mind seemed to remember her taste as it suddenly filled his mouth, fueling his own desires.

She tried to respond, really she did, but her body was so hyper aware of his chiseled physique, she could barely think. Sophia had never felt so…hot and needy in her entire life; not even when in the middle of getting physical. She tried to remember that Klaus was no friend to her, but she could no longer fight herself. _So much for not being an animal. You sure showed hi,m Gilbert._

Sophia shivered when his fingers tilted her head further back, until her face was completely upturned towards his. She became breathless at the hungry look in his bright gaze, his warm breath fanning over her own lips until she thought she would go crazy. Sophia felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest tight with anticipation as she waited for him to decide to kiss her or not.

But the wait was too excruciating for her and Sophia could not bear it any longer. Standing up on her tip toes, which eased the tension in her arms, she brought her lips upward until only a millimeter separated them. She might admit to be ridiculously attracted to this man, but that didn't mean she was going to be the one to cave. Or at least not to cave completely.

Klaus lowered his mouth to hers, relishing in the softness of her lips. He dropped her wrists so that he could pull her up fuller against him, one hand on her cheek and the other cupping the back of her neck. In all his years, he'd never felt the electric shocks that seemed to shoot through his blood stream at a mere brush of Sophia's lips.

Turning her face slightly, Klaus slanted his mouth back over hers, quickly deepening the kiss. Sophia gave a little breathy sound into the kiss, lightly biting down on his lower lip before meeting his wondering tongue with her own.

He might be a vampire, but he damn sure tasted good, Sophia thought hazily, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. Her fingers tugged at the short hairs at the base of his skull, earning a groan from Klaus before he ripped his lips from hers, his blood thirst almost overwhelming.

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours until Klaus stepped back, breaking all contact with the doppelgänger. Sophia was breathing heavily, the blood rushing though her veins, beckoning him to taste her. But his thousand years of self-control was _not_ going to be diminished by a mere slip of a girl, doppelgänger/witch or not.

"You should eat your supper." Klaus said, his voice raspy with pent up desire, both for her blood and her body.

Sophia gave a slight nod, trying to regain control over herself. She was ashamed of her behavior, not believing she could so quickly throw away her common sense when in his presence. Klaus meant to use her, probably by killing her, for his own ends; she definitely _did_ _not_ need to be this attracted to him.

Klaus stared at her for a moment longer before striding out of the room, needing to sate his hunger before he lost control. It would ruin all his plans if he couldn't restrain himself and drained her. He tried to ignore the ridiculous tingling of his lips, as well as the remnants of her taste that seemed to fill his mouth.

She was a mere means to an end, nothing more! Vampires do not feel, and they do not care. Love was a vampire's biggest weakness, and Niklaus Mikaelson refused to be weak. Sophia Gilbert would be sacrificed to unlock his hybrid form and he would forget about her. At least, that's what the Original wanted to believe.

/*/

"Was that Sophia?" Jeremy asked, looking up at his sister from his seat at the dining room table. Elena just stared down at her phone, not really sure what just happened. She sat back down next to her brother, her worry intensifying.

"Yeah Jer, it was. But I think…I think something's really wrong." Elena said, still staring at her phone, as if Sophia was suddenly going to call her and say 'just kidding'. When it continued to remain silent, Elena looked up to see Jeremy looking confused and concerned.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, hoping Sophia really wasn't in trouble. He hadn't seen his other sister in months, and he couldn't bear if something happened to her.

"I…she said she was with Vicki, Jer. She knows Vicki's _dead_, so I don't know what she meant." Elena explained, her face scrunching up in confusion. Jeremy felt a jab in his heart at the mention of Vicki.

"Why would she say that?" Jeremy wondered, earning a shrug from Elena.

"I think…it had to be a way for her to tell us she was in trouble; unless she's seeing dead people." Elena said, looking back down at her phone to send a text to Stefan.

"So, you think she used Vicki to signal she was in trouble, be she couldn't make it obvious?" Jeremy asked, the idea already taking root in his own mind.

Sophia was very resourceful and creative; if she was in danger and couldn't outright tell them, she would find another way to do so. Elena nodded and stood when there was a knock on the front door. She let Stefan and Damon inside, thankful for once that they were vamps and could move so quickly.

"So what's got you so worked up you just had to see us?" Damon asked, sauntering into the kitchen in front of the other two. He shared a look with Jeremy before heading towards Jenna's liquor stash. Elena gripped Stefan's hand tightly, her concern for her sister overwhelming her.

"Sophia called me and I think she was trying to tell me she was in trouble and needs help." Elena said, pulling Stefan over to the island where they leaned while watching Damon pour himself a generous amount of bourbon.

"What'd she say?" Stefan asked.

"She said she got tied up with helping Vicki Donavan with something. But, I told her that Vicki had died, so I'm not sure what she meant by that." Elena said, giving a helpless shrug.

Stefan shared a look with Damon before turning back to his love, delighted that she was clinging to him even though they were supposed to be over.

"Were those her words exactly? That she got 'tied up'?" When Elena nodded, Stefan shared another look with Damon.

"Seems you're probably right. She could have said she was busy, but using 'tied up' implies she's in trouble; kidnapped probably." Damon murmured before taking a sip of the alcohol. He might have never met this Sophia person, but he didn't like the worry that filled Elena's eyes, so he was willing to help out.

"Ki-kidnapped?" Jeremy said, standing from his seat in alarm. Elena let out a pitiful wounded sound, which made Stefan wrap his arm around her shoulders and bring her into his side.

"If she used that phrase and referenced a dead friend, than that'd be my best guess." Damon shrugged, envy eating at him at the closeness between his brother and Elena.

"What are we going to do? We have to help her!" Elena exclaimed, fear for her twin consuming her. She would never be able to live with herself if anything happened to Sophia and she hadn't tried everything in her power to find her.

"Stefan said he couldn't track her sent, so that's out. Maybe the witch can do some voodoo and find her." Damon said, wondering why he was the only one coming up with ideas. Weren't they normally the ones coming up with plans that sucked? Why had the rolls been reversed without anyone telling him?

"Damon's right, Bonnie should be able to do a locator spell tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll find her." Stefan said, hugging her tightly.

She looked up and met Jeremy's worried gaze, sharing the fear that filled her heart with her brother. If they never saw their sister again, they didn't know what they would do.

"I'll also call John. He's…he's been visiting her since he took her away, so maybe he'll know something." Jeremy said, not really wanting to call his uncle.

But Sophia's life could be hanging in the balance, so he would push past his own feelings towards John for her sake. The four continued to make plans, all the while hoping they would be able to save her in time.

/*/

Sophia stared at herself in the mirror, not believing the events of the last day. Yesterday morning, she'd been happily on her way home, and now she was the prisoner of a too sexy vampire. How did these things happen to her?

After their heated kissing, Sophia hadn't been able to stop thinking about Klaus. Even in her slumber, her dreams had featured him as the lead, sending her on an erotic rollercoaster ride that she hadn't wanted to unboard. But every time she woke up, she'd tried to move her thoughts away from him and her body's aching, ashamed with herself for being so turned on by a vampire.

Sighing in resignation, knowing she wasn't going to be getting anywhere, she brushed her wet locks up into a ponytail. After he'd left the night before, she'd discovered that all of her things had been unpacked and stored away in the cabinet and draws, although her personal grimoire had been missing. She figured Klaus didn't want her to have easy access to spells in case she tried escaping.

With her hair secure, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, ridding herself of morning breath. When she was done, Sophia re-secured the robe she'd found in the bathroom around her, tightening the belt before exiting the bathroom. She gave a small shriek of surprise when she saw Klaus leaning against the windows, a smirk plastered on his face.

Pressing her palm to her racing heart, Sophia tried to get her breathing under control. Which wasn't helped when her body began to hum with arousal, not able to withstand the impact his appearance had on her. Silently cursing the too sexy vampire, Sophia leveled a glare into his smirking eyes.

"What do you want? Can't a girl get any peace around here?" She asked, storming over to the bureau, wrenching the doors open more forcibly than was strictly necessary.

Klaus's smirk widened at her reaction to his presence, delighted at the effect he seemed to have on her. If he was plagued by dreams and thoughts of her, then she damn sure better be having similar problems.

"Come now love, we both know peace is the last thing you want." Sophia tried to ignore him, but his voice was like a binding spell, keeping her enthralled against her will. But she refused to let herself be so easily played!

"Is there a reason you're bothering me before I've even had breakfast? Surely your little ritual can wait until I've eaten? If I'm going to die, then I at least want a full stomach." Sophia snapped, trying to hide the fact that she was actually terrified about dying.

"Ah, no worries love, the ritual is still a ways away. I'm still missing a key component, so until I find it, you're perfectly safe." Klaus responded with a smile, dimples flashing, giving him a too innocent face. _Well, they always said the devil wears the face of an angel. Now you know it's the truth_.

"Oh, that makes me feel _so_ much better." Klaus rolled his eyes at the sarcastic retort. He watched as she roughly pulled out a jean skirt and a crop-sleeved gray and yellow shirt. Turning back to glare once more into his hypnotizing eyes, Sophia arched a brow when he didn't move.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you're here and leave or are you just going to stand there like an old pervert?" Klaus let out a chuckle at her angry question, giving a shrug and crossing his arms over his chest. Sophia huffed in annoyance before walking back to the bathroom, thankful she'd thought to slip her underwear on right after her shower.

When she reentered the room, Klaus was reminded of just how much he was attracted to the witch. The robe had been bulky and hid her feminine figure, but the shirt clung to her, emphasizing the swell of her breasts.

And her skirt only reached about half way down her thighs, leaving a mile of tanned leg for his viewing pleasure. What was it about this one girl that affected him so? It just didn't make any sense. He hadn't been this affected by Tatia or Katherine, and they all looked exactly alike!

"I figured I'd let you out today, since you know you cannot escape this place." Sophia glanced up at him hopefully, ready to stretch her legs and exit the smothering room.

Trying not to show just how excited she was at the concept, Sophia walked back over to the cabinet and grabbed her silver flats and slipped them on. She turned to him expectantly, almost growling when he continued to rest against the windows nonchalantly.

"Well come on! What are you waiting for?" Sophia demanded, almost not being able to restrain herself from stomping her foot. No need to look like an impatient child, as that would just amuse him more.

Klaus smirked at her, finding her surprisingly entertaining. Usually, humans were unbelievably irritating or boring, but he found Sophia very interesting. It did't seem to faze her that he was an extremely powerful vampire; instead she treated him with disdain, even when she was turned on. He was shocked to find he actually enjoyed her fiery personality.

"By all means love, I'd hate to keep you locked up any longer." Sophia rolled her eyes at him before making her way to the door. She was surprised to feel the barrier still in place, preventing her from walking out.

"I thought you said I could leave the room?" Sophia glanced at him, pressing her palm against the invisible obstruction, testing its strength. It was obvious both Klaus's witches had set this up, as it was too strong to be from just one person.

"I did, sweetheart. This is…just a precaution until I feel you won't try anything stupid." Klaus's voice was silky even as he gave her a look that promised terror if she tried 'anything stupid'.

Rolling her eyes once more, Sophia waited for him to do whatever it was to release her. She didn't expect his large, cool hand to wrap around hers, sending a spark up her arm. Looking up at him in confusion, Sophia only received a smile before he pulled her out of the room by their joined hands.

_Ah, so he has to physically remove me from the room. That way he knows when I'm out and where I am. Damn smart vampire!_

Yet, even while irritated with him, she couldn't help but relish in the press of his palm against hers. She'd never found such a simple thing to make her heart race like it did with Klaus. By the time the ritual did come around, Klaus would be out of luck because she'd already have had a heart attack at the rate she was going. _Stupid attractive vampire!_

"So are you going to tell my where you're taking me or am I going to have to guess?" Sophia asked, more to fill the silence than curiosity, she could really care less where they were going, as she knew she had no choice but to follow.

But she could not take another moment of silence because all she could think about was their kissage the night before. And the softness of his lips was the _last_ thing she should be thinking about.

"We just have to make a quick stop before filling your stomach." Klaus murmured, leading her down a set of hidden stairs that led into a massive kitchen. The smell of baking cinnamon rolls filled the room, making Sophia's mouth water and stomach grumble.

"Patience, love." Klaus said with a small smile, pulling her reluctant body to the door that led outside. Before she could observe her new surroundings, or even complain about her hunger, Klaus led her into a greenhouse.

She was instantly surrounded by the aromas of the earth, a sense of calm seeping into her bones. No matter what her mood was, being surrounded by plants always put her at ease, as she was so strongly connected to nature. Klaus grinned when he felt her relax, knowing how close witches were to the earth.

"Oh, it's so beautiful Klaus!" Sophia exclaimed, gazing around at the rainbow of flowers and plants. She gave a light hearted giggle when a butterfly began fluttering around her face, drawn to her the way she was drawn to it.

Klaus couldn't believe how…happy he became when he saw _her_ happy. He was supposed to have cut off all his human emotions, but apparently had done a subpar job if he became happy just because Sophia was.

This pull she had on him was really beginning to bother him, especially since all his dreams last night had featured her. It was bad enough he couldn't avoid thoughts of her during the day, but now he couldn't escape her in sleep either.

"C'mon." Klaus pulled on her hand, leading her around several aisles of more plants until they came to a clearing in the center of the greenhouse. Sophia was surprised to see Maddox there, having already set up a candle circle with a tall table in the center.

_This must be like Gabriela's sun room. It's where they do most of their spells, as they can tap into the energy of the earth through the plants and soil._

"Everything is ready." Maddox said to Klaus, standing in the center of the circle next to the table.

Sophia's stomach dropped when she saw there was a dagger sitting on top of the table, along with a shallow bowl and a book. With fear in her eyes, she turned back to the vampire at her side.

"I-I thought you said I wasn't dy…that the ritual couldn't be done yet?" Sophia asked, not able to say 'dying' with the reality of such an event seemingly so close.

"It cannot, but we first need to determine if being a witch has negated your role as the doppelgänger." Sophia's fear did not diminish; it actually increased at his words.

"And if it has?" her voice was quiet, knowing her life probably hinged on her blood working. If she couldn't do the ritual, then there was really no reason for him to keep her alive. Right?

"Let's just hope it hasn't." Klaus muttered, not wanting to examine too closely why he suddenly wanted her to live, even if her blood was useless. He wasn't sure if he could justify, to himself or the others, why he felt this way, so he ignored it.

"What are you going to do?" Sophia asked Maddox, her hands instantly coming up in front of herself, ready to defend her person from attack. She ignored the feeling of loss when she released Klaus's hand, focusing intently on the warlock instead.

"I'm simply going to test your blood. No need to be alarmed." Maddox said calmly, although a small shiver of fear moved down his spine.

Greta had not stopped bitching about what the young witch had done to her, and he remembered her attack on him; let's just say he wasn't ready to relive it anytime soon.

"Oh, okay good because I'd fight you." Sophia said seriously, her power simmering just under the surface, ready and waiting.

She might not be able to take on Klaus, but she damn sure could drop this man like a sack of potatoes. Klaus rolled his eyes at their exchange before lightly pushing her into the circle, nodding to Maddox to begin.

Sophia looked back at Klaus, sticking her tongue out at him before refocusing on Maddox. The warlock was giving her a look of utter disbelief, not believing she'd actually just acted so disrespectable towards the Original.

And Klaus had only rolled his own eyes again with a hint of a smile. If anyone else had done such a thing, Klaus would have snapped their necks, there was no doubt about that. _Greta is not going to like this!_

Sophia watched as Maddox began chanting, his deep voice filling silence. When he lifted the dagger, she had to will herself not to release her magic, or to jerk her hand away from his when he grabbed it. She had expected him to slice her palm, but he merely nicked her fingertip, squeezing it so a few drops of blood dropped into the bowl.

While Maddox continued to chant, Sophia once more glance over her shoulder to meet Klaus's gaze. Her breath hitched at the hungry look he was sending her, sending her heart pounding once more. He really was going to make her have a heart attack! Quickly turning back to Maddox, she had to hide the shiver that ran over her.

Sophia was shocked to see the blood begin to bubble before it slowly started changing colors. She'd never seen anything like this, not even when Gabriela did neat spells to entertain her.

The blood slowly turned from red to a muddy brown, before ever so slowly turning into a dark, almost black, purple. Maddox stopped chanting when the blood remained purple and stilled, giving himself a little nod before looking up.

"Well, mate?" Klaus asked impatiently, the smell of her blood driving him crazy.

A few drops of blood should not be affecting him to such a degree! But hers was the best smelling, and tasting, he'd ever experienced and Klaus was having a hard time not reaching out to have a taste.

"She has very strong magic, but she's still a doppelgänger. The magic shouldn't affect her blood for the ritual." Maddox told his master as he began packing up. Sophia stepped out of the circle, relieved. She was still going to be sacrificed, but at least she wasn't dying today.

"Fantastic! Time for breakfast, love." Klaus grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her back out of the greenhouse.

Maddox didn't miss the affectionate gesture, his confusion of their relationship intensifying. They'd only been around the girl for two days, but she was apparently having an impact on the vampire. _Just one more thing Greta will never shut up about. Great._

"Here you go my dears, fresh out of the oven." Carol said when they entered the kitchen, setting a plate of the rolls on the breakfast table before moving back to place plates, utensils, and napkins down. Sophia had to stop herself from dashing to the table, instead she let Klaus lead her over and he even pulled out her chair for her.

"I didn't know vampires ate normal food." Sophia said, watching as he tore off a piece of the iced pastry before taking a bite. She followed suit, giving a moan of appreciation at the taste. These were definitely homemade!

"Sure we do; our taste buds work like everyone else's. 'Sides, it helps fight the cravings." Klaus responded, dimples flashing. Sophia felt her breath catch at his smile, which seemed to light his eyes into a beautiful sea blue-green.

"Noted." Sophia gave a nod, feeling a little foolish for not knowing that already.

But all her vamp knowledge came from her uncle, and John didn't really spend much time thinking about their eating habits if it didn't do with bloodsucking and murder. As the silence stretched on, Sophia became more and more uncomfortable, especially when she kept catching him staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, bringing up her unsticky hand to feel her face.

"No, you're face is perfect." Klaus said, his lips quirking up into a half-smile. Her cheeks flushed and she lowered her eyes, trying to fight her body's reaction to him.

"Uh…so are you ever going to tell me about this ritual and the curse?" Sophia questioned, wiping her hands on a napkin. Carol chose that moment to set two cups of coffee down in front of them before going back for the cream and sugar.

"let's not speak of such things over breakfast. Tell me about yourself." Klaus said, lifting his black coffee up to his lips. Sophia felt mesmerized as his red lips parted to take a sip; she had to tear her eyes away, looking down at her own coffee.

"Why?" Sophia asked, her face showing her confusion. If she was going to die, then what was the point of him getting to know her? Seemed a little pointless to the witch.

"I find you…interesting." Was his response. Sophia focused on fixing her coffee, not really knowing what to say, When he continued to simply watch her, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Um, I'm seventeen, a Cancer and love thunderstorms." Sophia said in irritation, feeling like she was interviewing for a dating service.

"Hmm, I quite fancy storms too. All that power and energy is…invigorating." Sophia's eyes met his before giving a roll, which just made him smile again. They were interrupted from anymore discussion when Maddox came in, heading to the sink to wash his hands before grabbing his own plate.

"Here, you can have my seat; I was done anyway." Sophia said, standing from her chair and grabbing her plate and mug.

Maddox gave her a quiet thank you before sitting down, grabbing a large iced roll; he didn't miss the way Klaus's eyes tracked the girl as she washed her dishes. He stood himself and headed over to the sink, where Sophia was drying her hands.

"Let me take you on a tour." Klaus said in her ear, causing Sophia to jump in surprise. He hid his pleased smirk as he set his dishes in the sink.

"Sure, I'd like to know my way around." Sophia said, trying to calm herself.

But his close proximity just made her body come alive with a start, and she was having trouble regaining her self-discipline. Klaus grabbed her hand once more and led her through the double doors, not giving Carol or Maddox a backwards look.

Sophia was shocked at the size of his house; it was absolutely huge! It had an indoor pool, a gym, many bedrooms, a library, parlor, den, and several more rooms that had different uses.

She was surprised to see a music room, which he explained he could play all the instruments; it really shouldn't be that shocking since he was so _old_. When he took her to his art galleria, Sophia felt herself melt inside.

Klaus watched her face as she gazed around at the art, loving that he seemed to have found a kindred spirit. Sophia released his hand to walk around the large room, gazing at the paintings, drawings, and statues with wonder. When she saw a work station in one corner, she turned to look at him.

"Did you do all these?" Her voice held wonder as she lifted up a sketch of what she guesses would be turned into a statue.

Klaus just nodded, overcome with a foreign emotion as she gazed around at his work. It was…elation, which was confusing, as he shouldn't feel that just because she seemed to appreciate his art. But he did and Klaus didn't know what to do with himself.

"It's all so beautiful, Klaus! I wished I could draw; I've always been enticed by the world's artists, but I've never been able to do more than stick figures." Sophia admitted with a small laugh, shaking her head at her own inability. But she was okay with that, because she could still experience and appreciate other's work, like Klaus's.

"Most of a person's talent comes with practice." Klaus mumbled, his cheeks flushing a light pink at her praise. Sophia gave him an adorable little smile as she flittered around the room, stopping to examine the pieces that interested her the most.

"Several of these pieces look strikingly familiar." Sophia muttered, more to herself than her host.

"Several museums across the world have pieces of mine." Klaus's response was quite, and she probably wouldn't have caught it if she wasn't so aware of him. She turned back to him, her eyes wide with disbelief and respect.

"It must be so wonderful to be able to create such beauty." Sophia said, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

When his eyes met hers again, she knew it was time to exit the room or they would probably give into their attraction again. And she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore kissage with someone who wanted to use her blood to break a curse.

"Let's go, I want to visit the library we passed." Sophia said, tugging on his hand to get him moving.

Klaus let her lead him out, needing time to regain his self-control. He had been about to kiss her, that he had no doubt of. And he couldn't keep feeling this way about someone he was going sacrifice. It just wasn't right.

/*/

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Damon asked in irritation, staring down at the map. Bonnie glared at him before looking up at Elena.

"I'm sorry, but the locator spell fizzled. It's like there's interference or something. There's probably another witch blocking her signal so that my spell doesn't work." Bonnie explained to her distraught friend. This had been their only real chance at finding Sophia, as her call had not been able to be traced either.

"Thanks for trying, Bonnie." Elena said as she sat heavily on her sister's bed, afraid she'd actually never see her again. Jeremy sat down next to her, gripping her hand tightly as the Gilbert siblings prayed their missing member was alright.

"We'll still work on finding her." Stefan said, nodding at Damon that they should head out.

Elena gave a slight nod before laying her head on Jeremy's shoulder, not knowing what more she could really do. She just hoped that she would see Sophia again and be able to tell her how much she loved and missed her.

**AN: Okay, what did you think? Please review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Edited. I don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 4: Stabbed in the Back

Klaus glanced up from his sketch pad, catching Sophia as she quickly averted her gaze back to the computer screen. He bit back a chuckle and simply smirked down at his drawing, pleased she couldn't seem to keep from looking at him. It was definitely good for the ego, and also made him feel a smidge better about the fact that _he_ couldn't stop looking at _her_.

It had been several days since she'd been brought to him, and Klaus had quickly learned that the little human was unlike anyone he'd ever met and allowed to live. She was feisty, sarcastic, and spoke her mind, with no care to the fact that he could easily kill her. He was shocked that, instead of being irritated beyond belief, he actually enjoyed her and would sometimes set out to make her angry just to watch the show.

One of her quirks that wasn't as entertaining was the fact that she got bored easily, meaning Klaus had to find something for her to do to keep her content least she try to escape.

She was extremely powerful and he wouldn't be surprised if she was able to eventually break through his witches' spells, so he let her play on the computer in the library to keep her occupied.

Of course, she'd tried to hack onto the internet to send out an SOS email, but Klaus had thought ahead and the computer didn't have an internet connection; this had resulted in Klaus laughing at her irritated face as she'd cursed him.

Sophia was not amused by being made to look like a fool; but in fear of being shut back in her room, she'd sucked up her pride and asked for some type of computer game, as she wouldn't be able to do anything interesting on a computer without internet.

So being the 'funny' vampire he is, Klaus bought her _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_™, saying she'd like it since she was a witch. Sophia just rolled her eyes at his childishness and installed the game, not daring to mention that she actually quite liked the books, as that would have just added to his amusement. And she was not here to be his entertainment!

Klaus went back to drawing, trying to push the girl from his mind; which proved impossible with her only a few feet away. He still didn't understand why he was so drawn to her; it was almost as if by magic.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, the two had been able to keep from kissing again since the first night and Klaus was thankful for that. He didn't need unexplainable _feelings_ to cloud his mind or judgment with regards to Sophia, especially not when he was almost certain they were close to finding the moonstone.

So for now, the two tiptoed around each other, both refusing to acknowledge the almost irresistible urge to come together; instead they settled for stolen looks and barely there brushes when they were close.

For her part, Sophia was proud of herself for resisting the vampire; even though every bone in her body was screaming at her to jump him, she was able to use logic to silence it.

For starters, Klaus was a VAMPIRE who probably wanted to KILL her in a ritual that he refused to give the details of. Second, he would doubtlessly kill Elena if he ever found out about her, and Sophia could not risk her sister's life.

And that's the real reason she hadn't tried to escape the actual property. Not only was the combined magic of Maddox and Greta extremely powerful and it was almost impossible to break another witch's spell, but she couldn't lead him to her twin and family, no matter how much she wished to flee this place. So she just gritted her teeth and endured the knowledge that she was probably going to die soon and that she was attracted to a killer.

Sophia turned back to her game, not that interested in it, but it was something to do; something to keep her mind occupied while she tried to ignore the handsome man sitting only a few feet away. Something that was not working, as she kept feeling her eyes drawn to him, as if they had a mind of their own.

_If he wasn't so hot, than this wouldn't be a problem! I just…it's been too long since I had a boyfriend. That's all it is, pent up sexual frustration! Nothing more!_ Sophia tried to convince herself, even though she had a gut feeling that she'd still be drawn to him even if he was physically repulsive. She was violently pulled out of her thoughts when a stabbing pain shot through her back.

Klaus's head whipped up when Sophia cried out in pain, the scent of her blood flooding the room rapidly. He was by her side instantly, pulling her shirt up over her head without any hesitation, his eyes focused on the gaping, bleeding hole in her back rather than her newly exposed front.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded, crouching to get a better look. It was a smooth circle that was about 1 ½ inches wide. Before Sophia could reply, there was another shooting pain and her right upper arm had a deep scratch on it, which also started to bleed.

"Bloody hell." Klaus said, almost not believing his eyes as he saw a new wound just magically appear.

"W-what is it?" Sophia asked, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to breathe through the pain.

Her back was on fire and wet as her blood continued to poor out of the open wound, completely drenching her lower back and the computer chair she was seated in. Klaus quickly pulled her away from the computer, spinning her around to face him.

"Here." He said, biting into his wrist and pushing it towards her face.

Sophia's eyes peeked open when she felt the wet pressure on her lips; she shuddered at the thought of taking his blood again, but the pain in her back quickly convinced her to get over it. She latched onto his wrist, taking a few mouthfuls of the ancient blood before his wound healed and he pulled it away.

Klaus stepped back, the scent of her blood overwhelming his senses to the point that he thought his control might slip. It wouldn't have been a problem is she was anyone else, but Sophia's blood seemed to sing to him, calling, _begging_ him to take a taste and Klaus didn't think he was up to the challenge of resisting.

"Klaus, it's not working!" The vampire looked back at her sharply, his eyes meeting her frightened ones before glancing down at her arm, which was still seeping blood.

He moved back over to her, taking the appendage in hand and looking more closely. Sure enough, the sides of it were not even attempting to knit back together; which meant that the more serious wound on her back was also not healing.

"Wait here." Klaus murmured before streaking out of the room, almost missing Sophia's sarcastic retort of "like I'm going anywhere." Now was not the time to find her humorous! She cringed in pain when her hand suddenly sliced open, spilling even more blood.

Sophia shivered, her body quickly loosing heat as she continued to bleed and now that she didn't have the protection of her shirt. Glancing around, she spotted the soiled garment on the desk and reached for it, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

Shirt in hand, she'd just pulled it to her chest when Klaus returned, Greta gripped in his arms. The two quickly separated and made their way over to her, the other witch kneeling down to get a look at the injury.

"You say your blood didn't help?" Greta asked as she lightly poked at the wound.

Sophia hissed, her magic flaring up in her to toss the older woman away from her. Klaus watched bemused as Greta went flying into the couch, finding it hard to fight back his chuckle at the irritated look on Greta's face as she regained her feet.

"If you want me to help you, you need to calm down." Greta gritted out, stomping back over to Sophia, who just rolled her eyes at her and turned to Klaus.

"What happened? It came out of nowhere." Klaus gave a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the desk.

"Sounds like a linking spell."

"Yes, it is a liking spell. Whoever did this has tied your life force with theirs, so that whatever happens to them, happens to you." Greta said, grabbing Sophia's shirt out of her hands to mop up the blood on her hands. Sophia glared at her, covering her exposed front with her hands, knowing that Klaus would not hesitate to ogle her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sophia asked, glancing over at the other witch. Normally, she'd never ask Greta for help, as she couldn't stand the other girl, but Sophia was willing to look past her dislike in order to get answers.

"Nope, sorry. It'll only be broken when the witch who cast it lifts the spell." Greta said, her voice doing nothing to hide how unsorry she really was.

She'd noticed the bizarre closeness between Sophia and Klaus over the last few days, and she was none too happy about it. Klaus was hers, and she couldn't wait for the little girl to learn just what her part in the ritual really was.

Klaus made no effort to conceal his appraising gaze as he took in Sophia sans top. She'd covered her breasts quickly, but not before he'd gotten a decent look at the soft swells. Blue lace had never looked so good, that he was more than sure of. He had to turn away from the expense of creamy tan skin, his hunger for her body quickly reaching the same height as his thirst.

"That's all we got? I'm just supposed to bleed out while someone somewhere is linked to me?" Sophia asked angrily, completely fed up with Greta and the situation.

"Well, you shouldn't have pissed whoever did this off." Greta said, shrugging as she applied the shirt to the wound, not wanting to let the blood continue to leak and ruin anything other than the chair.

Sophia had to clamp down on her magic before it could push the woman away again; she focused instead on the tense shoulders of the vampire, trying to ignore the pain radiating through her body.

"At least numb the pain, Greta." Klaus said, turning to look at his witch, who rolled her eyes at him before beginning to chant.

Klaus knew Greta was jealous of Sophia, but he really didn't care about it or her. She was simply a witch to do his bidding; once he tired of her, he would just find a replacement.

"There." Greta said, irritated Klaus had made her do such a thing.

She would have preferred to let the little bitch suffer for as long as possible. But when she looked again at her master, she could see the veins beginning to appear under his eyes. Klaus was hungry and Greta knew it was no time to argue with him.

"Here, my love." Greta said, emphasizing the last part as she walked to him, holding up her wrist.

Sophia rolled her eyes, partially thankful for the numbness, and partially vexed at having to rely on Greta for anything. Klaus gripped the proffered wrist, bringing it up to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked, leaping out of the chair as Klaus bit down. She rushed forward, but Greta pulled up a barrier, keeping the younger witch from reaching them. Klaus's eyes met her horrified ones as he fed, his lips pulling into a smirk as he sucked.

Sophia glanced between the two, not sure if she should fight against the barrier or not. Greta let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she allowed Klaus to drink her life essence, a look of rapture on her face. _Is she getting pleasure out of this? Gross!_ Sophia grimaced at Klaus as he released the wrist from his mouth.

"Come now love, don't look so shocked. Lots of people _beg_ to be fed on." Klaus said, sauntering over to the doppelgänger. For once, she was too disgusted to notice his sexy prowl, which she was thankful for.

"Not this human." Sophia said, backing up, her hands coming up to ward him off. But he continued forward, until his chest was pressed firmly against her palms and his hands snaked down to encircle her waist.

"How would you know, sweetheart? You've never even tried it." Klaus murmured, licking his lips as his nose filled with her scent once more. Greta's blood had just taken the edge off his hunger, allowing him to be close to Sophia without wanting to drain her.

"I'm positive that's something I'll _never_ try." Sophia said, trying to push the vampire away, which was like pushing against a stone wall.

"If you say so, love. Now, who would want to link themselves to you?" Klaus asked, not moving an inch as he gazed down at her exposed cleavage. Sophia pulled her hands away from his chest to cover her own, which earned a smirk from the vampire.

"I don't know anyone who'd do this. Why would anyone _want_ to do it?"

"No idea." Klaus said, pulling her even closer to him.

He ignored the angry huffing from behind him, knowing Greta would soon stomp out of the library to go sulk in her room. Sophia glared up at him, not liking the game he seemed to be playing with her and Greta. She was not here to amuse him, and she refused to do any such thing!

"Well, I should get this cleaned and bandaged before it gets infected. There's no telling how long it's going to take for that witch to delink us." Sophia stepped back out of his grasp, knowing he let her go rather than she broke his hold.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Look." Klaus said, running a fingertip up her bare arm to the quickly closing wound. Sophia looked down, relieved to see her skin knitting back together.

"Thank goodness!" Sophia said, turning her head to try and see the hole in her back; but she just got a sore neck for her troubles.

"Seems like the witch broke the spell sooner than you thought." Klaus murmured before stepping back away from her, his hunger inflaming again.

"I still wish I knew who'd do this to me. I mean, the only witch I even know was my mentor, and I highly doubt she'd do such a thing!" Sophia shook her head as she scooped up her completely ruined shirt and heading towards the door, desperately wanting a shower.

"Sorry about your chair." Sophia said, glancing back at the silent vampire. Klaus cocked his head to the side, giving her a little smile that made his dimples flash.

"It's just a chair, love. I'll have Carol bring up some supper in a little while." Sophia nodded before dashing out of the room, having to escape quickly before she said to hell with her control and jumped him. The only reason she'd been able to resist kissing him was because she knew he'd taste like blood, and that was so not her thing. Ew.

Klaus watched her go, knowing it was for the best. His control was quickly slipping, despite Greta's blood, and he couldn't risk killing Sophia before the ritual. Knowing that draining a maid wouldn't ease this type of tension, Klaus made his way out of the mansion. Tonight would be about the thrill of the hunt; no easy prey would do.

/*/

Sophia scrubbed herself until the water finally ran clear before she quickly dried off and exited the shower. She still couldn't get the echo of pain out of her mind, even though her body was completely healed and there wasn't even a mark on her. It was like a phantom pain, shooting through her body every time she tried to forget the last few hours.

The witch had quickly concluded that whoever had performed the spell had done so on Elena, not her, as Sophia was certain she didn't know any other witch besides Gabby. And the older woman would _never_ curse her in such a way, that Sophia was 100% certain of.

The realization made her stomach clench and fear consume her for Elena, who had apparently pissed someone off enough that they'd link their lives together. The individual would have had to either be supernatural or have a high pain tolerance and insane, as Sophia couldn't see anyone in their right mind willingly getting stabbed in the back just to make another pay. It was pure madness!

After the other morning, Sophia'd taken to bringing her clothes in the bathroom with her, as she never knew when Klaus or one of his minions would pop up. Sophia quickly dressed in her pajamas and towel dried her hair before brushing it out. It would curl more than usual from the lack of attention, but she really didn't care as this recent experience had made her extremely homesick.

So not only was she worried like crazy about her twin and the shenanigans she was apparently getting into, but now Sophia couldn't stop thinking about home. She missed her family and friends; she even missed her bedroom, as stupid as that sounds.

But when you'd been away from home for almost a year, you miss anything that you associate with it, like a very comfy pillow or the lopsided bookshelf that had books under one side just to keep it from falling over. Small little things make a house a home, and Sophia was desperate to get back to hers.

The thought of never returning, of never seeing her loved ones' faces again, haunted her night and day. Sometimes, like when playing the computer, she could push the horrible thought out of her mind, but it always returned, more vicious with each reappearance.

As the days passed, Sophia could feel her life drawing to a close and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't terrified; that she didn't cry into her pillow at night, wondering what she'd done to deserve such a fate.

But, even as her terror mounted for herself, she'd gladly die in the place of Elena and focused on that to get through the day. By accepting her role in the ritual, by not fighting the vampire, she was saving her sister and other loved ones; and Sophia couldn't ask for more. She just hoped that if she did end up perishing, as Klaus still hadn't told her her true role, everyone would make peace with her death and move on to live full lives.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her thoughts, Sophia made her way back into her bedchamber, giving a startled yelp when she saw Maddox sitting on the couch, a tray of food on the table in front of him. See, that right there is why she takes her clothes into the bathroom!

"What are you doing here? Haven't you heard of knocking?" She asked acidly, glaring at the warlock as she stomped further into the room.

"Klaus thought you'd like some company. And seeing as you and Greta…"

"Hate each other?" Sophia supplied, making Maddox give a half-smile of amusement.

"Yes, precisely; which is why _I_ am here and not her. He also wants me to do a tracker spell, to see if we can figure out who performed the spell." Maddox explained, standing as he watched the young witch edge her way towards the chair that sat opposite the couch.

"Won't the spells you've put up on my room interfere?" Sophia asked, eyeing the tray that held a grilled cheese and fries. Simple, but delicious.

"They shouldn't, as the spells are targeted at you, not me." Sophia gave a shrug of consent, knowing she didn't have a choice. Maddox quickly cast his spell, which fizzled out after only a few seconds; he repeated the spell several times, all with the same result.

"Clever witch covered their tracks. Hopefully Greta will have more luck with her research." Maddox sighed before he sat back down, letting Sophia know it was alright for her to sit as well.

"Research?" Sophia picked up the plate holding the food and sat it in her lap, not caring if she got crumbs on the expensive furniture. She'd already ruined one chair, what was one more?

"She's looking into what type of linking spell it was, so that we might get a clearer picture on who cast it and why."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say, as she wasn't going to point any fingers towards her twin and Mystic Falls, so Sophia began eating her sandwich. The warlock pulled out a deck of cards and waved them at her.

"Do you play?" Sophia nodded, swallowing her bite before speaking.

"Some, but I'm a little rusty." Maddox began shuffling the deck and explaining the rules to Rumi while she quickly finished off her grilled cheese and set the plate of fries to the side, next to the bottle of soda. The two played several rounds of cards, discussing random moments in their pasts and such.

"So…why do you follow Klaus? I mean, he's a vampire and witches don't tend to fall in line with them, right?" Sophia finally asked after an hour and a half, having put off the question for as long as possible. Maddox leaned back into the cushion, seeming to think about his answer.

"He saved my life, actually. I got into the wrong crowd when I was younger and would have ended up shot if he hadn't come along and saved me." Sophia's eyes widened, having not expected that, like at all.

"He _saved_ you? Really?" He chuckled at her disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe. But it's true."

"So Klaus rescued you because he was being a good samaritan? I highly doubt that." She almost snorted at the thought, but thankfully was able to keep the embarrassing response to herself.

"No, I quickly found out he wanted my power. But, he saved my life and got me the training I needed, so I don't mind. He's the closest thing I have to family so I'll protect him as much as I can." The seriousness of his tone left Sophia with no doubt that he would kill to protect the vampire.

"Even though he'd kill you instantly if he chose to?" She couldn't understand giving one's loyalty to someone who seemed to have no conscience; the image of him throwing her against the wall and breaking her back popping up in her mind.

"I'm not naive or blind, Sophia. I know Klaus'd kill me if I ever betrayed him; he does not tolerate betrayal."

"But…are you okay with the things he does? I saw him feeding off Greta today, and yesterday he just compelled a servant to let him feed and he killed her, right there in the hallway!"

"It's not my place to judge; it's not anyone's place to judge the actions of others, as we can never know the full story. And he's a vampire, he lives off blood, so it's not surprising you'd find him feeding." Maddox shrugged, his tone signaling he was done discussing it. Sophia had to bit her lip to keep herself from questioning him further, as she was still having a difficult time understanding.

She couldn't understand why her body hummed for him, why her heart would flutter with anticipation of seeing him, when she'd seen him kill a person; when he might kill _her_.

Maddox's words didn't help clarify her conflicting thoughts, as now she wondered if he'd want to keep her alive if at possible for her own power, as he'd said she was more powerful than both Greta and Maddox. Did she want him to keep her alive, only to be used in such a way? Ooo, brain hurts from too many thoughts.

"And, uh…Greta?" Why did she ask that? Why does she care about the other witch? WTF!

"She really just wanted to get out of the house, away from her family. Apparently they didn't understand her or something." Maddox rolled his eyes, showing how much he thought of the woman.

"Oh." _Don't ask anything else about her, Sophia! You do not need to know anymore, because it doesn't matter. She doesn't matter! You're not jealous of the bitch!_ Oh god, she was jealous! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Houston, we have a serious problem!

"Don't let Greta get you down, Sophia. You're much more powerful than she is, and she can't stand that. Not to mention whatever's going on between you and Klaus has her hackles up."

"WHAT? There's nothing going on!" Sophia exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch as her face heated. Did he know her thoughts or something? Maddox smirked at her, something she was beginning to think he picked up from Klaus.

"Of course not." At his patronizing tone, Sophia couldn't stop herself from sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"There's not, so Greta can bite me." He chuckled at her, oddly charmed by her mordant personality.

"Well, whether there's anything going on or not, Greta sees you as a threat, both to her power and to her 'claim' on Klaus. How she even thinks she means anything to him is beyond me." The man shook his head in bemusement, knowing Klaus would toss Greta away whenever he tired of her.

"It's shitty of him to lead her on like that." Did she just defend Greta? Imprisonment was making her actually lose her mind, Sophia thought.

"I doubt Klaus ever promised her anything meaningful, as he's not the kind to make commitments he doesn't intend to keep. Greta knew what she was getting into when she became involved with him. It's Greta's own fault for falling for him."

"You can't always control who you develop feelings for." Sophia retorted, thinking of the undeniable chemistry between her and the vampire; of her body's reaction to his mere presence.

"Can't stop thinking about me, love? I was only gone a few hours." Sophia jerked her eyes up to meet the amused ones of Klaus, who was leaning against her doorframe in a relaxed pose. How long had he been there?

"Pfft, please, I was just wondering why Maddox would follow someone like you." Klaus arched a brow at her as he sauntered into the room, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Someone like me?" She tried not to let him see how her body shuddered as his voice washed over her.

"Yeah, someone who kills their servants instead of being civilized and draining a blood bag or at least leaving them alive." She crossed her arms over her chest, clenching her hands into fists to keep herself from trying to touch him.

Why did it seem that every time he ventured into her room she couldn't keep her hands to herself? After tonight, there was definitely going to be a new rule: no more Klaus in Sophia's bedroom, ever.

"I'm a vampire, sweets, it's what I do." At his unconcerned tone, the witch glared daggers at him, scooting further back into her chair.

"No, barbaric is what it is. It's the 21st century Klaus, there are these neat inventions called microwaves that you can heat your blood up in. Like Angel and Spike off _Buffy_." Maddox hid his laugh with a cough; astonished Klaus let her speak to him with such disrespect.

"Oh and would you suggest I drink pig's blood out of a "I heart the librarian' coffee mug?"

"Oh my god! You know _Buffy_?" Sophia's eyes widened in shock before she burst into giggles, the image of Klaus sitting in front of the television watching the vampire show hilarious. Klaus smirked at her, leaning against the back of the couch.

"While in theory living forever is marvelous, the reality is a lot more boring. I had to find other means to amuse myself, least I go on killing rampages too often." The witch sobered up at his words, sending him a scowl before she handed Maddox her cards, the game clearly over.

"Maybe you should learn to knit or something that doesn't involve killing innocent people." The vampire merely rolled his eyes before turning to Maddox.

"What of the tracking spell?"

"It fizzled out; couldn't get anything from it. Have you talked to Greta?" Maddox asked as he gathered up the dirty dishes onto the tray.

"As a matter of fact I have." Before they could bat an eye, Klaus had Sophia up in the air by her throat. Sophia's eyes were wide with fright as she tried to breathe, her hands clawing at the one blocking her airway.

"Turns out the spell cast on you had to be one done between blood relatives. So tell me, sweetheart, who'd want to do that to you?" She shook her head frantically, trying to tell him she didn't know who'd done the spell, as she was the only witch in her family.

"What? Don't know? Are you sure, love? Who'd link their life with yours when they knew they'd get hurt?" Her lungs burned and her eyes watered, Klaus's curious face going in and out of focus as her struggles began to lessen. When black began swirling around the edge of her vision, Klaus released her.

Falling to the floor in a heap, Sophia struggled to get air back into her lungs. Her throat ached and she knew she'd have a bruise in the morning, making her neck an unattractive color. Why hadn't she defended herself?

"I don't believe you, Sophia. I think you know who'd risk you dying to save their own life. Now tell me the truth, sweetheart." Klaus said, crouching down next to her. The witch tried to glare at him, but she was too focused on her breathing for it to be affective.

"I-I don't know." Came her raspy response.

"Oh, but I think you do."

Furrowing her brow, Sophia tried to think about who'd want to hurt her, or more precisely, who'd want to hurt Elena. She was behind in the events of Mystic Falls, as John hadn't visited in weeks, so she wasn't sure what was going on; but, one person stood out as the most likely culprit.

"I…it was probably Katherine." Klaus gave a small jerk of shock, something she would have missed if his face wasn't right in front of hers. And even as she fumed at his treatment of her, she couldn't deny how incredibly hot he was right then, all domineering and strong. But how did he know Katherine?

"Katerina?"

"I've never met her, but my uncle told me she was still alive. She's the only blood relative that'd do this." She gave a hopeless shrug, hoping he believed her, as she didn't have any other possibilities.

"And where is Katerina?" She didn't miss the eagerness of his voice and she wondered how they knew each other. Were they…together, before? Gross thought.

"I don't know." At least that was completely true, as she didn't know Katherine's whereabouts. If she had to guess, she'd say she was back home, but once more, Sophia wasn't giving any hint to her home town and Elena.

"This is good news, Maddox. With Katerina being alive, that means she most likely has my moonstone and once we find her, we find it." Klaus said, looking over his shoulder at the warlock with a pleased smirk.

"We'll begin looking for her immediately." Maddox said as he grabbed the tray, seeing his dismissal in the way Klaus was still crouched in front of Sophia. He clearly wanted to be alone with her, and the man wasn't going to get in the way. Nothing going on my ass.

"Good, I have great plans for Katerina Petrova." Klaus's voice took on a dark hue, making it obvious that all of these 'plans' probably involved torture and pain. Standing, Klaus reached down and picked Sophia up and set her back on her feet as Maddox headed towards the door.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I'm ready for bed. So you can go too." Sophia said, pointing to the door that Maddox was in the process of exiting.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, his lips growing into a smirk as he drew her closer to him. After he'd sated his thirst, the vampire couldn't will himself to fight the pull to her anymore. He'd lasted a few days and Klaus gave himself props for that, but now he really wanted to devour her.

"Why in such a rush to get rid of me, love? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Sophia's breath hitched in her still throbbing throat when he pulled her flush against him, making her have to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. _Get a hold of yourself, Sophia! He just tried to strangle you!_

"No, I simply wish to no longer be in your presence. You did just almost choke me to death, so you'll have to understand why I want you to leave." She pushed at his chest even though she knew it was pointless, as he wouldn't be moved unless he willed it. Stupid vampire strength.

"I had no plans to kill you, Sophia. I simply needed answers."

"You could have simply asked me Klaus, instead of choking me! God, are you so out of touch with reality that you've forgotten common cutesy?" She demanded, glaring up at him fiercely. Klaus stroked a finger down her soft cheek and she was extremely proud of herself that she didn't react to it. Ha, pissed off witch one, vampire zero.

"My apologies, I've forgotten how incredibly frail humans are."

"That's no excuse, Klaus! You can't just go around choking people! Jeez." He grinned down at her, finding her irritation adorable, which just made her glare intensify.

"Maybe not, but it does get the job done. People are so much more willing to talk when their lives are in danger."

"Ugh, you're impossible! Will you go so I can get some sleep? I've had a bad day and would like to relax."

"I could help you with that." Klaus commented suggestively, letting his hands slide down her back to her hips. Sophia shook her head and tried to pull away again.

"No, nope, not gonna happen, Klaus. If you wanna plant your flag somewhere, go talk to Greta. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to help you out." Klaus's jaw dropped open in shock at her words.

"Plant my flag? Did you really just say that?" The vampire didn't even try to hide the laughter in his tone.

"Yep, sure did. Now be gone." He stepped back, still chuckling at her words. Sophia turned away, having to fight back her own grin.

"Sweet dreams, darling. Don't moan my name too much, as I don't know if I'll be able to resist." She spun around to gawk at him, which made him laugh again.

"As if I'd dream of you!" She shouted after him, her face blushing at the reminder of the dreams she'd already had of Klaus. He did not need to know about those.

"I'd bet you've dreamed of me as I've dreamed of you, Sophia." Her wide eyes met his sizzling blue-green orbs before he smirked and shut her door, leaving her in the suddenly silent room with the knowledge that her rest wasn't the only one being interrupted.

_Don't even think about it Sophia, you need to go to sleep! He almost killed you, remember? And he did kill his servant! So it doesn't matter if he dreams of you or not, get a grip! Besides, he's probably off to plow the bitch witch._

_Why'd you suggest he go to her? Are you crazy? Oh god, what if he sleeps with her? Oh, I cannot handle this jealousy! Go to sleep Sophia. Go!_

Trying to shake her thoughts of the possible coupling, Sophia turned the lights off and climbed into her large bed. But even as she fought against them, her thoughts would not desist.

They just kept swirling between Klaus's revelation and the possibility of him sleeping with Greta. By the time sleep did come, the sun was already beginning to make itself known.

**AN: I'm so sorry about the long wait, things have been crazy here. I haven't even had access to my computer for a couple of weeks now. I'm hoping things will die down a little and let me begin updating on a regular basis again.**

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know! Also, Klaus is probably OC but this is the way I'm writing him, so get over it. **** Please REVIEW! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Edited.**

**AN: So you'll notice that I've stretched the timeframe for the next few chapters to where it's longer than what it is on the show. But a lot of their episodes happen back to back, with no breaks in them, and I want Sophia to be with Klaus for a while before returning.**

ash88: Thanks for the review! Yes, I'm looking forward to writing that scene as well, as Klaus won't take it very well, I'm sure.

Batman343: Thanks! I'm hoping other readers will be alright with my Klaus as well. He'll be changing, evolving, throughout the story and I hope people are cool with that. Joseph Morgan said himself that Klaus was probably influenced by everyone he met, and Sophia will definitely bring about some change.

Justice: Thank you! I'm always cautious about writing an original character, but I can't stand Klaroline and Elena is starting to get on my nerves, so Sophia was born.

Jake: Thanks so much! I feel bad that the chapters are a lot shorter than my Glee ones, but since I'm not following an episode guideline yet, they're considerably shorter.

Kelp: Thanks for review! I was hoping that my story was something new, even though I'm using the popular concept of a Gilbert twin. I've been hoping the writers of TVD would bring in a kick ass witch for Klaus, and when they've continued to refuse, I thought up my own story.

Jenna: Thanks for taking the time to review! I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5: Truths Revealed

_Moaning as he thrust into her, Sophia's head fell back against her pillows, allowing him to lean down to suckle at her breasts. The witch couldn't hold in her cries of pleasure as his hips kept pistoling into her rapidly, making stars appear with each thrust._

_She was pulled from her blind bliss as he pulled her upward with him, until she was sitting astride his lap and could look him in the face. Klaus smirked at her before capturing her lips, his tongue diving into her mouth to wrestle with hers. Sophia moaned again at the new position, which seemed to send him even deeper inside her._

_His hands settling on her hips, Klaus helped her begin to rise and fall, until his hands moved, one to cup a breast and the other her head. Sophia's hips moved quickly, her body frantic for the release that was just out of her reach. Pulling Klaus's face from hers, she looked at him desperately._

"_Klaus please!" She cried, clutching onto his broad shoulders has he continued to thrust up into her, sending little shocks through her._

"_Please what? Tell me what you want, my love." His voice heightened her pleasure, making her almost mindless. But it wasn't enough._

"_Please…bite me." The vampire smirked at her before kissing and licking a trail down her neck until he reached her jugular. Sophia gave a shudder as he slowly let his fangs slide into the soft skin, one of her hands dropping to where they connected, rubbing her nub in time with his pulls._

_It didn't take long, as his drinking, mixed with his rapid thrusts and her rubbing, quickly had her going over the edge. Fireworks burst in front of her eyes and her entire body spasmed, clamping down on his cock like a vice. Klaus continued to thrust, seeking his own release while the witch suffered from her own._

"_KLAUS!" _

Sophia shot up in bed, her body drenched and her lady parts throbbing. She laid there panting for a few minutes until she was calmed down enough for her to climb from the bed.

_What in the hell was that? I would never let a vampire bite me, no matter how sexy they are!_

Shaking her head at the disturbing dream, Sophia made her way into the bathroom to do her morning routine. She refused to think too much into the fantasy, as it would _never_ become a reality. Never. Nope. Not. Ever. She was not Greta and would not let Klaus feed on her.

When she reemerged from the bathroom, Sophia was ready for the day. She might have trouble looking at Klaus without blushing, but she wouldn't let on to the fact she'd once more had an erotic dream about him. Not after surviving the last week, after finding out he too had dreams of her, without giving into the urge to mack on him.

One good thing that had developed over the last week was her friendship with Maddox, as unexpected as it was. But after the hours they'd spent chatting over cards, the two magic users had formed a bond of friendship that Sophia was thankful for.

Now, instead of only being able to focus on her attraction to Klaus, she could chat with Maddox whenever he was around. Unfortunately, that wasn't always a guarantee, as Klaus had him and Greta constantly doing things while searching for the vampire doppelgänger, meaning Sophia was left with her thoughts more often then she'd have liked.

But, despite Klaus's insinuations and attempts to get her alone, she'd been able to remain strong and distant from him, even while her body ached for his touch. The vampire had apparently given up on resisting her, and Sophia was shocked at her own willpower to continue saying no, and she was very happy with herself.

Don't be fooled, Sophia wanted the vampire more than she'd ever wanted anyone. What she'd felt for Tyler during their relationship didn't hold a candle to the all-consuming desire that filled her every minute she was around him.

But Sophia had repeatedly reminded herself that she wasn't an animal and that Klaus hadn't told her what the ritual was, so she refused to get involved with him.

How could she ever give herself to him when she didn't even know why he needed her? What curse was the ritual supposed to break? What was the ritual? What part did she play? Did Klaus plan to kill her or only use some of her blood?

All these questions had still not been answered and Sophia couldn't live with herself if she gave into her desires before they were.

Another progression over the week was that Klaus had had the restriction spell lifted from her room, meaning she could leave whenever she wanted. Granted, only a few doors would open to her, but it was still a small sliver of freedom that she cherished.

So far, the kitchen, library, front parlor, and a downstairs bathroom were the rooms she could access, and Sophia spent most of her time in the library on the computer, with her vampire shadow as a constant companion.

Sophia made her way out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, the smell of frying bacon getting stronger the closer she got. It still amazed her that Klaus actually seemed to enjoy eating human food just as much as feeding off blood, something she was thankful she hadn't seen any more of. If she did see him feeding, it was out of a glass from a blood bag, which both surprised and pleased the doppelgänger immensely.

She came into the kitchen to see Carol pilling plates until there was literally a feast of breakfast food laid out on the larger dining table, which seated six. Why in the world was she making so much food when Klaus didn't allow the other staff to eat with them? It was very wasteful, in her humble opinion.

"Good morning, dear." Carol said when she saw her, walking over to the coffee pot to make her a cup.

"Morning. What's all this for? Are we feeding an army?" Sophia questioned as she took the mug from the elderly woman.

"No, Klaus will take the leftovers to the local orphanage." Carol explained as she set down another plate, this one holding hash browns.

"Excuse me?" Sophia knew she looked a fool, but Klaus taking food to some orphans? Really?

"He takes them food at least once a month. They really are stretched too thin, dear, they can use all the help they can get."

"But…Klaus, vampire Klaus, feeds a bunch of kids?"

"Now, now love, if I let them starve, they can't grow up to be delicious adults, can they?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room, his lips stretched into a smirk. Sophia's mind zoomed right out the window, images from her dream flooding her mind.

Klaus's smirk grew when he smelled her arousal suddenly fill the air, a mouthwatering aroma he couldn't wait to sample. Either she got off on thinking he did nice things for poor children, or she was reacting to him for a completely different reason. He was willing to bet it had to do with the dream he'd slipped into her mind the night before, wanting her to suffer just as he'd been suffering the last week and a half.

"That's disgusting." Sophia said, turning away from his knowing face, angry at herself for not being able to keep her cool.

It was as if the more time that passed, the more and more difficult it became for her to keep her distance, even when she knew better. When she still had all those unanswered questions floating around her head.

"Hmm. I see it as I'm doing them a service, so when they're older, they can return the favor. We all have to eat, sweetheart." Klaus gave a dismissive wave of his hand before he sat at the head of the table, where Carol sat down a tumbler of blood. Sophia scowled at him, but the rumbling of her stomach told her to get her eat on, so she sat down at her normal seat, which was two away from the vampire.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around Klaus actually doing something nice for someone else, let alone a group of orphans. Did he really do it just so they'd live to be adults and dinner? It didn't seem to add up in her mind, and Sophia frowned down into her french toast as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for his bizarre activities. Of course, none came, leaving her confused and annoyed.

"Sorry we're late; our latest round of spells has been fruitless in finding Katherine." Maddox said in annoyance as he and Greta came into the kitchen a few minutes later. Klaus scowled at the two, as if it was their personal fault he couldn't get his hands on the elusive vampire.

"Why aren't they working?" The vampire demanded, his voice dripping with venom. Maddox sat down next to Sophia and received a smile of greeting as Greta took the seat opposite him, next to Klaus.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. It's as if there's a barrier keeping us from pinpointing her. I would think maybe another trick of her witch, but it feels much stronger than the linking spell cast on Sophia. I'm at a loss as to what might be causing it." The warlock gave Klaus an apologetic look as he filled his plate.

"I'm sure we'll figure out, love." Greta said, smiling at him.

"See that you do or you won't like the results." Klaus ground out, standing and grabbing his tumbler. He spared a glance back at Sophia before he stomped from the room, any good mood clearly gone.

"Well isn't he just a ball of sunshine this morning." Sophia commented, getting s smirk from Maddox. Greta, on the other hand, sent her a fierce glare.

"Don't talk about him as if you know him; as if you have the right to speak of him! You don't know anything, little witch. And when the ritual comes, no amount of cheekiness is going to save you. You'll be dead and Klaus will go on with his life, never thinking of you again." Greta snarled before she too exited the kitchen, breakfast forgotten in her anger. She knew it was irrational, but the little bitch had just come in and ruined Greta's life.

Before Sophia'd shown up, Klaus had been in her bed nightly, he'd even spoken of wanting to travel, which she took as a sign he wanted her to accompany him. But now, all he did was stare at the doppelgänger and draw stupid pictures of her and he hadn't come to her room since she got here.

She headed back to the library, determined to find Katherine and the moonstone as soon as possible. Because the quicker the ritual could be performed, the sooner the witch would be dead and Klaus freed from her hold.

"Don't mind her, Sophia, Greta's just tired. We've been looking for a spell to locate Katherine all week and haven't gotten much sleep." Maddox said, sending a glance over at the silent witch. Sophia was gripping the edge of the table, her knuckles white as she stared at her untouched food unseeingly.

"Is what she said true?" When he didn't answer her, Sophia moved her gaze to pin his, imploring him to speak the truth.

"Am I going to die, Madds?" Her voice shook over the words, but she was too unnerved to care. The possibility, the likelihood, of her death was always on her mind, but to have Greta confirm it was unsettling. Not to mention more terrifying then mere speculation.

"I-I think you should speak with Klaus." Maddox said, not knowing what to tell her.

It had always been the plan for the doppelgänger to die during the ritual, but now that he actually knew Sophia and had formed a friendship with her, he didn't want to think about her death any more than she did.

Sophia had to take several deep breaths to center herself before she too stood, making her way out of the kitchen to find the vampire. She felt bad for not enjoying any of the scrumptious meal Carol had slaved over, but her stomach was in so many knots she knew eating was out of the question.

She looked in the front parlor, the library (receiving another glare from Greta) and his studio, but found nothing. She didn't know if he was hiding inside the locked work room with his paintings, as there had been no answer at her knock, but she kept moving around the massive house. When the first floor gave no results, Sophia ascended the stairs and headed to his bedroom doors.

The massive double doors were a rich mahogany that had intricate scrollwork of vines and leaves around the edges. She took another calming breath before knocking, not knowing if she really wanted to find him now. She'd never been inside his bedroom, his sanctuary, and Sophia didn't know how she felt about intruding now. But she needed answers and Klaus was going to give them to her, rather he liked it or not.

"Come in." Klaus's voice thundered and Sophia had to wonder if her knew it was her, as she doubted he let many into his room. From what she'd gathered from Madds, he'd always gone to his lover's room, never allowing them into his own bedchamber. Twisting the larger doorknob, Sophia slowly pushed to door open and stepped into splendor.

While the entire house, or what she'd seen of it, was breathtakingly beautiful, his personal space was beyond anything she'd ever imagined. She had expected black and red coloring, the typical vampire/gothic picture; but his room burst with rich colors and woods, every single thing obviously expensive and well made.

His large canopied bed was raised up on a dais in the middle of the room, something that was unusual, and he had many couches, chairs, and tables scattered around the room and in front of the massive fireplace. Plus a desk that was obviously antique, which housed his laptop and a variety of different knick knacks. The walls were adorned with numerous paintings, both his own and others she thought might be stolen. All in all, it was a room fit for a king.

"Wow." Sophia couldn't help but comment, her eyes wide as she took the room in.

"Was there something you wanted, Sophia? Or have you come to gawk at my bedroom?" Klaus's questions were laced with annoyance as he stood in front of the unlit fire, his tumbler mostly empty.

"Oh! Yeah…uh, I-" Sophia trailed off, her throat suddenly going dry. Did she really want to know the truth? Did she want to know that her death was eminent, that there was no chance of her surviving? Was she that brave?

"What is it, pet?" Klaus asked with a sigh, seeing her face freeze with fear as she stared at him. He set the glass down on the mantle and crossed his arms, waiting for her to spit it out.

Klaus didn't know where this sudden surge of patience came from, as he normally couldn't stand when people took too long to explain themselves; but he found himself willing to wait her out, no matter how long that might be.

"I…I want you to…explain the ritual to me." She finally choked out, her eyes large and round with trepidation. The vampire gave another sigh and turned away from her.

"Why bother yourself with such things?" Sophia raced over to him, jerking on his arm to make him look at her once more.

"Klaus, I deserve to know! You owe me that much!" She knew she was pleading, begging for something she really didn't want to hear. But she refused to be blind anymore, to just let herself be led around like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered.

"Oh, do I now? And how do you figure that?" He glared down at her, hating the affect she had on him. He'd survived over a thousand years without caring about others' pain and fear, but here he was, wanting to ease those very things from Sophia. What was wrong with him?

"You kidnapped me, have allowed me to speak with my family only once, and keep trying to kiss me! The least you can do is explain why you need me at all!"

"I seem to remember you wanting me to kiss you, sweetheart." Klaus retorted, his eyes dropping to her mouth at the reminder.

Oh, she was right, he'd been trying to get her to kiss him all week and had been failing, which'd only been adding to his black mood. But the times before were reciprocated fully, no matter what the witch might like to think. He did not force himself on women.

"Klaus!" Sophia pushed at his chest, irritated at him for not answering her. Why wouldn't he give her a straight answer?

The vampire rolled his eyes, knowing she would be like a dog with a bone until she knew the truth. And then she'd hate him, completely, and Klaus wasn't sure if he was ready for that. If he was prepared for the angry, bitter glances and remarks from the little human that was playing havoc on his emotions.

"You're not going to like it. Are you sure you want to know?" The look he gave her was so heated, so intense that Sophia had to actually pause to strengthen her resolve before nodding.

If he was that cautious in telling her, then she knew he was right, she would not like the news. At her stubborn nod, Klaus motioned for her to take a seat on one of the plush couches, sitting next to her, body angled to speak directly to her.

"To cut to the chase, I am half werewolf and the curse was placed on me by a witch to suppress my wolf side. Meaning I cannot transform. I want to break it so I can be my true self, a hybrid." Sophia opened her mouth to question him, but Klaus gave her a dark look telling her to shut her mouth. Biting back her questions, Sophia sat next to him and listened to the story of how vampires came into existence.

"I need you because the witch used your ancestor to bind the curse. The doppelgänger was created as a way for the curse to be broken." Sophia stared at him for a minute, waiting for him to continue. When it was clear he wasn't going to, the witch had to suppress her growl of irritation.

"But what's my actual role? Exactly?" Klaus's eyes shifted away from hers, not wanting to look her in the eye. Which was preposterous, because he was an Original and didn't have to feel guilty about one puny human, no matter how she messed with his head.

"The doppelgänger must be drained until the point of death."

Her breath hitched, her heart began to pound in her chest and ears, blocking out any other sound. She'd guessed, and Greta had confirmed, but Klaus's words still made her dizzy. She wasn't sure what her face looked like, as she couldn't work up the power to move a muscle as her world imploded.

Sophia's mind whirled, images of everyone she loved flashing in front of her like a slideshow. She really wouldn't see any of them ever again. Not Elena, not Jeremy or Jenna. Not Gabby or John. No Caroline, Bonnie, Matt or Tyler. No one. She was going to die without ever seeing any of their faces ever again. Without telling them how much she loved them and how they'd each played a part in shaping her.

Klaus's eyes flicked up to hers as she continued to sit in silence, and when he saw the tears streaming down her paled cheeks, he truly felt like the monster he was. For some reason, he wanted to gather her in his arms and shelter her from the truth, but what would that achieve? Sophia still had to die to lift his curse, and Klaus'd been waiting a millennium already; he couldn't, wouldn't, stop his plans just for Sophia's sake.

What if he did put the ritual off; what if he let Sophia go to live out her life, then what? Would she even have kids? If she didn't, would he find her again in time to do the ritual before she died? What if he released her and she ended up dead anyways, then all his chances at breaking the curse would have died with her. No, he simply could not afford to let his confusing feelings cloud his judgment.

"I'm…I'm going to die." Sophia's voice was choked with tears, her doe eyes meeting his.

His heart actually clenched at the misery in her gaze and he moved forward, wanting to comfort her in some way. But the witch leaped from the couch and paced around the room, her arms fidgeting at her sides in agitation.

"I thought I might, but to know! I'm never going to see my family again! I'm going to die all alone." Sophia cried, her emotions rising inside her like a crescendo.

Klaus jumped to his feet when the objects in the room began vibrating, threatening to topple over as the witch continued to rave. He cringed when she began cursing and yelling, worried she'd lose complete control over her powers and his room wouldn't survive.

"How can you just kill me? I've never done anything to you, Klaus! I don't understand why I have to die for your own means! Doesn't my life mean anything?" Sophia whirled on him, her tear glazed eyes glaring at him.

"No, of course it doesn't. I'm merely a human, the playthings of vampires. It doesn't matter how many innocent people you kill, just as long as you get what you want! You're so selfish, Klaus!"

Klaus's ears ached as she yelled, her voice rising in volume until he thought the flimsy skin of his eardrums would shatter. And as Sophia got more worked up, his room quickly became like a war zone, things shattering or splintering, sending shards of glass and wood everywhere.

"Calm down!" Klaus said fiercely, clamping his hands on her shoulders to still her.

She was breathing heavily, about to start hiccupping as she fought against him. But when Klaus would not break his hold, Sophia crumpled against him, sobbing into his chest. Surprised, it took the vampire a minute before he slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close.

They stood there for what seemed like eons to Sophia as her sobs slowly died down. She'd completely ruined his shirt, which was drenched from her tears, but she couldn't find the willpower to care. What did a shirt matter, when her entire world was shattered.

When Klaus felt her relax, her body going completely limp and her cries quieting, he picked her up and deposited them on one of the couches, keeping her in his lap. Sophia kept her eyes closed as she tried to get a handle on her breathing, oddly soothed by the hand he began running over her hair. How could she be comforted by the very man who intended to kill her?

"I don't wanna die." The admission was quiet and he almost missed it. Almost.

"I'm sorry." Sophia tilted her head back to look at him, shocked to see he actually did look remorseful. Like he didn't want her to die either.

"Is there…any way for me not to?" she bit her lip, afraid to even get her hopes up.

"I could feed you my blood and you'd turn." Klaus said with a small shrug, his hand still moving over her soft hair. Sophia gave a jerky shake of the head.

"No, that would be worse than death. I never want to be a vampire."

"Why? Doesn't the thought of immortality appeal to you?" Given the choice, he'd chose it over death.

"Of course it does, but if I became a vampire, I'd lose my connection to the Earth. I'd…lose my magic and I couldn't handle that. It'd break me." Sophia said passionately, certain of her words.

Becoming a vampire was the worst possible thing that could happen to a witch, as Gabby had stressed to her. To lose one's link to nature, to everything living, was something not many could survive.

Klaus gave a slight nod of assent, understanding her position. It was very similar to what the curse did to him, denying him a central part of his being. He kept the witch close, one arm wrapped around her as he thought about another way to save her. Why he even bothered was unknown, but Klaus knew he didn't _want_ her to die.

If it came down to her or him, the vampire knew he'd choose himself, every time. But that didn't mean he actually relished in her likely demise, as shocking as that realization was. In the short time she'd been his prisoner, Sophia had managed to reawaken parts of him he'd thought long dead and buried; these same parts were demanding he find another way.

"There might be something else." Sophia's head jerked back, as it'd slumped back onto his chest, her startled eyes meeting his. She desperately tried not to let hope fill her heart, but it was impossible; she didn't want to die and would cling to any possibility of remaining alive.

"What is it?" she demanded, trying to push herself off him to get a better look at his face. Klaus refused to let her go, pulling her back into his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head as his hands moved to run up and down her back.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, sweetheart, as it's a long shot. But…back in the fifteenth century, when I planned to perform the ritual with Katerina as the sacrifice, my elder brother Elijah found a mystical elixir that was to bring her back to life." He heard her gasp, both at the revelation of how he knew Katherine and about the potion.

"Really? He actually found something?" Her voice was muffled, but since he wouldn't let her move, Sophia figured he'd be able to hear her. Heightened vamp hearing and all.

"Yes, he found some witches who made the potion for him. But Katerina escaped before she could be enlightened about his discovery." There was no mistaking the underlying anger in his tone when referencing the female vampire. Maddox had said Klaus did not tolerate betrayal, and she knew he'd see her actions as just that, even though she was doing it to save her own life.

"Do…do you think you could find it?"

"Possibly. I have connections in the witchy world that might be able to dig something up. But be warned, even if we do find it, it might not work."

"I don't care, Klaus. Any possibility is better than nothing. You'll really look into it for me?" He shouldn't be offended by the doubt coloring her words, but he was.

"I will if you'll do something for me in return." Klaus allowed the witch to pull away, her face scrunched up in confusion. He was making a deal with her? What did he want? He wouldn't demand sexual favors, right? No, he said he didn't force women. Right?

"What do you want?" She'd deny it to anyone if they ever asked, but her heart began to pound with something other than fear of her death. Klaus hid his smirk when he felt her body's reaction, knowing what she probably thought he'd demand.

"Help Maddox and Greta find Katerina and I'll find your elixir." To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Feeling embarrassed at herself, at her thoughts and reaction, Sophia blushed before nodding.

"Sure, I can do that. You promise you'll try to find the potion?"

"I give you my word, sweets." Sophia stared at him intently for a moment before apparently finding the truth in his gaze. Her face quickly cleared, a beaming smile overtaking her lips as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you." He was a little uncomfortable, as this was new territory for him. It'd been centuries since he'd gone out of his way to comfort anyone and he was not used to someone else being so grateful to him. It gave his head a rush.

"You're welcome, Sophia." Oh, the way he said her name sent tingles down her spine.

Sophia pulled away and untangled herself, standing from the couch with a red face. She couldn't let herself give into her urges just because she was grateful to him; she'd end up regretting it and Sophia didn't want that. If, _when_, they came together, she wanted it to be because they both wanted to and didn't have anything else besides lust motivating them.

"I…uh…should start helping Maddox look for Katherine. I'll be in the library." She fled, not even glancing back at the wreckage of his room as she escaped.

Klaus closed his eyes in irritation, both at her quick departure and at his own inability to restrain himself. He might not be fighting his attraction for the doppelgänger anymore, but he also wasn't a shy virgin who couldn't control themselves.

Opening his eyes, the vampire glanced around the room before standing. He picked his favorite items out of the mess, plus the few that weren't broken, before sending for a servant to come clean it up.

One thing he'd learned from this morning: do not get Sophia worked up, as she still did not have full control over her magic. He knew it was something that would come with time and practice, but for now, he needed to keep her as even tempered as possible; for the sake of his house and its priceless artifacts.

/*/

Elena stared at herself in the mirror, not being able to get Katherine's words out of her mind. Klaus had gone after her entire family for running, and the vampire was certain he'd do the same to her.

She couldn't let her friends and family die just for her sake; she wouldn't. If she gave herself to Klaus, he'd leave them alone and they'd be safe. Jenna, Jeremy, Stefan, and everyone else. And Sophia, her lost twin that she hadn't spoken to since her one phone call. She would be safe, wherever she was, or at least safer than if Klaus knew about her.

They hadn't been able to find anything in regards to Sophia's disappearance, and Elena was afraid she was in some sort of trouble herself. The twin's clever words, while two others would mean nothing, signaled that she was in some situation she couldn't get out of. Something dangerous that didn't allow her to speak openly to her sister.

But anything was better than Klaus, right? Elena was certain that once she turned herself over to the vampire, Stefan would be able to find Sophia and bring her home, safe and sound.

She had to do this for all their sakes, as she had no doubt Klaus would kill anyone who got in his way. And if he found out there were two doppelgängers? They'd both be dead.

Yep, it was better to do this now before Sophia showed back up and was discovered. Elena couldn't let her sister be sacrificed, she had to protect her. She just hoped that when they found out she was gone; they'd not look for her, or at least not be able to find her. She was doing this to protect them and refused to be the protected any longer. It was her choice to make, and Elena Gilbert chose to give herself up.

Taking a deep breathe to calm herself, Elena stood from her vanity and grabbed her jacket. It was time to pay a visit to Rose, who she knew didn't care if she lived or died. She was exactly who the doppelgänger needed for her plan to work and she was suddenly grateful they hadn't killed her.

**AN: I know its short, but I thought I'd post it while I work on the next chapter, which will be longer. Give you something to read while you wait. I'm sorry for any errors, I don't have a beta and only reread it once. If they're too bad, let me know and I'll see about going back over it and reposting. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Edited.**

**AN: Just a little chapter that I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any errors. Also, if you'd leave your names on reviews, I'd be more than happy to respond.**

Emmy: Ah, the thought has come to mind as I've been thinking this story out. But we'll just have to wait and see. ;)

To the Guest who hates Klaroline: Me too! I hate the pairing, even when Klaus is being super adorable. I like Caroline just fine, I just don't think she's a good match for Klaus; she's way too immature for my liking.

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own TVD or the characters, as I would have written Sophia in already and there'd be lots of Klaus loving going on.**

Chapter 6: Giving In

They'd spent the next week researching, both for the elixir and for a locating spell that would work, as all the ones Sophia tried had also failed. At first, Klaus had been hesitant to allow her near his vast collection of grimoires, but Sophia'd made sense when she'd reminded him she'd have tried to make her escape while in the greenhouse, where she performed the spells.

Of course, the vampire didn't trust her, as he didn't trust anyone, and only allowed her near the spell books while he was present. Sophia found it all rather annoying, but she was too focused on finding her life saver to get worked up. If Klaus wanted to spend his days watching her like a hawk, then it was his own time and energy wasted; it was no skin off her back.

However, her concentration was put to the test whenever a thought about the vampire strayed into her mind; which, she was irritated to say, was quite often. She was just so confused by him, how he could be ripping into someone's throat one minute, then delivering food to orphans the next. Sophia had to wonder if he'd had a split personality before he was turned, as nothing else made sense.

Added to her confusion of his night and day like actions, Sophia was still struggling with herself about the overwhelming attraction she had for him. It was as if the longer she denied herself, the sharper the hunger became; until she feared she'd actually attack him and demand he touch her.

Was this what it felt like to be a vampire, ruled by one's thirst and lust for blood? If so, Sophia found another reason to avoid that outcome at all costs. She'd be absolutely insatiable as a night walker, and would probably turn into the most horrendous monster out there. Nope, she was good.

Thankfully, Klaus had pulled both Greta and Maddox into the search party, so the two were very seldom left alone. Meaning there was always a buffer between them, literally when she'd manage to get the warlock to sit between the two on the days she felt her resolve weakening.

And boy, did Klaus test that will power daily. He turned up his charm, pulled out his dimples, and had the witch melting into a puddle at every turn. He was actually amazed and intrigued at how she'd continued to resist him, daring him to try harder, even if she didn't realize she'd issued such a challenge. Plus, he'd stop at nothing until he had the doppelgänger withering under him, screaming his name in ecstasy. Nothing.

As the days progressed, the group was getting more and more discouraged at not finding any reference to the elixir. Granted, Greta was strictly on locator spell duty, but the others weren't faring much better than her.

Sophia had to hope, and maybe even prayed a little, that Klaus's connections would find something. Anything at this point would be happily welcomed, as she was beginning to lose faith of surviving the ritual.

"Okay, I can't look at this book for another minute or I'm going to lose my mind." Sophia exclaimed, closing the tome with a snap.

"Agreed. I might have better luck looking online, as I've got nothing." Maddox said, glancing over at the vampire.

Klaus had actually discarded his own book a while ago and was actually reading a novel, which made Sophia huff in irritation when she noticed. Klaus looked up with a quirked eyebrow when the witch kicked him in the shin, a scowl plastered on her pretty face.

"Have you been reading that this whole time?" He smirked at her annoyed question, slowly setting his own book down with a shrug. Greta glanced up from her book, which had turned from a locator spell search to a "how to torture someone without killing them" search (for Sophia, obviously).

"Beats reading yet another useless grimoire when I'm simply waiting on a phone call from a coven to learn if they're able to make the potion or not."

"You found the elixir and didn't tell me! Klaus!" Sophia yelled, glaring at the vampire as she threw the heavy book at him. Klaus chuckled as he caught the tome, amused at her actions.

"Now, now, love, that's no way to treat texts so old. Show some respect." Sophia was on her feet instantly, steam almost coming out of her ears in her anger.

"I'll show you respect!" Sophia launched herself at him, her snarl turning into laughter as they landed on the floor with a thud as Klaus was pushed out of the chair and took her with him. Maddox watched in amusement at their antics, thinking the girl brought out a side in the Original he hadn't seen often. Greta just scowled.

Sophia landed on top of the vampire with an "oof" before she was flipped over and his hands were at her sides, investigating to see if she was ticklish. Which she was. Sophia squirmed as she laughed, trying to dislodge his fingers, which only made him tickle her more.

"Klaus, please!" Sophia shrieked, worried she'd end up wetting herself if he didn't stop. Her sides ached from laughing so much and tears were streaming down the sides of her face. Klaus eased up with a smirk, enjoying the way her chest heaved against her tank top enticingly.

"Don't try that again, sweetheart, or I won't stop until you embarrass yourself." Klaus's voice whispered over her, making the panting girl shiver as lust slammed into her, like a punch to the gut.

For the first time she noticed how they were positioned, with Klaus laying over her, between her spread legs, pressing against her. She had to bite back a moan when he smirked down at her, his hips moving a little, to create a small amount of friction that she swore she felt all the way to her toes.

"Don't be such a dick and I won't." Chuckling at her response, Klaus slowly got to his feet, instantly missing the physical contact. Reaching down, the vampire picked Sophia up and sat her back on her feet, pushing her mused hair away from her face before turning to glance at the other two.

"Have you had any more luck on your end?" Klaus questioned Greta, who was glaring daggers at the girl.

At his words, she shook her head negatively and he sighed in frustration. Why did Katerina have to cause so many problems? Even after 518 years. It was ridiculous.

"This is getting tiresome. The coven should have an answer by this afternoon, so at least we'll know about that." Sophia had to fight herself to keep her hands by her sides, as she had the urge to caress the annoyed vampire, to sooth the irritation from him.

"C'mon, let's go get lunch." Sophia said, trying to push away the irrational desire from her mind. Klaus was a big boy and could calm himself down; there was no need for her assistance in such a matter.

The vampire in question gave a nod before he snagged her hand before she could move past, curling it into the crook of his arm before leading her from the room.

Sophia gave Maddox the one finger salute when she saw him snickering at her, which made him clutch at his heart like he was wounded. Greta growled, hating how the two men seemed to have fallen under the doppelgänger's spell. Klaus ignored their antics and pulled her out of the room and towards the kitchen, enjoying simply walking with her.

For her part, Sophia had to keep "Klaus's a vamp who wants to kill you to become a hybrid and would kill Elena if he knew she was alive" as a mantra in her mind, so that she didn't crumble right there in the hallway.

It was ridiculous how affected she was by him; even just walking with her arm linked through his was making her want to turn to goo like she was a 14 year old on the arm of her crush.

Thankfully, they made it into the kitchen without any such incident happening; although her heart did another lurch when Klaus pulled out her chair for her as Carol started setting things on the table. How she managed to know when they were coming, Sophia didn't know.

The witch watched as Klaus seated himself with his "you know I'm hot" smile. It was scary that she'd begun to note the many different twitches of his (very appealing) red lips, as she knew it was a bad idea to pay any more attention to that physical feature than was strictly necessary.

She chalked it up to being around him every day, of having no one else to notice such things about. That was all, plain and simple. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Gilbert._

Sighing as her own inner voice mocked her delusion, Sophia turned her attention to placing food on her plate. She was really beginning to hate ever leaving Mystic Falls in the first place.

/*/

After lunch, Sophia decided to look through a few more grimoires, wanting to see if Greta may have missed something. She was leaving the elixir search up to Klaus's connections, as they'd had absolutely zero luck and she couldn't stand more disappointment in that quest.

Klaus had also come back to the library, but instead of picking his novel back up, he pulled out a sketch pad. How he could sketch so much, Sophia didn't know, as she'd have run out of inspiration long ago. But it seemed to be his go to activity, as it calmed him, so Sophia didn't say anything about his endless drawing.

The other two magic users hadn't returned to the library, instead they'd moved to somewhere else in the house; Maddox to give them privacy, and Greta because she couldn't stand to be near them a moment longer, as she desperately wanted to curse the younger witch with boils or syphilis.

Sophia flipped through the dusty pages of a spell book from the fourteenth century, amazed at the ways witches used to do things. There were spells for literally everything, from sweeping to curing a mortal wound.

It appeared that witches of old didn't care about using their powers for such meaningless things, something Gabby had stressed for her not to do. Her mentor had repeatedly told her magic should be used with responsibility, not carelessly thrown around to impress others or make one's life a little simpler.

Her interest was piqued when she came across an intricate memory spell - _Ad__ostendat unum__est scriptor__Vera__Self_ – To Reveal One's True Self. According to the passage, the caster would be able to delve into another's mind, into their memories, to understand their history completely.

_This would be an excellent spell to use on Klaus, so that I'd actually know what's really going on, as I don't think he's told me even a fraction of the truth. But how in the world would I ever be able to convince him to allow me to do this? He's very untrusting, and I highly doubt he'd let anyone, let alone me, delve into his memories without a good excuse._

A sharp ring pulled her from her thoughts. Sophia glanced up from the text to see Klaus pulling his cell from his pocket and answering, glancing at her as the person spoke in his ear.

She couldn't hear what was being said, expect that Klaus seemed pleased before he ended the call and quickly sent out a text and approached her. When he reached her, Klaus tilted her head back with a finger under her chin.

"The coven tells me they should be able to accomplish their task. I'm sending both Maddox and Greta to make sure they keep their word and to bring the potion back." Sophia was shocked and excited, leaping to her feet and embracing him before she knew what she was doing.

"Oh! Thank god!" Sophia squealed, pulling back and crashing her lips to his. What? She was elated she had a good chance of living, give her a break. Klaus smirked into her lips before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up on her tip toes, so that he didn't' have to lean down so far.

She knew she should pull away, that she should end the kiss before it escalated into anything else, into something she couldn't stop. But the will power for such an action seemed to flee her body, leaving her shuddering in want in Klaus's strong arms.

When his tongue swept into her mouth, her taste buds exploded with his taste and Sophia was helpless to stop herself from delving her hands into his silky dirty blonde curls.

Klaus's hands slid down her hips to her ass, which he gripped and pulled her up, sitting her on the table she'd been reading at, pulling her forward so that he stood flush between her legs. Sophia let out a little moan when he ground against her, letting her feel how she affected him.

"W-wait." Sophia panted as she pulled away, trying to catch her breath and let logic come back to her.

Klaus had different plans, however, and let his mouth trail open mouth kisses down her cheek and onto her throat. She moaned again when he began sucking and licking at the sensitive skin, raking her hands through his hair and down his back, mindlessly pulling him closer to her.

"Why do you fight?" Klaus questioned as he abandoned her throat to give her the hottest look she'd ever seen in her life. His sea green orbs blazed at her, letting her know exactly what he planned to do to her.

Sophia groaned and pulled his face back to hers, not being able to withstand the pull. Klaus grinned into the kiss, taking that as the okay to push ahead; he ran his hands down her sides before he gripped the fabric of her tank top and gave a pull, ripping it in two with little effort.

"You ripped my shirt!" Sophia exclaimed, tearing her mouth from his to glare at him as the ruined shirt fell from her shoulders, leaving her clad in her jeans and dark blue lace bra. He gave a careless shrug and a sexy quirk of his lips as he took in her exposed front, thinking he was beginning to really love that color on her.

"S'just a shirt, sweetheart." And like that, Sophia was back under his thrall and pulling at him, suddenly desperate to have him kissing her again.

She shivered as his fingers ran up and down her sides and back, his nimble fingers expertly flicking the clasp to her bra open and pulling it from her body before the witch even realized what was happening.

Once more she ripped her mouth from his, this time to regain her breathe and let out a moan as he cupped her breasts, thumbs lightly stroking over her hardened nipples. God, why'd she fought against this for so long? Shuddering in pleasure, Sophia could do nothing but watch as Klaus fondled her, completely entranced with his hands' movements on her body.

Klaus lowered his mouth to a puckered pebble, flicking it with his tongue before he took it inside the hot, moist cavern, making Sophia arch her back. The vampire paid the breast its due before switching to the other, not able to get enough of her taste and sounds. He was so hard it almost hurt, but he was finding a new pleasure in giving her his complete focus.

He'd had countless lovers over the centuries and knew how to work a woman's body until they were strung so high they begged, but he'd never actually enjoyed pleasing one so much. It'd always been about seeking his own pleasure, but Sophia made foreplay very enjoyable, even when he felt like he might burst.

Feeling at a disadvantage, Sophia pulled at his cotton long sleeved shirt, not understanding why he was still dressed. He released her nipple with a wet pop, leaning away from her so he could pull the garment over his head and cast it away with a smirk.

"There, love, all you had to do was ask." He teased, knowing what his voice did to her.

Sophia bit her lip before running her hands down his sculpted chest, relishing in the feel of his skin. He wasn't the most buff guy she'd ever seen, but his muscles were toned and she thought they fit him, not being too bulky for his lean frame. Not being able to resist, Sophia leaned forward and ran her mouth along the skin of his throat, delighted when his Adam's apple bobbed.

The Original stroked her long hair as she explored his bare chest, accidently letting out a groan and a hip jerk when she suddenly bit down rather sharply on his collarbone.

Smiling against his skin, Sophia soothed the sting with her tongue before moving further down; paying the same attention to his small pale nipples he had hers while she let her fingertips trail down his abs.

Grasping her hair in one hand, Klaus tugged on it until she parted from him and tipped her head back, mouth soon recaptured by his. Their tongues battled, both trying to claim dominance as Klaus picked Sophia back up off the table and held her against him; her legs automatically wrapped around his hips while her arms did the same to his neck, keeping their chests pressed tightly together.

She shuddered when there was abruptly a rush of wind and the feeling of her skin stretching before she was suddenly thrown down onto a plush surface.

Opening her eyes to survey her new surroundings, Sophia was surprised to see they were in Klaus's bedroom, which had been put back to order after her outburst. Klaus moved away from her, hands going to her jeans to unsnap and unzip them before pulling them down her long legs; he would have simply ripped them, but didn't want her to complain again.

Sophia kicked off the jeans as she leaned against her elbows as she watched Klaus work on removing his own jeans, revealing he was a boxer-brief wearer, his erection straining against the black cotton.

Biting her lip as heat spiraled through her body, Sophia sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, her hands sliding around his waist as she let her tongue flick out at his twitching abs.

Klaus felt himself jerk at her proximity to him, having a new desire for her to wrap that pretty mouth around his member. He shuddered when Sophia's warm hands slide around him, fingers massaging at his back muscles until she reached the waistband of his briefs and pushed them down.

Sophia pulled away from his abdomen to watch as she pushed his underwear down, the blood engorged member coming free with a salute. She wasn't used to uncircumcised men, but her desire wasn't diminished from the discovery; instead, she saw it as a new experience to enjoy and explore.

Klaus pushed her away before the witch could even move, the image of her blowing him being too much for him; he knew he'd never survive if she actually did it at the moment. He was too close to the edge, having been tormented by her for the last few weeks; by her smell, her taste, the thirst for her blood. It was all just too much and he knew he'd lose it if he didn't get inside her soon.

"Next time, love." Sophia shivered at his words, her heart hammering against her chest as she scooted back on the bed until she was against the pillows, Klaus following her.

He reclaimed her mouth in a passionate kiss before he moved down to suck at her breasts again, making her moan and wither in pleasure. When his hand pulled her panties from her, she didn't even mind as they made a tearing sound; all that mattered was that his fingers were now moving over her slick center.

He groaned into her flesh when he felt how hot and wet she was, barely being able to keep himself from instantly sliding himself inside her. But he must make sure she was really ready; he didn't want to hurt her, as he didn't know how many men she'd been with before.

Sophia's head thrashed on the pillow as his long fingers sunk into her, stretching her out in preparation for him. When his thumb flicked over her clit, she swore stars burst behind her eyes as her toes curled and a mini orgasm rocked through her; shocking Sophia, as she hadn't thought she'd been so close to the edge.

Klaus grinned down at her after releasing a nipple, his dimples flashing and make her heart flutter inside her chest and red to tint her cheeks. Settling between her spread knees, Klaus cupped her flushed face in his hands and lowered his mouth to hers once more, letting her taste fill his head as he slowly slid into her, inch by inch until he was fully seated within her.

"Oh!" Sophia panted when he released her lips, her inner walls clutching at him, milking his cock.

Klaus groaned into her neck as he tried to remain still to allow her to get used to his girth, which was made difficult by the clenching of her insides. Did she really have to torture him so when he was trying to be nice?

Sophia's hips began to squirm under him after a few seconds, signaling that she was ready to move forward, which Klaus was all too happy to oblige. Her back arched as a small whimper was pulled from her throat when he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in and then repeating himself, letting her feel the entire length of him with each stroke. _So much better than the dreams_.

When he stilled his movements and pulled away, Sophia's eyes, which she hadn't remembered closing, snapped open in alarm. But he'd just sat back and was already pulling her up and forward, until Sophia was sitting in his lap on her knees. Getting the hint, Sophia reached below her and aligned him with her opening before slowly sinking back down, head thrown back on a silent wail.

Helping to guide her movements for a few strokes, Klaus eventually moved his hands up her sweaty back, cupping her shoulders as he leaned forward to lap at her exposed throat. Her hips slammed up and down on his in a furious pace, his own hips jerking up to meet her as Sophia's nails left searing streaks of flames down his back.

"Come on, sweetheart, you're so close. Just let go." His accented voice washed over her, sending little shocks through her enflamed system. Letting one hand fall between them, Klaus worked his hand into her folds until he could rub at her clit, causing the witch to let out a shriek as her muscles clamped down on him tightly.

"Oh! Klaus!"

/*/

Sophia jerked up as sleep deserted her, her eyes blinking quickly to try and clear her vision. Her heart thudded in her ears when she realized she wasn't in her own bed, but Klaus's and the vampire was lying next to her, arm thrown over his eyes and the duvet pulled around his hips.

_Oh god, it wasn't a dream. You slept with Klaus. YOU HAD SEX WITH KLAUS! _

Sophia's mind shrieked at her, as if she needed the intensified inner volume for the reality of the situation to sink in. Memories of that afternoon, of withering against him as he brought her to amazing heights before she'd succumbed to sleep, flashed in her mind as she looked down at his pale figure.

Hardly being able to believe that she'd actually given in to her animalistic hunger for him, Sophia edged towards the side of the bed, wanting to put some distance between them. She wasn't sure if he was awake or not, as he'd made no movement, so Sophia tried to be as quiet as possible as moved away.

"Where're you off to, love?" His voice was deep and husky from sleep, making her shiver even as she silently cursed her own body's reaction. Turning to glance over her bare shoulder, Sophia's eyes met those of the vampire, who'd sat up against his pillows to watch her.

"I, uh…" Sophia's brain went blank, not knowing what she'd wanted to say. 'Hey, thanks for the roll in the sheets, I'm going to go now' didn't seem to the best option. Klaus was on her instantly, pushing her down until she was under him, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Now, now, love, I've only just begun." Klaus murmured before capturing her in a searing kiss.

Protests crowded around in her mind as she tried to find the words to voice them, but as his tongue flicked against the roof of her mouth, Sophia found herself suddenly mute. Klaus smirked when he felt her go limp against him, hands sliding down her body, loving the feeling of her soft skin.

Letting herself be swept away, Sophia resolved to think clearly in the morning. Right now, she was too overcome with lust as Klaus trailed his lips down her chin and neck, heading towards her sensitive peaks. Yes, tomorrow would be when she thought clearly. But not now, not tonight.

**AN: I know it was short, but what did you think? Reviews? Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Edited.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been feeling sick the last week and haven't written a single page of anything. But here's the chapter, and I hope all of you like it. Please REVIEW! They make my day! Also, please remember that if you're a guest you can put in your name and I'll respond to your reviews! Thanks!**

Hanariaspenemily: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I do not approve of Klaus and Caroline, like, at all. It's just…I don't know…wrong. Caroline is a cool character and all, but I just can't see Klaus falling for her for real, you know? I think he's just so distracted by her beauty that he forgets about everything else. Egh! Glad you like my pairing though!

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this? I still don't own anything related to TVD, either the books or the show. **

Chapter 7: A New Plan

Slowly opening her eyes, Sophia had to blink several times for the fog of sleep to dissipate and her surroundings to become clear. She was still in Klaus's room, snuggled up in the center of the large bed with a mountain of pillows surrounding her. Turning her head, the witch was relieved to see the spot next to her was finally empty, meaning she would actually be able to leave the room without being pulled back to bed.

Sitting up and stretching, Sophia had to bite back a whimper as she became fully aware of herself; of her aching body that was screaming at her for its recent abuse. Cringing, Sophia lowered her hands to rub at her legs, trying to soothe out some of the soreness; the leg massage did nothing, however, for the dull throbbing in her lady parts, which hadn't been used in quite a while.

And work those muscles, Klaus had; over and over and over again. Sophia couldn't remember ever having sex so much in one sitting, or laying, or whatever you want to call it.

The vampire had been insatiable; pulling her back to him until Sophia was sure she wouldn't actually be able to walk this morning. But walk she'd have to, as her stomach was groaning loudly of hunger and her bladder was also making a racket, demanding she take care of the two pronto.

Cringing as she slid from the covers, Sophia had to hold onto the bed for several minutes to keep from crumpling, her legs shaking too much to keep herself upright on her own. When she was certain she wouldn't fall on her face like a moron, Sophia slowly walked around the bed, searching for something to cover herself with.

Face going scarlet when she saw her jeans and ripped panties, Sophia was reminded that her shirt, which was also torn, and her bra were back in the library, where anyone could see them.

Carol's face flashed into her mind, a scandalized expression taking root on her warm features; Sophia could only hope that the vampire didn't want her to be humiliated and had gone to retrieve the garments.

Grabbing the jeans and her shoes, Sophia turned back to the bed and pulled the dark green over sheet from the mass of bedding and wrapped it around herself. Quietly opening one of the huge wooden doors, Sophia poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear before she moved out into the hallway, headed to her room.

"It's about time you awoke, pet." Closing her eyes tightly, Sophia felt her face flush a deep crimson at the husky voice that sounded from behind her. She should have known that the vampire would have been listening out for her.

"Well I wouldn't have slept so late if someone would have allowed me to get the proper amount of sleep." Sophia retorted, spinning to glare at him, which just made the smirk grow, dimples flashing.

She knew she should be ashamed of her actions, of giving into her animalistic whims, but Sophia wasn't one for regrets. They just made you miserable and hating yourself; Sophia didn't see the point in it, as the deed was already done and she couldn't do anything about it.

And sex with Klaus? Definitely not something to feel ashamed about, as it was A-MAZ-ING! Of course, she wouldn't tell _him_ that, as his ego was already huge. But it was; it really was. She knew it was probably some of the best she'd ever have, which was a little depressing for the future, but whatever.

"Now c'mon, love, you know you enjoyed it." Klaus murmured, sliding his hands over her bare shoulders, pulling her into him. Sophia tilted her head back, hand gripping tightly at the sheet to keep it in place, as she really didn't want to be naked in the hallway.

"Don't get all full of yourself, Klaus. I seem to remember you muttering something about me being 'fantastic'." Klaus grinned down at her before lowering his head to nip at her lips before sealing their mouths together. Sophia let out a little sigh as she wrapped the arm that held her pants and shoes around his neck, leaning up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

"Go take a shower and get some breakfast. Meet me in the library when you're done, sweetheart." Klaus said when he pulled away, pressing one more kiss to her lips before stepping back. Sophia pouted for a moment before nodding, her stomach once more making its hunger known.

Turning, she began to make her way back to her room once more, glancing over her shoulder to see Klaus had already vanished. She really wished she had vamp speed sometimes, as she really needed to pee. Stupid Klaus.

/*/

"So what's the sitch?" Sophia questioned as she sauntered into the library, finding Klaus sitting on his favorite couch, sketch pad in hand.

"The sitch?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her, finding her vocabulary terribly lacking, but amusing none the less. Sophia shrugged and plopped down next to him, trying to peek at the pad, which was quickly pulled away and closed.

"As I have found the mysterious elixir for you, I want you to hold your end of the agreement and find Katerina." Klaus stated, setting the notepad on the side table and turning fully towards her, shoulder and knee brushing hers.

"I've tried everything I could think of, Klaus. But so far, I've gotten zilch." Sophia leaned her head against the cushion, feeling a headache beginning to make its self-known at the mere thought of pouring over more texts in search for the elusive vampire.

"Figure it out, love. I don't like not getting what I want." Klaus leaned towards her, his eyes deadly serious as they bored into hers.

Sophia's heart started to pound in her chest, her pupils dilating as desire punched through her stomach. It wasn't fair the vampire was drop dead sexy, even when he was threatening; especially when he was threatening. How was a girl supposed to keep her focus when she was constantly faced with such a distraction?

"I don't know what more I could do." Sophia muttered, shutting her eyes to block him out. If he'd been searching for Katherine for the last 500 years, what hope did she have of finding her.

"You and Katerina share the same blood, sweets. Use that as a beacon." Klaus was beyond his breaking point with regards to finding the wench.

He wanted to find her, torture her, and then kill her; and he couldn't do any of that until she was found and he retrieved the moonstone from her claws.

"If that was going to help, it would have already! I'm telling you, I can't find her because there's something blocking her. Protecting her." Sophia glared at him, all her previous lusty feelings gone as irritation and frustration consumed her.

"Then break it! I want Katerina found and I want her found now!" Klaus growled, returning the glare. Sophia shot off the couch, hands snapping to her hips as she glowered down at the vampire.

"You say that as if I don't already know! And I can't break it, or else I would have already! If it was so damn easy, your witches would have found the bitch long before now!"

Sophia knew she probably shouldn't yell at the extremely dangerous man, but she couldn't help herself. Plus, Sophia Gilbert was never one to cower in fear; she spoke her mind, no matter how others might take her words.

"You are the sole Petrova witch; if anyone could find her, it is _you_. I think you're just not trying hard enough." Klaus said angrily, also standing. The two were almost pressed chest to chest, their bodies almost vibrating with their anger.

"You're such an asshole! I've tried every damn spell I've found to find your stupid little vampire. Maybe if you hadn't lost her in the first place, you wouldn't be having such problems." Sophia snarled up at him, her chest heaving as she tried to control the urge, no the need, to hit him.

"The one to blame for Katerina's disappearance is not I. I cannot wait, however, to make my displeasure with her known. Now find a way to break whatever is blocking her so I can collect my moonstone and kill her." He growled, hands settling heavily on her shoulders as he glared into her angry gaze.

Pushing against him, Sophia stepped back angrily, steam almost coming out of her ears. How dare he demand such a thing of her when she'd already tried everything she could think of! What a prick! No wonder he didn't have any friends except for his damn witches! 'Find me my moonstone and Katerina' Sophia mocked inside her head, rolling her eyes at herself as she paced.

"Wait!" Sophia twirled back to face him, her anger forgotten as her brain whirled with the new idea. Klaus quirked a brow at her, waiting for her to continue her thought.

"Maybe if I look for Katherine _and_ the moonstone, we'll have better luck. You said you've never been able to locate the rock, right?" He nodded, causing the witch to chew on her bottom lip as she contemplated the possibilities.

"The moonstone's protected, and Katherine's protected. But maybe I can find a strong signal by combining them. You said she'd most likely have the moonstone?" Another nod of affirmative.

"It's the only thing we haven't tried, so let's hope it'll work." Sophia mumbled before she hurried over to the reading table that still had various grimoires piled on top of it.

"You think this'll work?" Klaus questioned, suddenly right behind her, a hand settling at the small of her back.

"It's our last shot; nothing else has worked. And if this doesn't…well let's just hope it does." Sophia gave a small shrug as she picked up the book she needed before turning to head to the greenhouse.

Klaus followed her, having to take her hand to pull her through the barrier at the kitchen door and into the green house, where'd they'd left all the required materials for locating spells.

"Here goes nothing." Sophia gave him a hopeful smile before stepping next to the table that had a map spread over it. She went about lighting candles at the five points, hoping that using the pentagram would help her in her quest.

Klaus watched as the witch began her spell, enthralled with the sight of her. Sophia was absolutely breathtaking, especially when she was out here, in her element. Using magic, being in nature, it seemed to bring her fully to life; as if, without it, she's a shadow of who she's meant to be. He could understand why she'd be so against becoming a vampire, not wanting to lose such an important part of herself.

By the twelfth cast, Sophia was openly cursing and glaring at the map, as if it was mocking her the longer she tried to find the vampire and rock. Klaus sighed in irritation, annoyed that once more he was denied the answers he desired.

"For fucks sake!" Sophia yelled, angrily knocking the map off the table as she seethed.

Not being able to properly do a spell, or for it not to work, made the new witch feel stupid and inadequate. Everyone expected grand things from her, being the only Petrova witch in forever, but damn, sometimes she just couldn't get things to work!

"Let's not ruin a perfectly good map, darling." Klaus said, stepping into the circle and picking the paper off the ground. Sophia glared at him, hating that she could feel her eyes prickling in frustration.

"I don't know why it didn't work!" Klaus pulled her against him, and Sophia buried her face against his chest, letting his scent invade her senses.

The vampire had to fight down his own negative feelings, knowing yelling at her wasn't going to get him results; it would probably get him slapped and barred from her bed. And with just getting in it, there was no way Klaus was risking it.

"We'll try again when Maddox and Greta return." Sophia nodded, still upset the spell had failed.

"Have either of them seen the moonstone?" Sophia questioned, pulling back so she could look up at him.

"Of course not, it's been missing for half a millennia." Klaus's tone made it clear he thought she was being stupid, which just made her roll her eyes at him.

"Well it's hard to search for something you've never even seen before, smart ass." Sophia stepped away from him to scan through her spell book once more, looking for something, anything, that would help.

"Considering it's the only one in existence that my curse is tied to, I'd say it'll be a little hard to recreate it to help with the search." Klaus remarked dryly.

Sophia ignored him, continuing to flip through the grimoire, her attention getting caught by the spell she'd seen yesterday: _Ad__ostendat unum__est scriptor__Vera__Self_ – To Reveal One's True Self.

Sophia's eyes darted to Klaus, who had settled himself on one of the stools kept in the greenhouse, looking bored and uninterested as he waited for her. Looking back at the page, she read through the spell a few times, the idea appealing more and more.

"Um…if there was a way I could find the moonstone, would you be open to it?" Sophia asked softly, glancing once more at the lounging vampire.

"Depends on what 'way' you're speaking of." Biting her lip, Sophia looked back down at the book before squaring her shoulders and slapping her bitch face on. What? Every girl has one.

"There's a memory spell I can do, so that I could go into your past to see the stone. It'll allow me to get a feel for the rock, get its shape, color, weight, all that. Then, hopefully, I'll be better able to direct the spell, as I'll have an idea of what I'm looking for."

"I'm not letting you into my head, sweetheart." Klaus responded calmly.

"It's the only way I'll even have a hope of finding your damn stone! You were just complaining about me not being able to find it and I'm offering you a way!" Sophia crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. How she managed to go through the spectrum of human emotions so quickly when around the vampire was amazing, and quite alarming.

"We'll wait for the others and try again. You're not doing a memory spell on me." Klaus shook his head, standing from the stool to stare her down. The doppelgänger wasn't cowed, however; she straightened even further, fire almost shooting out of her chocolate orbs.

"The others probably won't be able to help, since they haven't seen the rock either. This is the only way, Klaus! Just get over it and come here." Sophia scowled as she pointed to the spot next to her.

"No. End of discussion." Klaus glared back at her, annoyed the little human would talk back to him. While her fire usually got him hot, right now it was just getting on his nerves.

"Klaus, you get in this circle this minute or I'll make you! I'm tired of being a prisoner; I want to get this ritual over with so I can hopefully see my family again. Hell, I even want to graduate from high school. Don't make me force you."

"You forget who you're speaking to, little witch. You'd do well to mind your tongue." Klaus declared angrily.

Sophia arched a brow at him, daring him to deny her demands. When the vampire made no move to comply, the witch growled and sent her magic out with such violence, Klaus was almost sent to his knees as his head exploded with pain.

Unlike the night she arrived, Sophia's attack decimated all his attempts to push the pain aside, continually reinforcing itself until blood began trickling from his ears and nose.

Groaning in pain, Klaus clutched at his aching head, trying to ease some of the blinding pain. When she thought she'd made her point, Sophia released him; Klaus had her up off the ground by her throat in milliseconds.

"I'd think really hard about ever doing that to me again, Sophia." His voice was quiet, deadly.

Struggling for breathe; Sophia just glared at him again before renewing her own attack, making him drop her. Landing awkwardly on her ankle, Sophia winced as it twisted underneath her as she fell.

"I'm not playing games with you, Klaus. I'm tired and I just want this to end. Either you're going to help me voluntarily or not; either way, I'm doing this spell." She bit out as she got to her feet, favoring the right one as it began to throb. She turned to the book and scanned the spell once more before she released the vampire, waiting for him to decide what he was going to do.

Klaus glowered at her, not believing she'd dare do such a thing. Although, a small part of him was impressed she'd been able to hold the spell on him for so long. And seeing that she didn't even looked winded, he had to assume she'd still have more juice hidden in her lithe little body, just waiting for him to deny her. The little witch had become more powerful in her short stay, that was plainly obvious.

"Fine. But you're to only to look for the moonstone. Nothing else." She gave a little sound, and Klaus didn't know if it was one of agreement or not. But before he could demand her word, Sophia was already chanting, one dainty hand coming up to rest against his forehead.

When the connection snapped into place, Klaus knew he'd made a mistake in allowing this. He had absolutely zero power over her; he tried pulling away when images of his life in a small village began flashing in his mind, but it was futile; the connection wouldn't be broken until Sophia exited his mind.

Growling in anger and frustration, Klaus continued to try and fight against her hold, his efforts fruitless no matter what he tried. He cursed the human when she pushed past his village life and continued on, replaying every memory she could find of his thousand plus years of existence.

Betrayal soon filled him as she disregarded his words and continued to leaf through his past. Why the hell hadn't he simply drawn the damn moonstone for her? Surely a drawing would have sufficed. How could she so easily disrespect him so? How could she have no esteem for his privacy?

Klaus came back to himself with a start, the connection broken. About to start in on the girl, Klaus was alarmed when he found her crumbled on the ground, her heart only a faint flutter in his ears. Kneeling next to her, Klaus rolled her over and was startled to see blood covered her face and hair, having bled from her ears, nose, and mouth.

"Sophia. Sophia. Can you hear me?" Klaus lightly shook her, his chest tightening strangely as worry filled him.

Her breathing suddenly went silent, sending fear coursing through him; she'd obviously pushed the spell too far and was now paying the price. The vampire quickly began CPR, determined to get her right as rain so he could punish her.

It took several tries, but eventually she couched up some blood and her chest began rising again. She remained unconscious, however, and Klaus checked for any signs of waking, but there were none.

With nothing else to do, Klaus scooped Sophia up in his arms and took her to his SUV, depositing his cargo in the backseat before he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off towards the hospital.

/*/

"How could you let her do that, Klaus? You're lucky it didn't kill her! Memory spells are only supposed to be used to view a few years, maybe a decade or two. Not over a thousand!" Maddox said angrily into the phone, walking away from the group of witches to have some privacy.

"She gave me no choice; she was going to do it no matter if I consented or not. The doctor says she's fine, simply in a coma with a sprained ankle. I'm taking her back home and I want you and Greta to respell her room when you get back. She's lucky I'm even letting you get the elixir after this." Klaus scowled at the road as he drove home.

"Just make sure someone monitor's her. We've got the potion and will be headed back immediately." Maddox said, glad his friend was alright and that he could return home. It'd been four days since him and Greta had set out, and he was ready for his own bed.

"Just hurry back." Klaus replied before shutting the phone off.

He glanced back at the prone figure, hating that he actually felt something like pain when he saw her in such a state. He should **not**__feel anything but anger at her, but he couldn't stop the emotions that were coursing through him, no matter how hard he tried. Sophia was always causing him problems, rather she was conscious or not.

When she finally decided to grace them with her presence, the little witch was going to be in some serious trouble. He might not want to kill the doppelgänger, but that didn't mean he couldn't find nonlethal ways to torture her.

Sophia Gilbert was going to regret ever deciding it was her right to flounce through his mind without any regard to his wishes. Oh yes, her punishment was going to be severe.

**AN: So what do you think? Reviews! Please! Sorry for any errors, I might not have caught everything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for those who took the time to review, I really appreciate it and every one makes me smile. I must apologize for those who reviewed the last chapter and I forgot to include my responses. I've included them below and hope to hear from you again.**

**Also, this is the second longest chapter I've written for this story, so reviews would be really appreciated. Also, thanks for those who answered my question. I've decided not to make my mind up until Season 4 is over, as I'm not sure where the story is going to go as I haven't read the books:**

**Ch. 6 Reviews:**

Annabeth: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the new chapter.

lori12deana: Thanks! I really like their chemistry too. And I've actually already been thinking about the whole vampire/witch/doppelgänger thing. I'm still not sure how I'm going to proceed, as I'm not sure if I want to incorporate season 4 or not. Hope you liked the last chapter!

**Ch. 7 Reviews:**

Unnamed guest: Thank you for reviewing.

Hanariaspenemily: Sorry I left Elena out. I'm kinda stretching the time line of the show, as the entire second season happened really fast and I need more time before they return to Mystic Falls. But she'll be in there in the future, I promise. The memory spell has actually been an idea since before I started writing the story, so I' excited to see how it's going to play out. Hope you like the next chapter.

**Question Answers:**

Lin: Thank you so much for your answer! I've tried to leave the possibility open, as I'm not really sure how the 4th season will end. I'm so glad you like the story! And while there will definitely be obvious scripting from the show when they get to Mystic Falls, I generally like to place my story within the episode, but focusing on things that didn't happen, things I've made up. So there shouldn't be too much burrowing. But there are certain scenes that are just crazy, you know, and you're like 'I have to have that in the story!' Thanks again for the answer!

Unnamed guests: Thanks for replying to my question.

Hanariaspenemily: Thanks for anwering my question. While I got 2 yays and 2 nays, I'm just going to have to wait it out I guess. But last night's episode was like WHOA! And I loved Klaus soooo much! Hehe. Hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 8: Learning the Man inside the Beast

_Niklaus chased Rebekah around the mud house, their laughter filling the small space as their mother looked on with fondness while she tended to Henrik. The two children circled the table, trying to be careful not to break anything as they played; Niklaus wasn't so lucky, however, and a clay vase soon crashed to the ground and shattered._

"_BOY!" Niklaus's big blues widened in fear as he tried to find a place to hide, while Bekah dashed over to hide in her mother's skirts. Niklaus dove under table, hoping his father wouldn't find him; his hopes were quickly dashed as he was roughly pulled out from under the table by his furious father._

"_What have I told you about running in the house, you good for nothing?" Mikael yelled as he backhanded the small boy, sending him flying. Esther turned away, keeping her infant son and daughter away from her husband's eyes. Not that he'd ever harm either of them._

"_I-I'm sorry, papa." Niklaus's lips trembled as tears filled his eyes and pain lanced through his side where he'd hit the ground. Mikael pulled him up again, holding him off the ground by his tunic._

"_Do not make me tell you again, Niklaus! Why can't you be like your brothers?" He asked rhetorically in disgust before pushing the dirty blonde boy away just as roughly as he'd grabbed him, causing Niklaus to trip and fall once more. _

_Trying not to cry, since boys didn't cry, Niklaus bit his lips to try and stop their trembling while he watched Mikael place a kiss on Esther's head before he left._

"_Niklaus, when will you ever learn?" Esther asked with a shake of her head. _

_Not knowing why his father seemed to be angry at him all the time, Niklaus lowered his head before he hurried from the room, play with his sister forgotten as he dashed through the town and into the forest._

_Running as fast as his small feet would carry him, Niklaus made it to his secret place with the speed of one familiar with the dense landscape. Crouching down, the boy slid into the small crevice he'd found in the rock face, which opened up into a larger cavern. _

_Sliding down to the cold ground, Niklaus brought his knees up to his chest and cried, desperate to understand why his father didn't love him. To understand why his mother let Mikael treat him like he did, even when she defended the rest of his brothers and sister. _

_Feeling lost and alone, Niklaus buried his face against his knees and wept, wishing there was someone that would love him._

_/*/_

_Watching as Mikael walked around the village with Elijah and Finn, Niklaus felt the old bitterness and confusion fill him. His father showed his pride in his other brothers and even his sister, but he never did anything but reprimand the third son and show his dislike for him at every opportunity. _

_Now almost a man, Niklaus had hoped that Mikael would praise him when he saw him training with his brothers or the natives, as he was one of the best with his clever mind and quick feet; but his father always found ways in which he could improve or do better. Nothing was ever good enough when it came to Niklaus, and he still didn't understand it._

_Why did his father hate him so? Had he done something as a youngling that he couldn't remember and Mikael had never forgiven him? There were never any answers with regards to his father's hatred of him, not from the man himself or from his mother._

_Trying to shrug off his bitter mood, Niklaus picked up his training sword and moved off to work, determined to make something of himself, to make a name for himself. Surely Mikael would have to accept him, love him, when he became a war hero. Surely._

_/*/_

_Breathing heavily, Klaus rolled off Tatia and pulled the sheepskin covering off his spent member. Sighing, the girl curled up against him, pillowing her head against his chest while she waited for her body to calm down._

"_We should not have done this. My brother has an eye for you and I have betrayed him." Klaus muttered, moving away from the beauty. Tatia sat up, pulling her coarse coverlet up to cover her naked body as Klaus shuffled into his garments. _

"_Why must you bring Elijah up every time we're together?" Klaus glanced back at her before pulling his tunic on and then his breeches. _

"_Because you are not mine, and I must stop taking liberties with you." Tatia rose from the bed, letting the blanket sink to the ground as she drew closer to him, sliding her hands up his chest to loop behind his neck._

"_Niklaus, I am not anyone's. It is my choice to whom I give myself." Tatia leaned up and nipped at his bottom lip, tugging gently before pressing her lips firmly against his. Klaus fought her for a moment, not reacting to her kiss; but then his resolve crumbled and he scooped her back up into his arms, receiving a giggle for his efforts._

"_You're so beautiful, Tatia." Klaus murmured, lowering the brunette back down onto the hay mattress. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and even while Elijah harbored feelings for her, Klaus couldn't seem to stay away. _

_He didn't know if he actually loved_ _her, as he'd only ever had such feelings for his siblings and mother; never before had he felt the emotions his sister spoke wistfully of for a woman, so he wasn't sure how he actually felt about Tatia. _

_He did know, however, that he was addicted to the beauty and could never seem to get enough of her. And despite the guilt that set in every time he left her, he couldn't stop his feet from taking him back to her door; Elijah pushed to the recesses of his mind until their coupling was over._

"_As are you, my Niklaus." Tatia whispered, pulling on his shoulders until he rested against her, his body pushing hers into the mattress deliciously. _

_She might wish to marry Elijah, to secure her future, but she couldn't keep her hands off his angelic faced younger brother. The day she had to choose between them, if that day ever came, would undoubtedly be very difficult. _

_/*/_

_Turning swiftly at the sound of breaking branches, Klaus had a flash of fear that his father had caught him sneaking out to see the beasts transform. He'd made the trip several times over the years, feeling drawn towards the half-human/half-animals as if he belonged with them. In their pack._

_But it was not Mikael who appeared, but his youngest brother Henrik, who'd just passed his fourteenth summer. The younger boy appeared to not have spotted Klaus, who was perched up on a tree branch, instead trying to remain as quiet as possible while he made his way towards the village._

"_Henrik, what are you doing? Father will skin us both if he finds you out here." Klaus said quietly, sliding off the branch to land almost silently in front of him, startling the boy. _

"_N-Nik! Don't do that!" Henrik yelled loudly, his heart pounding from fright. _

"_Be silent! You do not want to draw their attention." Klaus whispered furiously, worried the beasts had heard his brother's shout. _

"_I am a child no longer, Nik. I want to see the transformation. You've all experienced it." Henrik replied, glaring at his older brother before he started moving closer to the village. Klaus's tight grip on his shoulder prevented any further movement, making the young man stop in his tracks._

"_We venture no further, Henrik. They are mindless, unaware of their actions while in beast form. They will not hesitate to kill either of us. We should head back before they come upon us." Klaus tugged on his brother's shoulder, pulling him closer to him and safety. _

"_Nik, I want to see." Henrik responded, jerking his shoulder out of Klaus's grip and hurrying away. Klaus cursed as the smaller male was able to disappear into the darkness quickly, moving to follow and bring the determined boy back to the caves._

_Heart dropping when a scream pierced the air, Klaus hastened his pace, flat out running. When he came into a clearing near the outskirts of the village, he was horrified to see a wolf with its jaws clamped around Henrik's leg. _

"_Nik! Help me!" Henrik cried, tears pouring down his face as he tried to free his leg. His efforts only resulted in the wolf biting down harder, slicing through muscle and bone and causing the boy to scream again. _

_Klaus lunged at the wolf, getting his arms wrapped around its neck to try and cut its air supply so it'd let his brother go. Henrik continued to shriek as the wolf tried to buck the man off while keeping a hold of its dinner. Finally the wolf released the boy, flinging the other human off its back before lunging at his attacker, trying to sink its teeth into vulnerable flesh._

_Training kicking in, Klaus rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, glancing around quickly for anything he could use as a weapon. Finding a medium sized rock, he clutched it in his clammy hands has the wolf prepared to lunge again, fangs glistening in the waning moonlight. _

_But before it could do anything more, there was a fierce howl heard on the winds, causing the wolf's ears to perk up before it dashed away. Klaus watched it for a moment, not believing it'd actually left his dinner; but Henrik's cries soon brought him back to reality._

"_Henrik! You're going to be alright." Klaus muttered, ripping at his own tunic to try and stanch the flow of blood from the wounded leg. But it was as if he was trying to dam an ocean, the red liquid saturating the fabric in seconds and continuing to spill over his hands._

"_I-it's gone c-cold, Nik." Henrik stuttered, staring up at his brother's tear filled gaze. Klaus's lips trembled as he scooped him up, trying to be gentle as possible._

"_Just hold on, Henrik. Mother will know what to do. Just…hold on." The boy gave a sluggish nod, resting his head against his brother's broad chest, in too much pain to worry about seeming childish. Shivers coursed up and down his spine, chicken skin covering his flesh as he tried to remain awake; to stay alive. _

_Klaus ran through the forest as quickly as he could, the feel of his little brother's life slipping away down his torn tunic making him want to purge from nausea. But Henrik was relying on him getting them back to his mother and he couldn't afford to delay for any reason, no matter how his stomach twisted. He had to do this, to save Henrik's life._

_/*/_

_Klaus gasped in horror as the body of a villager fell from his hands, drained of all blood. Mikael nodded in approval, pleased with his son for the first time in his life. Wiping at his face frantically, Klaus was horrified that he'd been overcome with thirst that he hadn't cared who'd paid the price for his hunger._

_Before he could back away or vomit or do anything, pain started coursing through his body, making him shout in agony. Mikael rushed forward, actually concerned something had gone wrong with the vampire transformation. _

_Dropping to his knees, Klaus's body began to distort, the bones breaking as he screamed in agony._

"_What is happening?" Mikael turned to Esther, fearful his other children would soon all be in the throes of the same horror. He hadn't had any ill effects after he made his first kill, but maybe the price for defying nature was being taken out on the children instead of the parents._

"_I am just as lost, Mikael." Esther replied, cringing as Klaus continued to wither on the floor, his arms and legs jerking at strange angles. But she did know, or at least believed she knew what was happening. Niklaus was coming into his birthrate, that of a beast._

"_He's…he's turning into a wolf!" Elijah exclaimed in alarm, pulling his sister away as she tried to sooth Niklaus. Mikael turned back to his third son swiftly, noting that his eldest was right; the withering mass of broken bones and shrieks was the same as what occurred once a month to the villagers. _

"_So it is true, Esther. You were unfaithful to your husband and birthed a bastard." Mikael snarled at her, his belief that Klaus wasn't truly his finally being proven. Esther backed away, shame filling her eyes as her children looked at her with shock._

"_Mother?" Finn asked, not believing his ears._

"_It was a mistake, Mikael. There was no way to know Niklaus was birthed from that union before now." Esther replied, trying to remain calm. _

_She would not allow her husband to lay a hand on her, no matter how angry he became. And since the transformation, his temper had been magnified to a height Esther had never seen before._

"_Wench! Who did you have an affair with? Who?! Tell me!" Mikael yelled angrily, the tortured man lay forgotten on the floor._

"_Father-"_

"_Be quiet, Elijah! Esther, tell me the name of your lover or I will make you." He snarled, face changing in his anger. _

_Knowing he would give her no peace until she gave a name, Esther sent a silent pray to the native's gods the man and his family would find peace in the afterlife._

"_Asija." Esther whispered, knowing her former lover was about to be murdered. Not believing she'd allowed such monsters to take root in her loved ones, the witch turned away as Mikael stormed out of the house to seek retribution._

"_Mother, what about Nik?" Rebekah asked, pulling away from her other brothers. _

_Kol had watched the entire episode with disinterest, planning his next kill. What did it matter who Klaus's father was? Clearly, something would have to be done about him, as he was even more unnatural then they already were._

"_I must seal his werewolf side so that he has no access to it." Esther muttered before dashing over to her pedestal, where her grimoire resided next to the remaining Petrova blood. She'd bind her bastard son and hopefully her husband would forgive her duplicity._

_/*/_

"_Why would you deny me who I am, mother?" Klaus demanded, glaring at his mother a few days after she'd bound his hybrid form. _

_It felt as if a central piece of his being that he'd been lacking had finally been found, only to be torn away once more. The pain had been excruciating, certainly, but Klaus had felt like he finally knew who he was and why his step-father hated him so._

"_Vampires are already a crime against nature; to let you be a vampire and a werewolf is unthinkable. There can never be a thing like you, Niklaus. I will not allow it!" Esther replied. Klaus growled at her, heart over filled with hurt and betrayal._

"_I have suffered my entire life because you were a whore! And now, when I could finally be free, you shackle me!" Klaus shouted, red filling his gaze as he glowered at the woman who was supposed to love him unconditionally. _

"_You are my son, Niklaus, but an abomination none the less. I will not release your hybrid form." Snarling, Klaus instantly appeared in front of her, rage and pain filling his gaze._

"_And I will not allow you to live a moment more to inflict more torment on me!" Esther gasped when the vampire's hand enclosed her heart, her eyes widening in fear. _

"_Y-you'd kill you're o-own m-mother?" Esther stuttered, chest throbbing in pain._

"_As you would curse your own son?" Klaus replied before ripping his hand back out of her chest cavity, heart in hand. Mouth agape, Esther blinked once before her body fell to the floor, dead. _

_Staring down at his mother's unmoving body, Klaus's eyes burned with tears as he realized what he'd done. While she'd never been very loving to him, or defended him against his abusive father, Esther was still his mother and he'd just __**killed**__ her. _

_Dropping her heart to the ground, Klaus backed away from the body as he tried to get control over his emotions. But it proved impossible, as he'd had zero rule over the intensified sensations since becoming a vampire; which is what lead him to his mother's murder. _

_The betrayal he felt consumed him, making it impossible to think straight as it coursed through his system, demanding retribution. Glancing down again at the body, Klaus straightened up as he tried to push the guilt away. It didn't work very well, and he concluded it would take many a year before he eased it; if he was ever actually able to, that is. _

_Turning away from the dead witch, Klaus wiped at his eyes with his clean hand, not wanting anyone to see him with tears in his eyes. Fearful his siblings would abandon him if they learned of his action, Klaus quickly thought up an alternate scene, placing the blame on Mikael's shoulders._

_Even if the father vampire hadn't ripped the organ out of Esther's chest himself, he was still to blame for her death as he was the one to demand she make them vampires. If he had never taken such actions, Klaus would never have learned of his true parentage or sought justice for being cursed. When the smoke cleared, it was easy to see how it was all Mikael's fault._

_/*/_

"_What did you do?!" Rebekah shrieked when she walked into the room to see Finn on the ground, silver dagger through his heart. Klaus was leaning against the wall, bottle of spirits in hand as he drank._

"_He tried to dagger me. I was merely defending myself." Klaus replied, taking another swig of the alcohol. Rebekah looked up at him in disbelief._

"_Why'd he do such a thing? Finn knows the daggers won't work on you." Walking over to the downed man, Klaus glared down at him and pulled Rebekah away._

"_He was hoping to disable me long enough for a witch to find a way of disposing of me." Eyes widening, Rebekah looked between her two brothers before noticing the dead woman laying a few feet away from Finn, neck snapped._

"_Why?" _

"_Because he hates me, hates us, what we are. Let him stay daggered, the world isn't going to miss him." Klaus said, leading her out of the room. _

_Rebekah glanced back at her 'dead' brother, her heart clenching. But she followed Klaus because to go against him would lead her to the same fate, she was sure, as he did not take betrayal well._

_/*/_

"_The scrolls and glyphs are in place. We can finally leave this place." Klaus stated as he entered the cave his brother and sister were waiting in, finishing up their own glyphs._

"_Good. I tire of these people, always wishing to worship at my feet. The first few dozen times were delightful; now I just wish to snap all their necks." Bekah remarked, setting her carving knife down._

"_Showing such high praise is no reason to murder them. They simply do not know who or what we are." Elijah reprimanded lightly, earning a shared eye roll from his siblings. _

"_They're humans, Elijah. Nothing more." The older man turned to his younger brother with a scowl. He hated it when Niklaus was so disrespectful of others, human or not._

"_We were human once too, brother." Klaus just shook his head, not understanding why Elijah continued to hold on top his noble ideas. But as those thoughts rarely interfered with Klaus's plans, he didn't care too much._

"_Yes, and now we're vampires and I'm a hybrid cursed for all eternity. Let's get going, I wish to be on the next ship headed out. I fear Mikael may be closing in on us." Shrugging lightly, Elijah picked up his pack and headed out of the cave, the city of __Tenochtitlan__ illuminated in the distance by thousands of lit torches. _

"_Where are we going?" Rebekah asked, also exiting the cave to walk next to her brothers._

"_I was thinking the lovely isle of Great Britain would suit us nicely. At least for a little while." Klaus answered, arching a brow at the others._

"_Do you think it's changed that much since last we were there? As I remember it, the place was a miserable swamp overwhelmed with plague." She retorted snottily. _

"_Places are always changing, Rebekah. I'm sure the isle has not remained the same. Great Britain sounds like a decent place to settle down for a few decades or so." _

_Elijah and Klaus then ignored the grumbling girl, knowing she could go on for literally hours. _

_They were just thankful that the island of Mixiuhca, where the large sea-voyage ships docked, was located close to the cave they'd placed the last glyph of the Sun and Moon curse._

_/*/_

_Klaus paced in front of the fire, hands held behind him tightly so that he wouldn't strangle any of the witches. Did they really expect him to believe their lies? To think there was really a way for him to break his curse._

"_What do you mean when you say there is a doppelgänger? A doppelgänger of who?" He demanded, glaring at the small group of woman that sat before him. He'd been using witches and warlocks since his turning, as they were extremely useful, since Rebekah had been denied the ability when she'd turned._

"_A doppelgänger of the original sacrifice that was used to bind your curse to the moonstone; the same one that was used to make you all vampires. She was created as a way for you to undo the curse, to be free." One of the women replied, handing Klaus a drawing their seer had done of the girl she'd had a vision about._

"_Tatia." Klaus whispered, staring down into the face of his old lover. Elijah surged forward, pulling the sketch from Klaus's numb fingers to get a look. His face contorted in pain as his mother's actions came to light._

"_Mother used Tatia as the sacrifice." Elijah murmured, staring down at the face of the only girl he'd ever loved._

"_That was…" Rebekah trailed off, not really knowing what to say. How did one respond when they found out their mother scarified their brothers' lover so they could become vampires and to prevent Klaus from being a hybrid?_

"_So there is another Petrova that can be used to break the curse?" Klaus asked, turning away from his anguished brother. _

_He tried not to remember Tatia, of how he'd coupled with her despite not being sure of his own feelings for her and the knowledge that Elijah actually loved her. _

"_Yes, the Petrova line has continued on and a doppelgänger will soon appear in London. We do not know when her ot where in the city, but it should be soon. Once you have her, you will need to collect a werewolf, a vampire and a witch to break the curse by destroying the moonstone."_

_The woman who'd spoken before answered, handing him a written out procedure of what he'd need to do. Usually, witches didn't get involved with vampire problems, but her coven had been allied with the Originals for centuries now and they would help him, knowing he'd reward their loyalty._

_Nodding, Klaus turned and walked out of the room, wanting to be as far away from his brother as possible. Vampires did not love and they did not care. Pushing thoughts of his human days to the back of his mind, Klaus swung up onto his horse's saddle and thundered away, determined to forget about Tatia Petrova once more. _

_It proved harder than he'd imagined, however, as guilt began to seep into his system with the knowledge that his mother had specifically chosen her sacrifice because Tatia wouldn't chose between the brothers. _

_She'd been murdered simply because Klaus couldn't work up the willpower to stop their affair and let his older brother have her, both out of lust and competiveness. He hated when anyone got something he wanted._

"_Egh! I despise whoever thought corsets would make women more beautiful." Klaus rolled his eyes as his sister continued to complain, regretting once more that he hadn't gone with Elijah to the colonies, to their old world. He was ready to board the next ship without his bothersome sister if she didn't stop yammering._

"_Nik! You're not even listening to me!" The female Original pouted, glaring at her brother around the changing screen, where a servant was lacing her bodice. _

"_If you wish not to wear it, then don't. It is your choice to perpetuate the fashions of the wealthy. I don't care what you cloth yourself in, Bekah." Klaus went back to his painting, trying to capture the way the sun had shown on the pond's surface that morning._

"_Well I very well cannot look like a pauper, Niklaus." She retorted, sending a glare over her shoulder as the poor servant continued to tug at the laces. Fingers fumbling, the girl tried to hurry the process, not wanting her mistress to become angry with her. When the contraption was finally secure, she helped Rebekah into a blood red dress that dripped with jewels befitting of a queen._

"_How do I look?" Twirling out from behind the screen, Rebekah arched a blond brow, waiting for her brother to acknowledge her. Klaus rolled his eyes before looking over at his needy sister._

"_Beautiful, as always. You better hurry, though, as your young Duke will be thinking you've stood him up." Glancing at the clock, Rebekah cursed as she stepped into her shoes and grabbed her shawl and small money purse._

"_Don't wait up, Nik. I'm sure the Duke and I can entertain ourselves for the evening." Rebekah said, leaning in to give his cheek a light kiss._

"_Just make sure you don't draw too much attention. We should be leaving for the Americas in a few weeks, and I would rather spend them in peace and quiet instead of fighting off an angry mob." The girl rolled her eyes at her brother before sauntering out of the grand house, her coach waiting to take her to the theatre. _

_Klaus turned back to his painting, dismissing the meek servant with a wave of the hand. Yes, he did wish for some quiet solitude before they arrived in the colonies, which Elijah wrote were on the verge of war._

_After living for over seven centuries, the constant fighting between nations and peoples was growing quite tedious for one who had seen hundreds already. Why Elijah thought they should be there when the fighting broke out was beyond Klaus. _

_/*/_

"_How can you keep daggering our siblings?" Elijah asked angrily, going to pull the dagger from Kol's chest. Klaus was before him suddenly, pushing his older brother away roughly._

"_Because they keep coming after me, Elijah! And Kol was drawing too much attention to us. He'd have brought Mikael here within the week!" Klaus replied with a thunderous look._

"_That does not give you the right to dagger them! They are your brothers!" Elijah glared at his younger brother, hating the monster the sweet boy had turned into after almost a millennia of life._

"_You know how Kol is, Elijah. I'm keeping us safe." _

"_You mean you're keeping __**you**__ safe." He retorted, earning a shrug._

"_I will always choose to save myself." _

_Turning away from him in disgust, Elijah felt the last piece of loyalty he'd been holding on to for Niklaus fall away. He had no doubt the other vampire would dagger him and Rebekah if he ever desired, with no regard to the fact that they'd been with him for most of the last ten hundred years._

"_I cannot do this any longer, Niklaus. I cannot stand by and allow you to so carelessly waste life and abuse the bond between our family." Straightening, Klaus's gaze sharpened on his older brother._

"_What are you saying, Elijah?" His voice was quiet, deadly._

"_I must leave. I cannot stand to watch you dagger any more of us, as if we mean nothing to you. As if we are not your family. Goodbye, Niklaus. I hope you find peace somehow." Before Klaus could lunge for the other dagger, Elijah was gone. _

"_Son of a bitch!" Klaus growled, glaring at the empty space that had held his brother a moment before. _

_Fine, if Elijah didn't want to be with them anymore, than that was just dandy. Him and Rebekah would be fine without him; in fact, they'd be even better, not having to listen to his constant nagging over who they should or should not kill. Good riddance._

_Klaus knelt down next to Rebekah's lifeless body, clenching his eyes as a few tears leaked through. He couldn't believe he'd actually had to dagger her, had to dagger his Bekah. _

_But she would have left him for Stefan, left him alone and put herself in danger. If he wasn't there to protect her, how was she supposed to survive Mikael? And Stefan had been compelled to forget, so her heart would be broken as well. _

_Clutching her against his chest, he whispered his apologies as a hand smoothed over her blonde curls, hating that he was actually really alone now. But it was for the best, he supposed; this way he could keep her safe, keep the rest of his family (besides Elijah) safe until Mikael was dead. And even while he was alone, he'd still have them in some sense._

_Picking her up, Klaus opened the back of the truck and placed her down next to the three coffins he'd placed his recollected dead family inside. Giving her one last gentle caress, Klaus closed and locked the truck and got into the driver seat. _

_With Mikael sniffing at his heels, he needed to get far enough away from Chicago so that his step-father lost the trail. With that in mind, Klaus booted up the vehicle and headed east._

_/*/_

_Seething in irritation, Klaus departed from the witch's Charleston home. Why couldn't she find Mikael so he could put an end to this bloody never ending cat and mouse game? It wasn't as if he was asking her to block out the sun or anything. He needed one, __**one**__, man found and the woman had been of no use._

_Glaring ahead, Klaus almost belied his vampire agility when a small bundled figure almost tripped him._

"_Watch where you're going!" Klaus bit out, catching himself and turning to glare at the person. Only he was met with the dirty face of a young girl, an equally dirty toddler gripped in her hands._

"_I'm sorry, mister." The girl said, hoping he wouldn't lash out at her for being in the way, as most men did. Glancing between the two small faces, Klaus didn't understand why he actually felt pity for them. They were mere humans; so why did he care at all?_

"_What's your name, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, crouching next to the huddled pair to get a better look at them. _

_The boy couldn't have been more than three, sucking on his smudged thumb with large brown eyes looking around fearfully, the other hand clutching the girl's muddy dress._

"_I'm Carol and dis is my brother Jonathan." The girl replied, not really sure why she felt compelled to do so. Usually she'd never speak to strangers, unless it was to beg for change._

"_Why're you out here in such a state?" Klaus continued to question._

"_We orphans, mister. Daddy done been killed in the war and mama gone." Standing, Klaus offered his hand._

"_Well, come along. I'll get you set up at the local orphanage, so you have somewhere to sleep." _

_Not understand __**why**__ he was doing any such thing, Klaus led the two children away. When they reached the building, Klaus quickly compelled them into the residence and made a hefty donation before leaving, still confused._

_Since when did he do nice things for random humans? It just didn't make sense._

_/*/_

"_Tell Klaus what you told me." Eric said, tossing the teen vamp at the Original's feet. Klaus watched as the young vampire tried to scurry to his feet, eyes huge with fear as he gazed at the fiercest of all the original vampires._

"_I-I-" He stuttered, fear making him tongue tied. Klaus roughly pulled the boy to him by the throat, making him meet his gaze._

"_Tell me what you revealed to Eric." Waiting for his pupils to stop dilating, Klaus released the vampire to cross his arms over his chest and glare at the fledging._

"_There's a doppelgänger of Katherine Pierce in Blacksburg. The witch, Gabriela Madison, has been taking her out to local vampire haunts to practice her magic. It's horrible, like your brain is exploding in your head over and over again." The boy said in the monotone of one compelled._

"_There's a doppelgänger of Katerina? How is that possible? I wiped out her entire family." Klaus asked angrily, thinking the younger man was trying to pull something. Eric pulled a folded picture out of his pocket and handed it to Klaus._

_Taking the item, the Original unfolded it and examined the face captured. It was definitely __**a**__ doppelgänger, but there was no way to know if she was who the teen said she was, or if she was simply Katherine with a witch. _

_Either way, he wanted this girl. If she was a doppelgänger, than he could finally break his curse and become his true hybrid self. And if she was Katerina…well, he'd been looking for her for over 500 years and couldn't wait to get his hand wrapped around her pretty neck. The fact that the vampire claimed the girl was a witch intrigued him, but the other woman could easily be faking it._

"_Have Maddox and Greta pick her up immediately. I want to get to the bottom of this quickly." Eric nodded before leaving the parlor, headed to the greenhouse where the witches liked to lounge when doing spells._

"_W-what about me?" The young vampire asked, having heard Klaus wasn't one you wanted to be left alone with if at all possible. _

_The Original turned back to him and gave a careless shrug before snapping his neck, not wanting to stain the Oriental rug. What? It wasn't like he cared about the boy's life. The only thing Klaus was interested in was finding this doppelgänger._

/*/

Carol walked into Sophia's room to ask the (compelled) nurse how she was doing, as Klaus had her hooked up to an IV to keep her hydrated. The poor girl had been in a coma for four days already, and the woman could see the strain it put on her master's shoulders, even while he fumed.

"How's she doing this morning?" The nurse turned at her voice before looking at the machine that monitored Sophia's brain activity.

"Brain's still very active. It's unusual, as coma patients usually don't have so much brain activity. It's a good sign." The woman replied. Carol came to stand by the large bed, where the witch was laid out on one side so the machines could reach her.

"I hope she'll wake soon. Go on and go get some breakfast. I'll watch her." The nurse gave a nod before leaving the room. Carol eased her old body down in the chair next to the young girl, hating seeing her so frail.

The outspoken young woman she'd come to know was only a shadow now, lurking in the outskirts, waiting for her host to finally come back to life.

It was maybe an hour after she'd arrived and began to read that she looked back at the girl and her heart skipped a beat. Quickly standing, Carol leaned over, trying to see if her eyes had been deceiving her or not.

Nope, it was true. Sophia was waking up.

Hope rushing through her, Carol gripped Sophia's cool hand as the girl's eyes began fluttering. It took several minutes, but deep chocolate eyes eventually became visible, focusing on Carol's aged face.

"Oh, Sophia! You're awake!" Carol exclaimed, her lips stretched in a wide smile. The witch gave a slight nod of agreement before her eyes closed again, letting actual sleep over take her worn mind.

Giving a sigh, Carol released the girl's hand and hurried out of the room, knowing Klaus would want to know Sophia'd woken up. She could only hope that he allowed her to fully recover before he unleashed all the pent up anger that simmered under his indestructible skin.

**AN: So? What do you think? Please review! Pretty, pretty please! Sorry for any errors!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know, I've been horrible! And after the long wait for the last chapter too. I've just had the hardest time starting this chapter, even though I know what I want to happen. It's been so frustrating, just staring at my computer screen, hoping it would start writing itself. So I went back and I edited the first 8 chapters, so hopefully their completely mistake free now. Also, I'm not completely happy with this chapter, so I'm sorry if anyone was let down.**

Clarabelle: I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I was trying to stay as in-character as I could, while at the same time trying to show a softer side to Klaus as well. I know the memory with Finn might clash if I do Season 4, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I hope you like this chapter too!

Hanariaspenemily: Thanks for the review! As Klaus is my favorite character, I wanted to look deeper into why I think he's the way he is. And I think I did an okay job, even if he's a little softer in my story than on the show. But I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well.

**I don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 9: Awake

Sophia was pulled sharply from her slumber by a stinging in her arm, her magic automatically flaring out to knock the offender away. Opening her eyes at the small cry of alarm, Sophia was met with the sight of a scrub adorned woman trying to regain her feet from her fallen position a few feet from the bed.

Sitting up quickly, the witch's eyes swept around the room as she tried to get her bearings. When she saw Klaus standing next to the bed, arms crossed over his chest with a deep scowl on his handsome face, Sophia's heart clenched as her mind filled with the memories she'd pilfered from his mind.

"You may leave us." Klaus spoke, eyes never leaving the doppelgänger. She shuddered as she noted the calmness of his voice, knowing now that it indicated he was in his most deadly mood. The nurse gave a curt nod, not even glancing back at the previously comatose girl as she left.

Taking a deep breathe, the hard gaze of her lover boring into her, Sophia pushed the covers away and shakily got to her feet. Klaus didn't offer a steadying hand as she wobbled, and she felt her heart clench, knowing she'd hurt him with her actions. Truly hurt him.

"Klaus, I-" Sophia was cut off when Klaus's hand was suddenly clamped around her neck, his face never losing its deadly calmness.

"Don't bother trying to make excuses. What you did is unforgivable. So tell me, witch, why I shouldn't keep you locked in a cage until your death?" Not even trying to break his hold or propel him back with her magic, Sophia stared into his furious blue eyes, her own filling with tears.

While she wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, it'd felt like years within her mind as she relived Klaus's life and tried to make sense of everything. At first, she'd been horrified and appalled at his actions. I mean, he _killed_ his _mother_, for goodness sakes. But the longer she'd spent in the vampire's memories, she'd come to one overwhelming conclusion: Klaus just wanted to be loved.

"Well?" Klaus bit out, his grip never slacking, even when the witch's breathe started hitching.

"I-I…sor-sorry." Sophia choked out, hoping he'd release her so she could try and explain herself. But she wasn't going to force him to break his hold, not after what she'd done.

Glaring into her tear glazed orbs, Klaus let go abruptly. Sophia fell heavily to the carpeted floor, wincing as she once more landed on her ankle, the already sprained joint sending shocks of pain up her leg.

"You're sorry, are you? Sorry you betrayed me completely and did something I specifically told you not to?"

Flinching as his voice moved over her like a whip, Sophia slowly got to her feet and leaned against the bed as Klaus pace away from her. It was clear to her that he needed to put space between them so that he didn't snap her neck in his rage.

"Yes." Her voice was raspy from the choking, and her hand came up to rub at the sore area. If he didn't stop grabbing her by her neck, Sophia was afraid he'd end up strangling her before too long.

"Oh, well then, I guess that makes it all better." Klaus responded sarcastically, spinning to send a scathing glare at her.

Sophia lowered her eyes, lightly biting her lip as she tried to come up with the words that would adequately explain her actions. But how does one justify mind raping another person? Because that's basically what she'd done, only times 1000.

"There's nothing I can say that will make this ok, Klaus." She whispered, hand falling from her throat to wrap around herself, images of his past flashing in her mind.

Of the small boy who got abused by his father, not only emotionally, but also physically. Of the man who'd tried so hard to save his youngest brother and then turned around and killed his own mother. The same man who'd kept his family safe from Mikael, even when that meant carting their bodies around for centuries.

"No, your words mean nothing to me." Klaus gritted out, the relief he'd felt when she'd awoken washed away by his anger and…hurt.

Sophia stepped towards him, needing to try and explain, even though she knew nothing would make this right. Her tears had escaped their prison, leaving wet trails on her cheeks as she hesitantly reached for his hand. When he jerked back away from her as if he'd been burned, Sophia had to bite her lip to keep from vocalizing her anguish.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus. I know…I know I can never do or say anything that will make up for what I've done. For…betraying you the way I did. I…" Turning away from him, Sophia clenched her fists as she tried to get control over herself.

She was ashamed, not only of her actions, but also of her reaction to his rejection. She'd never been the type of girl that couldn't function without a guy or who cried their eyes out; but around Klaus, it seemed to be the only thing she did anymore.

Klaus remained silent, his rage burning like hot coals in his chest. He still hadn't figured out how exactly he was going to punish the witch, and he figured he'd allow her to try and redeem herself before he showed her his displeasure. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan.

"I did the memory spell for selfish reasons, Klaus. Yes, it should help me with locating the moonstone, but I…I found the spell the day before and wanted to use it on you so that I could finally know who you were. Know what the ritual was really about." Klaus's anger intensified as she spoke, facing the bed so that she didn't have to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Clenching her eyes shut, Sophia plowed ahead before her courage could fail her.

"I wanted to see the real monster, the psychotic mass murder that you are; so that I could finally get over the…allure I had for you. I needed to see your true self, instead of the face you simply allow me to see because me being attracted to you benefits you. And…I got what I was looking for." Spinning back around to face him, Sophia's eyes continued to overflow.

"I've _seen_ you, Klaus. Everything. Every last moment you can remember, I've experienced. And while I only got an echo of your emotions, I've _felt_ you. And I'm so sorry." Lips trembling, Sophia surged into his arms before the vampire could think to move away.

Shocked at the sudden feel of her, Klaus was slow to react, as he was unsure of what he wanted to do. To pull away or hold on. Because while she had betrayed him, he still felt…whatever it was he felt for her and that made him want to pull her closer. He settled for remaining still while Sophia began sobbing into his shirt.

The two stood like that for a few minutes as Sophia wept, her heart hurting for the man hiding inside the vampire's skin. She knew, without a doubt, that there was no way he'd ever actually been able to flip the 'feelings switch' as he'd claimed. He'd _felt_ for the last thousand years, even if most of those emotions tended to steer towards hate or anger.

"I know you must hate me for what I've done, and I don't blame you if you do. I've never been one for regrets, Klaus, but I regret this with every fiber of my being." Sophia murmured into his chest, afraid if she pulled away she'd never be close to him again.

She wasn't really sure why she wanted, needed, to be touching him, as that was usually reserved for clingy girls. But after witnessing all the pain and suffering Klaus had been through and caused, she wanted to wrap her arms around the man and never let go.

"How could you do that to me?" Klaus's voice was equally as quiet, not used to allowing any vulnerability to show. But she'd literally removed every barrier he had, every defense; leaving him as the insecure, love deprived soul he'd been since birth.

"I was a bitch; I didn't care about your feelings or your privacy. I wanted answers and didn't care what I had to do to get them. I've _never_ done something so…dishonorable and wrong. It went against everything I've ever believed in; in the right for every person to have their secrets and chose rather to reveal themselves or not." Sophia replied, fist clenching in his shirt.

Klaus's hands came up to lightly trail up her back, his mind spinning as he tried to understand. To try and see it from Sophia's perspective, even though he was filled with the bitter taste of betrayal.

"I've never been more ashamed of myself, Klaus; and I know no amount of apologies is going to make this right. I wronged you, deeply, and I've seen what you do to those who betray you. But…" She trailed off, pulling back slightly so she could look up into his eyes.

"But what?"

"I want you to know that I _understand_. Not only your need for retribution, but everything. At first, your actions made me want to scream and cry. I couldn't believe you'd actually kill your mother." Klaus flinched at her words, the thousand year old guilt surging back into his heart. He'd never been able to get over that, no matter how he'd justified it in his mind.

"I know you still feel guilty about it, Klaus, but…to be honest, if I was in your position, I'd have probably killed her too." Klaus's eyes widened in surprise, not having expected that.

"What?" Growing stronger at his befuddled expression, Sophia straightened up and stepped back so she could look him straight in the eye.

"I didn't understand the first time I saw the memory, but the further into your life I got, the clearer it became. You were born a werewolf, and with that came aggression and anger, even without activating the gene. So when your father made you become a vampire, those emotions were heightened drastically.

"And when the truth came out about your mother's affair, the truth as to why Mikael mistreated you and why she let it go, and the betrayal you felt was stronger than anything you'd ever experienced before. When she cursed you, it was really not surprising that you killed her." Klaus gazed at her in disbelief, not believing she was actually saying these things.

"But…I murdered my mother. My mother." Klaus shook his head, his own eyes filling as he thought about his past actions.

"I know, and if I hadn't seen everything I have, I'd be horrified. But Esther betrayed you, Klaus. And I don't just mean the curse; I'm talking about her actions since you were a boy.

"Mothers are supposed to protect their children, be willing to die for them; but your mother allowed Mikael to abuse you because she felt guilty about cheating. She let you pay the price of something she did, and I just can't get passed that.

"I can't get the image of five year old Niklaus cowering under a table in fear of his father. Of the little boy having to hide in a cave to cry because he'd be beat even worse than before if Mikael found him. I just…I don't condone killing innocent people, but I think Esther got what she deserved." Sophia said passionately, her eyes ablaze with anger for the little boy Klaus used to be.

Klaus looked away from her, uncomfortable with her knowing so much about him. The reality of their situation, of the fact that Sophia now knew literally _everything_ about him was terrifying for the Original. No one, not even Rebekah or Elijah had known so much about him. Sophia stepped forward again, her fingers lightly turning his face back to look at her.

"I just wanted you to know that, to know that I get why you've done what you have. Your past…it's bloody and terrifying, but I understand. You're a vampire, and with that comes blood thirst and other…urges. I do want to commend you, however, of never loosing yourself completely; there are many humans who've done more horrendous things then you, like rape.

"Over a thousand years of being a vampire and you've never done that to anyone; nor have you killed children or young adults. It might sound ghastly to others, but I'm proud of you for sticking to a strictly adult diet. I mean, you've even done good things over the years, like with Maddox and Carol.

"So, while I could get stuck on your past, I've decided to simply use it as a way to better understand you, as I can't take it back, no matter how much I wished I could. No one should be allowed to do what I did, to virtually rape someone's mind the way I did yours. I took your freewill away and did as I pleased, and there can be no forgiveness for that. I am not here to judge you on your past, Klaus, as I've proven to be no better."

"I wouldn't call it rape…" Klaus trailed off, uncomfortable with the victim role she'd just put him in.

"What else would you call it, Klaus? I pushed when you said no; I did something you were completely against, something you fought against. That sounds like rape to me." Sophia muttered, chest filling with shame once more.

Klaus stared down at the doppelgänger, seeing how truly sorry she actually was. Everyone who'd betrayed him in the past had always felt sorry afterwards, but only because he'd caught them. They'd never actually regretted their actions because they were wrong, they simply hated the price his retribution demanded, which tended to swing towards the deaths of their loved ones.

Sophia, however, was purely remorseful. He could see it in the way she held herself, the slump of her shoulders and the downturn of her lips. There was no trace of a lie in her words or tone; her heart beat remained steady and her breathing calm. The realization that the witch did actually regret her actions took some of the sting out of his sense of betrayal.

"Let's just call it the worst idea you've ever had." Klaus said, making Sophia's lips twitch as she nodded in agreement.

"So…what do we do now?" Sophia asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer or not.

"Now…we try to find the moonstone while I come up with a suitable punishment for you." Sophia shivered at his suddenly heated gaze, mind flashing to all the possibilities of 'punishment' he could inflict; none of them left her warm and cozy.

"P-punishment?"

"Oh, you didn't think I was going to allow you to get away with this, did you, sweetheart?" Klaus questioned, raising a brow as he smirked at her. Finally dry brown eyes widened in fear, which only made the vampire smirk wider.

"I was hoping." Klaus gave a short chuckle and shake of the head, reaching out to snag her waist.

"No, darling, that's not going to happen. But, I still haven't decided on what it shall be as of yet. Until I do, or until I come get you for a spell, you're not allowed to leave your room. Understand?" Sophia pouted but nodded, not wanting him to speed up his decision making by throwing a fit. She was sure he'd already had Maddox and Greta respell the room anyways.

"Did they find the elixir?" Sophia asked, the thought of the other magic users reminding her of their very important quest.

"They did. You should be thankful to Maddox, as he stopped me from smashing the bottle upon their arrival in my anger." Klaus admitted, having to keep his grip on her tight as Sophia jerked back in shock.

"You…you'd have smashed it? My only hope of living?" She asked angrily, the uncharacteristic blubbering mess she'd been quickly disappearing. Klaus was glad for the change, as he much preferred this Sophia to the weeping girl he'd had to face twice already.

"I was angry, love." Rolling her eyes at his words, as if they explained everything (which to him they did), Sophia tried to pull away from him.

"Then Maddox has my utmost respect and loyalty, since he kept you from destroying my only hope at survival." Sophia bit out, her attempts to distance herself futile as the vamp's grip never lessened.

"Now, now, love, if I can push aside my anger at what you did, you can do the same. I didn't invade your mind, remember?" Sophia went limp against him, her lips forming into a pout.

"You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"No, doesn't seem likely. Now, I have some things to get prepared and you should take a shower. I'll come collect you when we're ready for you to try another locator spell." Klaus said as he released her, stepping back and towards the door.

Sophia watched him leave, her heart still heavy from not only her actions, but from Klaus's horrific past. While she said she wouldn't let it cloud her judgment, it wasn't as if she could simply purge the images from her mind. If she could, the tear streaked face of child Klaus would definitely be the first one to go, as it made her heart ache every time she thought about it.

Needing some time to get her thoughts in order before she was faced with everyone once more, Sophia shuffled into the bathroom to get cleaned. After four days of not moving, she was in dire need of a good scrub, both for her body and hair, as well as her teeth.

Sighing in contentment when the water warmed to just the right temperature, Sophia stepped under the spray and let her mind wander.

/*/

"I've got something!" Sophia exclaimed, staring down at the map intently as her drop of blood began to move. Klaus had gathered her from her room, and after allowing her a quick bite to eat, had drawn her to the greenhouse, where Maddox and Greta were waiting.

To say Greta had been enraged on her master's behalf would be misleading; she'd been so furious she'd barely kept from cursing the girl. The only thing preventing her was the threatening look Klaus sent her way every time he caught her glaring at the doppelgänger, which admittedly, was a lot. How he could sit there as if he hadn't been prowling around the house in a red haze was baffling to her.

Maddox, however, had been all smiles and hugs, spinning the girl around the greenhouse until her giggles had filled the air. Sophia'd thanked him profusely for his intervention with Klaus, which had earned an eye roll from the vampire and a shrug from the warlock. He was just glad she had awoken and there didn't seem to be any permanent damage.

"What is it, pet?" Klaus asked, not wanting to step into the lit circle in case he interfered with the spell. Witches were always crafty little devils, and he wouldn't put it past the spirits to cut off the spell if he made a wrong move.

"The blood has moved over North America. We'll need a more detailed map to see clearly. But it looks like they're on the east coast." Sophia said, glancing over at him with a bright smile. Klaus couldn't stop his own lips from twitching, her happiness infectious.

"I'll go get one." Klaus said, vanishing quickly before reappearing just as quickly.

Greta took the map from him, irritated she was being forced into helping the other witch, no matter the fact that it was really to help Klaus. She could only hope that the elixir the coven had given them had been fake and Sophia would remain dead after the ritual was complete.

When the world map was replaced with a US one, Sophia took a calming breathe to center herself before she squeezed another drop of blood from her cut finger onto the map and joined hands with the others. They all began chanting once more, Klaus waiting with baited breathe for the little red droplet to move once more.

"Look." Maddox said, causing the girls to peer closely at the map.

"Where is Katerina and my moonstone?" Klaus demanded. Sophia bit her lip before looking up at him.

"It…it didn't work completely."

"What does that mean?" Klaus asked in confusion.

"The blood has spread to cover all of Virginia, Klaus. Whatever protection spell is in place over them it is preventing us from pinpointing them." Maddox said, feeling cheated. Why could they not find this damn vampire? It was completely ludicrous and annoying!

"But, hey, at least we've narrowed it down to a state, right? That's good news!" Sophia said, trying to be cheerful, which earned her annoyed looks from all three.

"That doesn't help me if I don't know what city she's in." The vampire almost snarled, pissed Katerina was still outside his grasp.

"I know. But…at least now we know she's not off in India or something. Virginia's not that big of a state, and I'm sure once you send out word to your contacts, we'll be able to find her in no time. I mean, you found a mystical elixir that hasn't been made since the 15th century, right?" Sophia asked, stepping out of the circle to wrap her arms around his waist and peer up at him.

Klaus let out a sigh, still shocked that she was able to calm him down the way she could. Lifting a hand to stroke her cheek, Klaus lowered his mouth to lightly kiss her, relishing in the way she melted against him. They might not be over her betrayal, as he still planned to punish her, but he was glad that she was still there, that she still _wanted_ to be there.

"Fine, you're right. Send word out immediately. I want Katerina found as soon as possible."

Maddox gave a nod of acknowledgement when Klaus looked his way. He began packing things up, figuring Sophia would probably be sent back to her room (prison) soon and there was no need for any more spell ingredients. Greta just glared as the couple began walking away, Sophia still snuggled up against Klaus's side. Stupid doppelgänger bitch.

/*/

"I'll be back to collect you in a little while." Klaus said as he pushed her bedroom door open and nudged her inside. As she felt the barrier washing over her, Sophia's hand shot

out and grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait. I need…there's something we need to talk about." Sophia murmured, causing the vampire to quirk a brow at her. If she expected him to reminisce about the last thousand years, she was mistaken.

"And what would that be, love?" Taking a breath, Sophia squared her shoulders and met his gaze.

"Tatia." The vampire jerked back at her word, clearly not having expected that to come out of her mouth.

"What about her?" Klaus ground out, not liking where this conversation was headed. He didn't like thinking about his long ago lover, as that just reminded him of his human days, which he'd rather forget.

"I…I won't be a stand in for her, Klaus." Sophia's stomach churned as she spoke, but she wouldn't take it back. After the initial shock of waking and remembering all his memories, Sophia had had to wonder if he'd wanted her simply because of her face.

"No one asked you to be, Sophia." The vampire pulled his arm from her grip, allowing the barrier to fall between them so she could no longer touch him.

"But after what I've seen…and what we did…I can't stomach the thought of you being with me because I look like her. I'm not Tatia."

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I know that. And if I wanted someone who looked like Tatia, I would have bedded Katherine instead of simply courting her." Klaus bit out.

"But…you had feelings for her." Sophia's face clouded with confusion, unsure how to understand.

"Darling, the things you have seen are long past. Over a _thousand_ years old. What I felt for Tatia, if it was anything other than lust, has long since faded. I was with you because I wanted to be with _you_, Sophia Gilbert." Klaus said, stepping forward again to stroke her cheek.

"So…it was real? Between us?" Hating how weak she sounded, Sophia kept her eyes averted.

"Yes, my lovely. Now, I'll be back to collect you in a little while." Klaus stepped away again, leaving in a rush of wind before Sophia could even blink.

Sighing softly, Sophia closed the door and headed to one of the couches, needing to just relax. The morning had been very active, what with waking from a coma and then performing a spell to find a long lost vampire and moonstone, and she needed some time for her brain to catch up.

Time for her to fully process just how much her life had changed now that she'd seen the man inside the beast. Now that she knew, without a doubt, that she had real, undeniable feelings for said man and he seemed to share them to a certain degree. No longer could she simply brush the emotions he evoked in her under the rug, denying them because he was a monster.

No, now she knew Niklaus Mikaelson better than she'd ever known anyone. And she was even more drawn to him than before, despite his past. Maybe even _because_ of his past.

/*/

"What are you doing?!" Sophia shrieked when the cuffs snapped over her wrists, the metal cold against her skin. Her eyes widened when she felt a dull pressure on her mind, and when she tried to magic the cuffs off, nothing happened.

"I wouldn't even bother, love. I've had them spelled to block your magic." Klaus said, pulling on the handcuffs and forcing the witch from the room. Sophia almost tripped over her feet as he dragged her down the hallway, wincing as the metal began to bite into the delicate skin of her wrists.

"I don't understand."

"Well, pet, I told you I had to work out your punishment. And I have. Oh, have I ever." Klaus smirked evilly at her as he led her down the hallway and a flight of stairs, until they came to a room she'd never seen before. Pulling the bound girl into the dimly lit room, Klaus's smirk widened when he heard her breathe hitch.

It was a torture room. He had brought her to a _torture_ room. Eyes wide in fear, Sophia's head jerked from side to side, seeing the various machines that one could use to inflict harm on another. Some of them looked ancient, and she shuddered when she actually saw an Iron Maiden.

"K-Klaus." Sophia's voice shook as fear filled her to the brim, terrified he was actually going to legitimately torture her. Sure, she knew he was angry, and she'd seen the things he could do to people, but she hadn't thought he'd push it this far. At least not with her.

"Now, come along, pet." Klaus pulled her forward, moving past the machines until he came to a wall with a hook mounted into the cement. Stepping back, Klaus pushed on Sophia's back until she stumbled into the wall; he quickly jerked her arms above her head and hooked the chain over the hook, locking it in place.

"W-what are you going to do?" Sophia asked, staring at the wall she was facing, countless possibilities flashing through her mind.

To answer her question, Klaus reached forward and hooked his hands into the waistband of her jeans and tugged sharply. Sophia gave a gasp of surprise when her pants were ripped from her body, leaving her lower half covered in only her panties.

"I'm going to show you what happens to little doppelgängers who betray me." Klaus whispered in her ear, making the girl shudder as his hot breath washed over her and his stubble tickled her skin.

Klaus took a minute to appreciate the view of Sophia strung up against the wall, her arms held above her head by the handcuffs with her back facing him. Her long tan legs looked magnificent in the low light, and he couldn't resist letting his fingers trail over the soft skin for a moment.

Breathe catching, Sophia tried to stay as still as possible when she felt the light caress on the backs of her thighs. Not knowing what was going to happen and not having any power over the situation left the witch hyper aware of the vampire, her ears straining to catch any hint of his next move.

Biting back a whimper when those fingers hooked into her underwear, Sophia had to remind herself that Klaus had never, not once, sexually assaulted a woman; she doubted he'd break that record now.

Breaking the bands holding the garment in place, Klaus smirked as her fear began to scent the air as he pulled the flimsy protection away, leaving her bare. Stepping into her, so that his body was flush against hers and pushed her into the wall, Klaus lightly grazed his teeth over her neck.

"In the future, whenever you even think about betraying me, for any reason, I want you to remember this. I want it seared into your mind so that you'll never forget. So you'll always _feel_ it." Before she could ask what he meant, or even sigh in pleasure at the press of his body, Klaus was gone and she heard the whishing of something.

The first strike of fire across her ass made the witch throw her head back in shock and pain, letting out a cry. The lash was quickly followed by another, and another, until tears were pouring down her face and she was begging him to stop.

"P-please. Stop." Sophia cried, body jerking as the leather belt came down again. Klaus ignored her, continuing his assault, loving the way her toned derriere was now an angry red.

"Klaus! I do not get off on this shit! Stop it!" Sophia yelled, her cries of pain quickly turning to rage.

"This isn't about pleasure, darling." Klaus whispered into her ear, letting the rough material of his jean clad thigh rub against her enflamed skin.

"You are such a dick! I will get you back for this, mark my words." Sophia promised, glaring over her shoulder as the vampire smirked down at her.

"No, my dear, you won't. This is your punishment, and you will take it like a good girl." Giving a husky laugh, Klaus stepped away again to draw the belt back and snap it forward, making her cry out again. This continued until both cheeks were fire engine red and blisters had formed.

"There now, that wasn't so bad." Klaus murmured, looping his belt back into his jeans. Sophia could only sigh in relief when she heard it buckle, thankful it was finally over.

"Now you be a good little witch and wait here. I'm gonna get a bite to eat." Straining her neck to look over her shoulder, Sophia's eyes widened when she saw Klaus was heading out of the room.

"Klaus! Where are you going? Let me out of here! Klaus!" The door shut without a second's hesitation, leaving the girl to curse and fume at the vampire.

Wincing as her bottom sent shocks of pain through her system, as well as the now raw skin of her wrists, Sophia leaned her head against the wall and prayed the sadistic vampire would return soon.

/*/

By the time he decided to grace her with his presence, Sophia thought her arms were seriously going to fall off. They'd long since gone numb, which was actually a blessing as she could no longer feel her aching wrists.

It did, however, maker her super aware of her enflamed ass, which continued to scream, no matter how she tried to block the pain out of her mind. She was positive that she'd not be able to sit for at least a week, and that just made her curse him even more. Why couldn't he just let his anger go?

Okay, so what she'd done was wrong and it disgusted her, but that didn't mean she deserved to be whipped by a belt! Jeez! Before today, she'd never even been spanked by her parents. God, she really just wanted to sit in an ice bath.

"Thank you for not going anywhere." Klaus said as he sauntered in, the laughter in his voice making her eyes narrow as she looked over her shoulder. The vampire pulled a key from his pocket and slowly slid it into the locking device on the hook, twisting until the lock released.

Pulling the chain from the hook, Klaus slowly allowed Sophia's arms to lower, knowing they would soon be throbbing in pain as the blood rushed back into the limbs. Wincing, Sophia turned with him until she was finally facing away from the wall, her wrists beginning to bleed as the blood flow returned.

"Look what you've done, love." Klaus tsked when he saw the ravaged joints.

"What I've done?!" Sophia shrieked, eyes snapping up at him angrily as she wrenched her hands from his. This only made him smirk wider.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart. Your punishment's over, and be thankful it was so light." Klaus murmured, pulling another key from his pocket to unlock the cuffs.

Biting back on her angry retort, as she knew firsthand the types of torture he was capable of (um, hello, do you see this room), Sophia lightly rubbed her wrists, trying to soothe some of the pain.

"You'll want to get those bandaged and put some ointment on your backside, darling. Carol can help you."

Klaus knew he should just give her his blood and heal her up, but then what did she learn? That she could betray him, he'd punish her, than heal her and everything would be okay? No, let the doppelgänger suffer through her punishment so that she'd think twice before daring to go against him again.

"You want me to see Carol?" Eyes wide in horror, Sophia couldn't believe he'd actually suggest such a thing. Poor Carol would be traumatized if she learned what her master had done to the witch, surely. He just shrugged and held out a robe for her.

"Or don't, and take even longer to heal. It's up to you. But you're to return to your room immediately after speaking with her, do you understand me?"

Klaus's eyes bored into hers and she could only meekly nod, too tired to try and fight anymore. Tomorrow, he'd get an ear full of her ideas of his treatment; but, for now, she really just wanted to slip into oblivion.

Slipping the silk robe over her shoulders and belting it, the witch was grateful he had at least not wanted to hurt her more by giving her a coarse one. Staring at the hand he held out of her, Sophia bit her lip before sliding her own into it and letting him lead her from the room and towards the kitchen.

She just prayed they didn't run into anyone besides Carol, as she couldn't even imagine the look on Maddox's or Greta's faces if they saw her. No, Carol was definitely the better option of people to know about her 'punishment'.

**AN: So, what did you think? Sorry if it wasn't that good, but I just had to get it written because it's been torturing me forever! Please take the time to leave a comment about what you thought, good or bad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, please drop the pitchforks I've had many many issues going on. On top of everything else in life, my laptop has once more decided to stop working and I've had a bad case of writers block. Urg! I hate when I get stuck on a chapter, like I did on this one. So sorry again!**

Chapter 10: Just Another Day

"Go away, you prick." Sophia said when Klaus sauntered into her room. It'd been almost 8 hours since her 'punishment' and she was bored to tears, locked in the blasted room. The last person she wanted to see was Niklaus Mikaelson, the sadist jerk.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings, my lovely." Klaus brought a hand up to press against his heart, as if she actually wounded him.

"You don't have feelings. So you can leave me be because I don't want to talk to you right now." Sophia huffed and rolled over, facing away from the vampire.

Klaus grinned at the irritated little human's back as he set his package down on a side table. Shucking his jacket off, Klaus laid it over a chair before vamping over to the bed.

Sophia let out a startled breath when she was suddenly on her back, her arms pulled above her head as the vampire smirked down at her, his muscular body pushing hers down into the mattress.

"You cannot be mad at me still, sweetheart." Klaus's lips stretched, making his dimples flash at her in his charming face.

But she would not be swayed, not after he'd _spanked_ her like an insolent little child and then left her chained to the wall for a couple of hours.

"Get the hell off me, Klaus." Sophia bit out, trying to buck the man off of her. This was pointless, as he was a vampire and she a human, and he wouldn't be budged.

"Darling, you just need to get over it. You betrayed me, therefore I punished you. Simple as that."

The Original nipped at her chin, beginning to get irritated that she wouldn't just give into him. It wasn't like he flayed her or anything, so he didn't understand why Sophia was still so angry.

Sophia gave a very impressive snarl before sending him flying backwards, landing at the foot of the bed with pain exploding in his skull. Gritting his teeth, Klaus began to climb back to his feet, but the witch sent a more powerful blast his way, making the ancient man cringe and clutch at his head.

Seeing he wasn't going anywhere, Sophia quickly moved from the bed, grabbing the shackles that had been used on her when she'd first arrived. Casting a quick binding spell on the manacles, she moved over to the vampire and clamped them over his wrists, having to tug on the angry Klaus so that the chains were pulled tight and he couldn't move.

"Sophia you need to rethink this immediately." Klaus bit out, his eyes squinting open as his head continued to cycle through different levels of torture.

How she'd gotten so good at using her powers on him, an over 1000 year old Original vampire, he didn't know. She shouldn't even be able to do magic in the spelled room.

"Oh, I don't think so Klaus. You had no problem chaining me up and punishing _me_." Sophia replied, pulling the spell on him back so that his head cleared.

Opening his eyes fully, Klaus scowled when he tried to pull the metal fastenings from the floor, but even with all his strength, they wouldn't budge.

"Don't bother, I've spelled them." Sophia smirked at his infuriated face before she climbed up on the bed and tied each ankle to a post with the over sheet, quickly casting another binding spell on them to prevent him from escaping the silk cuffs.

"You'll regret this, little witch." Klaus glared at her, fury filling his being until he thought he'd go mad from it. How dare she, a mere human, restrain him in such a manner!

"Now, aren't you the one who was just trying to get me to get over my punishment? You'll get over yours." Sophia replied, sending her own smirk his way before she straddled his hips.

"You deserved to be punished." Klaus said with a glare.

She just grinned down at him before she pulled on his cotton shirt, muttering under her breathe so that the fabric tore easily. Throwing the ruined garment to the floor, Sophia lightly ran her hands up his abs to his chest, letting her nails scratch along his skin. Reaching his pecs, she pulled against his nipples sharply, smirking at his quick intake of air, delighted by his reaction.

"I do not appreciate what you did, Niklaus; and now I'm going to make you regret it." The witch said, leaning forward so that her front was pressed against his exposed front. Klaus continued to glare, even though he was enjoying the feel of her flush against him, her delectable breasts squished between their bodies.

Grinning cheekily down into his mesmerizing gaze, Sophia pressed her lips against his firmly, the spell a whisper against the softness. Jerking his head back, having heard the spell, Klaus tried to complain about her using magic on him even more, but nothing came out.

Leaning back, Sophia quirked a brow at him as the vamp continued to try and yell at her and kept failing, his voice silenced. The glare he sent her way would have sent a lesser woman running in fear; Sophia just smirked at him and ran her hands once more over his chest and down his abs.

Moving forward once more, Sophia started placing light kisses along Klaus's jaw, following the line until she crested his chin and landed on the other jaw. Flicking her tongue out, she traced the shell of his ear, delighting in the little shudder he gave. She was determined to have the Original vampire begging by the end of the night.

Trailing her lips back to his scruffy jaw, Sophia slowly made her way up his cheek, placing small kisses all over his face. When she eventually landed on his own lips, she refused to deepen the kiss, no matter how hard he tried. She just continued to tease, tracing the plush skin with her tongue before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

Klaus strained against his bindings, desperately wanting to flip the wench over and show her just who she was messing with. But the blasted things would not give, no matter how hard he pulled against them.

Giving a little snicker, Sophia released his lip and scooted down, copying her earlier actions along his neck. She even sucked on his Adam's apple before moving down to do the same to his pulse points, the vein throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

The witch remained there for several minutes, wishing she could leave her own brand the way he had marked her delicate skin. But, alas, his skin was too strong to give into her, so Sophia let her mouth wander over to a shoulder and then down the arm. When she got to his hand, she locked gazes with him before slowly sinking her mouth down on his thumb.

The vampire watched as she smirked at him around his digit, swirling her tongue around and sucking strongly. Being a male, he couldn't stop himself from envisioning those pink lips wrapped around another part of him. Which was exactly the point of her actions.

Sophia did this for all five digits, before moving to the other shoulder and repeating the entire process. By the time she released his pinky, the vampire was fully aroused, his throbbing member straining against his jeans.

Smirking down at him, Sophia ground herself against him, fighting against a wince as her sore bottom chaffed against her shorts. But it was worth the slight pain when Klaus couldn't stop his hips from jerking up, seeking more friction.

Denying him what he desired, Sophia lifted herself off his body, maneuvering until she was resting on her side, fighting back a chuckle at the irritated look he sent her way, his red lips pulling down into a frown.

Letting her fingers skim over his pectoral muscles, Sophia whispered another spell, making the vampire give a startled jerk when he suddenly felt her digits trailing over his cock. The touch was light and teasing, a phantom caress, which left him wanting the real thing.

"Nifty little bit of magic, huh? Of course, my mentor would be horrified if she knew what I was using it for." Sophia murmured, giving him a cheeky smile as she flicked a nipple, making him silently groan.

Klaus tried to call upon his 1000+ years of self-control to keep from reacting, to keep from giving her what she wanted; but, when the little vixen leaned over to replace her fingers on his nipple with her mouth, it was a lost cause.

The feeling of her hot mouth enveloping his head made his hips jerk again, even though her mouth wasn't even really down there. Damn spell was going to make him embarrass himself.

Stroking her hand up and down Klaus's stomach, Sophia grinned against his sensitive nub as the muscles clenched under her fingertips. It was as if she were stroking him while sucking on the head; yet, it wasn't as fulfilling as the actual act.

Which meant the vampire was teased just enough to get his pulse beating crazily and his dick twitching, aching for some legit attention.

She continued her ministrations for a few minutes, until Klaus's hands were clenched tightly in fists as desire churned through him. Pulling back, Sophia smiled at his lustful expression. Leaning up, she captured his mouth in a deep kiss, delving into its depths.

Head clouding even more, Klaus returned the kiss, trying to convince the wench to just give in already and release him so he could make her see stars. But Sophia wasn't having any of it, as she soon detached herself from him, jumping from the bed and giggling at the furious look he gave her.

"Maybe you should cool off a little, Nik." Sophia said, the nickname sliding out of her mouth without her realizing it. But she liked the way it felt on her tongue; liked the way it made her feel more special than everyone else.

Knowing she'd used as much magic as she could for a little while, Sophia moved around the room, trying to find something to occupy her time.

Spotting Klaus's jacket, Sophia moved over to the chair and was going to pick it up when she saw a HP Mini Netbook sitting on a side table. Picking it up, Sophia turned back to the silenced vampire with a quirked brow.

"Did you bring this for me?" Sophia questioned, earning an irritated head jerk as Klaus glared daggers at her.

Biting her bottom lip, the witch settled herself down in the chair and opened the device, loading it up. Glancing over at the restrained man, Sophia felt a small stab of guilt but pushed it away, knowing the vampire would end up enjoying himself in the end.

Logging in, Sophia was shocked to see that, unlike the computer in the library, the netbook was WiFi enabled and connected. Shooting another glance at Klaus, she chewed on her lip before clicking the Internet icon and smiling when the Google page appeared.

"You really trust me to have internet access?" Sophia asked, standing and making her way back over to the bed to sit down next to him, the small device in her lap. Klaus shrugged his shoulders, avoiding her gaze by staring up at the canopy.

Understanding it for what it was, Sophia felt her heart fill with warmth at his show of apology and trust. He would never outright say sorry for anything, as he didn't tend to care about the consequences of his actions, but by giving her such a gift, she knew he felt a little bad for 'punishing' her.

Sophia went to her town's homepage, hoping to find out any recent information so she could get an idea about what was going on. But besides the normal weekly events, there didn't seem to be much out of the ordinary. She would have logged onto Facebook, but she'd deleted her account when she'd first arrived and she doubted Klaus would look kindly on her making a new one.

With no social media option, Sophia decided on a simple email to her sister. Klaus watched her out of the corner of his eye, noting the sites she visited and was surprised that she didn't actually give anything away in her email. She simply told Elena, who he guess was a sister or friend, that she was alright and safe and for her not to worry.

Email finished, Sophia contemplated what more to do, knowing she'd have to wait a little while before she could release him from his bindings. Sure, she had had a lot more plans for revenge, but the witch was smart enough to know she'd get into trouble once more if she continued on, especially after she'd discovered his gift. It was best to stop while she was a head.

"Do you have your phone on you?" At his look, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna call my family, Nik. I don't want you to have their numbers." Not giving him time to decide rather to answer her or not, Sophia started searching his pockets, reawakening his softening member until he was once more engorged.

Shooting a little sheepish look his way, Sophia fished the phone from his pocket, having felt the organ swell against her fingers. Scrolling through his contacts, Sophia clicked on Maddox's name and pressed the call button, waiting for the warlock to answer.

"Yes?"

"Hey Madds. I need a favor."

"Sophia? Why do you have Klaus's phone? Does he know you have it?" Maddox's shocked voice replied, the disbelief that Klaus would actually willingly hand over his phone clear in his voice.

"Oh, he's…uh indisposed at the moment. But anyway, I was hoping you might be able to bring some things to my room?"

"Uh…I should really talk to Klaus." Rolling her eyes, Sophia ran a finger down Klaus's scruffy cheek, knowing he could hear everything being said.

"Well he can't talk right now. I was hoping you might bring me some things, or get a servant to. I need some alcohol, human food, and also a blood bag. Thanks Madds." Sophia said before clicking to end the call.

"See, nothing to fear." Sophia told the vamp as she set the phone on an end-table and pulled up Pandora on the netbook. Setting that next to the phone, Sophia turned the volume up until music filled the room.

"It'll be a while before I can release you, Nik. If you didn't have the room spelled, it would be a different story, but you do." Sophia said with a shrug before jumping off the bed to start dancing around the room. She hadn't been able to have a normal teenage moment since she'd arrived, and it felt good to let loose a little.

When there was a knock on the door, the witch quickly made her way over to open it, revealing Maddox's concerned face. As he tried to peer into the room, Sophia kept the door as closed as possible, not wanting to humiliate Klaus by allowing his servant to see him. She'd definitely be punished for that.

"Thanks! You were superfast!" Sophia beamed at him, taking the tray from his hands and slamming the door in his face before he could even comment.

Setting the tray down on a table, Sophia was delighted to see a bottle of bourbon sitting beside a plate housing a burger and fries. The blood bag was on the other side next to an empty tumbler waiting to be filled.

Unscrewing the bottle, Sophia took a swig, face scrunching up at the burn. Dark liquor wasn't her favorite, but it worked in a pinch. Grabbing the blood bag and tumbler, Sophia sauntered back over to the bed and nestled herself into his side before she poured some blood into the glass and brought it to his lips.

Klaus watched her, surprised at her actions; not only hadn't she sent out a distress call, but now she was actually feeding him when he was at her mercy. Anyone else, hell _everyone_ else, would have used this to their advantage to make an escape plan or something. But Sophia didn't; it was as if she didn't _want _to leave. Which he knew was untrue, as she missed her family; but, it was still shocking none the less.

When the glass was empty, Sophia set it aside so she could take more gulps of alcohol. She didn't want to try doing both at the same time, as she really didn't want to get blood on the sheets. After giving him another few drinks of blood, Sophia moved off the bed, bourbon in hand, to dance around the room again, the vampire's eyes tracking her movements.

_Haha, It's Madcon, Ye-ea-ea-eah, Wo-o-o-oo  
Freaky like me, Freaky like me, Freaky like me-me-me  
Freaky like me, Freaky like me, Freaky like me-me-me_

"Oh! I love this song!" Sophia said excitedly, racing over to the netbook to turn up the volume.

Klaus watched in amusement as she danced around the room, shaking her shapely behind in the most enticing way he'd ever seen. His anger over the situation quickly evaporated as he continued to watch her, finding her mesmerizing and entertaining at the same time, especially when she decided to use the bottle as a microphone.

"_You got me going crazy when you do me like that/ Your freaky-eaky got me hooked your ridin track/ Everytime you leave I wanna put you right back/ Turn back, lean back, no one can freak me like that/ Mira, Madcon, Ey, no one can freak me like that, Come on" _Sophia sang, giving him a heated look that had him tightening up again.

With the half empty bottle clutched in her hand, Sophia plopped back down on the bed, squirming until she was once more straddling his hips. Knowing she'd need to release him before she got drunk, Sophia clenched her eyes shut as she tried to recall the releasing spell. She gave a triumphant sound when she remembered, quickly muttering it before she forgot again.

Feeling the oppressive pressure of the spells on both the bindings and his voice lift, Klaus quickly broke free from the restraints. He swiftly flipped the witch over so that he hovered above her, making the tipsy girl giggle. Growling, Klaus slammed his mouth down on hers, tasting the bourbon on her tongue as he plundered her depths.

"You've been a very naughty witch, Sophia." Shuddering at the way her name sounded, Sophia gave a small shrug and brought the hand not holding onto the alcohol up to skim across his chiseled features.

"You liked it." Sophia said, arching a brow at him as if daring Klaus to refute the truth. The vampire just rolled his eyes and gave her his sexy smirk, dimples flashing, and captured her mouth again for a deep, toe curling kiss.

Pulling away, Klaus grabbed the bottle to take his own swig before lowering it to her lips, allowing the witch to take another mouthful before he rolled to the other side of the bed to set the bottle on the table in exchange for the tumbler and blood bag. Sophia pouted before sitting up, leaning over him to grab the bottle.

"C'mon, Nik, dance with me!" Sophia said, jumping back up from the bed to twirl around the room. Which only succeeded in making her mind more fuzzy, the room spinning twice as fast as it should be.

Klaus shot off the bed and grabbed her before the clumsy girl could trip over her own feet. Sophia's large eyes looked up at him adoringly as she swayed in his arms, running her hands up and down his bare back.

"I should whip you again for what you've done." Klaus muttered, not able to stop himself from swaying with her. Sighing in contentment when the arms tightened around her, Sophia beamed up at him.

"You would have liked my revenge, I promise." Sophia stage whispered, giggling as he spun her out before bringing her back into his arms. Not only was the alcohol making her head hazy, but his undeniably intoxicating scent was also messing with her senses.

"I would, would I?" Not missing the way the witch shuddered at the sound of his voice, Klaus leaned down to lightly graze her neck with his blunt teeth.

"Mmm-hmm." Sophia's eyes closed as the feel of his soft lips on her sensitive skin made her heart begin to pound. Bringing her hands up, Sophia ran them through his curly hair, keeping him as close to her as she could.

Backing away, Klaus stared down at the vixen as she slowly opened her eyes, thinking he'd never seen anyone as sexy or enticing in all his years. Sure, he'd encountered uncountable number of breath taking beauties, but Sophia left them all in the dust. She was not only gorgeous in looks, but she was also an amazing individual that just added to her appeal.

"What?" The silence had stretched on too long, and Sophia was beginning to get uncomfortable as he just stared at her.

"You're beautiful." Smirking as her cheeks tinted with a blush, Klaus reached down to lift her off her feet. Sophia clutched at his shoulders to keep her balance, wrapping her sinful legs around his waist.

"Well, you're hot." Klaus's smirk widened at her words as he strode over to the bed and slowly lowered her down, her legs remaining clasped around him as he stared down at her.

"How're your wrists?"

Sophia's face clouded with confusion at the change in topic, as she really hadn't expected for him to talk after laying her down. Bringing the injured appendages up to eye level, the two looked at the white bandages that covered the cut and bruised skin. Those metal handcuffs had been unforgiving in their hold.

"This won't do." Klaus muttered, running his fingers over the gauze until he got to the fastening and released it.

"W-what are you doing?" Sophia asked, trying to sit up when the bandages came loose and he started unraveling them. Klaus tossed them away, bringing first one wrist up for inspection then the other.

"I was going to leave them, to remind you not to cross me. But I've decided I'd rather you be in good health so that you're not distracted."

"D-distracted?" Sophia's face flushed deeply when he sent her a leer, his meaning becoming crystal clear.

"Yes. I want your full attention." Klaus responded before he brought his own wrist up to bite into before offering it to the witch. Nose scrunching up in disgust, Sophia lightly took the proffered appendage and allowed a few mouthfuls into her body before pushing it away.

"Ew." The vampire chuckled at her grossed out face, finding her nothing less than adorable. He watched as her skin began to mend and the bruises fading, knowing the same was happening to her sore bottom.

"There, good as new." With that, Klaus lunged at her, causing Sophia to release a peal of laughter as he landed on her, pushing her down into the mattress.

Arching a brow at her laughter, Klaus gazed down into her bright eyes before lowering his mouth down to hers. Sophia sighed as she wrapped her body around his, allowing him into her mouth so their tongues could message and play. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she didn't get to complete her revenge after all.

/*/

When Sophia awoke, Klaus was already gone, the shackles also missing. Rolling her eyes, Sophia snuggled back into her blankets, hating the pitiful feeling of loneliness that washed over her. She was not the kind of girl that needed a man, for freaks sake!

Huffing in irritation, Sophia sat up in bed and combed her hands through her hair, not wanting to allow herself to wallow in such a feeling. She was Sophia Gilbert, not Caroline Forbes; therefore, she did not feel rejected just because her lover was absent when she awoke. Jeez.

Needing to get her mind off of such emotions, Sophia grabbed her netbook, which had, thankfully, been hooked up to recharge. Elena hadn't responded to her email yet, so Sophia surfed the web for a while before bringing up Word. She mine as well type up Klaus's memories, so that she would have something to reference without having to rake her brain.

/*/

Maddox slowly made his way into the room, not sure if he'd catch Sophia in a compromising position or not. When he saw that she was in her bed, netbook on her lap, Maddox gave a sigh of relief and walked fully into the room, setting the tray of breakfast down at the foot of the bed.

"Morning, Sophia. I've brought breakfast." Getting no response, the warlock went to lightly tap the girl on her shoulder, wondering what had her attention. When he saw her fingers typing rapidly against the small keyboard and the bloodshot eyes, he was concerned she was trying to hack into something or other.

"Sophia?" Poking her shoulder, Maddox was rewarded with a small shriek of fright as the witch's entire body jumped in surprise and her eyes flew to his.

"Maddox! Why'd you sneak up on me? Are you trying to give me a heart attack! Jeez." Sophia exclaimed, hand pressing against her rapidly beating heart.

"There was no sneaking, thank you very much. You just didn't hear me." Maddox refuted, pointing to the food tray that clearly showed he'd done anything but sneak. Rolling her eyes, Sophia set the netbook aside as pushed the covers back, giving a groan of delight when she smelled the aroma of coffee.

"What were you doing?" Maddox asked, watching as she pulled the coffee cup to her, closing her eyes to savor the bitter taste as the caffeine was like a shock of electricity through her tired system.

"Just typing up some stuff so I don't forget." Sophia replied, not willing to go into any more detail. She had betrayed Niklaus's trust with the memory spell, there was no way she was going to do so again by revealing anything she'd seen.

"Klaus has said you can leave once more, so I've dropped the barrier."

Sophia nodded, grabbing a piece of toast to eat as she walked around the room towards her closet. She was just thankful that the Original had healed her, so her wrists and butt no longer hurt; meaning she didn't give away their activities by any embarrassing reactions to her movements.

Setting the mug down and wiping her hands on her pj shorts, Sophia pulled open the bureau to select what to wear, her choices quickly dwindling as Klaus kept ripping them off her. With that in mind, Sophia picked a pale yellow sundress, hoping if things got out of hand again, they could avoid ruining it since it had a skirt; i.e. easy access.

Choosing her tan wedges, Sophia grabbed underwear before making her way to the bathroom, waving bye to Maddox before disappearing inside to take a shower and get ready.

/*/

Sophia made her way through the house, wondering where Klaus had hidden himself. After she'd returned her breakfast tray to the kitchen, she'd gone to the library, but the vampire was missing. As was Greta and Maddox, so she wasn't really sure if something important was going on or not.

When she finally reached his art studio, Sophia lightly knocked on the thick wooden door, hoping he wouldn't ignore her if he was there. She only had to wait for a couple of seconds before the door was opened, revealing Klaus with several paint splotches on his clothes and hands.

"Finally decided to grace me with your presence, my lovely?"

"Well if someone had been where I thought they would be, then they would have seen me a lot sooner." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him. It was so childish that it actually made the ancient vampire laugh as he pulled her into the room.

"Easy there, love. If you keep doing that I'll have to find something else for you to do with that tongue of yours."

Rolling her eyes, Sophia leaned into him to give him a light kiss before turning to see what he was working on. It was the spectrum of colors, but unlike a rainbow, they moved across the long canvass so that the yellow looked like a sun in the center, the rest of the colors spreading out from it beautifully.

It still amazed her that someone who'd done such caused mayhem was capable of also creating beauty. It really shouldn't work, but Klaus proved just how deserving labels could be. One would never expect a 1000+ year old vampire to be able to produce anything that looked so peaceful; people would have expected his art to be consumed with blood and gore.

"It's amazing, Nik." Sophia whispered, turning to beam at him.

Klaus felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he'd been worried she'd criticize it, as his father would have. It made no sense, but he wanted to be accepted by this little human, who knew him better than anyone now. For her to actually do that, to accept him for who he was, was more than he'd ever thought possible.

For most of his life, he'd always been the black sheep of the family; the abomination. Once the truth of his parentage came to light, his siblings hadn't seen him the same way, even though he hadn't been the guilty one. Even Rebekah and Elijah, who'd spent most of the last 1000 years with him, had still always seemed to view him as a lesser being, since he was only their half-brother.

For Sophia, a mere human of 17, to fully experience his life and not turn away from him in disgust was amazing. It left him with a warmth in his chest and a longing for her that he feared would never ease, no matter how long he spent in the witch's company. He didn't know what he'd ever done to deserve someone like her to enter his life, but the vampire was determined to keep her for as long as he could.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She gave him another smile as she tugged on his hand, making him come to stand next to her. She pulled the hand in hers around her waist, so that Klaus was holding her close to his side as they peered at the still wet painting.

"I still really wished I could do something like this. My brother is the artist of the family; my sister and I can't draw to save our lives." Sophia let out a small laugh, thinking about all the art projects the twins had had to blackmail or bargain Jeremy into doing for them. It wasn't their fault that teachers were always wanting their students to put artwork into their projects to make them look pretty!

"Most of my siblings can draw at least a little. Living in the time before many forms of entertainment, like the television, one had to do something to keep themselves from going insane." Klaus responded, not going to bring up the fact that she'd revealed personal information. If she was beginning to trust him, the way he'd been forced to trust her, than he wasn't going to complain.

"Man, I couldn't even imagine having to go too long with my TV or computer! I mean, I'm completely behind on my shows, like Dexter, but at least I can catch up now that I have internet access. I would've never survived!" Sophia gave a light laugh, shaking her head at the mere thought of living without technology. She really wouldn't have survived 1000 years.

"It does make one appreciate the modern times more, having lived without such technology. Come on, I want to show you something." Klaus guided her out of the room, heading towards his chambers.

"You know I find you hot and all, but we really need to spend some nonsex time together." Sophia said, making Klaus arch a brow at her.

"Nonsex time?"

"Yeah, you know…time where we do other stuff. Like watching movies or something." Sophia muttered, face flushing, not believing she was actually saying these things. But if they were going to have a relationship that lasted beyond the ritual, which she was coming to realize she wanted, then they'd need a foundation that went beyond sex.

"I hadn't planned to ravish you, Sophia. I am able to control myself." The vampire loved the way her body flushed and her heart picked up speed as she refused to meet his gaze.

"Oh. Okay then." Cursing herself, Sophia let him pull her into the room and flick on the lights.

Klaus released her to move over to his desk, where a wooden box sat. Sophia followed him, embarrassed she'd assumed wrong and was made to look like a fool. But c'mon, who could blame her! Right?

"This is the elixir Maddox and Greta acquired." Klaus's voice broke through her thoughts, making the witch's eyes widen as she hurried over. He opened the box to allow her to peer inside.

"This…this is going to save me?" Sophia questioned as she ran her trembling fingers over the large glass vial. Taking a deep breathe, she pulled the bottle from its cushioned bed, holing it up to examine it and noting the churning of magical power that emanated from within.

"We can only hope." Sophia looked up at him, her eyes suddenly filled with tears of gratitude. Carefully setting the bottle back into the box and closing the lid, Sophia threw herself at her lover, clutching onto him.

"Thank you so much, Nik. I know it might not work, but it _could_. You've given me a chance at living and I can never thank you enough." Klaus held her tightly, resting his cheek on the top of her head. The elixir wasn't just for her; it was for him as well, as he was finding he didn't want to rule a world that didn't have Sophia in it.

"You're welcome, love." The two stayed like that for several minutes, each finding comfort in the other. They only broke apart when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Klaus questioned, irritated his time with Sophia was cut short. Greta popped her head inside, sending a glare Sophia's way before meeting Klaus's gaze.

"Eric called Maddox about a woman requesting to speak with you. He's returned, and I think you'll want to see her. She says she has information on a doppelgänger and Katherine." Sophia gasped, eyes widening as the other witch sent another glare her way.

"We'll be right there." Klaus responded, fists clenching at the mention of Katerina. With his own witches being unable to find the bitch, he could only hope that this woman had legitimate information. Because if she did not, she would soon learn what happened to those that misled him.

"C'mon, darling." Sophia remained silent as the vampire grabbed her hand and headed towards the front parlor.

_Does this woman know about Elena? What about Katherine? Is this going to lead Klaus to Mystic Falls? What if he finds out about Elena? What am I going to do?_ Sophia's mind whirled with questions as they made their way downstairs. She was terrified her secret was about to be revealed and there was nothing she could do about it.

_No matter what happens, you have to protect Elena. _

Stepping into the room, Sophia saw a dark haired woman standing next to Maddox. The woman's eyes widened as she saw her enter, her hand clasped with Klaus's.

"This is Isobel." Maddox said, pointing to the woman. Sophia's heart leapt into her throat and her eyes widened.

"_Sophia?_" Isobel exclaimed, not believing what she was seeing. Klaus looked between the two women, arching a brow at the startled look on both their faces.

"I-Isobel." Sophia stuttered, not believing what was happening. How in the world had Isobel Flemming wound up in Klaus's parlor?

"You know each other I take it." Klaus said dryly, releasing her hand to cross his arms over his chest. Sophia's large eyes looked up at him, the tears that had dried returning to flood the chocolate pools.

"S-she's my…mother."

/*/

_Call off the search party, Elena, I'm fine. I was in trouble before, but I've managed to save myself, so stop worrying. You know our faces are way too young and hot to get worry lines! _

_I don't know when I'll be able to get a new phone or come home, but I wanted to let you know I was alive and safe. I'm hoping I'll be able to return relatively soon, as I miss you and everyone so much. _

_Stay safe and stop worrying! I'll be home soon, and then we're going to have a kick ass party! I expect lots of booze and boys, sis, so don't disappoint! Love you lots and tell everyone that I miss and love them too. _

_See you soon (fingers crossed), Sophia_

Elena reread the email four times, not believing she'd actually gotten it. She'd think it was fake, but it was so Sophia that she couldn't refute it. Heart easy a little at the knowledge that her twin was alright, Elena could only hope that she remained that way and that whatever had happened hadn't done any permanent damage.

Clicking the reply button, she was just about the start her own email when a noise from the hallway made her raise her gaze. There, standing in her open doorway was Stefan. _Stefan!_ _Elijah kept his word!_

"Stefan." She breathed the name, as if afraid being too loud would reveal him to be nothing more than a mirage. Slowly standing, Elena made her way over to him, gasping in surprise when he met her half way, his large hands settling on her face.

"You're real." Stefan smiled down at her before lowering his mouth to hers, having been deprived of it for too long.

Moaning, Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her, not ever wanting to let him go. He was finally free and Elena was determined to make their reunion as amazing as she'd fantasized it would be.

**AN: Please review! Please! I know the chapter took too long to post, but it gets a little discouraging when you only get a few reviews. So please, review! Good, bad, anything!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay guys, I decided to give you a little something for the holidays. It's a lot shorter than the last chapter, but I won't be able to write for the next week or so and didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. And be good readers and review! Please! Sorry for any errors; I'll go back and edit it when I have more time.**

Jack: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and took the time to leave some feedback! It made me happy.

Karen: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're finding the story interesting so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Jipop: Thanks so much! Loved your review! I'm really glad you like Sophia as much as I do. I too like her little interactions between Greta; they're fun to write because I never know if they're going to escalate into something more or not. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well.

Guest: Thank you for taking the time to leave a review! It means a lot to a writer when they get feedback. I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 11:

"You're mother?" Klaus's question breaks Sophia out of her stunned state. Turning doe eyes frontwards, the teen gets her first real look at the woman that birthed her and Elena.

Isobel, while several inches shorter than her, was certainly pretty and Sophia had to wonder what her and Elena would have looked like if they hadn't been doppelgängers. Would they have shared their mother's nose? Her hands?

But as it was, there was no resemblance between mother and daughter. They were complete strangers in every aspect of their lives. This knowledge just had Sophia clinging to the memory of her _real_ mother all the more, desperate to remember every facial feature and characteristic of her personality.

"My biological mother. My real mom died last May." Sophia replied, a little unnerved by the complete lack of emotions she had for Isobel. For her mother.

Shouldn't there by some type of connection? Everyone always spoke of the unbreakable bond between mother and child, but the girl felt nothing. No love; no longing. Not even hate or bitterness. Just…nothing.

"Ah." Klaus uttered before he was suddenly in front of the female vamp, whose shocked gaze had remained glued to her daughter. Lifting her chin up with a finger, Klaus made Isobel meet his gaze.

"Tell me any information you have about Katerina and why you're here." Sophia watched as Klaus easily compelled her, the fear from earlier returning. _Why was she here?_

"Katherine wants to make a deal with you. She has everything you need for the ritual waiting in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She wants you to allow her her freedom from your continued perusal in exchange for it." Isobel replied, the compulsion making the words spill from her mouth with no filtration. So much for keeping her cards close to her chest.

"You lie! How can she have everything when _I_ have the doppelgänger? Why game is Katerina trying to play?" Klaus bit out, his irritation with the lost Petrova reaching a new high. So the hunted woman thought she could fool him, did she?

"You have _a_ doppelganger." Isobel muttered before her eyes darted over to meet Sophia's, as it was clear that she'd have to reveal the girl's secret.

Sophia clenched her eyes shut as her heart pounded like a jack hammer inside her chest, the beat the only thing she could hear. Isobel was about to expose Elena and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

The lack of emotion quickly vanished, as hate filled her lithe frame. It was obvious Isobel had come here with the intention of betraying her twin, no matter if Sophia was already here or not. The woman was literally handing over her daughter to be killed to save the life of a selfish vampire ho-bag that couldn't give a crap about anyone but herself. What a bitch!

Klaus glanced back at Sophia, the increase in her heart rate telling him she knew exactly what the woman spoke of. At her pained expression, the Original had the gut feeling that she'd been lying about something. That she'd once more betrayed him somehow.

"What do you mean?" He ground out, his glare still focused on the witch.

"There is another doppelgänger in Mystic Falls."

"Another one? How is that possible?" Klaus thundered, his grip bruising on Isobel's face.

"I have birth to twins. Identical twins." Pushing her away roughly, Klaus spun around to face Sophia with a snarl.

"You never mentioned having a twin!" Klaus yelled, vamping until he had her pushed roughly up against a wall. Sophia returned his glare, not even phased by his vampire face anymore.

"I didn't think it was important." She was not going to back down, no matter how angry the vampire became.

"How could you possibly think it was of no importance?!" Klaus exclaimed, fury filling him to the brim.

"Maddox said my blood should still work as the doppelgänger sacrifice, so there was no reason to tell you." The Original released her with another snarl, turning to look at Maddox, whose eyes were still wide with surprise.

"What does this mean?" Glancing over at the equally shocked Greta, Maddox gave a small shrug as he looked back at his boss.

"I don't know. With there being two, they both might need to be in the ritual for it to actually work. I don't know if using only one would be successful or not." Maddox said, sending a pitying look at Sophia.

"You can't use my sister, Nik!" Sophia pulled on his sleeve, trying to get him to look at her. Klaus just shrugged her off with an angry glower.

"The ritual calls for the sacrifice of the doppelgänger and I will not leave anything to chance."

"I won't let you kill my sister! I haven't fought you on anything to do with the ritual, Klaus, but I won't sit by and let you kill Elena."

"You don't have a choice, sweetheart. Since you've betrayed me again, I have no reason to even hesitate in sacrificing you both." The Original bit out, ignoring the flash of hurt that streaked across her face.

"I didn't betray you, Niklaus! I was protecting my sister, my family. You should understand that, since you've been doing the same for your own siblings for centuries!" Sophia yelled, trying to push her hurt at his callous words away.

"I killed my siblings for betraying me." Sophia shuddered at the coldness of his tone, images of him daggering Finn, Kol, and Rebekah flashing behind her eyes.

"Yes, but you've kept them safe ever since, have you not? You've kept them away from Mikael." The Original tensed at the name, hating any reminder of his desiccated step-father.

"Do not speak of him!" Rolling her eyes at the little boy who glared at her, Sophia squared her shoulders and met his scowl head on.

"Well it's the truth! So how you can be mad at me for keeping my twin a secret to keep her from dying, I don't understand. I didn't know you would need us both for the ritual, so I never brought her up for her own safety."

"That doesn't erase the fact that you've been deceiving me! After your last bout of punishment, I thought you would have learned."

"Get over it, Nik! You would have done the same for Rebekah, and you know it!" The three on lookers were shocked by the exchange, especially when Klaus seemed to deflate a little.

"I still have to use you both." Hands shaking, as the reality of their oncoming deaths sunk in, Sophia gripped on his large hand, meeting his cooled gaze.

"Can…can we get her the elixir too?" It was amazing how fast they went from yelling and screaming to talking quietly, as if the room hadn't just been put in peril of being demolished by their emotions.

Turning to look at Maddox and Greta, Klaus arched a brow in question while Isobel just looked on in horror. It was obvious to her that Sophia, her lost little baby, was _involved_ with Klaus. There was no way they were that familiar with each other that they could work through an argument so quickly without them being an item or something along those lines. _Lovers. They're lovers._

"The coven's power was diminished greatly from the first potion. They won't be up to making another one for several months, at the earliest." Maddox replied, hating how Sophia's face fell and tears filled her pretty eyes. Greta had to bite back her grin, knowing the girl would soon be out of her life and away from Klaus. _Good riddance._

"Then she'll have mine." Sophia whispered, wrapping her arms around herself to try and comfort herself. Klaus glanced down at her, seeing the watery eyes and trembling lip; he pulled her into his arms, his earlier anger completely forgotten. How she could calm him down, when he had a terrifying temper, was beyond him.

"Nonsense. We'll simply wait until the coven has enough power. Or we'll find someone else who can do it." Sophia's eyes widened at his words and she pulled back slightly to peer up at him, shocked at the serious look on his face.

"You…you'd actually _wait_, even though you have everything you need? Really?" Klaus swallowed, trying to dislodge the frog that'd jumped up into his throat. No one, not even Bekah, had ever looked at him with such amazement and adoration.

"I've waited a thousand years, sweetheart, a few more months is nothing." He'd barely gotten the words out before she pulled his head down, latching onto his mouth with her own. The kiss was filled with the emotions the two refused to speak about, only ending when Sophia's burning lungs required oxygen.

Sophia kept herself wrapped around him for several minutes, still amazed he'd actually postpone the ritual he'd been longing to do since he was turned. The significance of such a gesture was not lost on her, and Sophia could feel her heart swelling. Klaus cared for her and wanted to make sure she survived the sacrifice, no matter how angry she made him at times.

Pulling away, Sophia lightly ran her fingers over his face, the tips memorizing the sharp edges and scruffy feel. Klaus watched her, his sea green eyes warm and soft, something that she was beginning to understand only happened around her.

"I don't want to put it off, Nik. I want you to be free as soon as possible." She couldn't believe she was saying it, but the witch knew the words were true.

"What? You don't want to wait for another elixir?" To say the Original was confused would have been an understatement.

"No…I mean, I want another elixir. But…I can't let you remain shackled by your mother's curse for any longer. I know how much it hurts you, how lost you feel. And I couldn't stand myself if I was the reason you had to wait even longer."

"Love, it's only a few months. I would rather wait then you not be revived." He didn't understand why she would want such a thing. Why would she willingly give up her chance at living just so his curse could be broken sooner?

"We'll look for another coven to do the potion; we'll even look into spells that might save me. But by the next full moon, I want you to finally be who you were always meant to be, Nik. I…I can't stand the pain being cut off from your wolf side causes you." Sophia whispered, the tears finally breaking free and rolling down her cheeks.

"But-"

"No, this is my decision. We'll do the ritual in a month's time and just hope for the best." Sophia said, a determined spark in her watery eyes. Klaus clenched his eyes shut and pulled her back against him, her head nestling against his chest.

"Are you sure, my dear? If we don't find…" Klaus trailed off, not wanting to even think about them not being able to revive her. He was still reeling from the human reawakening all his emotions he'd been ignoring for the last millennia, so he wasn't prepared for the heart stopping fear that coursed through him at the thought of her death.

"We'll find something, I'm sure." Sophia replied, hugging him tightly before stepping away, whipping her cheeks.

The two turned back to their audience, faces flushing with the reminder that they weren't alone. Clearing his throat, Klaus walked briskly back over to Isobel, whose eyes were filled with shock and disbelief. Katherine would never believe her when she told her the famously callous Niklaus had fallen for a mere human.

"You're going to return to Katerina and tell her that you've succeeded in your plan. You were able to reach one of my witches and he told you I've agreed to her deal. You are to act normally, as if nothing is out of the ordinary and go along with Katerina's plans. Once Katerina has you go after Elena, I want you to betray her. Take Elena somewhere safe and call Maddox. When he tells you you're done, I want you to remove your sunlight jewelry and burn until you die. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Isobel replied, her eyes glazing over at the compulsion. Sophia's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Wait…you're making her kill herself?" Klaus turned back to her, eyebrow arched.

"You're displeased? This woman happily betrayed your own sister for the benefit of Katerina. Would you have rather me let her get away with betraying you?" At his question, Sophia bit her lower lip as she struggled with herself.

On one hand, she didn't want her birth mother to die. She'd already lost her adoptive parents and had no idea who her real father was. If Isobel perished, she'd never get to know her.

On the other hand, she'd willingly sold Elena out to be sacrificed in the ritual so that Katherine could be free. How could a mother do that, even with they'd been separated for years? How could a woman hold her children, give them up, and then betray them without batting an eye? What type of person could do that?

"Just…never mind." Sophia muttered, turning away from the group to head back towards the kitchen. After the emotional roller coaster she'd just been on, she needed ice cream.

"Take her back to her car, Maddox. I want you to head to Mystic Falls to be on hand for when their plans come to a head. Also, I want to infiltrate the group, so find someone who'd I'd be able to possess to get close." The warlock nodded before grabbing Isobel's elbow to lead her out of the room.

"Greta, we need to get everything prepared for the ritual. But look through the grimoires again, this time looking for anything that might save someone from death. I don't care if a thousand other people have to die, find me answers." She nodded, even though she could care less if the bitch was saved or not.

But Klaus would surely kill her if she so much as complained, so she just had to grit her teeth and hope there wasn't any such spell. Even though she was pretty sure she already knew of a linking spell that could work. Damn it.

/*/

_Sophia! Oh my god, where are you? I've been so worried about you! And I knew you were in some type of trouble! Are you sure you're alright? I had Stefan searching for you, but he couldn't find anything. I hope you're really okay and are not just saying that._

_We all really miss you too. It's hard to believe that's it's almost been a year since you left. Life has definitely been more boring without you here! I have so much to tell you, stuff I can't say over the internet, so come home soon! _

_Stay safe and get back here as quickly as you can! We love you and miss you! _

_Love Elena_

Sophia sighed before shutting the netbook, figuring she'd wait to reply for a little while. She was still so…twisted up inside about the entire ritual thing that she feared she'd reveal too much in the email.

Certainly, she didn't want to make Klaus wait any longer to break the curse, but she also didn't want to die. I mean, who wants to die at 17? But, along with the reasons she'd given Klaus, the witch just couldn't deal with anymore waiting.

Before, it'd been all about having to wait until the moonstone was found. But now, it everything was in place and Sophia couldn't stand thinking about putting it off, even if it meant she had a better chance of surviving. Patience just wasn't her thing, and she'd go insane if she had to postpone the ritual for too long. It was better to just bite the bullet and hoped for the best.

Looking up when Klaus entered the room, Sophia gave a small smile as she set the computer down on the coffee table. The Original seated himself next to her on the couch, pulling her against him until her head rested comfortable against his chest, his heartbeat under her ear.

"Are you positive you wish to do the ritual so soon, sweetheart?" Klaus hated how shaky, how _weak_, his voice sounded, but he couldn't help it. After living centuries alone, he was reluctant to give up someone who actually seemed to care about him.

"Yes, Nik, I am. I can't wait for the witches to repower; I'd go crazy if I had to. I just want to get this over with." Sophia said, curling her arm around his stomach and bringing herself even closer, feeling content in his arms.

If anyone would have told her a few months ago that she'd find peace and solitude in the arms of a 1000+ year old vampire, she'd have told them to go check into the psych ward. But here she was, feeling safe and warm in and Original vampire's embrace, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I just…I hate not knowing if you'll survive since you refuse to keep the elixir for yourself." Klaus muttered, brushing a hand through her chestnut tresses.

"We'll be fine, I'm sure of it. You found a long lost mystical potion, so I'm sure you'll be able to pull something else out of thin air. I have complete faith in you." Sophia leaned up and kissed his chin, smiling when he titled his head down so he could capture her lips before she moved away.

Pulling away, Sophia bit her lip as she contemplated rather she wanted to do this or not. But, she'd done it on him, so it was only fair that he got to do it.

"Do…I was wondering if you wanted to do the memory spell on me." Sophia said quietly, her eyes never straying from his.

"You mean…so I go into _your_ mind?" Klaus asked, sitting up straighter as he regarded the witch.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. It's just…I invaded your privacy without your consent and have relived all your experiences. I think it's only right, now that you know about Elena, that you get to know me as I know you." Heart thundering, Sophia felt her stomach churn as she waited for him to reply. She was afraid he'd reject her, not wanting to know her as more than a lover.

"If that's what you want me to do, then I will do it." Klaus replied.

"But do _you_ want to do it?" Reading her like a book, Klaus pulled her back against him.

"Yes, I would like to do the spell." Sighing in relief, Sophia relaxed against him for a few minutes as her heart slowed to match the steady beat of his.

"Alright. Good. We'll need to go to the greenhouse again. But, ah, it won't be like last time. You might get a headache, but that should be all." Sophia mumbled, not wanting to bring up her stupidity induced coma. Klaus nodded, resting his cheek against her hair as he stroked a hand up and down her back.

"Let's hope not, as Maddox has gone off with Isobel and Greta is doing research. C'mon, better do it before it gets dark." Sighing in resignation, Sophia pulled away from him and stood from the couch, waiting for him to rise before grabbing his hand. Klaus's fingers curled around hers, sending little shocks up her hand and arm, as he lead her out of the room and towards the kitchen.

/*/

"Alright, step into the circle. We should probably sit for this, as I don't know how long it will take." Sophia said once it was safe for Klaus to enter the sacred circle. The vampire stepped over the candles and seated himself across from her, remaining silent so as not to interrupt her concentration.

Taking a deep breath, Sophia began chanting, placing his large hands on either side of her head. Her eyes darted up to lock onto his, trying to convey how much she was trusting him by laying herself bare. Klaus gave a little nod of understanding and Sophia closed her eyes again and continued to chant.

Klaus's breathe caught as the connection snapped into place, electricity flooding his system. If this was how it'd felt for Sophia, he was surprised the girl had been able to keep the link intact. He shuddered when images began flashing in his mind, taking him from the greenhouse and whisking him away to a large white house filled with laughter and love.

**AN: ****REVIEW! **

**Please, if you took the time to read the chapter, please take the 2 seconds and leave a comment! If I could reach 70 reviews, that would be a great Christmas present. Give the gift of reviews!**

**Happy Holidays! … Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, so the holidays got away from me. I'm sorry! I wasn't able to even start writing until the other day, and then I've had trouble getting this chapter written. I got a cool idea the other night for how I'm going to change Season 3, and it's been driving me nuts since. So I hope you like this chapter and please, please take the two minutes to review! Please!**

DarkDragonQueen0: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it and am honored you think so highly of my story! Sophia will definitely have an impact on the Mystic Falls residents. I'm not really that big of an Elena fan, as she's progressively gotten more and more annoying, so I'm a little cautious about writing her. But I'm so glad you liked the chapter and took the time to review! I hope you like this update as well and let me know what you think.

Guest (1): Thanks for leaving a review. Although if you leave a name next time, I'll be able to thank you properly! Enjoy the chapter and let me know your opinion!

Sarah12030: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like the story and Sophia! It's always tough to win readers over with original characters, so I'm delighted you like Sophia. I hope you like the new chapter and please leave a comment!

Guest (2): Thank you for leaving feedback! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as swell and will leave another review!

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything. **

Chapter 12: A Doppelgänger's Life

_Sophia laughed as she ran across the yard, her brother giving chase as the twins shrieked with laughter. Elena dodged in front of her sister, trying to get Sophia caught before her; she jogged towards the large oak tree, planning to climb up to where her brother couldn't get her._

_But her sudden movement caused her twin to trip and fall onto the concrete patio, a startled cry coming from her young mouth. Sophia's eyes watered as her knees and palms stung, where the skin had been cut from the rough fall. Glancing down at her ruined pink tights, Sophia began to cry, wanting to daddy._

"_I'm sorry Sophia!" Elena exclaimed, her own chocolate orbs filling with tears at her sister's distress. Turning her head, Elena was glad to see Jeremy already making his way back inside to get their parents. As Sophia continued to wail, Elena felt guilt swarm her small body as she sat next to her twin and tried to comfort the injured girl._

"_What's wrong?" Grayson asked as he came outside, only to be met with the sight and sound of one of his daughters in distress. Quickening his pace, he easily made it to the section of the patio housing the girls with only a few strides. Crouching down next to Sophia, Grayson tilted her face back so that she met his eyes._

"_What's the matter baby?" At the sight of her daddy, Sophia threw herself at him, wailing into his strong chest as if the world was ending. Scooping the small girl up into his arms, Grayson stood and beckoned Elena to follow as he made his way back into the kitchen. _

"_Heavens, what happened? Is she alright?" Miranda questioned, cutting the mixer off._

"_I think she just scrapped her knees." Grayson responded before sitting the distraught girl on the counter of the island. Miranda fished the first aid kit out from behind the sink and handed it to her husband, pulling Elena into her arms when she saw the tears in her eyes. _

"_Everything's going to be fine, pumpkin. It's just a scrap. It'll be right as rain in a minute, I promise." Grayson murmured, relieved when Sophia's shrieking began to dissipate into hiccups. _

_Wiggling her out of her tights, Grayson threw them into the trashcan before opening the kit to fix his daughter up. Pulling out an alcohol pad, the doctor cringed as his ears were treated to a renewal of shrieks when he cleaned her knees and hands. Quickly applying antiseptic and then the Band-Aids, Grayson gave each injured area a kiss before wiping her cheeks._

"_There now, see, it's all better." Sophia's lips continued to tremble, but the hiccups were starting up again and it looks like she was finally done crying. _

"_T-Thank y-y-you daddy." The child mumbled, trying to be a big girl and stop crying like a baby. Grayson hugged her, stroking her back before pulling her off the island and setting her back down on the floor._

"_You're welcome, princess. Now, why don't you go play in the living room for now?" Giving a slight nod, Sophia turned to do as he asked when she saw her sister and mother. Running over to them, she threw her arms around Elena's shoulders._

"_It's okay Lena, I'm fine." Sophia whispered, wanting her twin to stop feeling sad. Elena let out a little cry and clutched onto her sister, feeling horrible for causing her to trip in the first place._

"_I'm sorry! I made you trip! It's all my fault." Elena said, her lips beginning to tremble. Miranda scooped both girls up into a hug, sharing a knowing smile with Grayson. Being parents to twins was certainly an adventure._

"_Everything is fine, Elena. Sophia is alright and it was an accident. Now, why don't the both of you play in the living room while I finish up? I've got sugar cookies that need to go in the oven." _

_At the words 'sugar cookies' both twins were instantly bright and cheery, their beautiful brown eyes alight with eagerness. Miranda muffled a chuckle when they squirmed out of her arms to dash into the living room, as if nothing had ever happened. Seeing Jeremy had settled himself at the small table to color, the mother walked back over to her Kitchen Aid._

"_They never cease to amaze me." Grayson murmured, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Miranda gave a nod of confirmation and turned to give her husband a kiss before getting back to business. She'd promised cookies and didn't want to disappoint her girls._

_/*/_

_Pouting, Sophia crossed her arms over her chest while her instructor continued to drone on and on about proper form and technique. She just wanted to play the pretty instrument and didn't understand why the mean old lady wasn't letting her. _

"_Miss Gilbert, are you paying attention at all?" The woman asked, even though she already knew the answer. Sometimes she really hated living in a town that was so tied to its past that the descendants of the founding families continued to get special treatment. If it was up to her, she'd never have opened her doors to the temperamental six year old. _

"_Yes ma'am." Sophia replied, even though she rolled her eyes and continued to slouch. The instructor grumbled under her breath before turning back to her small chalk board, trying to teach the ungrateful brat how to read musical notes. How she expected to be able to play the violin without knowing how to read its music was beyond her._

_An hour later, Sophia was finally able to lay her small hands on the pretty instrument. The woman showed her how to hold it under her chin and how to draw the bow over the strings. Giving out a pleased little laugh, Sophia continued to run the bow back and forth, delighting in the sounds it produced._

"_Well, you might not like reading music but you seem to be a natural." The woman said, watching and correcting whenever the girl made an error. Maybe the Gilbert girl wasn't as bad as she'd thought. Maybe._

_/*/_

"_Sophia Diane Gilbert, you sit down right now or so help me!" Miranda glared at her daughter, pointing to the chair next to Elena that she'd so recently vacated. Pouting, Sophia set her violin down and trudged back to her seat, plopping down with a grumbled, which had Elena fighting back a laugh. _

_Sighing in irritation, Miranda shoved the paper at her disinterested daughter. Sometimes she really had to wonder how the two girls seemed so alike, and then so different. How was a parent supposed to keep up? _

"_Now, which is smaller, ½ or ¼?" Miranda questioned, wanting to get through their homework as quickly as possible. She'd already had to wrangle Sophia back into her seat three times and she really didn't want to have to keep doing so, as it would only put them both in a bad mood. _

"_I don't care! I want to play!" Sophia moaned, dropping her head onto her homework sheet with a thud. Elena snickered at her sister, but when she saw the look on her mom's face, she bit her lip and wrote down which fraction she thought was smaller._

"_Sophia, if you don't finish this, I can promise you that you won't be playing the violin for a very long time." She hated playing the bad cop, but the eight year old just wasn't cooperating with her, making the poor woman want to rip her own hair out._

"_You're not making Jer do anything!" Sophia muttered, pointing to the snoozing first grader who'd apparently given up on learning how to properly write his letters._

"_This isn't about your brother, young lady. Now, which is smaller?" Miranda softened her tone, knowing yelling wouldn't get her anywhere. None of her children responded well to yelling, and she just had to smother her own temper least she let it get the better of her._

"_1/4" Sophia muttered, receiving a happy smile from Elena. Miranda gave a relieved nod and moved on to the next question, wanting to get through the math homework as quickly as possible. Why she hadn't just made Grayson do it when he got home she'd never understand._

_/*/_

"_How are you feeling, baby girl?" Miranda asked as she and Grayson snuck back stage. Sophia was pacing back in forth behind the curtain, her hands twisting nervously as she tried to calm her nerves._

"_I feel like I'm gonna up chuck." Scrunching her nose at her daughter's blunt response, Miranda reached out to halt the girl's stride. _

"_You'll be amazing, darling. You've been waiting since the beginning of the school year to get this solo and you've practiced so hard." Sophia let her mother pull her into a hug, clutching onto the warmth and love she felt in the embrace._

"_Yeah kiddo, you'll knock it outta the park." Grayson said, scooping her up to twirl her around in a circle, which earned him the giggles he'd been aiming for. Setting her back on her feet, the man gave her a tight squeeze before fully releasing her._

"_Where's Lena? I wanna see her." Sophia asked, peering around, trying to see if she could spot her twin. Giving a shared grin, the parents wished her luck and quickly departed, sending their other daughter backstage._

"_Lena!" Sophia threw her arms around her sister, clutching onto her other half for dear life. Elena held onto her twin, knowing how nervous she must be._

"_You'll be amazing Sophia! No one's ever been able to compete!" Pulling away, the girls grinned at each other as Sophia's stomach began to calm down. Her twin always had her back, and if she said she had this, than she did. Elena would __**never**__ let her go out and embarrass herself, no matter if she was mad at her or not. Nothing could break the twin bond._

"_Thanks, Lena. I was so nervous! This is my first solo! What if I mess up? They never give solos to third graders!"_

"_You'll be great, Soph! You've had this song nailed for almost a year now. Just go out there and show them how awesome you are." Laughing, the twins shared another hug before a stage hand came by to tell her her cue would be in a few minutes. _

"_I gotta get back to my seat. Good luck, sis." Hugging one more time, Elena smiled at her sister before quickly departing, wanting to be reseated before the show began._

_Taking a deep breath, Sophia walked over to her instrument to make sure it was tuned properly. She could do this. She was Sophia Gilbert and nothing could stand in her way, not even her own nerves. Head screwed on tight once more, Sophia made sure her hair and dress were just right before she stepped out into the spotlight._

_/*/_

"_Alright kiddo, you've got this. Just aim for the net, but when the goalie thinks you're going to go right, go left." Giving a nod, Sophia lined up the ball in front of the soccer net to try and win a point. _

_Unfortunately, Jeremy was a very adapt goal keeper and his hands blocked the ball, earning a curse from his sister. Grinning cheekily, the boy gave a little wave before throwing the ball back. _

"_Don't let you mother hear you, as I'll get blamed for you knowing that language." Grayson said with a laugh, not even bothering trying to dissuade her from using it. Sophia had proven time after time that she had her own mind and opinions and wouldn't be swayed, no matter how angry her parents became. _

"_Please, she'd be astonished at the things one hears in school." Sophia said with an eye roll as she lined up the shot again. Grayson was worried about her statement, as she was only twelve and he didn't know what she could mean. It was scary being a parent, that was for sure. _

"_GOAL!" Sophia shrieked when Jeremy missed the ball by mere millimeters. He scowled as his sister did an obnoxious victory dance, but he was soon laughing with his dad at the ridiculousness of it. Sophia paid them no mind, moving around the field doing her happy dance. _

"_Alright Ren MacCormack let's get back to practice." Giving him a confused look, Sophia shrugged before swapping positions with Jeremy. _

"_Who's Ren MacCormack?" Sophia asked as she moved into the goal, wondering if her dad had somehow insulted her without her knowing._

"_Don't worry about it. We'll educate you on '80s movies later." Grayson shook his head slightly with a small chuckle before signaling for Jeremy to line up his first shot. Shrugging, not really that interested if it involved old movies, Sophia got ready to defend the net, not wanting her brother to win a point._

_/*/_

"_I still can't believe they made us come to this! I am so bored!" Caroline moaned as she threw herself down on the soft grass next to the pond. _

_The Lockwood Mansion was hosting a Founders event of some kind, which the preteens could care less about. This explained why the Gilberts, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes and Adam and Tracey Fell had all sneaked away from the party to try and have some actual fun._

"_I know! I don't see how they can think this is fun for us. I mean, who cares about all this history crap?" Tracey joined in the complaining fest, plopping down next to her friend. The others soon joined the girls on the grass, sitting in a small circle._

"_So what do you want to do?" Elena asked, sitting between her two siblings; Sophia, she knew, wanted nothing more than to simply go home and Jeremy probably wanted to go play a video game. _

"_I dunno. But anything is better than that." Tracey shrugged, not wanting to be the one to come up with a solution. Caroline sat back up, an evil gleam overtaking her eyes as she peered around her at her fellow preteens._

"_Let's play truth or dare!" Her statement earned a few groans and a few shrugs, so Caroline took that as consent. Glancing between the group members, Caroline tried to think of a good question or dare._

"_Elena, truth or dare?" Elena's eyes widened in surprise before she glanced over at Sophia, who quirked a brow at her._

"_Um…truth." Rolling her eyes at the girl, Caroline wished she'd questioned the braver of the twins. At least it would have been more fun._

"_Do you have a crush on Matt Donovan?" At her question, everyone's eyes turned to the suddenly blushing girl._

"_W-what? O-of course not!" Elena exclaimed, her face feeling on fire. Sophia knew she was lying, had actually known about the crush for a while, but she wasn't going to out her sister, even if everyone could see it._

"_This is __**truth**__ or dare, Elena. You have to tell the truth." Caroline said with a flip of the hair, eyes intent on her friend. She herself had had a crush on Matt for a few weeks, but she'd seen the looks the two had sent each other and wanted to know if she had a shot or not._

"_Maybe." Elena mumbled, chin dropping to her chest. Wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulders, Sophia gave her sister her solidarity against the others, even if only silently. Pushing her embarrassment down, Elena looked back up._

"_Adam, truth or dare?" The tall boy sat up straighter, glancing between his friends before meeting Elena's eyes. _

"_Dare." Giving a small devious smile that wasn't seen very often on the 'nice' twin's face, Sophia glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye before looking back at Adam Fell._

"_I dare you to kiss Sophia." The arm around her shoulders was jerked away, making the girl almost fall forward from the movement. Catching herself, Elena sent that same smile at her sister, who just glared at her. So much for sister solidarity._

_Grasping onto his courage, Adam stood up and walked over to Sophia before reaching his hand down. Sophia stared at the hand for a moment before letting him pull her up, hating that her sister had done this. So she had a crush on Adam, that didn't mean Elena could just throw her to the wolves!_

_Smiling down at the pretty girl, Adam pushed her hair out of her face before taking a deep breath and leaning down. Sophia's eyes remained locked on Adam's as he let his lips lightly brush against hers. _

_This kiss wasn't like she'd expected; it was simple and sweet, a mere brush of the lips. Obviously, she'd expected fireworks and stars, but Sophia had to keep her disappointment to herself. For her first official kiss, it wasn't bad and she just had to realize that this was real life and not a fairy tale._

_Pulling away, the two blushed before retaking their seats, shooting looks at each other whenever they thought the other wasn't looking. The kiss might not have been like the ones in the movies, but Sophia was still thrilled she'd let Adam be her first kiss. _

_Maybe now they could stop tip toeing around each other and start dating. Well, as much 'dating' as twelve year olds could do anyway._

_/*/_

"_What do you mean you're moving?" Sophia asked, not understanding. Founding families just didn't move away._

"_My dad is getting transferred to California." Adam mumbled, pain filling him. The two had been dating for almost a year now, and he couldn't believe he was actually being forced away from her. _

"_But…what about me?" She hated how vulnerable she sounded, but her first boyfriend, her first love, was moving away! How else was she supposed to sound?_

"_I know. I hate that I'm leaving you." Adam said, pulling her into his arms. The two freshmen cuddled on his bed, knowing that it was probably the last time they'd get the chance. _

"_Adam, I wanna…I want to be with you." Pulling away, Adam's eyes widened when he got the meaning of her words.  
_

"_But…"_

"_No, I do. Our first times should be with each other and if we never see the other again, I want to have this to remember." Sophia said, staring into his eyes, hoping he felt the same way. _

_Seeing she was serious, Adam leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. If today was all they had, then they were going to make the best of it. _

_/*/_

"_How was it?" Elena asked as she sat next to her sister, who was laying on her bed clutching the large stuffed tiger Adam had won for her at the fair. _

"_I guess I should say amazing and beautiful, but it really kinda hurt and was uncomfortable. But…I felt closer to him than before, if that's possible. Like there was nothing being kept secret between us anymore or something." Sophia shrugged, already missing him. _

_Elena laid next to her sister, wrapping her arms around her twin and trying to comfort the distraught teen. She wasn't sure if she was in love with Matt, but she knew she'd be devastated if he ever moved away, so she couldn't even comprehend how much pain Sophia must be in._

"_I'm sure you'll keep in touch and see each other again. The world's not a big as many believe and I'm sure you're paths will cross again." Sophia just gave a jerky nod, not really believing her. But the words were a little comfort anyways. She just hoped that she didn't feel this crushing pain for the rest of her life, because that would seriously suck._

_/*/_

"_Sophia Gilbert if you go out of bounds one more time you're going to hit something!" Grayson groaned, shuddering as the car nearly missed hitting a street sign. Why he'd agreed to teach the twins how to drive was beyond him. _

"_Calm down old man! You're making me nervous!" Sophia ground out, her hands clutching onto the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles had turned white. _

"_Making you nervous? I'm going to have a heart attack and __**I'm**__ making __**you**__ nervous?" Grayson asked, eyes never leaving the road as Sophia once more let the car drift over the white lines. Thank god there was a driving academy in town that let them practice in a safe environment. Because if he had to worry about things other than signs, lights, and cones, he'd actually go crazy._

"_For the love of God, shut up! I don't want to die in a car crash with the two of you bickering!" The two in the front seat were surprised by the forceful words that came from the back, which housed Elena, the usually quieter twin. Glancing at each other, the two started snickering._

"_Sorry Lena." Sophia replied, renewing her focus on actually getting through the driving lesson. Grayson reached back and patted his other daughter's hand, sending her a look that showed he silently shared her fear, even if he found her sudden outburst amusing. With Sophia behind the wheel, there was no telling what would happen. He only prayed they all made it home in one piece or else he'd never hear the end of it from Miranda. _

_/*/_

"_Oh my god! Tyler has been checking you out for like ever!" Caroline exclaimed from her spot between Sophia and Bonnie. The two had been discussing the pros and cons of believing her crazy grams and Caroline had grown bored when she'd noticed the stare. _

_Turning her head, Sophia caught the heated look Tyler was sending her before she arched a brow at him and brought the plastic cup of beer up to her lips. Tyler lifted his own cup in a silent toast or salute, making Sophia grin before she turned back to her friends._

"_So what? Tyler's a douche on the best of days." Caroline huffed at the response, as she'd been hoping for some new juicy gossip._

"_You're losing your funness!"_

"_That's not even a word, Care." Bonnie said, hiding her grin behind her own cup. The blonde girl grumbled something about finding real friends before she got up to march away, making the two girls crack up into giggles. _

"_So you're not going to go there?" Bonnie asked when they'd calmed down. It'd been more than a year since Adam left and Sophia hadn't gotten serious about anyone else, even though she'd had a several boyfriends since._

"_Maybe. I dunno. He's hot, so at least it'd be something nice to look at." Sophia replied, eyes moving back over to the footballer, who'd turned to speak with his own friends. _

"_Just don't get hurt, Soph." Smiling over at her worried friend, Sophia gave her hand a pat before she too stood and began to make her way over to the group of guys._

"_Hey Sophia. Come to ride on the Duncan Train of love?" One of the older boys asked, giving a leer and earning snickers from his friends. Sophia arched a brow and rested her hand on her suddenly cocked hip, her bitch face slamming into place._

"_You wouldn't be able to handle this, Duncan. So stop embarrassing yourself and try to get with someone who won't leave you crying to your mama." The snappy response earned hoots and hollers from the guys and Duncan scowled at her, but knew better than to cause even more of a scene. _

"_Ty, why don't you walk me to my car?" At her suggestive question, the boy was pushed roughly from the group with envious looks and pats on the back._

"_No problem babe." Tyler said cockily. Sophia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as she let him lead her towards the vehicles. He might not be the brightest crayon, but she was a hormonal teen who had urges. And Tyler Lockwood would satisfy those needs just fine._

_/*/_

"_Can't you and Elena do this? I don't wanna be Miss Mystic Falls." Sophia grumbled as she stood next to her mother and twin, hating being related to a founding family. _

_Everyone knew that the whole thing was rigged so only founding families could win and Sophia wanted no part in it. She'd grown out of the whole 'I want to be a princess' phase of being a girl a long time ago._

"_C'mon Sophia, do this for me. I would love to see my two beautiful girls descend the grand staircase in ball gowns. Please?" Miranda gave Sophia the puppy dog eyes that she herself had learned, making it impossible for the recipient to say no. Huffing, Sophia crossed her arms. Miranda smiled, knowing she'd won._

"_It'll be fun, Soph. Don't worry so much." Elena whispered as they followed their mother to the signup sheet. She ignored the look her twin gave her; clearly saying she was full of crap._

"_Whatever. I'll do this for you and mom, but don't expect me to win or be happy about it." Sophia muttered, making Elena have to stifle a snicker. Her sister could be such a drama queen sometimes._

_/*/_

"_I'm surprised you didn't sneak out with your sister." Jenna said as they waited for the parentals to return with Elena. Sophia shrugged and began playing her violin, losing herself in the music. _

"_Jenna, phone's for you." Jeremy said after a while, entering the living room from the kitchen, where he'd been drawing. Sophia trailed off, watching as Jenna took the phone and her smiling face soon turned to one of shock._

"_What? O-of course. We'll be right there." Jenna said before hanging up. Her wide eyes met those of Sophia's before she dropped the phone on the couch and sprinted towards the door._

"_Come on! There's been an accident." Jeremy and Sophia shared a scared look before they raced after their aunt, not even bothering to lock the door behind them as they rushed towards her car. _

_When they reached the ER, they were met with the most shocking news possible. Upon hearing the news, Sophia literally collapsed in the middle of the floor, not able to keep her feet under her. _

_It couldn't be possible! She'd been with her parents just a little while ago! They couldn't be….they could be gone. It wasn't possible! The doctors had to be wrong! How could…how could they be…dead?_

_Jeremy pulled the broken girl to him as Jenna tried to get all the information, tears leaking down her own face. The siblings clung to each other as their worlds come to a screeching halt before going up in flames. They were…parentless…orphans._

"_C-c'mon." Jenna said, steering them towards the room Elena was being held. They followed her direction numbly, not really able to understand what was going on. When they saw Elena on the bed, numerous machines hooked up to her, the siblings rushed over to make sure their third musketeer was alright. _

"_Elena?" Sophia whispered, hand trembling as she stroked her twin's face. Elena's eyes slowly opened until they seemed to finally focus on her sister's face._

"_Wh-what happened?" Elena asked, her throat burning from so recently almost drowning. She was startled when Sophia burst into tears, as she usually never cried._

"_How are you feeling?" Jenna asked as she pulled Sophia away, rubbing her back in what she hoped was a soothing manner. Elena's eyes darted from her aunt, to her twin, then to Jeremy, who was also crying._

"_I…I'm fine. My throat hurts a little. Where's mom and dad? What happened?" Her questions just had Sophia crying harder and Jeremy clutched onto one of Elena's hands as he tried to stifle his own inner wailing. _

"_There…there was an accident, sweetie." Jenna said, not knowing how she was supposed to tell her niece that her parents were…dead. That her sister was gone._

_Elena's own eyes filled with tears, being able to put the pieces together from the others reactions. Her parents were dead. Because of her. Because she'd wanted to hang out with friends instead of staying in for family night._

"_Oh." Elena mumbled before dissolving into tears, sobbing into his chest when Jeremy pulled her into his arms. Sophia broke away from Jenna to join the sibling huddle, the three clutching onto each other. Jenna just looked on with her own tears, knowing their lives would never be the same again._

_/*/_

"_I can't believe you're taking me away! I mean, yeah sure, what happened was crazy, but I need my family, John! And they need me." Sophia ranted from her seat in his car as they drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. _

"_I realize you're hurting, Sophia. I lost my brother, remember? But you're putting them all in danger if you don't get trained." John replied, eyes never leaving the road. He should have given the girl a sedative, as the drive was apparently going to be a long one. _

"_Whatever." Sophia muttered before pulling out her iPod and putting the earbuds in. John silently thanked the heavens for small favors as he continued towards Blacksburg._

_/*/_

"_Sophia you need to focus! You're letting your anger rule you, instead of you ruling it. And by doing so, you've let it block you so that your magic only reacts in outbursts." Gabriela said in exacerbation. _

"_I'm trying!" Sophia retorted, glaring at the older witch. She'd been staring at the same damn urn for the last twenty minutes trying to get it to float but it didn't even wobble. _

"_Sophia, it's not about trying. It's all comes down to your will. Obviously, you're still skeptical of being a witch, of the supernatural, and you're blocking your own abilities. Use your pain and anger and funnel it into making the urn move." Gabby tried in a calmer tone, knowing getting frustrated wasn't going to help._

_Sophia turned away from the woman, lips trembling as she tried to fight down her tears. Ever since her parent's deaths, she'd seemed to be constantly on the verge of tears and she hated it. Sophia Gilbert was a strong young woman and did not burst into tears at every moment!_

"_I'm sorry." Gabby sighed at the softly spoken words, lightly resting her hands on Sophia's shoulders._

"_Cher, you don't have anything to apologize for. I know the pain you're feeling, truly. But you can't let it over rule you, or you'll never survive it." Turning, Sophia gave her a questioning look._

"_You…you lost your parents?" Giving a sad nod, Gabby was startled when Sophia threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. _

"_H-how did you ever deal?" The words were quiet, but said closely to her ear so the older witch heard them anyways._

"_It just takes time, cher. And knowing that you're parents are always there with you, even if you can't see them. The love they had for you, and you for them, will always remain and live in your heart." Sophia pulled away, wiping at her eyes._

"_I….I'm ready to try again." Gabby gave her a reassure squeeze, knowing it was going to be a long road for the girl. But hopefully her tutelage would help her in every way possible so that she not only learned how to be a witch, but also healed. _

_/*/_

"_I don't want to use this on anyone, no matter if they're a vampire! I thought you said I should judge them for myself rather than blindly listen to John?" Sophia gave Gabby a confused look as the older woman led her towards a dive bar._

"_I know what I said, but you won't find any vamps worth your consideration here. Besides, you need to practice this so that when a real threat comes your way, you can handle yourself. Now, go lure one out." Gabby said and pushed her towards the bar's doors._

_Rolling her eyes, Sophia pulled out a pin from her belt and winced when she slid it over her finger. It wasn't big or deep, but it did cause a few drops of blood to well up , which would hopefully be enough to entice a vampire. Pulling the doors open, Sophia had to fight from gagging at the horrible smell._

"_Well, well, look what we have here." She hadn't even made it inside the establishment before she was being manhandled. Glaring at the offender, she was about to retort when he leaned forward and stared deeply into her eyes._

"_You're going to go to the back alley and not make a word like a good little girl." Knowing he was trying to compel her, Sophia gave a dazed nod before turning and making her way into the alley. _

_She'd still had her reservations, but when the vile man had lunged for her throat, Sophia didn't have any qualms about sending aneurisms threw his brain. When he crumpled in shocked pain, Sophia stepped away from the wall she'd been pressed against and looked at the mouth of the alley, where Gabby gave her a thumbs up. _

"_You bitch!" The vampire yelled and tried to lunge for her again, but she sent another wave at him. Only this time, she'd let too much power into the spell and them man cried out in horrified pain as his brain literally began to explode, blood coursing from his ears and eyes._

"_Alright, Sophia, that's enough. Anymore and you'll kill him. Let's go." Sophia released the vamp, who didn't even move from the ground, and followed after her mentor. She glanced back at the whimpering monster, feeling a tad bit bad she'd let it go too far. But at least now she knew she could defend herself. _

_/*/_

_Headlights caught her eye, making Sophia glance up from her phone to see a SUV pulling up behind hers. A man got out and approached her._

"_Are you alight miss? Do you need any help?" His voice was kind, but Sophia instantly felt threatened, even if she couldn't explain why. There was just something about him that said he was a danger to her._

"_No, but thank you. I've got it all covered." Sophia said, edging around the ruck, trying to put it between her and him. The man gave a nod, but quickly shot his hand out, causing her head to explode in pain. This bitch did not know who he was messing with!_

_Sophia pushed the pain away before she retaliated, making him drop to his knees with the level of pain. Not only was she bursting blood vessels in his brain, but she threw in a few heart squeezes to make the pain unbearable._

"_Who are you?" Sophia demanded, but received only moans of pain. Scowling, she marched over to him as she lessened the pain slightly, needing answers._

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?" She demanded again, so distracted with trying to get an answer that she didn't see the woman come up behind her. When she did notice her, it was too late. Her world went black and Sophia knew no more._

**AN: Okay, so what did you think? I know some memories were shorter than others, but I just wanted you guys to get a feel for her past. Since she's an OC, I had to make things up. Hope you liked it. Sorry for any errors, I'll go back and edited again later if they're too many.**

**REVIEW! Please? You guys did awesome last chapter and if I could get the same response, it'd be amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, here you are. Sorry about the delay, I had to get my Puckleberry story updated. If any of you like that ship, you might wanna check out my story: A Very Puckleberry Redo. Review!**

Sherry: Thanks for the review! My holiday was just fine, thanks! I hope yours was too. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Let me know what you think about this one!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TVD or the song.**

Chapter 13: Living a Little

Klaus opened his eyes, his own face fading from his mind as his eyes cleared and he came back to reality. He was still seated in front of Sophia in the greenhouse, the little witch reading the grimoire as she waited for him to finish.

Taking the time to just look at her, Klaus couldn't believe she'd actually trusted him enough to reveal so much, to strip herself bare. He knew she felt guilty about invading his own privacy, but it was still unbelievable that she'd willingly done the spell. Now there really wasn't anything about the other person either of them didn't know, as scary as that was.

The events that led them to the greenhouse flashed in his mind and Klaus had to push his anger at her actions down. She'd been protecting Elena and he could understand that; he even respected her for it.

And now she was willing to go through with the ritual on the next full moon, no matter if they found another coven to make the elixir or not, all because she didn't want him to be cursed anymore. Because she wanted him to be free.

The unfamiliar emotion welling up in his heart was alarming to the Original, but he knew there was very little time to dwell on it or freak out, because he wanted to make every second with Sophia count. If this little human was willing to put her life on the line to break his curse, then he damn sure was going to make sure the next few weeks were lived to their fullest; as there was no telling if she'd make it through the ritual.

Pushing the emotion he knew was fear and the one he refused to acknowledge to the back of his mind, Klaus made up his mind about what they were going to do. He couldn't just keep her cooped up for another month, just waiting for death; he wanted Sophia to laugh and enjoy herself, and staying here would not achieve that. Plan forming in his head, Klaus cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Nik! How do you feel? Are you nauseas? I don't really know how this spell affects vampires. Do you need a blood bag?" Sophia started rambling, snapping the tome shut and her large doe eyes meeting his.

Sophia's heart had started to pound as she waited for him to say something, suddenly worried he'd no longer want to be with her now that he knew her. After all, she was just a mere human with very little life experience and he was a 1000+ year old vampire who could get any girl, _woman_, he wanted.

Reaching a hand out, Klaus lightly skimmed his fingers down her soft cheek, trying to not remember how she'd let herself be caressed like that before she'd met him. If she didn't get upset about the women he'd been with, then he really shouldn't be mad she'd been with a measly two boys. Leaning forward, he gave her a light, chaste kiss on her lips, earning a surprised look.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Go pack a bag, we're going to the airport." Klaus said, standing and offering her a hand to help her up.

"The airport? Where are we going? I thought the ritual couldn't be done until the full moon?" Sophia asked in confusion, letting him lead her back into the house by their clasped hands.

"It can't. We're going somewhere else. Now go get packed and meet me in the front parlor in an hour." Klaus said before giving her another kiss and leaving her standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Not knowing what in the world was going on, or why Klaus was acting the way he was, Sophia could only follow orders and made her way up to her bedroom. She'd expected him to start asking questions or at least commenting on things he'd seen, but the vampire hadn't even brought it up! God she was confused.

Making it into her room, Sophia pulled her suitcases out from under the bed and placed it on the bed. Going to the bureau, she grabbed a handful of clothes off their hangers before returning to the suitcase. She spent the next half hour repacking her luggage, making sure she had everything she'd need immediately in one bag, letting her extra belongings go into the second one.

Checking to make sure she had grabbed everything, Sophia slipped her netbook into her purse and took a moment to remember everything that'd happened in the room. She wasn't sure if she'd ever return to it, so even though it'd been her prison, she wanted to remember everything she could. Sighing, Sophia turned and shut the lights off before grabbing the handles to her bags and leaving the room.

Klaus wasn't in the parlor when she made her way downstairs, so Sophia just sat down and waited, knowing he wouldn't keep her waiting long. Carol made her way into the room after a couple of minutes, a cooler in her hands.

"Hello, dear. Klaus requested that I bring this to you." Carol said with a smile, setting the cooler down next to the witch. Curiosity piqued, Sophia lifted the lid to see several blood bags, cans of soda and sandwiches nestled into the ice.

"Thank you, Carol. I don't know where we're going, but this will come in handy." Sophia said, closing the lid with a smile at the elderly woman.

"It's a surprise, my love. Now Carol, you know what to do. And do make sure to keep the monthly donations up, yeah?" Klaus said, stepping into the room with a servant holding his own bag.

"Of course, Klaus. Everything will be taken care of." Carol said with a slight bow, moving to stand by the other servant. At Sophia's arched brow, Klaus have a slight shrug.

"Gotta keep the place running smoothly while I'm not here. C'mon." Sophia picked up the cooler and followed him out of the room, the servant who'd arrive with him moving to wheel her bags out to the waiting car.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Sophia asked as she was helped into the backseat of the SUV, Klaus joining her in the other seat. She set the cooler down in between the seats and buckled up, irritated he still hadn't answered her.

"Nope." Glaring in irritation, Sophia huffed and turned away, not missing the quiet chuckle her actions elicited. Damn annoying Original vampire.

"Here, doll. It's got a bit of everything." Klaus murmured, handing her a brand new iPod. Sophia turned to him with a surprised look, not having expected that.

"You didn't have to get me this, Klaus."

"You're gonna want it, trust me." Klaus said before pulling out his own device.

Not being able to resist, because who could with that handsome face sitting next to them (I mean, really!), Sophia leaned over her armrest and pulled Klaus's head towards hers. The vampire's lips were in a smirk when they met hers, but she didn't let his smugness deter her.

"Thanks." Sophia whispered against his soft lips before pulling back with a smile, unwrapping the headphones to start browsing through the song selections. Klaus hated how…human she made him feel, even with something as small as a kiss, but he couldn't find the willpower to put up much of a fight.

The trip to the airport took a little under an hour and then they were boarding a private plane headed god knows where. She couldn't believe she was actually on a _private plane!_ It was madness!

"So did you have to compel some tycoon to let you use their plane?" Sophia muttered, although she knew he heard her at the twitching of his lips. Settling back in the plush leather seat, Klaus gave her a look.

"Course not, darling. I happen to own this, among other various means of transportation."

"You…you _own_ a private plane? Really?" Okay, so she sounded stupid, but she hadn't been expecting that!

"Being as old as I am, have accumulated a very large amount wealth, as you know. So having a private jet really shouldn't come as a surprise. Actually, shouldn't you already _know_ that?" At his amused smirk, Sophia slouched in her own seat.

"It's a lot harder to remember everything, since you're as old as dirt." Sophia said childishly, which made his chuckle. Rolling her eyes at him, she put her earbuds back in, planning to ignore the annoying vamp for however long they were in the air.

Letting her have her little pout fest, Klaus pulled out his phone to make sure everything was arranged, knowing she'd brighten up soon. She might be having difficulty recalling his 1000+ years of life, but he had no problem remembering every little detail of her short 17 years.

/*/

"No way! Really?" Sophia turned wide eyes to Klaus, not believing he'd actually brought her here. Slinging an arm around her waist, Klaus pulled her closer to him as they started towards the building.

"It's somewhere you've always wanted to visit." Beaming up at him, she pulled them to a stop so she could fling her arms around him and latch onto his mouth. The guide looked away, trying to give them a little privacy, as the kiss turned heated.

"You're so sweet, Nik." Sophia said quietly, earning a small cringe. One thing he'd definitely _never_ been called, ever, was sweet.

"Don't let anyone hear you!" He stage whispered, which just made Sophia laugh before linking her arm through his so they could continue their tour. No matter what he said, bringing her to the Hershey Chocolate Factory was the sweetest thing!

/*/

After a couple hours visiting Hershey, PA, the two boarded the plane once more, off to another secret location. This time however, Sophia couldn't keep herself in her seat and was constantly giving the vampire these light little stroke on his arms or legs that was driving him crazy.

"Sophia, if you do not stop-"

"I don't want to stop, Klaus. … Have you ever heard of the mile-high club?" Sophia whispered, sending him this sexy little smirk as she leaned into him, her breasts brushing his arm enticingly. Seeing the beginnings of a smirk, Sophia took that as all the incentive she needed and slid into his lap, thankful the chairs were so large.

"Another thing you've always wanted to try, love." Klaus murmured, which was quickly cut off as Sophia pressed her lips to his, her hips grinding down on. Feeling the hardness reacting under her, Sophia continued to move her hips, having to pull away from his intoxicating mouth to let out a quiet moan.

Running his hands up her thighs, Klaus was thankful she decided to wear a dress that day, allowing him easy access to her silky skin. Shivering as his fingers skimmed over her skin, Sophia ran her own through his hair, loving how soft the short curls were.

"Lift your hips." Following his instructions, Sophia leaned up on her knees, giving him the room to unbuckle and unzip his pants, his erection quickly sliding out of his briefs. Giving himself a couple of strokes, Klaus smirked at her when the witch moaned, her eyes glued to his hands, which left his cock to slide back up her thighs.

Pushing her panties to the side, Klaus swiped his fingers through her folds, testing her readiness and earning another moan and a hip jerk. Little vixen was dripping for him already. Inserting a finger inside her channel, he gave her a couple thrusts before pulling back.

"Sink down on me." Whimpering at the authoritative timber of his voice, Sophia reached below her to line him up with her, slowly lowering her hips until he was nestled inside her completely. Throwing her head back, Sophia couldn't stop the loud mewl that was wrenched from her throat at the feeling of being filled so completely.

"You wanted to join the club, sweetheart, so get to work." Klaus knew that if she wasn't so turned on, Sophia would have lashed out at him for his words. As it was, he only got a slight glare before she was rising up again before slamming back down, working up a fast pace.

Klaus kept his hands firmly planted on her thighs, wanting her to have to do everything herself. It was a little pay back for the teasing she'd done the night before…and it was very erotic to see her reaching for her release with such abandon. Which only increased when the little sex kitten pulled her dress up so she could slide a hand down and into her panties, rubbing at her clit.

"Oh! Nik! Feels so good." Sophia panted, lifting her head to meet his blazing eyes. Just the sight of such a gorgeous man under her hand her insides clenching, heightening the experience even more.

"That's it, get yourself off. I want you to come undone around me, Sophia." Her name, coming out of that mouth and sounding so sensual, had Sophia moaning and rubbing herself furiously. His voice should really be outlawed in all fifty states, as it did things to her that would normally make her blush.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Eyes screwed shut tightly, Sophia slammed her hips down on his as stars exploded behind her eyelids, her walls clenching tightly around his cock.

Klaus took over, lifting her up and down him quickly, wanting to reach his own release now that she'd gotten hers. The fast movements made the witch's orgasm stretch out, until she was creaming again, shuddering as electricity shot through her system.

Grunting when he finally filled her, Klaus remained buried in her for a few minutes, waiting for their bodies to calm down. Once that'd been accomplished, Klaus moved Sophia into another chair so he could use a napkin to wipe himself and fix his clothes. Grabbing another napkin, Klaus handed it to her with another smirk. The man really did smirk too much.

"You sure know how to show a fella a good time." Not being able to stop it, a small giggle sounded from her throat at his bad southern accent. Putting the dirty napkin in the trash, Sophia straightened out her dress and combed her fingers through her hair before pulling it back up into a pony tail.

"Well, you certainly didn't leave a girl hanging." Klaus chuckled at her before pulling her back into his lap. Sophia snuggled against him, head resting on his shoulder as he reclined the chair and started a movie. She was asleep within ten minutes.

/*/

When they landed in New York City, Sophia suddenly knew exactly what was going on. Klaus was checking things off the bucket list she'd written after watching the movie, starting with the Hershey Museum and then the plane sex. He wanted her to do as many of them as possible, in case she didn't live through the ritual.

Emotion flooding her, Sophia had to fight to keep from bursting into happy tears and jumping him in the cab. The fact that he would do this for her, even though it made the reality of her situation that much more clear, just proved that the Original had feelings for her. Real, deep feelings; no matter how he might try to deny it, Klaus had feelings for her.

He didn't miss the sappy look that crossed her face, but choosing not to comment, Klaus led her into The Plaza and towards a concierge.

"Reservations for Mikaelson, Nicholas." Klaus said clearly to the woman, who gave him a smile before tying into the computer.

"Nicholas?" Sophia murmured, giving him a confused look as she tried to pay attention. But the place was so beautiful that she kept getting sidetracked.

"Yes, it's more common than Niklaus." He said for her ears only before turning back to the woman. Sophia just shrugged, staring around the grand opulence as he got everything sorted out.

"C'mon, love." Klaus said, grasping her hand and tucking it into his arm as he led her towards the elevators, a bellhop wheeling their luggage behind them.

"It's so beautiful here." Sophia said softly, getting a nod of agreement before they stepped into the small space. Not wanting to break the sudden silence, Sophia remained quiet as they rose, and didn't speak until the bellhop had left.

"This is so amazing, Nik!" Sophia said loudly, making him smile as she spun around the sitting room in wonder. She'd never been stayed in a 5 star hotel, and it was just so mind blowing.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. Care to take a shower?" Klaus arched a brow, which made Sophia blush before giving a nod. Suddenly she was in his arms and in the bathroom, her breathe hitching in her throat from the sudden movement. Klaus grinned down at her before capturing her mouth, planning to spend the rest of the night devouring the witch.

/*/

After a scrumptious breakfast in bed, the two headed out to site see, even though Klaus had already been to the city numerous times. Sophia was so excited to see everything, that he humored her and let the witch drag him to all the tourist attractions, like Times Square and the Empire State Building.

Another thing he allowed, which surprised her, was taking pictures. He had somehow produced a new Canon camera for her, and the girl didn't waste a minute to contemplate it, too busy taking in her new surroundings. Poor guy had had to be in more pictures in the one day than ever before.

As they were strolling around Central Park, Klaus noticed a sign attached to what appeared to be a renovated Brownstone. Steering her in the right direction, he let her prattle on about the wonders of the city and its history, murmuring in appropriate responses as they walked. The girl really could talk when she got excited about something.

Sophia sighed as they exited the park, glancing back at it one last time before turning back to her…lover. They hadn't had the 'talk' about what exactly they were, so it was a little hard to know what to think of him as. She figured lover was the best she could do for right now.

"Where to next?" Lifting their joined hands, Klaus pointed to the building he'd seen the sign attached to, seeing her eyes widen out of the corner of his eye.

"I…really? But…I'm not even 18 yet. Maybe we should just do something else." Butterflies sprang up in her stomach as she began worrying her bottom lip. Klaus arched a brow at her, surprised at her response.

"Are you afraid, Sophia?" Sending him a glare, she straightened up.

"Of course I'm not afraid, Niklaus. I simply had not thought we'd be doing this today. Excuse me for being surprised." Sophia retorted, making him have to bite back a chuckle at her insulted look. Girl really could not back down from a challenge, which was what he was banking on.

"So you don't want to do this? I'm sure we can find something else to do." Glaring at the condescending tone, Sophia dropped his hand and marched ahead of him, missing the amused smirk that stretched over his red lips.

Pushing the door open, Sophia stormed up the stairs until she reached the parlor's specified entrance. Sending him a scathing look, Sophia pushed into the place, not bothering to make sure he was following her. Stupid annoy vampire.

"Do you take walk-ins?" She asked the woman behind the counter. Looking her over, the woman gave a nod.

"There's an opening in twenty minutes if you want it."

"Yes, that'll be perfect. Thank you." Sophia responded before flouncing over to a couch, ignoring Klaus as he came into the room. The woman gave him an appreciative look, which earned her a sexy smirk in return, before he sat down next to the irritated witch.

"Now, love, no need to be so angry. It's not good to go into things like this in a foul mood." Klaus murmured against her ear, making goosebumps flash all over her body. Damn sexy man!

"I'm perfectly fine, Klaus." She bit out, refusing to look at him. When his lips were suddenly skimming her neck, however, she couldn't stop the startled little sound that came out of her mouth, making her blush when the receptionist sent her a knowing look.

"You don't seem fine to me, darling." Klaus whispered, puncturing ever word with another kiss to her delicate skin. When his teeth were added to the mix, Sophia swore she went cross eyed.

"You deliberately dared me in here and you know it!" She said furiously, trying to keep her voice down. Klaus smirked against her skin, nudging the strap of her dress down her shoulder so he could get to even more skin.

"I know you want one, and I simply decided now would be the perfect time to get it done. If you really aren't up to it, then we'll go somewhere else." The last part was said seriously, his eyes rising to meet hers as she glanced back at him. Chewing on her lip for a minute, Sophia eventually gave a shrug.

"We're here already, so mine as well get it done." Her words were quiet, and she let out a little breathy noise when he resumed his perusal of skin. Why she was allowing him to do so in a public place was beyond her, but Sophia could seem to find the power to care.

"Do you know what you'll get?" Giving a little nod, Sophia let her head rest against his shoulder as his lips abandoned her neck to move up her face, headed towards her own lips.

"Yeah. A dragonfly with my parents' initials." She whispered, eyes closing when his lips skimmed hers. The touch was feather light and gone before she could really enjoy it, moving back over her cheek.

"Because dragonflies were your mother's favorite?" Eyes opening at his question, Sophia glanced up at him, seeing him staring down at her. His blue green eyes were so beautiful that she almost got sidetracked again.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be a nice tribute to them." Bringing a hand up to softly stroke her cheek, Klaus gave her a sad little smile.

"I know you miss them." Swallowing over the lump the thought of her parents rose in her throat, she gave a little nod.

"Yeah, I do. More than I thought I could ever miss anyone or anything." She sighed when he wrapped her up in his arms, amazed at how much comfort she was able to draw from a vampire; from Klaus. But stranger things have happened…right?

/*/

After grabbing some dinner, in the literal sense for Klaus, the two wound up at the Gramercy Theater. Her hip still throbbed painfully, but Sophia was in such euphoria from being in the city that she was determined not to let the pain dampen her mood.

"You're waitress will be with you in a moment." The girl who showed them to their seats said with a forced smile, obviously concerned with something other than them. Ignoring the girl, Klaus pulled Sophia's chair out for her with a small smile, which she returned as she sat down.

"I still can't believe I actually got a tattoo! It's so crazy. The last few days have just been so amazing, Nik." Sophia said, giving him a megawatt smile that he hadn't seen very often. She was truly happy, no matter that her life might be over within the month. The way she could be so optimistic was astounding to him.

"There's much more, my love. Much, much more." Klaus murmured, raising her hand off the table to place a kiss on its back, making the witch blush at the sweet gesture. It was hard to remember that he was an Original vampire, who needed her and her sister's deaths in a ritual to break a curse his mother placed on him a thousand years ago, at times like this, when he was so _human_.

"Thank you so much for all this, Nik. I really appreciate you going to such lengths." Sophia whispered, her eyes locked with his as if by a magnetic pull. Before she could think twice about it, their mouths were connected and her knees were turning to jelly. Thank goodness she was already sitting down.

"Hupm." Breaking apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat, they saw a skinny awkward looking guy who couldn't have been more than eighteen. Klaus glared at him, making the poor boy shiver in actual fear at the feral look, turning wide eyes to Sophia.

"W-what can I get you?" Taking pity on the terrified waiter, Sophia gave him a kind smile and held glanced down at the drink menu.

"I'll take a chocolate martini. Nik?" Knowing he would be too scared to card, Sophia felt safe ordering something alcoholic. Besides, it's not like Klaus wouldn't just compel him if the waiter made a fuss.

"Bourbon. Double." Giving a jerky nod at the tense words, the boy scurried away, making Sophia have to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Twit." At Klaus's muttered words, Sophia couldn't prevent the quiet snort that she made as she tried to fight back her laughter. Klaus's lips twitched into a smirk at the sound, sending her a knowing look that quickly had her laughter turning into breathlessness. The man really was too sexy for her own good.

"I hear it's Armature Night and they haven't filled all their slots yet." Her eyes widened in surprise at his words and Klaus tapped his ears in explanation.

"Oh. I'm sure they'll find people." Sophia said with a shrug, not really sure why he'd brought it up. The vampire leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table to peer more closely at her, his gaze sending little shocks through her system.

"You should get up there and sing." Thinking he was joking, Sophia let out a small laugh. But when he remained completely serious, the witch was quick to sober up.

"No, uh uh. Not gonna happen, Nik. I cannot just go out there and sing. I'm not that great of a singer and…and I don't have anything prepared or anything." Sophia shook her head vigorously, hating that she'd put that on her bucket list. If she'd known she'd actually be doing some of them within two years, she never would have written the damn thing.

"C'mon darling, you have a great voice. And aren't you the fearless twin?"

"Nope, that's not gonna work. You already got me to get a _tattoo_ today!" Sophia exclaimed with a glare.

"Exactly. You've already gone through that, so what's a little impromptu performance?" Knowing he was basically issuing another challenge, Klaus grinned at her with his face resting on a palm, eyes never leaving hers. When he saw the irritation turning to reluctance, he knew he had her.

"But…what if I'm not any good. There's a lot of people here, Nik." Sophia said in uncertainty, glancing around the packed theatre. Klaus took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"You'll be perfect, sweetheart. They won't know what hit them." Knowing he was being so charming just to ease her nerves actually settled her down, as the witch was aware how uncharacteristic it was for him to actually _try_ with a girl, with anyone.

"Fine. But if I make a fool of myself, you're cut off." Klaus had to bite back a chuckle at how serious she looked when she pointed to her body, showing him what he wouldn't have access to.

"Better be amazing then." Rolling her eyes at him, Sophia stood just as the waiter returned with their drinks, making her way over to one of the hosts. After signing up for one of the open slots and giving her song choice, she made her way back to the table and sat down heavily.

Picking up her drink, she clicked it against the one Klaus held up before drinking half of it down, not really even getting to enjoy the chocolate flavor. Her nerves were just too intense for her to focus on anything else.

When it came time for her performance, Sophia had already finished her martini and was working on her second. But thankfully the alcohol had dulled the bats in her tummy, so she was able to make it up on stage without making a fool of herself.

Hopefully that luck would last her through the act. The guy that was going to be backing her up gave her a thumbs up, which she returned with a smile before stepping up to the microphone. The band started playing and Sophia's eyes found Klaus's through the crowd and she was determined to amaze _him_ more than anyone else.

(_Sophia_, **Back up guy**)

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back home  
_  
**(Wake me up)  
**_Wake me up inside  
_**(Can't wake up)  
**_Wake me up inside  
_**(Save me)  
**_Call my name and save me from the dark  
_**(Wake me up)  
**_Bid my blood to run  
_**(Can't wake up)  
**_Before I come undone  
_**(Save me)  
**_Save me from the nothing I've become  
_  
_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_  
**(Wake me up)  
**_Wake me up inside  
_**(Can't wake up)  
**_Wake me up inside  
_**(Save me)  
**_Call my name and save me from the dark  
_**(Wake me up)  
**_Bid my blood to run  
_**(Can't wake up)  
**_Before I come undone  
_**(Save me)  
**_Save me from the nothing I've become  
_  
_Bring me to life  
_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
**_Bring me to life  
_  
_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
_  
**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
**_Don't let me die here  
_**There must be something more  
**_Bring me to life  
_  
**(Wake me up)  
**_Wake me up inside  
_**(Can't wake up)  
**_Wake me up inside  
_**(Save me)  
**_Call my name and save me from the dark  
_**(Wake me up)  
**_Bid my blood to run  
_**(Can't wake up)  
**_Before I come undone  
_**(Save me)  
**_Save me from the nothing I've become  
_  
**(Bring me to life)  
**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
_**(Bring me to life)**"

Face flush and heart racing, Sophia gave a small little bow to the thunderous applause. She gave a smile and small wave before making her way off the stage and back to her table, blushing harder when she saw Klaus was among the people standing.

"That was remarkable, sweetheart." Klaus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him for a deep kiss, making her toes curl in her flats. Parting, Sophia mumbled thanks and sat down, grabbing the glass of water on the table for a sip.

"I have to admit though, I had not expected something like that. I would have guess you'd do a little pop number." Klaus remarked as he reseated himself. She gave a little shrug.

"It's just what came to mind." He gave her a smoldering look over his tumbler, his gaze like a red hot poker on her skin.

"Some things have come to my mind." At the clearly suggestive remark, Sophia bit her lip before sending him a smirk.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Sharing the smirk, Klaus pulled out his wallet and put a $50 on the table before standing, offering her his hand.

"Shall we?" Grinned, Sophia intertwined their fingers and let him pull her up and out of the theater. This was turning out to be the most amazing week of her life.

/*/

"Welcome to Juilliard." Sophia's stared dumbly at the tour guide, not being able to believe she was actually here. She was at _Juilliard_! Her dream school. It was like right out of her dreams.

Coming back to reality when Klaus gave her a light push, Sophia mumbled a reply that seemed to satisfy the woman and the private tour began. Sophia's grip on Klaus's large hand never wavered, tightening considerably as they went through each building.

She figured the vamp had used his compulsion, as they were allowed to see practically everything, from the President's office to the dorm rooms. And once after her initial shock, Sophia kept the woman talking, asking a multitude of questions, with special emphasis on what they looked for in applicants. She didn't even think twice about it when Klaus excused himself for a few minutes, headed towards Admissions.

When they found a string quartet practicing in a courtyard, Sophia could stop herself from picturing her there, doing what she loved. Seeing they had an audience, the students gave a little impromptu concert, gaining an even more on lookers as they played.

Clapping enthusiastically, Sophia beamed at the performers as they finished off. Klaus had an arm wrapped around his waist, holding her against his side as he enjoyed the music and watched the joy flit across her face. The trip was definitely worth it, seeing the look on her face. And if he maybe 'suggested' they allow a Sophia Gilbert into the school when she applied, no one had to know about it.

"So what would be your dream after Juilliard?" The guide asked, turning to look at her.

"I want to play in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra." Sophia said without hesitation, her eyes deadly serious.

"That's a hard gig to get. Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" The woman quirked a brow, which Sophia answered with one of her own.

"I'm positive. What's the point at being the best at something if you're not playing with the best?" The guide laughed at her response, liking how confident the girl was. They could certainly use more like her.

"Well, if you're sure, you might want to check out Central Park tonight. They're playing tonight and it should be quite a show." Sophia turned wide eyes towards Klaus and he knew exactly what they were doing that evening. Chuckling, Klaus leaned down to give her a light kiss.

"We'll be there, sweetheart, no worries." Sophia gave a little excited noise, not able to contain herself. Klaus was the best…whatever he was!

"Thank you, Nik!" The guide thought they were the cutest thing she'd seen all day, even though the guy was anything but 'cute'. She'd not ever seen a more gorgeous representation of the male species and thought the girl was incredibly lucky to have caught him.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but they're actually practicing in one of the auditoriums if you'd like to see them now." The compulsion Klaus had done on her, to give Sophia whatever she wanted, had the woman speaking even though she knew she shouldn't.

"That'd be amazing." Sophia gushed, eyes widening again. The guide turned on her heel and led them though another building until they came to a set of double doors. Pulling them open, she gestured for them to enter.

"Wait here." Klaus said, making Sophia and the guide halt before he vamped over to the performers, quickly compelling them. No need to let anyone raise the alarm.

"Okay, c'mon." He said when he returned, grasping her hand in his and leading her up the stage. After introductions and fan girling over them, Sophia was invited to join them for a few songs. She knew it was all Klaus's doing, but Sophia wasn't going to pass up the opportunity; another thing to check off her list.

After several pieces, Sophia said goodbye so they could get back to work. Her and Klaus visited the gift shop afterward, piling up on school spirit before they left, headed back to the hotel for diner before the concert. It had been a perfect day.

/*/

Over the few days, Klaus continued his efforts to chip away at her bucket list, which included spending a morning skydiving. She'd been scared out of her mind, but bit the bullet anyways. The experience had been thrilling and terrifying at the same time, interlaced with the odd note of humor from the vampire. She'd just been thankful when she'd landed safe and sound on the target.

After that he thankfully kept their feet on the ground and hired a trainer to teach them the tango. It was surprising that he didn't already know it, since he was ancient and everything, but Sophia was very pleased. She'd only ever been taught the various waltzes that would be used at Founding functions and had never had the chance to learn the dance.

It was so sensual. Erotic even. And when the instructor put her and Klaus back together, she thought they'd end up defiling the man's dance studio before too long. Thankfully, they managed to keep their hands to themselves until the car picked them up, saving the elderly man from dying early of a stroke.

An exciting thing that did happen was that they 'crashed' a red carpet event. Apparently some heiress was throwing a party or something, Sophia really didn't care to remember. All that mattered was that she freaking crashed a star studded event. It was awesome.

Of course, Klaus probably got them in through compulsion or money, but since he wouldn't say, Sophia chose what to believe. It was one of the more ridiculous points on her check list, but the fact that she actually got to do it was very exhilarating. And she'd got to meet tons of celebrities, like Lea Michele and Mark Salling (Puckleberry shout out! ).

/*/

They checked out of their room the morning after the event, Klaus whisking her off to another surprise location. When they arrived at a large ship waiting to leave, Sophia only received a knowing smile before being pulled onto it.

"Where in the world are we going, Nik? No one will tell me anything." Sophia grumbled, dropping onto the large bed that their cabin held with a pout. Klaus refused to answer, or even look up from his sketch pad, making the witch go almost cross eyed with irritation.

"It's a surprise, love. Get over it." Huffing, Sophia rolled over and grabbed at her netbook, thankful the ship seemed to have wifi built into it somehow. She got a small email from Elena that didn't tell her anything about what was going on, which was also annoying. How her sister just expected to keep the truth from her, Sophia didn't know.

"I'm bored, Nik." Sighing, Klaus set the pad to the side and looked up at her, perched up on the pillows.

"Careful, love. You're starting to sound like Bekah." Glaring, Sophia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well it's not like this is a liner cruise ship. There's nothing to do! And since you won't let me leave the room, I'm out of options." The witch muttered darkly, her angry gaze never leaving his.

Klaus stood slowly from the chair, Sophia's eyes sharpening when he started to make his way to her. At the foot of the bed, he reached out and jerked her towards him by her feet, making the girl give a shocked sound.

Leaning up on her arms, Sophia was about to rip into him when Klaus pulled her sandals off her feet. Watching his measured movement, her heart started pounding when he ran his hands up her jean covered legs until he reached the waistband. Actually taking the tie to unsnap them, Klaus lowered the zipper and pulled the material away, exposing creamy tan skin to his perusal.

Breathe hitching, Sophia bit her lip as his large hands returned to her legs, running up and down from calf to thigh, then back again. The pressure was just hard enough to be enticing, but not firm enough to be satisfying. Jerk.

"Are you entertained now, my love?" His accented voice washed over her like a caress, making the witch give a sigh and shudder, her eyes getting heavy as lust hurtled through her.

"You've got my full attention." Lips moving into a half smile at her response, Klaus lowered his head to repeat his hands' path with his mouth, paying special attention to the sensitive skin behind her knees. By the time he reached the hip that now housed a dragonfly, Sophia thought her heart was going to break through her chest.

"I've never really been a fan of tattoos, as they seem very plebian. But I must admit, this looks very appealing on you." Shivering as his tongue traced the healed skin, Sophia brought a hand down to run through his curls the way she knew he enjoyed. Giving the hip a couple more minutes of attention, Klaus then moved inwards towards her pelvis, causing the already breathless girl to struggle to breathe.

It wasn't anything they hadn't done already, but it was never the _same_. Every single time with him was a new experience, sent her to new highs, and Sophia hoped that never changed. She always wanted to be able to entice him and keep him satisfied, like she was sure he'd always be able to do for her.

"Do you promise to stop attempting to get me to answer you, Sophia?" Klaus asked, pulling away from her skin to arch a brow at her.

"What?" Brain on a completely different wavelength, Sophia didn't know what he was talking about.

"Will you stop trying to get me to answer about where we're going?" Trying to think clearly, Sophia gave up and just nodded, ready to agree to anything to get his attention back where it was supposed to be.

Smirking, Klaus reached up and tore the panties off her, diving right in to savor the banquet.

/*/

Klaus took her to see the Titanic. The Freaking Titanic! Like on a submarine and everything. How he managed to arrange for the trip with such short notice was baffling to her. It was truly what amazing the combination of mind control and money can get you, that's for sure.

She was just thankful that he'd bought her replacement memory cards for the camera, because after New York, she'd already gone through two and needed a third one for the shipwreck.

They were on their way back to port when Klaus got a call from Maddox, telling him that everything was almost ready. Isobel was moving in to trick both Elena and Katherine and he was finding someone for Klaus to possess. This meant that their little vacation was over and reality was calling, much to both their displeasures.

/*/

They made it back to Klaus's house a few days later, where Greta was waiting to cast the spell on Klaus's body. She wasn't happy about the sudden departure they'd made, but she was hoping that Sophia would soon be a forgotten memory.

Sophia watched as Greta essentially pulled Klaus from his body and into a strange vial, so as to make sure it got where it was supposed to go. She didn't like seeing Klaus's basically dead body, lying in the crate he'd indicated like a corpse. It was freaking disturbing.

"Alright, Eric will deliver this to Maddox and then we'll meet them in Mystic Falls once we get the call." Greta said, not knowing why she was actually speaking to the other witch.

Damn bitch had just spent the last couple weeks off somewhere with Klaus and she'd been stuck here. Bitch didn't know about the linking spell and Greta wasn't going to tell her.

"You're bringing his family, right?" Sophia asked, taking the vial from her hands to cradle it against her stomach. She didn't want Greta anywhere near Klaus when he was in such a state, even though she knew that if it broke he'd simply possess someone. Greta hopefully. God she couldn't wait to be away from the witch bitch.

"Yes, along with his body." Greta replied before closing the crate and wheeling it next to the other coffins. Not wanting to be around the daggered Originals a moment longer, Sophia quickly made her way out and headed to the entrance hall, where Eric was waiting.

"There you are. Maddox has taken Katherine and this Saltzman person, so I need to head out." Eric said, holding his hand out for the vial. Clutching it to her, she gave a shake of the head.

"I'm going with you, Eric. I don't want to let this out of my sight. Plus…you can't leave me here with her. We'll kill each other before the ritual can even get started." Eric looked like he was going to refuse, but when he saw the determination in her eyes, along with the knowledge of how much damage she could cause his person, he just shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. If he gets mad, it's your fault." Smiling, Sophia went to tell a servant to load her bags into Eric's car before following after saying goodbye to Carol. She didn't even bother finding Greta, wanting to be away from her soon rather than later.

Strapping herself into the car and wrapping the vial in a scarf before putting it into her purse, Sophia readied herself. She was going home.

/*/

Elena stared down at the necklace in her hands, not believing Isobel had actually killed herself. She had to have been compelled, as she doubted the selfish woman would have done that willingly. God she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare that her life had turned into.

Glancing around the graveyard, Elena pulled her jacket tighter and reached down to pick up the phone that Isobel had dropped. Cringing at how morbid it all was, Elena moved away from the site before dialing Stefan's number.

"Who is this?"

"Stefan, it's me."

"Elena? Where are you?" Stefan's worried voice soothed her a little, calming her rolling stomach.

"Um…I'm at a Grove Hill Cemetery. Can you come get me?" She hated how weak she sounded, but it couldn't be helped. She'd just watched her birth mother commit suicide.

"Of course, I'm on my way. Where's Isobel and Katherine?" She could hear the sound of him getting in his car.

"I don't know about Katherine, but Isobel's dead." Silence greeted her as Stefan absorbed that little tidbit.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Elena clicked the off button, staring down at the phone before putting it in her pocket. She might need it so there was no use throwing it away because it made her want to be sick.

Clinging on to her fleeing strength, Elena slowly started making her way to the entrance to the graveyard, wanting Stefan to see her as soon as possible. How had her life turned into this nightmare?

**AN: Okay, so what did you think? I know, completely left field, but the idea came to me and I just ran with it. The whole thing was going to be longer, but I got a little tired of writing it. Sorry. So reviews? Please? Sorry for any errors!**

**Goal: 91 reviews**

**Reward: Faster Update**

**Hint hint, wink wink**

"Bring me to Life" by Evanescence


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So sorry about the delay! My cold seems to be getting worse, so I haven't really felt like writing. But thanks so much for reviewing! I love you guys so much, it's crazy!**

Nikfan: Thanks for the review! Your questions will be answered in this chapter, so yay. Thanks again for leaving feedback!

Fangirl: Thanks so much for taking the time to let me know what you thought! I'm delighted you like the story so far and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" Rolling her eyes at Maddox's question, the doppelgänger pushed her way into the apartment and past her surprised friend.

"If you thought I'd voluntarily stay with Greta, you must be smoking something really good." Sophia replied, wheeling her bag over to rest by a barstool.

"There was no stopping her. You know how the little witch is." She sent a glare over her shoulder at Eric, who remained barred from the apartment. The teen was ignored as the two men shared a knowing look.

"Let's just hope Klaus isn't too angry." They both gave a small wince before Eric left to return to Greta. Closing the door, Maddox turned to see Sophia sending him death glares.

"It's your ass if he gets mad."

"You're such a chicken, Madds. So where's this 'Alaric' guy anyway? The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go see my family." Sophia said as she pulled the wrapped vial from her purse.

"Over here. I just have to get a few things set up." Maddox replied as he pointed to the 'living room' area before going about his business.

Carefully setting the vial down, Sophia moved into the living room to see an attractive middle aged man slumped in a chair, with Maddox moving around him, setting up tubes and vials. Glancing around the dim room, Sophia was stopped short when she saw her mirrored image lying passed out on the wooden floor.

"That's Katherine, right? Because if you abducted my twin I'm gonna get really pissed." Turning to quirk a brow at him, Sophia crossed her arms over her chest to let him know she meant business.

"Course its Katherine, as we needed the moonstone. Not to mention Klaus needs her for information." Maddox said with an eye roll as he finished up. She gave a shrug as she relaxed, watching as he grabbed the bottle off the counter and moved back to the unconscious man and hooked the vial up to a tube.

As Maddox began chanting, Sophia moved to lean against a wall, trying to keep her eyes from landing for too long on the vampire doppelgänger. She felt extremely weird being here, in a stranger's apartment, as she thought it was the biggest type of invasion of privacy one could commit, considering Klaus was going to take over the guy's body and all.

Added with the knowledge that Alaric was apparently Jenna's boyfriend, if her chats with Elena are to be believed, and that just made the witch feel even worse. It was several days before the full moon, so she knew that Klaus wouldn't body swap again until he'd accomplished whatever it was he wanted to in the history teacher's body. Poor Alaric.

Movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Sophia turned her head to see Katherine beginning to move, easing up to her elbows as she gazed around in confusion. It was still shocking that she and Elena looked exactly like a 518 year old vampire. She knew Katherine probably couldn't spot her, as the wall she'd chosen was shadowed.

Maddox trailed off his chant, ending it completely when Alaric's eyes opened. Klaus glanced around him, taking note of his surroundings before he ripped the tubes out of his wrist and stood.

Sophia bit her lip to keep from laughing as Maddox gave the Original a small bow, backing up so the newly possessed man could move about. The warlock shot her a look to tell her to shut the hell up, which just made her want to crack up even more, but she remained silent, not wanting to draw Klaus's attention yet.

Klaus…Alaric…whoever, turned around when Katherine's climb to her feet drew his attention.

"Alaric?" The female vamp questioned as she finally made it all the way up. Whatever that man had done to her had done a number on her head, as she felt like she was suffering from a hangover.

Klaus felt the foreign face begin to stretch into a smirk as he slowly made his way over to her. Oh, he couldn't wait to make Katerina pay for what she did. For making him have to wait over 500 years to break this curse.

Katherine could see something was definitely off with the hunter and vamped to the door. But when she wrenched it open, there was a barrier that wouldn't allow her to flee. She turned when Alaric reached her.

"Zdravei, Katerina. Mmm." She flinched when Alaric's hands came up to cup her face.

"I have missed you." Klaus was thrilled as horror began to fill Katherine's chocolate orbs. Let her see that she could not escape from him again.

"Klaus." Katherine almost sighed the name, her heart sinking into her stomach with dread.

Alaric's smirked grew even wider before he gripped her by the throat and tossed her across the room. He ignored the shot of pain that coursed through his now human arms, thankful the possession was only temporary.

"At long last love, we are once more reunited." The Original began to make his way over to the vampire, but was shocked when Sophia stepped out of the shadows.

"I gotta say I prefer your own body, Nik." The witch murmured, stepping closer to him. Klaus pivoted on his heel until he was facing a sheepish Maddox.

"What is she doing here? She was supposed to stay with Greta!" Klaus demanded angrily, glaring at the warlock.

"Stop talking like I'm not here! And don't be mad at Maddox; you know even _you_ couldn't prevent me from coming. Besides, Greta and I would have killed each other if left alone, so just be happy." Sophia said, stepping into Klaus's body space.

"There are reasons I didn't want you here, sweetheart." He murmured, his hands automatically settling on her hips. It was weird to look up into a stranger's face, but the harder Sophia scrutinized, the more 'Klaus' she was able to see.

"What reasons? So you could terrorize my friends and family? You know I couldn't let you do that, Nik." Her response earned an eye roll before he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Uh uh, none of that. You're in the body of a stranger, not to mention my sister's history teacher and aunt's boyfriend. There will be no kissing until you're back in your own body." Sophia said as she pushed against his chest, her face scrunching up in distaste. Klaus gave a small little pout, which was ignored, before turning to face the confused vampire.

"This is Katerina Petrova, pet." He said, extending his hand in a flourish. Sophia stepped away from him and circled the woman, seeing that they were indeed identical. They even had the same curly hair.

"I…how can there be _two_?" Katherine asked, bewildered as she turned with her human mirror.

"Yes, it's a very unexpected development. We're still not sure as to why there are twin doppelgängers, when you had no twin yourself." Klaus said with a shrug, moving over to lean against the counter. Maddox began cleaning up as the two doppelgängers sized each other up.

"I'm Sophia, by the way. You already know my twin, Elena." The witch said, stopping her survey to stand in front of the vampire.

"Isobel never mentioned having twins." Katherine said, her head still reeling from all the recent events. Not only had Klaus found her, but he also possessed Alaric's body and let it be known there were twin doppelgängers! She really needed a strong drink.

"Hmm. Well, that's something I guess. Didn't stop her from betraying Elena though." Sophia shrugged before stepping away from the vampire. She moved around the apartment, taking in the studio layout while she tried to suppress the shudders at being in a stranger's home.

"So are you the stupid twin then? Because getting involved with Klaus is only going to get you killed." Katherine spat out, not understanding how the Gilbert twins seemed to have no self-preservation. How they were related to her remained a mystery.

"No need to be jealous, love." Klaus said with a smirk, which just widened when Sophia sent him an irritated look. He turned back to Maddox to begin making plans, letting the women have their squabble.

"You don't know anything about me or Klaus, so just be quiet and mind your own business." Sophia bit out. She had not love for Katherine, especially not after the things Elena had told her; albeit, while keeping the whole vampire thing a secret.

"What's to know? He's a sociopath and you're obviously got a death wish." Katherine said, rolling her eyes. She was trying to buy some time, till she could hopefully either escape or kill Sophia so Klaus would quickly end her life.

"Ok, a) I don't have a death wish, but I will do everything I can to protect Elena and b) he's a vampire, of course he's a little crazy."

"How are you protecting Elena by spreading your legs for that monster?" Sophia glared at the vampire, having to clamp down swiftly on her anger least her magic begin to react. Klaus needed information from the vampire and he'd be none too happy if she lit the irritating woman on fire.

"You think you've always been one step ahead, but in reality your rash actions have just made your death inevitable. For you see, if you'd have stayed for the ritual, Elijah had an elixir that would have brought you back to life. You needn't have died, nor your family. You're the one responsible because you acted too quickly to fully understand the entire picture."

Katherine stared at her in shock, this news to her. Elijah would have saved her life? She watched numbly as Sophia moved over to where her bag was resting by a barstool. The girl pulled the bag up to lay on the counter before unzipping it and carefully pulling a simple wooden box from its depths. She silently released the locking spell and removed the large potion from the cushion and turned back to the vampire.

"Klaus found this for me so that I could return to life once the ritual was complete. But now that both Elena and I will be in the ritual, I'm giving this to my sister. That's how I'm protecting my twin." Sophia stroked the vial before lowering it back to its home.

"So you chose death." Sophia's gaze moved to meet Klaus's as he listened to the conversation. He sent her a soft look that had her heart fluttering, even though it was through the eyes of Alaric, silently telling her he'd find another way.

"I chose to protect my family. And if I must die to do so, then so be it." Katherine was shocked to see the flash of pain that shot across Alaric's face before disappearing. Could Klaus actually care for the girl?

"No worries, sweetheart. We'll figure something out." Sophia smiled at him and Maddox, who'd given a nod of agreement. She hoped he was right because she wasn't ready to die, even if she was saving her sister.

"Now let's get started." Klaus said, moving away from the counter and staling towards Katherine. She backed up, but knew there was nowhere for her to go. He pushed her down into a chair and leaned over her, waiting until her eyes met his before speaking.

""You're going to tell us everything you know about Elena and her band of misfits and what their plans are. And you're not going to try and harm Sophia in anyway." Klaus compelled, putting a little more strength in it then was strictly necessary. He just liked the defeated slump of her shoulders before the compulsion set in.

It was the smallest part of her torture, so she should really just appreciate it because once he was done with her, Katerina Petrova would be begging for something as simple as a compulsion.

/*/

Sophia groaned as she awoke, feeling as if she'd just closed her eyes. It was mainly due to the creepiness of sleeping in Alaric Saltzman's bed with her...vampire lover who was possessing said man's body. That certainly wasn't the best situation for a restful night's sleep.

Sitting up against the headboard, she watched as Klaus entered the 'bedroom', showered and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She'd been irritated that she hadn't been able to go out after the body swapping was done, but it'd been late and she'd been tired. So she was just going to have to go to school and meet up with Elena and Jeremy this morning, which meant she'd need to get ready soon.

"Morning, my love." Klaus said jovially, sauntering over to the wardrobe to choose an over shirt.

"Ahg, how can you be so chipper? Vampires are creatures of the _night_." Sophia stressed the last word, which only earned a chuckle. She could see Katherine still sitting in the chair he'd compelled her into the night before, looking as tired as Sophia felt.

"Ok! Who was this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus asked in disgust as he rifled through the many plaid shirts. Picking tow, he spun to face Sophia.

"Ok, bad or badder?" He questioned, holding fir the plaid shirt and then the black one up to his chest.

"The dark colors suit you better. Make your eyes pop." She said as she eased out of bed, hoping to take her own shower before having to get to school.

She moved to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush her teeth and hair, wanting to clarify their plans before showering. She made it back as Klaus moved towards Katherine, running a hand down her cheek, which made her flinch away.

"So jumpy." The witch rolled her eyes, see he was messing with the other vampire. Trying to make it as uncomfortable for her as possible.

"Please just kill me. I've told you everything that I know." Katherine pleaded, not wanting to have her torture drawn out. Klaus lowered his hands to the chair's armrests and loomed over her.

"You see, I believe that you believe that. But what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." He compelled.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Sophia's eyes jerked to the female vamp, confusion clouding her mind.

If what she said was true, then Bonnie had her powers back, which Sophia knew Klaus would see as a threat. And the Original eliminated threats. The realization made fear for her friend flood the teen until she thought she might throw up.

She hadn't seen Bonnie in almost a year, not since her parents' funeral, and she was scared she might never see the fellow witch again. It was times like these that Sophia felt disgusted with herself for being involved with Klaus, as he wouldn't hesitate to hurt the people she loved to get what he wanted.

"Bone the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." Klaus crossed his arms, his irritation clear.

"She does…or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." Katherine retorted.

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." Sophia couldn't stop from flinching as the image of Bonnie, bruised and bloody, flashed in her mind.

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half as long." Katherine's eyes dropped in dismay and Sophia stepped in before anything else could be said.

"If we don't leave soon, we'll be late for class."

"I believe you mean _I_ will be late, darling. You're not going anywhere." Klaus said, tapping her on the nose before steeping around her.

"Wait, what? I'm coming with you!"

"NO, you're staying here." He said, moving towards the door. Sophia dashed in front of him, making him have to stop.

"Klaus, I'm not going to let you terrorize my friends while I just sit here! Besides, you said I could see my family and friends!" Klaus let out an irritated sigh before he moved Sophia back away from the door.

"I'm just going to do a little recon, sweetheart, don't fret. And I've had Maddox put up a barrier, so you can't leave." She jerked away from him, hurt and anger filling her eyes.

"So I'm to be your prisoner again? I want to see my family Klaus; I _need_ to see them. If I don't…I need time with them before the full moon." Sophia chocked out, the possibility of her death looming ever closer.

"Don't worry, Sophia, you'll be released after Maddox gets back. I just don't want you alerting anyone to my presence yet. You know your appearance would spark any questions that need not be answered right now." The Original said lightly, stroking her cheek. Sophia glared at him, but she knew he wouldn't change his mind.

"Maddox better release me or you'll be in short supply of witches, Klaus." He gave a bark of a laugh as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'll not tell him you said that, darling. You'd hurt his feelings otherwise." Sophia's shoulders slumped, knowing he was right. The warlock had become a close friend over the past couple of months and he knew she really wouldn't want to hurt Maddox.

"Fine, but make sure you do me that favor."

"I hadn't forgotten, love. You'll finish the year out with a perfect 4.0, with none the wiser." Klaus said as he pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. The paper had names of her teachers and the subjects, so that Klaus knew who to compel.

"Thanks. I've not been able to complete an assignment since you kidnapped me and there's no way I can pick my grades back up. And Julliard only takes the best." Sophia said, images of their day at the college filling her mind.

"I'll make sure you have the best chances, my love." Klaus said, leaning down to kiss her cheek, even though he really wanted to press their lips together. But the little witch had been extremely wigged out about the body swap, so he figured better not to press his luck.

"And no killing, Klaus. You promised." This earned an eye roll as he grabbed a brown jacket from a hook.

"Yes, yes, I remember that too. Now you've made me late." Sophia just shrugged, not concerned since she wasn't allowed to go.

"You two play nice while I'm gone." Klaus called out over his shoulder. Sophia glared at the closed door, which she couldn't even turn the nob of. Stupid vampire and warlock. Maddox would get an ear full next time she saw him.

"Well, that explains how you met Klaus." Katherine spoke up, irritated that he hadn't lifted his compulsions to stay in the chair.

"Yes, it was quite the experience. Don't have too much fun without me." Sophia replied before making her way back towards the bathroom, planning to take a long hot shower since she couldn't do anything else.

/*/

It had been hours, which felt like days, since Klaus left. Sophia had had to let up on her ancestor, who'd she'd been bugging, as she saw murder on her look-a-like's face. Just because she was compelled to be nice right tow did not mean she wouldn't hurt her in the future.

So, she settled in the middle of the bed with her netbook to surf the web. She checked her email again and her school account, delighted when she saw her grades had risen. At least she was going to pass junior year; thank the gods for small favors.

Katherine was bored out of her mind, so Sophia had given her one of the books she'd found in the apartment. She might not care a lick about the vampire, but she knew she'd be ripping her hair out if she couldn't even leave the chair.

Sophia was brought back to reality when Maddox entered the apartment. She was up and in his face almost before he'd finished closing the door.

"You are such an asshole, Madds!" Sophia said angrily, poking him in the chest with her finger. The warlock held up his hands in the 'I'm innocent' gesture.

"I was just following Klaus's orders."

"That doesn't make you any less a jerk." She glared at him, which just earned a sheepish shrug.

"You're the one who demanded to be here early, so Klaus wanted to make sure you stayed clear." Maddox went into the kitchen to look for some food. All he found was an empty bread bag and peanut butter.

"So Klaus said you'd lift the barrier when you got back." Sophia leaned against the counter, watching him intently.

"Yeah, he's changed his mind. Apparently there's been a new development." The warlock replied as he pulled out his phone to order take out. He knew Sophia wouldn't like the answer, but he hoped she didn't let her anger rule her. He really didn't need his brain to explode.

"Ah! I swear I could kill him sometimes!" Sophia shrieked, pushing away from the counter before she ended up destroying something.

"Now, now, love, that's not very nice." She whirled around to see Klaus, well Alaric, leaning in the doorframe, smirking with his arms crossed.

"You said I would be released!"

"Yes I do recall that conversation. Unfortunately, there's a kink in the plans that has to be worked out." Klaus said dismissively as he made his way over to the wardrobe to try and find something to wear.

"What kink?" She asked, pushing her irritation down in favor of getting answers. She slid into a barstool, watching as Klaus rifled through the closet. Katherine had dropped her book and was also watching him, while Maddox looked for some alcohol since he'd place the pizza order.

"Katerina was right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Klaus replied, abandoning the closet in favor of the dresser.

"That's terrible." Was Katherine's monotone response. For her part, Sophia felt all her previous fear and anxiety flooding back.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox. Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" Sophia's stomach churned at the threat of Bonnie's death. Surely there was another way? There had to be.

"Who was this guy, again?" He asked Katherine, holding up a small crossbow.

"He's the local vampire hunter."

"Ahh. Well that explains the clothing." Klaus said, dropping the weapon and walking back to the kitchen area, where Maddox was waiting with a tumbler.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." The warlock said, handing the glass over to the vampire.

"I knew there was something about him I liked." Klaus said, taking a swallow before setting it down on the counter. He pulled Sophia's stool closer to him by his foot, leaning against the counter and playing with her hair.

"Ahh. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out the witch bitch." He ignored Sophia's flinch and attempt to move away, his fingers staying hooked in her silky strands.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox said, keeping his gaze locked with his master's to keep from seeing Sophia's pain.

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher, she can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

"NO which could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. It'd probably kill Sophia. You just have to make her use it."

"You mean like provoking her to death?"

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than her will." Sophia had had enough and sent both men staggering back as their heads exploded in pain.

"You are **not** killing Bonnie, Klaus! She's one of my closest friends and I would **never** forgive you. We just need to find a different solution. Sophia gritted out, glaring at the two before releasing them. She didn't notice Katherine sitting up in the chair, a look of interest and confusion on her face.

"And what would you suggest? That we politely as her to not try and kill me?" Klaus questioned angrily, taking a threatening step towards the now standing witch.

"Of course not. But…Maddox and I could work together, right? She'd be distracted by you, and then I could steal her powers so her connection is broken. She doesn't have to die!" She knew she sounded desperate, but that's what she was. Desperate to save the life of a friend, a fellow witch.

Klaus looked at Maddox, silently asking if she was right. When the warlock gave a slight shake of the head, the Original sighed.

"Sorry, love." Sophia's face crumpled as she turned away from him, not being able to be near him anymore. That didn't prove to be a problem as darkness suddenly engulfed her.

Klaus caught Sophia in his arms as Maddox's spell took hold. He carried her over to the bed and tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"So how am I supposed to face the witch without this body dying?" He questioned, moving back over to Maddox.

"Magic of course." The warlock said, which just made Klaus smirk. Let the fun begin.

**AN: Okay, so it's short, but I'm doing them more by episodes now. So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know, as it'll make me feel a little bit better! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. They made me feel better. Sorry for the delay, but my cold turned into the flu and it's taken like a week just to write this up, since I could only be on the computer for a couple of hours a day. I hope you all like this chapter and continue with the awesome reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything to do with TVD, not matter how much I would wish otherwise. Any familiar script is from the show, duh. **

Chapter 15: Betrayals and Revelations

When Sophia came to, it took her several minutes to remember where she was. The last thing she recalled was Klaus saying she couldn't help Bonnie, and then darkness.

This meant she'd been knocked out, either by physical or magical means. And with no head pain, Sophia would bet money that Maddox had done it. She would want his head, but knew he was following Klaus's orders, no matter how that irritated her.

With her brain finally caught up, Sophia surged up out of the bed, looking around her frantically. Katherine was still seated in that damn chair, and Klaus and Maddox were eating breakfast, as if they had no care in the world. As if their actions hadn't led to an innocent's death; to her _friend's_ death.

"How could you?! You said you wouldn't kill my friends!" Everyone's heads snapped to the screaming teen, who was up on her knees in the bed. Katherine arched a brow at her outburst, flicking her eyes over to Klaus who let out a sigh before standing and walking towards the bed.

"It couldn't be avoided; it was either her life or mine. And I'll always choose me."

"She didn't deserve to die! Oh God." Sophia clawed at her face, her eyes instantly overflowing as Bonnie's death became a reality. 'Klaus killed Bonnie. She's dead. He killed her.' Became a mantra in her head, making the witch cry that much harder.

"Now, love, you need to calm down." Klaus tried to placate her.

"Don't tell me what to do, you bastard! You killed her! Like her life was meaningless! I HATE you!" She screamed, the pain inside her heart engulfing her whole body.

She'd been willing to sacrifice her own life to allow him to become free, and he abused that by killing one of her best friends. He didn't even care about what he'd done, since Bonnie was a mere obstacle, as if her life had no meaning at all.

Katherine's eyes widened in shock when every single item in the house began shaking violently, including the chair she was seated in, as if under the shocks of an earthquake. As the human doppelgänger continued to weep, several items shattered, glass showering the room.

Maddox leaped out of his stool, trying to make his way over to the distraught girl. But as he reached Klaus's side, all the oxygen was suddenly sucked from his lungs, leaving him gasping. He and Klaus, who was also suffering due to his human body, dropped to their knees as they tried to gain their breath back.

"You say you care about me, but all I am is a means to an end. You don't care who you have to kill to get what you want. I thought after all we'd been through, after what we've seen, that you'd not harm my friends and family because I love them. God I was so _stupid_!

"I thought I saw something in you, some small shred of humanity coming back. A small piece of that lost little boy who was forced to become a killer. But you've made it perfectly clear that you don't give a crap about me, Niklaus!

"I can't believe I let myself care for you. I should have known better. You've lived for more than a thousand years only caring about yourself and your family, but no one else. Why I thought you could actually feel anything for me, I'll never understand. God, Bonnie's dead!" Sophia broke down again, her entire body shaking with her sobs.

Klaus signaled frantically to Maddox, needing him to do _something_ before he had to flee this body. The warlock struggled against his burning lungs, reaching for his own power and pushing against Sophia's. The two men sighed in relief when their lungs were able to expand and take in air.

Klaus made it back to his feet once he could breathe, going to Sophia and pulling her into his arms. She tried to fight him, but he just held on until Sophia went limp, crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sophia. I acted rashly and ended up hurting you, which I didn't intend. I'm sorry." Klaus whispered, the words feeling strange on his tongue. He was still so unused to actually apologizing for his actions to anyone, but he was willing to endure it for her, for Sophia.

Klaus actually felt guilty about killing the witch; not for her life, but for the pain it had put Sophia through. He'd forgotten what that annoying human emotion felt like, and he wasn't at all fond of it.

The two sat like that for almost an hour, Klaus keeping her held tightly to him until her sobs trailed off into hiccups. He knew his shirt was covered in tears and snot, but Klaus didn't let it bother him, too concerned about his girl to care.

Katherine and Maddox tried to keep themselves occupied as the apartment slowly came to a standstill. The warlock began cleaning up the room while Katherine picked up her forgotten book, trying to keep her eyes from straying to the pair. But she couldn't help it, as she was astonished at the display of emotion from Klaus and the apparent uncontrollable power of Sophia.

She'd never heard of any descendants being a witch; although it'd taken her decades to track them down, so she wasn't sure if there'd been one while she was looking for her daughter. When she had found her, she'd been old with children and grandchildren of her own, but Katherine didn't think any of them had been witches. So why was Sophia Gilbert, who was already a doppelgänger, also a witch?

Sophia eventually fell into oblivion in his arms, her face red and swollen. Klaus laid her gently on the pillows, pressing a kiss to her cheek before tucking her in. He stood and walked over to Katherine, pulling the book from her grasp and forced her to meet his gaze.

"Forget everything you just saw. Sophia got emotional after learning of Bonnie's death. But that's it. Now go take a shower." Klaus compelled, stepping back so she could stand.

Katherine moved towards the bathroom, rolling her eyes as she passed Sophia's form. Why she and Elena got so worked up over one death was beyond the vampire. The twins didn't have any self-preservation instinct, that was clear.

"I'd almost forgotten how powerful she is." Maddox murmured when the bathroom door shut. He poured Klaus a double, handing him the glass. Which Klaus downed in one swallow, handing the glass back for a refill.

"Yes, I had as well. It'd be smart not to do so in the future. So is everything ready to put me back in my body?"

"Yes, Greta and Eric are already halfway here with you and your family. We've arranged to have them stored at the shipping yard." Klaus gave a nod, ready to get out of this old body.

He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping girl, irritated that the guilt had not dissipated yet. She'd awakened his emotions, and now he had to face the ones he'd have rather done without. Damn loveable doppelgänger.

Katherine exited the bathroom, a fluffy blue towel wrapped around her body. She'd used vamp speed to get through the chore, not wanting to miss anything that might be important.

"So, am I supposed to just walk around in a towel?" The vampire questioned, which earned an eye roll from the Original.

"Wear something of Sophia's. But something plain, as I doubt she'll be happy with you in her things." Klaus couldn't help but smirk as the image of Sophia's look of irritation that would cross her face upon seeing Katherine. He was always up for a good cat fight, as they were very entertaining and he knew the witch would wipe the floor with the female vamp.

Katherine quickly got dressed in a blue tank top and black jeans, not even bothering to go into the bathroom. She'd expected the men to stare in appreciation, as men usually did, but they both kept their backs to her. She headed for the coffee pot when she was done, annoyed she had been ignored.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox said as he moved towards the door and grabbed his jacket. Klaus followed after him.

"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body and if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." Maddox gave a quick nod, his eyes flicking over to Sophia's form before looking back at the Original.

"Do you want me to drop the barrier before I go?" Klaus rubbed a hand over his face, hating how tired he was in this human body.

"Best not push our luck with her. We don't want the building caving in." Maddox gave a small chuckle before saying a quick chant. He gave a nod before leaving, Klaus closing the door quietly.

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked, holding out a mug of coffee for him to take.

"To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do." Klaus muttered, taking the mug and stepping around her to make his way behind the counter.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?"

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us. I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, and the two doppelgängers are waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse." Klaus replied, glaring at the blasted rock that he'd searched for for centuries.

"And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you." Katherine asked, showing she thought he was being stupid. This just annoyed the older vampire.

"Because I have to. It's the birthplace of the doppelgängers."

"I didn't realize that was a requirement."

"Well how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina." Klaus said, circling the island to stand too close for comfort.

"But I did find your birthplace and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were." Klaus said before walking away. Katherine swallowed and took a deep breathe to calm herself.

"She won't run. She's just like Sophia. They'll both die before they let anyone they love get hurt." She responded, her disdain for her descendants' personalities clear.

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on. You cannot leave until I tell you to." Klaus compelled before leaving.

Sighing, Katherine looked around the apartment, hoping she'd be able to find something to entertain herself. She riffled through Sophia's bags, noting the girl had better taste than her twin. When she found the box that held the magical potion, she was irritated to find it wouldn't open, even though there was no visible lock. One of Klaus's witches had clearly spelled it shut.

"What are you doing?" The vamp looked up at the raspy croak, seeing Sophia sitting up and staring at her.

"I'm bored." Katherine shrugged before abandoning the bags to snoop around. Sophia rubbed at her sore eyes before climbing out of bed.

"Where's Klaus and Maddox?" She asked as she remade the bed.

"The witch went to retrieve Klaus's body. I don't know where Klaus was headed. You look terrible by the way." The vampire said snidely. Sophia ignored her and grabbed a clean set of clothes before walking to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When she reemerged, the witch felt a little better, but not by much. She had to keep her mind occupied as any thoughts about Bonnie would set her off again and she didn't think she could handle another breakdown. Not to mention the poor apartment had already been through enough.

Katherine turned on the stereo, fiddling with it until she found a station she liked; she then turned her attention to Alaric's music stash. Sophia ignored the other woman and grabbed her jacket and shoes, pulling them on before heading towards the door. She could feel that the spell had been lifted, but she still grinned when her hand was able to land on the doorknob and twist.

"Where are you going?" Katherine demanded, not wanting to be left alone to her boredom.

"I'm going to visit my family. If Klaus gets back before me, tell him I'm still angry and might not return."

"What? Listen here I'm no-" Katherine's angry reply was cut off by the slamming of the door.

Sophia smirked a little as she left, smug she'd gotten a rise out of her ancestor. She pulled her jacket on as she exited the apartment building, having to take a few minutes to get her bearing before heading towards her house. Hopefully someone was home, since she didn't have her key.

/*/

It took her numerous attempts, but she finally worked up the courage to ring the doorbell. She felt like a fool, ringing the bell to her own house. But she hadn't been there in almost a year, and Sophia was afraid she'd no longer fit in here, in her dead parents' house. So much had changed since the funeral; she'd changed and Sophia wasn't sure what her reception would be like.

"Wow, that was fa-" Jenna broke off when she saw it wasn't Stefan behind the door.

"H-Hey Jenna." Sophia said with a hesitant smile. Jenna just stared at her in shock, making the witch feel uncomfortable.

"S-Sophia?" The older woman finally found her voice, pulling the teen into her arms for a bone crushing hug. The girl gave a sigh of relief and hugged her aunt tightly, having to fight back tears.

"Oh I'm so glad you're back! We've missed you so much." Jenna pulled back, her gaze racking over her niece, making mental notes of any changes. There were almost none, only that her hair was longer.

"I've missed you all so much. Is Elena and Jeremy here too?" Sophia asked as they stepped into the house. She followed Jenna into the bright kitchen, her heart clenching in happiness as she gazed around her home.

"No, they're both out. They don't actually spend much time here anymore. Elena's practically living at the boarding house now." The woman responded as she pulled glasses out to pour them some pink lemonade.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to track her down then. I never thought it'd feel so strange to be back." The witch said quietly, her happiness quickly turning to sadness as her mind was filled with images of her parents.

"It'll just take some time to get used to it again. So where have you been? You never gave us much to go on when you'd call." Jenna sat on a stool, peering at her long lost niece in rapt attention.

"Gosh Jenna, I don't even know where to start. When John saw my breakdown after the funeral, he insisted I get training so that I wouldn't end up hurting anyone. I actually almost killed him, if you can believe it."

"What breakdown? And why'd you attack him? Did he tell you he was your father and you flipped out? Because I'm still dealing with it." Jenna asked, confused. Why would sweet Sophia ever attack anyone?

"Wait, what? Why do you think John's my father?" Sophia responded, equally befuddled. Jenna bit her lip, clearly surprised.

"You…you didn't know? I thought he would have told you since he took you away."

Sophia just stared, her brain trying to absorb this new piece of information. Sure, she'd found out about Isobel, but she'd never even contemplated John being her dad. Her life just kept getting more and more complicated, that's for sure.

"No, I didn't know that. I'll be having words with him about this, you can bet on that." She huffed, setting her glass down a little roughly.

"Well that won't be a problem, as I think he's been staying here, if the bag in the living room is any indication. If you didn't know, then why'd you attack him?"

"'Cause I had little control over my power at the time. I was so emotionally damaged that it just responded. I actually almost destroyed the kitchen too."

"Wait, power? What are you taking about?" At Jenna's clear confusion, Sophia sat up straighter in her stool and looked at her incredulously.

"You don't know? John didn't tell you?"

"Know what? You're starting to freak me out, Soph." The witch sighed and rubbed her face, not believing they'd all kept Jenna in the dark for so long. Didn't they know how dangerous ignorance was, especially in this town?

"Wow, I'm sorry Jen. I thought you knew already."

"Alright, just tell me! I hate being left in the dark." Jenna snapped, irritated. Sophia glanced around the kitchen before squaring her shoulders.

"Watch." Jenna frowned at her, but Sophia just silently made the objects, besides their glass, begin to float off the bar. Jenna leapt back out of her stool, eyes wide in astonishment.

"H-How are you doing that? Are you…telekinetic? I didn't know that was actually a real thing." Jenna said in wonder, staring at the floating objects.

"No, I'm not telekinetic, Jenna. I'm a…witch." Sophia said slowly, not wanting her aunt to miss her reply as she continued to float the objects. She shouldn't have been worried, as Jenna's gaze snapped back to hers instantly.

"A witch?"

"A witch."

"Like a broomstick riding, cackling over a cauldron witch? C'mon, stop pulling my leg." Jenna said dismissively as she slowly sat back down on the stool. Sophia rolled her eyes and set the objects back down onto the bar counter.

"No, there's no broomsticks or cauldrons. But I am a witch, Jenna. Let me prove it; ask me to do something, anything." Sophia said, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Jenna gazed around her for a long minute before deciding to play along.

"What am I thinking?"

"I'm a witch Jenna, not a telepath. But I'd say you're thinking I've gone crazy since I left." Jenna sent her a sheepish smile, which Sophia returned.

"Alright, um…I don't really know what to ask." Sophia glanced around the kitchen again, trying to find something that would prove to her aunt that she really was a witch. Spotting a candle, she quickly brought it over to the bar.

"What are you-"

"Just wait and watch." Sophia cut her aunt off before focusing on the wick. Jenna gave a startled gasp when the candle lit, the flame going high before lowering.

"Oh! You lit that! Wow." Jenna breathed in astonishment, her eyes flicking between the candle and her niece. At Sophia's little smile, she tried to reconcile with the fact that Sophia was a _witch_. An honest to God WITCH. How was that even possible?

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry. But I didn't want to keep you in the dark, and I didn't know Elena hadn't told you about this stuff."

"Elena knows you're a witch? Does Jeremy know? Am I the last to know again?" Jenna asked, hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're actually the first person here I've told." Sophia said, trying to reassure her aunt that she wouldn't have done that.

"Then what isn't Elena telling me?" Jenna asked, even though she somehow knew she didn't really want the answer. How was she supposed to handle anymore? Sophia sighed, not really knowing where to begin a discussion such as this one.

"Now that you know witches are real, I'm hoping you'll be more receptive to accepting that they're not the only supernatural creatures around."

"Super-…you mean like vampires and demons?"

"I'm not sure about the demons, but vampires _are_ real." The witch replied, hoping her aunt would believe her. Jenna was silent for several minutes, her gaze locked on the candle as she struggled with the news.

"W-what else?" Sophia lightly bit her bottom lip, hating she was putting Jenna through this. But she needed to know the truth, no matter how hard it may be to believe.

"Werewolves."

"Werewolves? Vampires, witches and werewolves. This is crazy! You have to know how insane this all sounds." Jenna exclaimed, her disbelief obvious.

"I know it's a lot to swallow, believe me, I've been there. But no matter how impossible it seems, I' telling you the truth." Jenna's shoulders slumped at her response, her mind working wildly to try and understand, truly understand, what Sophia was saying.

"Your mom used to tell me bedtime stories of vampires, but I never imagined any of it could be real. So Elena knows about this?"

"Yes, she…well from what I've been told, she's been in the center of most of the vampire shenanigans over the last year." The girl said, rising to put her glass in the sink.

"Elena isn't…she's not-" Jenna couldn't finish the question, but Sophia shook her head, knowing what she'd been wondering.

"No, she's still human. Mystic Falls is just a hotbed for supernatural activity, so it's not surprising actually. Her boyfriend is a vampire, after all." She said with a shrug, leaning casually against the counter.

"What? Stefan's a vampire?" Jenna demanded, her eyes wide with fright.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's a good vampire. Or as good as any vampire can be, I suppose. I've not met him yet, but John did say he tries to be a decent person. I'm not too sure about Damon Salvatore, as I've not met him either and have heard some mixed things."

"This is…does this have anything to do with Isobel and Ric?" Jenna questioned, making her niece frown in confusion.

"Isobel and Ric? What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone said she was dead, but she popped up about a week ago, very much alive."

"Oh, well she's really dead now. Isobel was a vampire and a bitch." Sophia glared at the island, remembering the way her _mother_ had betrayed her sister.

"You met Isobel?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It was a very brief meeting that left me thankful that mom was my real mom, biology be damned. What does she have to do with this Ric guy? He's your boyfriend right?"

"Ah, not right now. Isobel was his wife." Sophia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming. Well, his taste in women has certainly improved." The two shared a smile.

"This explains so much. I'm mad no one told me!" Jenna said, rising from her own stool to put her glass in the sink.

"I know it sucks being out of the loop. But, uh, since I'm on the honesty train, I need to tell you something." The witch took a deep breath, trying to center herself.

"What is it?" Jenna was concerned, seeing her niece was fighting back tears.

"There's this…ritual that's going to take place tomorrow night. A vampire needs E-Elena and I to use as sacrifices." Sophia had to stop, the reality of her situation overwhelming her. Clamping down on her courage, she pushed on before Jenna could ask any questions, knowing she needed to get it all out.

"He has to drain us to lift this curse that's been placed on him. And…I only have one resurrection potion, so only one of us will be guaranteed to l-live." Jenna was by her side instantly, gripping her hands tightly.

"What do you mean, Sophia?" She demanded, her heart beginning to pound with fear.

"I have a potion that will…bring someone back to life. But I've only got the one and I'm going to make Elena drink it. I just…I just wanted to spend some time with everyone incase my witch friends can't bring me back." Sophia said quietly, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Can't you become a vampire or something?" Jenna asked in desperation, the mere thought of losing either of her nieces terrifying.

"No, that'd be worst then death, Jenna. A witch…we're part of nature and vampires are abominations. I'd lose my magic and that connection; I wouldn't be able to bear it." Sophia replied with a sad shake of her head.

"But I can't lose either of you! I'm supposed to protect you!" Jenna cried, her own eyes overflowing. The witch hugged her tightly, trying to get herself to calm down.

"Hopefully everything will work out. I have very powerful friends, so I'm…optimistic. But just in case, I wanted you to know the truth." She said, pulling back.

"Why does this vampire get to do the ritual? Shouldn't you all just kill him?" The woman asked, wiping her cheeks and trying to get a hold of herself.

"Klaus is not easily killed. He's…ancient. One of the very first vampires. And I…even though I know everything he'd done, I want him to break his curse; it's been haunting him for a thousand years."

"What? You want to die?" Sophia quickly shook her head, worried her aunt would have a panic attack.

"Of course not, and that's why I'm hoping magic will save me. But I…" Sophia trailed off, not having the words to express herself. She still cared for the Original, even while her heart clenched in pain over Bonnie's death. How would anyone ever understand that? But apparently Jenna could read her better than she remembered.

"You…you _care_ for him? For the vampire who wants to drain you and your sister? Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes, apparently. I can't explain it Jenna, literally can't. I'm drawn to him. It's indescribably, really." Sophia tried to explain, but Jenna still had the horrified look on her face.

"Are you positive you'll be alright? And the potion will work on Elena?" She asked, deciding to leave her niece's complicated love life alone. That was not what was important at the moment; the twin's safety was what mattered.

"I'm almost positive. But to make it easier on me and Elena, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I need you to stay inside until tomorrow passes. Don't invite anyone you don't know inside and keep the house locked down. Can you do that?"

"Of course. But why?"

"I just want to make sure you're safe. I'll be able to concentrate better on surviving if I don't have to worry about you." Sophia said with a half-smile.

"Then consider me under house arrest." Jenna said firmly. If this was all she could do for Sophia and Elena, then she wouldn't step foot outside until they came back.

"Thanks, Jenna. I'm just going to go up to my room for a while before I go find Elena." The teen said quietly before making her way up to her old room. It was as if stepping back a year in time. Sitting on the bed, she closed her eyes and let the memories wash over her.

/*/

Sophia was jerked out of her thoughts by the doorbell sounding, bringing her back to reality. She'd been thinking about her parents and didn't know how long she'd sat there, blindly staring off into space.

Shaking her head to clear it, the witch quickly made her way out of the room and headed towards the stairs.

"I got the door, Soph!" Jenna called up, not knowing she was already making her way down. Jenna pulled the door open, sure it was finally Stefan, who she now knew never to call in an emergency. Only it wasn't; Ric stood before her with that smile she found so disarming.

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus said, smiling. Jenna smiled back, which he thought was bizarre for someone who was supposed to be mad at him. Or at Alaric. Whatever.

"Ric! I'm so sorry, I forgot about our meeting. But Sophia already told me everything, so I know why you kept Isobel a secret. Although, if you think this gets you out of the dog house, you're mistaken mister." Jenna said as she pulled him into the house.

"Sophia?" Klaus frowned, not having expected the doppelgänger to beat him here. Although, knowing her as he did, he should have known this would be her first destination.

"Oh! You haven't met her yet. She's Elena's twin sister." She said, feeling like an idiot for not remembering her niece had already been gone when Ric came to town. And speak of the devil, Sophia made her way down the stairs to stop short at the sight of Alaric.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia demanded angrily, marching over to the pair to wrench Jenna away from him. Klaus's lips twitched into a smirk at the spitfire; she was positively eatable when riled up.

"Sophia, how rude!" Jenna sputtered, shocked at her behavior. The witch ignored her and pushed her aunt towards the kitchen.

"Well?" She turned back to glare at him.

"Can't a gentleman pay a call to his lady?"

"Yes, but there's no gentlemen here. Why are you really here?" Klaus leaned casually against the wall, trying to keep his amusement to himself. He knew firsthand the destruction the witch could cause and he didn't want her to unleash that on him again so soon.

"What's going on? Why are you being like this? I thought you two hadn't met." Jenna asked from the kitchen archway, completely confused. After Sophia's revelations, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. How in the world did Sophia know Alaric?

"Jenna…Alaric's taking a bit of a breather right now." Sophia replied, still glaring at the man.

"What?" The witch took a deep breath before looking over at her aunt.

"You remember that vampire I told you about? The one that's cursed?" Jenna gave a jerky nod, her eyes jumping from one to the other.

"Well, he's…taken over Alaric's body for the past few days."

"What?" Jenna's voice was high, and she tried to calm down before she had a heart attack. Alaric, or Klaus if Sophia was right, gave a cheeky little wave, which earned him another glare form the teen.

"I know, farfetched, right? But it's his favorite trick and never misses an opportunity to use it. Luckily, he should be back in his own body soon."

"What about Ric? Is he…" Henna's hand automatically went to her throat as fear began to choke her.

"He's fine, Jenna. Just…asleep, sorta. He'll be right as rain, I promise." Sophia rushed to reassure her, even being able to work up a smile.

"Yes, no worries love. The history teacher will be just peachy when I'm through with him." Klaus spoke up, feeling a little left out.

"Shut up Klaus!" Sophia snapped, elbowing him in the side. He pouted, which earned an eye roll. Jenna watched them, nothing the easy familiarity, even if it was disturbing as Klaus was _inside_ Alaric's body. Oh, gross mental image!

"I…this is so much." Jenna rubbed at her temples, her head beginning to throb painfully. Not only had she learned the supernatural was actually real, but now the vampire who wanted to sacrifice her nieces was also possessing her boyfriend. Jeez.

"I know, Jenna. Why don't you go have a drink while I speak with this jerk?" The woman cast a wary eye at Alaric, no Klaus, before heading back into the kitchen. A nice strong drink was exactly what she needed.

"You told her everything?" Klaus asked as the teen pulled him into the living room. Sophia whirled to face him, unadulterated rage on her features.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Are you seriously threatening my aunt? After killing one of my best friends?" Sophia shrieked, her hand itching to slap him. She fumed while Klaus just shrugged nonchalantly, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm just sending a message, darling. The Salvatore brothers are sweet on your sister and I have to discourage them from trying to stop the ritual."

"By attacking Jenna? If you're worried about them, then go after _them_. You're only hurting me and Elena by trying to use Jenna." Sophia knew she was close to tears, but she couldn't help it as the thought of Jenna being put in the middle of this was terrifying. She'd already lost Bonnie, how many more people would Klaus take from her?

"I wasn't going to attack her, sweet." At Sophia's scoff of disbelief, Klaus reached out and pulled her closer to him.

"I wasn't, my love. I wouldn't do that to you after…I'm just sending a message. Elena, who I'm told is a lot like you with regards to family, would demand they stay out of it to keep Jenna safe." Klaus said softly, his thumb rubbing soothingly across her knuckles.

Sophia stared at him hard, trying to detect any deceit. Klaus was extremely hard to read when he really wanted to keep something hidden, and she was fearful. Afraid he might lie to her and end up hurting someone else she loved unconditionally.

"What would you have done if they didn't try to stop you?" Klaus's eyes shifted to the right, looking over her shoulder. He was about to lie to her.

"Nothing. I have backups for everything, as always."

"Nik." He sighed, releasing her hand and stepping back, not wanting to be too close in case she decided to attack him.

"I'd have used her in the ritual…as the vampire." Klaus barely got the words out before pain exploded in his nose, which instantly started squirting blood. Damn protection spell had been removed when Maddox left, which meant Sophia's punch actually hurt.

"Blood hell woman!" Klaus groaned and pinched his throbbing nose, trying to stench the blood flow.

"If you go anywhere near Jenna with any such plan, I will find a way to kill you. DO you understand? Bonnie wasn't the only witch in town Niklaus, and I won't stop until you're dead. Stay. Away. From. Her." Sophia bit out, her body vibrating with the effort to suppress her magic.

"I already told you I wouldn't attack her! That was just, the last resort."

"No, it's a no resort because it will not happen. You've already killed Bonnie, I won't let you hurt anyone else. If you need a backup vampire, go find one. Promise me, Nik, that you'll find someone outside Mystic Falls to be the sacrifice." She demanded, large brown eyes pleading with him.

"Fine, I promise. I'm sure my point gets across none the less." Klaus shrugged, trying to fight down his arousal. He hadn't had the witch in days and she was so enticing when she was mad.

Sophia glanced at him for a few more minutes, silently telling him not to mess with her. She wouldn't lose anyone else to Klaus's damn ritual.

"Good, as I'll hold you to your word." Sophia said finally, once she was sure he meant it. She saw his eyes dart down to her lips and quickly stepped away, not wanting to remain in the electric atmosphere another minute.

"I need a drink." She said and went to the kitchen, where Jenna handed her a shot glass full of whiskey. The witch tossed it back without a pause, relishing in the burn. She set her glass down for a refill, which she shot back too.

"Thank you, Soph. I…heard some of what you said. And even though I'm supposed to protect you, I'm glad you've got my back." Jenna said, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Of course, Jenna. We're family and have to look out for each other." Klaus came into the room, shocking Jenna at the sight of the blood.

"You hit Alaric!" She dashed to get a wet paper towel, which the man took and began wiping his face.

"No, I punched Klaus. Trust, he deserved it.' She shrugged as she poured him a shot.

"But it's Alaric's body! What if you'd broken his nose?!" At the words, Sophia sent a sheepish look at her aunt.

"The nose is fine. Just a little bruised." Klaus said before downing his own shot.

Jenna threw her hands up in frustration, thankful when there was a knock on the front door. She headed towards the entrance hall, glancing back to see the two sharing another drink. They'd both be plastered soon if they weren't careful. Could a vampire inside a human body get drunk? So many, many questions.

When she opened to door this time, it really was Stefan on the other side. Seriously, it'd been like an hour and a half since their phone call. He was the worst response person ever!

"I'm so sorry it took so long. Thank you for not going to the Grill. I'll explain everything." Stefan rushing to say as she let him into the house.

"That's alright Stefan, I've already been told." The vampire gave her a confused look, his ears perking up at the sound of clinking of glass from the kitchen. Jenna jerked her head in a 'follow me' way and headed down the hall. Stefan jerked to a shocked stop in the archway when he saw who occupied the room.

"Katherine?" he'd thought Klaus would have killed her already, but apparently not. Alaric/Klaus was standing next to his girlfriend's doppelgänger, a little more closely then he'd have thought they'd be, given their history.

"Nope, sorry, wrong look-a-like. I'm Sophia." The witch said, giving him a once over. This was the same Stefan from Klaus's memories, only with better hair. The younger vampire's gaze jumped between the two, trying to put the pieces together.

"Sophia? Elena's sister?" She gave a nod, leaning against the counter, trying to get more comfortable. And if she happened to hook her foot around Klaus's so he couldn't move, it was a complete accident.

"We've been looking for you since you talked to Elena. Where've you been?" Stefan asked as he edged into the room, trying to move into a better position to defend the women. He wasn't sure what 'all' Jenna knew or what Sophia was aware of, but he didn't think it was a coincidence that the missing Gilbert showed up the same time Klaus did.

"I was…abducted by Klaus." Stefan was shocked by her careless attitude and the pointed look she sent 'Alaric', making it apparent that she at least knew who he really was.

"You didn't tell me that." Jenna interjected, sending an angry glare Klaus's way. Ok, so Jenna knew about the body swap too.

"Sorry, it wasn't really important. It was mainly a couple months of utter boredom."

"Excuse me, sweet. But I remember quite a few memorable moments. Like—" Klaus was cut off with a sharp jab of her elbow into his gut, making him wince.

Sophia could feel her face heating and desperately tried to fight it down. Jenna arched a brow at her, which just intensified her blush. Spinning back around, she poured another shot, welcoming the resulting fuzziness in her mind.

"From your resurfacing, I take it you know what's going on?" Stefan asked as he edged closer to Jenna, in case he needed to defend her. Klaus wouldn't hurt Sophia, not when he was so close to breaking the sun and moon curse, but the same could not be said for the older woman.

"Yep, unfortunately. But-" Sophia stopped talking when Klaus's phone went off. Fishing it out of his pocket, he saw he had a message from Maddox.

"They're almost here, love. Best be on our way."

"But I want to stay. I need to see Elena." Sophia responded, not able to keep the pout off her face. Klaus's lips twitched for a moment before his face smoothed out.

"You can see her after. Come. It was a pleasure, Jenna, Stefan." Klaus said, giving a little mock bow as he headed for the door.

"Fine, I'll meet you outside." Klaus shot her a look, but she crossed her arms letting him know she wasn't leaving until she was ready.

"Just be quick." Rolling her eyes, Sophia waited until he'd closed the front door before turning to the shocked vampire.

"H-how's Elena doing?" She asked him, minding once more filling with the reminder of Bonnie's death. Stefan's brows scrunched up in confusion, eyes darting between the women.'

"Uh…fine. Worried about the ritual and stuff. But she's safe, if that's what you mean."

"No…I know about…Bonnie." She choked out, eyes instantly filling with tears. Stefan's eyes widened as he got the gist of her real question, glancing over at the closed door before moving to stand next to her.

"What about Bonnie?" Jenna asked, as Sophia had kept that little tidbit to herself.

"Do you give your word not to tell him what I'm about to say? Lives are at stake." Stefan asked, ignoring Jenna in favor of staring intently into eyes identical to his girl's. Giving him a confused look, Sophia nodded.

"Sure, of course. What happened? Is Elena alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. So is Bonnie."

"What?" Eyes wide in shock, Sophia didn't know what in the world he was talking about. Taking a deep breath, Stefan hoped he was doing the right thing.

"She cast a protection spell. She's fine. But you can't tell Klaus or he'll come after her again." Sophia's breathe hitched, heart beginning to gallop in her chest at the revelation. Bonnie was alive?

"Really? She's…alive?" He nodded and suddenly had an armful of doppelgänger. Sophia let out a happy noise as she squeezed him tightly, over joyed that her friend was fine.

"Thank god! I've been so torn up about it! God. Don't worry, I won't breathe a word about it." She promised whole heartedly, relief flooding her body.

"Good, because her life depends on it."

"Oh, I promise. Wow, I'm so relieved. Okay, I should go before he comes back inside. Tell Elena to call this number so we can meet up somewhere. I love you, Jenna." Sophia said, writing Klaus's cell number down and handing it to Stefan. The two women shared a hard hug before she left a very perplexed vampire and worried aunt alone.

/*/

Elena rushed into the boarding house, not knowing how she was going to protect Jenna now that Klaus had let it be known how easily he could get to her. When she made it into the parlor, she was surprised to see Stefan was the one pacing. Jenna was sitting on the couch, calmly flipping through a magazine.

"Jenna! Are you alright?" Elena rushed to her, checking to see if the older woman was in shock. Why was she so calm? Where were the tears and shouting?

"Oh, Elena, I'm perfectly fine. Well, not fine fine, 'cause I'm still freaking out on the inside. But I've had a little while to…absorb." Jenna said, giving her a weak smile. She sat the magazine aside and pulled Elena down next to her.

"Did he hurt you?" The teen asked, not believing Klaus would miss an opportunity to hurt her.

"No, no he didn't. Sophia made sure he was on his best behavior." Elena jerked back, her eyes wide with shock and fright.

"S-Sophia? He has Sophia?" Elena's eyes met Stefan's, who'd stopped pacing to face them.

"Yes, he's the one who kidnapped her. You were right to think she was in danger, even when she started emailing you." Stefan said, feeling immensely guilty he hadn't been able to find Elena's twin.

"But he's not supposed to know about her! She's supposed to be safe!" The doppelgänger jumped off the couch, fear for her twin consuming her. How did Klaus find out about Sophia?

"I don't know, they weren't forth coming with a lot of answers. But she knows about the possession and ritual." The vampire hated seeing that pained look in her eyes, wishing he could just take her away from all of this.

"I think it might have something to do with Isobel." Two pairs of confused eyes landed on Jenna.

"Why do you think that?"

"Soph's been with Klaus for a couple of months now, but she mentioned having met Isobel too. And she knew she was a vampire and died. It only makes sense." Elena bit her lip, the last moments with her birth mother flashing behind her eyes. She'd been compelled to kill herself, and Elena could put two and two together.

"Klaus was the one to make her betray Katherine and kill herself." Stefan spoke, on the same wave length as her.

"And she knew about Sophia and I. But, wouldn't Sophia have already been with him when he discovered Isobel?" Elena asked, her head beginning to throb. She was completely overwhelmed.

"Maybe he found about _you_ after he had her." Jenna interjected.

"I-I guess. This makes everything so much more complicated! We have to save her, Stefan! My sister cannot die! I won't allow it." Elena pleaded and he pulled her into his arms, trying to sooth her as best he could.

"We'll figure something out." She shook in his embrace, trying to gain control over herself. Jenna was going to tell them about what Sophia'd revealed, about being a witch and the magic potion, but Elena was already pulling away.

"Protect Jenna and brainstorm. I have to get back to Elijah."

"What? No, you're not going back." Stefan tried to catch her arm, but she'd stepped further away.

"I gave my word Stefan, and I will not break it." Elena said and left.

Stefan and Jenna shared concerned looks before the vampire pulled out his phone and moved out of the room. Jenna closed her eyes, wishing for a nice hot bubble bath and some vicodin.

/*/

Sophia stood next to Katherine as Maddox and Greta began chanting. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't excited to see Klaus's face again, especially now that she knew Bonnie was still kicking. Even though that didn't excuse his actions, especially considering he thought he'd killed her. Douche.

But like she'd told Jenna, the pull towards the Original was indescribable and too strong to fight. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to forgive him for trying to kill her friend, but she too couldn't stay away from him. He was like a drug, filling her with so much pleasure, only to leave her craving more, all the while slowly destroying her.

She ignored the female vampire, who kept fidgeting next to her, desperately wanting to run. Instead, Sophia's eyes were locked on Alaric, waiting for the history teacher to come back to himself. When his body finally gave a violent jerk, she felt her heart begin to speed up in anticipation.

Alaric's eyes snapped open, looking bewildered. His mind was cloudy, as if he'd gotten raving drunk the night before. When he saw two Elena's, Alaric's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Elena?" and down he went, slumping to the floor, unconscious. Sophia stepped closer to the candles as Maddox stood and opened the crate. Her breath caught as Klaus stepped out, as dashing as ever. He glanced around, his eyes landing on her and his beautiful red lips stretched into his pleased smirk.

"That's more like it." At his first words, Sophia's stomach clenched and began to flutter, seeming in a tug-a-war with her heart as to which one was going to react more.

"Nik." Her voice was a husky whisper, which would have embarrassed her if she hadn't been so focused on the restored Original. Klaus blurred to her, staring down into her eyes as his hands came up to cup her face.

"My love." That was it, Sophia was completely damned. The last few days flew out the window and she literally jumped into his arms. Klaus smirked as he lifted her, those sensual legs automatically going around his hips as she pressed her mouth hungrily against his.

Katherine stared in horror as one of her look-a-likes mauled the evil vamp's face. The same man who planned to use her and her sister as sacrifices! She tore her eyes away, worried the vervain would come back up, as that's all she'd had to eat or drink in days.

Maddox moved around the room, cleaning up while Greta glared at the pair. If she didn't owe her allegiance to Klaus, she'd have cursed the damn girl long before now. Still, she was hoping the remained dead after the ritual. She walked over to Alaric, rolling him over and checking his vitals, which all seemed steady.

Sophia had to rip her lips from his, her lungs screaming bloody murder. He skimmed his lips down her face and to her throat, sucking and nipping, having actually missed the mere taste of Sophia's skin.

"Nik." Sophia groaned, pushing against his chest to try and separate their bodies. Sighing, knowing she wouldn't let him continue with an audience, Klaus stepped back and turned to Maddox.

"Is everything set for tomorrow?

"Yes. I'll get the wolf here first thing, and then Greta and I will pick them and the vampire up in the afternoon." Maddox replied, giving a nod.

"Good, good. I'm going to be gone for the rest of the night, so try and keep these two from causing problems. I'm too close now for any issues." Klaus said, glancing over at the vampire and witch.

"Of course. Here, it went off a little while ago." Maddox handed him his phone and moved over to heat up some pizza. Sophia gave him a confused look, not knowing where he could possibly be going.

"We're gonna head to a hotel for the night, sweetheart. Get your things." Sophia's eyes widened before her face heated and her eyes began to sparkle. The scent of her arousal became heavy in the air, making the Original have to fight down his animalistic hunger for her as he looked down at his phone.

"Keep him here until I return. Let's go." Klaus pointed to Alaric before grabbing one of his own bags and Sophia's hand, pulling her from the room. She barely got a 'bye' out to the warlock before the door was shutting and he was leading out down the stairs, intent on reaching their destination so he could finally ravage her. Three days really was too long of a time to be apart.

**AN: Alright, I'm sorry for any errors, as I've read over it once but my head is still fuzzy so I probably missed a few. Please review and let me know what you all thought.**

**I live for reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I know, you're all probably cursing me for the delay. But I've been trying to get up the desire to update by Glee story, and I felt bad about updating this one so soon after the last update without a new Glee chapter. But I just couldn't help myself, as I'm just so in love with Klaus. Lol. So please don't hate me too much.**

Egyptian Kiss: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you liked the chapter! It was a little hard writing it because I'd actually started writing the story with the last chapter, so I've had to go back and make sure my characters remained constant since they've changed since I first started the story. But I'm so happy you liked it! I hope this chapter meets the same approval!

Klausforever: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one too and let me know!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to TVD.**

Chapter 16: Reunion

Sophia fidgeted as she waited for someone to answer the door. She knew it was early, but she wanted to spend as much time with Elena as she could. Hopefully, her twin would be up for tracking their brother down, as she desperately wanted to see him before tonight.

Klaus had dropped her off on his way out of town in search of a vamp replacement, as Ric had still been unconscious when they'd returned to his apartment. If Sophia could have had her way, the two would never leave that room and her sister would be safe. But she was confident in the elixir she had and was sure Elena would be fine. Besides, she still wanted Klaus to finally be free of his curse.

The door was finally jerked open by her sister, who just stared at her dumbly for a few seconds before throwing herself at her twin. Thank God her twin _knew_ it was her and not Katherine. Gotta love twin telepathy and all that jazz.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I can't believe Klaus had you all this time! Are you really alright? He didn't...torture you, did he?" Elena gushed, tears filling her eyes. She hadn't seen her other half since after their parents' funeral and she'd missed Sophia like a vital piece of her was missing.

"No, he didn't torture me. Promise. Gods it's good to see you, Len." Elena just hugged her harder, not having been called that since Sophia left.

"I've missed you too! Everyone has." Elena pulled pack, wiping at her eyes to try and stop the flow. With the space, Sophia finally got a good look at her mirror image. She looked a little fatigued and on the thinner side, but appeared to be in overall good health.

"Is Jer here?" Sophia questioned as she followed her sister inside. The house was certainly grand, but nothing compared to Klaus's home. The Original could be on the gaudy side sometimes and Sophia found she liked the dark words of the boarding house a little more.

"No, Jeremy's with Bonnie. Jenna's upstairs sleeping." Elena said, not noticing her sister had stopped walking until she had almost reached the parlor.

"Why is Jenna here? I told her not to leave the house!" Elena turned back to give her a confused look, not getting why she sounded so upset.

"We thought it'd be safer with her here, since the house is in my name and no one unwanted can get in. We didn't want to risk Klaus coming after her again." Sophia rolled her eyes, but knew that no one really knew Klaus the way she did. And she knew that he knew that if he went after Jenna again, she'd curse his bits to fall off.

"So why's Jer with Bonnie? Shouldn't he be under house arrest too?" Sophia questioned, wanting to move forward with the conversation as she followed her sister towards the parlor.

"They have this thing. They're dating." Elena said with a shrug. Sophia arched a brow, not having expected that.

"Hmm, I don't know how I feel about that. But I guess it's not really important right now." The twins walked into the room, where Stefan was sitting.

"This is Stefan, my boyfriend." Elena said, sitting down next to the younger Salvatore. Sophia placed her tote bag down on a table and sat opposite them.

"Yes, we met yesterday. Sorry I didn't come last night, I got…stuck in the middle of something." Sophia felt her cheeks heat at the thought of _what_ she'd been stuck doing, or who to be more precise.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this mess, Soph. I was hoping he'd not find out about you and you'd be safe."

"Actually, you're the one that got pulled in. I wasn't going to tell him about you either, but Isobel spilled the beans about you when Maddox brought her to Klaus. Bitch."

"So it was Klaus who compelled Isobel." Elena said quietly, still a little unsettled about the vampire's death. Sophia just nodded.

"So what exactly did Klaus tell you about the ritual?" Stefan asked, trying to change the subject. Elena sent him a little smile of gratitude that Sophia thought was adorable.

"Everything."

"So you know the sun and—" Elena was cut off by a wave of her twin's hand.

"That the sun and moon curse is rubbish? Yes, I know that; as well as that the curse is only on Klaus and was cast by his bitch of a mother to keep his wolf side dormant."

"H-his mother?" Stefan sat forward, the other doppelgänger getting his full attention at this news.

"Yep. Man was she a witch bitch." Sophia shook her head, trying to rid herself of Esther's face.

"Why would his mother curse him? Her own son?" Elena asked, bewildered about how her sister knew all this and why a mother would do that to their own child. Parents were supposed to love and protect their children, not curse them.

"'Cause he was a reminder of her indiscretion, so she cursed him and then abandoned him. As if it was Klaus's fault she'd slept around." Stefan and Elena shared a look at Sophia's passionate response, dread seeping into their stomachs.

"You know an awful lot about a vampire that no one else does." Stefan observed, remembering the closeness that had been between the two in the Gilbert kitchen.

Sophia bit her lip and shrugged, refusing to elaborate. Their conversation was interrupted by another knock on the door. Stefan chose to answer this time, leaving the sisters to themselves.

"Why do you know so much? And why do you seem okay with all of this?" Elena asked.

"Um…I may have gotten involved with him." Sophia said quietly, eyes darting over to see the shock filter across her sister's face.

"You what?!" Elena exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Sophia stood as well, wanting to be on the same level.

"Klaus and I are…together." Sophia was shocked beyond belief when Elena reached out and slapped her. SLAPPED HER!

"Have you lost your mind? He wants to use us in a ritual, probably by killing us!" Sophia had to clamp down on her magic to keep it from reacting to Elena's actions, even while her cheek burned.

"You don't know anything about what happened, Elena, so you can just shut it. You don't have the faintest clue about who he is, besides the horror stories people tell you. He's not as bad as everyone thinks!" Sophia ground out, even though she knew he could be just as awful as they thought. But that wouldn't help her case so she ignored it.

"I cannot believe you would shake up with a vampire who wants to hurt us." Elena shook her head in disbelief. Sophia's hackles rose.

"Oh, as opposed to getting together with a vampire who used to rip people's body's apart in his blind blood rage? Or living with another one who has no remorse for any of his kills? How are the Salvatores any better than Klaus? Huh?" Elena took a step back at her sister's angry retort, feeling the air begin to spark with electricity. What was going on?

The two were cut off when Stefan and his guest finally came into the room, deciding they better intervene before anything else happened. Sophia whirled around when she felt the old presence, her wide eyes landing on Elijah's equally large gaze.

"Elijah." Heart pounding in her chest, she threw out her hand and brought the majestic man to his knees, clutching at his head. She knew he wanted to kill his brother, and his presence couldn't be a coincidence.

"W-what are you doing? How are you doing that?" Elena asked, stepping around Sophia to get a better look at the Original.

"People really need to start communicating in this family. I'm a witch, Elena." Sophia shook her head, increasing her spell. When he let out a small moan of pain, Elena rushed forward to try and sooth him.

"Stop! He's on our side, Sophia! He's here to help me!" Elena said, frantic to get the pain to stop. She couldn't focus on the revelation, as her brain was just going to explode with so much new information otherwise.

"He's no friend to us, Elena. Do you even know who this is?" Sophia questioned, not believing her sister would take his side.

"Yes, yes, I know who he is. Klaus's brother and fellow Original. But he's got a way to help me, to keep my alive. Please!" Elena stared up at her sister, her doe eyes pleading. She debated for a moment, but gave in, releasing Elijah from her spell.

The Original slowly got to his feet, eyes blazing with anger as he met the unrepentant ones of Sophia. She tilted her chin up, not willing to back down.

"You never mentioned there being _two_ doppelgängers." Elijah turned to glare at Elena.

"I didn't know Klaus had her already. I was trying to protect her." Elena defended herself.

"What is going on?" Damon demanded as he entered the room, glancing around and spotting the sisters.

"Just a simple misunderstanding." Elijah stated, moving to the box he'd had clutched in his other hand down on a bookshelf.

"So this must be the elusive Sophia." Damon concluded, which went ignored by the others.

"So I guess introductions aren't necessary." Stefan stated gently, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"Obviously. What's he doing here?" She demanded, looking at each person in turn.

"He's—"

"That's none of your concern. How'd you manage to escape my brother? He doesn't like losing his possessions." Elijah cut Elena off, not comfortable with the plan being revealed. He could smell Klaus all over the teen and he was almost certain it wasn't just from being near him, especially not if what they'd overheard was true.

"I didn't run away! Jeez, as if Klaus would ever allow that to happen after Katherine. He let me come spend the day with my family." Sophia knew she shouldn't be upset on Klaus's behalf, but she was.

"He…just let you walk out the door?" Damon asked, skeptical.

"Actually, he dropped me off at your doorstep, if you must know. Can we get back to why another Original is here?"

"He's found a way to save my life." Elena said, wanting to diffuse the tense air that hadn't been relieved yet.

"You still have the elixir?" Sophia asked in surprise.

"How do you know about the elixir?" Elijah asked, frowning. Sophia hurried over to her bag and brought the wooden box out. It clicked open at her touch and she lifted the large vial out.

"Because Klaus found this for me." She explained, showing them the bottle.

Elijah's mouth dropped open in the most ungracious way, but he couldn't help it. Klaus, his heartless brother, found the same elixir he had some 500 years ago? He actually cared rather this doppelgänger lived or died? Could Klaus really have developed actual feelings for the girl?

"Why would Klaus do such a thing? He cares not for human life." Sophia turned red and put the bottle back in the box, avoiding her sister's look.

"Can I see yours?" Sophia tried to divert attention, feeling the holes the room's occupants were burning into her. She moved over to Elijah, glaring at him, as if daring him to deny her. He pulled the box back off the shelf and opened it, letting Sophia putt the bottle out.

They all watched as she cupped the bottle, closing her eyes and seeming to concentrate. Yep, she was definitely a witch. They were shocked that she was, as there hadn't ever been a Petrova witch since the line was started. What significance did this amazing anomaly have?

"This is great! It hasn't lost any of its potency. Elena, do you know what this means? I was going to give you my elixir, but now we can both have one!" Sophia exclaimed in excitement, opening her eyes to beam at her twin in pure happiness. She was that much more likely to live through this!

"And how would you know if this witchy potion will even work?" Damon demanded. She set the bottle back in its box with a pleased smile, which Elijah's presence couldn't even dampen.

"Because I'm a witch, Damon, obviously." She rolled her eyes at him, showing how stupid she thought he was.

"A witch? Really?" Damon asked skeptically, clearly not believing her. Turning to fully face the vamp, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down.

"Would you like a demonstration, Damon? I'm more than happy to prove to you I am what I say." Before he could respond, she sent waves of pain crashing down on him, not as powerful as the ones she'd given Elijah, but enough to prove her point.

"Fine, alright." Damon grumbled, rubbing at his forehead to try and easy the pain.

Releasing him, she turned back to her sister, still so excited about this new development. It didn't even matter anymore what Elijah was doing there, because her and Elena were most likely going to live! And she had no doubt that Klaus would beat Elijah, no matter what the older man tried. Today was turning out a lot better than she'd hoped for.

Before anyone could say anything more, they all heard the raised voices of Jenna and Alaric. Sharing a confused look, they all rushed out of the room (Elijah nobly glided, he doesn't _rush_), coming upon the two by the front door. Jenna had a crossbow trained on Alaric's chest while he held his hands up in the air, showing he meant no harm.

"Jenna, please it's me. Klaus let me go." Alaric pleaded with his girlfriend, hoping she didn't get trigger happy.

"Prove it." Damon said, crossing his arms to look more threatening. If she hadn't spent the last two months with the most feared vampire in the world, Sophia might have been impressed. Maybe.

"He's telling the truth. Klaus got his body back last night." They still looked skeptical after her words, not sure if they should believe her. She was dating the bastard, after all.

"Um, okay. The first night I stayed over, Jeremy walked in when I—"

"Okay! It's him." Jenna said, lowering the crossbow as her cheeks flushed. Sophia arched a brow at her aunt, who's blushed intensified.

"He just let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." The hall was silent as the others absorbed the news. Stefan pulled Elena close to him as they headed back towards the parlor. Damon disappeared and Sophia trailed behind her aunt and Alaric as the two walked behind Elijah.

Sophia leaned against a table as the others moved about, beginning to feel uncomfortable. The only people she knew were Elena and Jenna, and kinda Elijah. She was starting to feel like an intruder, as everyone seemed so familiar and comfortable around each other. It was clear that many things had changed since she'd left them.

"I can't believe it's starting already. So Klaus has everything he needs for the sacrifice?" Elena asked, eyes moving to her twin instead of the Original. If anyone knew Klaus's readiness, it would be the girl who'd been around him for so long.

"Yes, everything is ready. The full moon is tonight, which is why it must happen. His witches will channel the moon's essence to perform the unbinding. Then he'll sacrifice a werewolf, a vampire, and then…then he has to drink from us until the point of death." Sophia's voice ended on a whisper, still a little overwhelmed. Even though she now knew she could use her own potion, it was still terrifying to think about dying.

"This is where the elixirs will come into play. You'll drink it before the ritual begins so that it's had a little time to work through your system." Elijah contributed.

"Man, that's rough." Alaric muttered, feeling bad for the two girls.

"Let's just stay positive. It'll do us no good if we get depressed now." Elena said, giving her sister a sad look that she returned. But she was right, there was no point in complaining about their fate now.

"So did Klaus say anything else?" Stefan asked.

"Uh, no. He was waiting for me when I woke up to give me the message, but he didn't say anything else. I don't remember how I got there, but Katherine was there as well."

"Yes, Klaus has her under compulsion. She can't leave until he releases her. Damon slipped her some vervain to prevent any future compulsions." Sophia started at Stefan's words.

"What?" The others gave her weird looks, but she was too busy trying to remember a change in the vampire. But she'd been too wrapped up in Klaus, literally and figuratively, to have noticed anything different.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Sophia asked Stefan, needing to have a minute to herself. She was dismayed at how detached she felt and needed to pull herself together, especially before she saw Klaus again.

"Sure." The younger Salvatore led her back down the hall and into another one. She thanked him before closing the door, sitting heavily on the toilet lid as she tried to get a handle on her emotions.

"Where'd Elena go?" Stefan asked as he returned to find his girl gone.

"Went to talk with Damon." Jenna said. He nodded in thanks, trying to push down the flash of jealousy he felt.

/*/

When Sophia felt calm enough, she made her way back to the parlor, which only held Elijah.

"Where's everyone?"

"Upstairs, Damon forced Elena to drink his blood." Sophia's eyes widened in horror.

"NO! That means—"

"That the elixir is useless, yes." Sophia fled up the stairs, desperate to find her sister. She passed Damon in the hall, and she almost cursed him before she saw the blood already on his face. The vampire ignored her as he stormed downstairs.

Jenna also ran past her and Sophia quickened her pace, coming into a room with an overly large bed and Stefan, Elena and Alaric. Stefan was on the floor, his head in Elena's lap as he bled from a stomach wound.

"What happened?" Sophia demanded, kneeling down next to her tearful sister.

"D-Damon made her drink his blood." Stefan groaned out, wincing as the wound throbbed as it slowly began to heal.

"Fucking prick. Here' let's get him on the bed." Sophia said, helping Elena lift the vamp. Alaric came over to help and they settled him on the edge of the bed. Jenna rushed back in, blood bags in hand.

"Here." She shoved them at Alaric, completely out of her element. The witch took them and nodded towards Jenna, signaling she wanted him to take her away. The man gently took her elbow and led her out of the room, knowing Stefan would be fine.

Sophia pulled the cap off the center tube and handed a bag to Stefan, who took it gratefully. She didn't even bat an eye as he drained it; she handed him another when it went dry. Elena sat next to him, stroking his hair. The wound closed more quickly once he had blood, and Sophia went to the large bathroom to get him a wet towel.

"Come spend the day with me." Sophia heard Stefan ask as she walked back into the bedroom. She handed the towel to the vamp, who quickly wiped the blood from his front.

"But Soph—" Elena tried to say, town between going with her boyfriend and spending more time with her sister.

"Don't mind me, Elena. I think you should go. I…know what it's like to want to spend what might be your last day with the one you love." The couple glanced up at her, seeing the distant look that appeared in her eyes. Apparently her feelings for Klaus ran deeper than they had originally thought.

"A-alright. But we have to be back before Klaus thinks we've run."

"It's not that far away, I promise." Stefan said raising her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"Before you go, I'd like to try something. I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a try." Sophia stepped back from the couple, a look of concentration filing her face as she tried to remember the entire chant.

"What're you trying?" Stefan asked, uneasy.

"I know a spell that's supposed to separate the things that don't belong in the blood stream, like poison and stuff. I just…don't know if it'll work on vampire blood." She explained. Elena stood and walked to her twin.

"Do it. Like you said, it's worth a try. I have nothing to lose."

"Okay. But…remember it might not work. And there may be pain."

"I don't care Soph, do it." Elena lifted her chin determinedly. The witch gave a little nod as she quietly began chanting, her world narrowing down to only her sister. She used their special connection of being twins to channel the power, sending it through Elena's body seeking out the target substance.

Stefan jumped forward when he smelt blood, seeing little droplets beginning to seep out of Elena's skin. It looked like she'd suddenly been covered in little cuts as the blood began to stream downwards. It took only a minute before Sophia's voice cut off and she opened her eyes, looking a little tired.

"I'm not positive if it got all of it. I'm not sure what happens if you only have a single drop of vamp blood. I'm sorry I couldn't be more sure."

"No, thank you Sophia. You did all you could. I'm going to go shower." Elena said with a bright smile.

"Of course Len, we're family. We gotta look out for each other. Have a good time with Stefan. I'm going to hit up the Grill. Maybe Jeremy and Bonnie will be there." Sophia said, smiling at her twin.

"Yes Sophia, thank you." Stefan said, his voice deep with gratitude. The witch felt herself blush and tried to shrug the praise off.

"It's the least I could do. Take care of her, Stefan." The vampire nodded and she stepped away, heading towards the door.

"See you tonight, Soph." Elena called out, making her stomach clench at the reminder of their impending sacrifice.

"Yep, see you tonight. And make sure you bring your elixir with you. We'll need to drink it before the ritual begins." Elena gave a nod of understanding and Sophia waved before leaving the room.

/*/

"Thanks for your advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Klaus gave a little amused sound and looked down, trying to stop himself from killing the Salvatore just to be done with him.

"You are kidding, he is kidding, right?" Klaus asked, glancing over at Alaric.

"No, not really."

"I mean come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon tried to persuade.

Klaus stood straighter, his eyes flicking over the vamp's shoulder to spy Sophia entering the Grill. Her eyes found him immediately and she smiled before heading to a booth, not wanting to interrupt. Turning back to the annoying man, Klaus looked intently at him.

"Let me be clear—I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus commanded before walking away. Damon turned back to Alaric and sat back down with a loud sigh.

"That was fun."

"You gonna screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric asked resignedly, watching as the Original slid into the booth housing Sophia. Damon took no notice, too busy hatching a plan.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might…get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" He asked, glancing up at the human.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight. Which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon."

"But you'd still be dead."

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Damon asked, which made the teacher sigh heavily.

"Whatever you want me to do, we better do it now, while he's occupied." At Damon's confused look, Alaric pointed to the snuggling couple at the booth.

"I guess the argument her and Elena had earlier was true. She's actually with him. Blah."

"So are we going?"

"Yes, let's go. Hopefully she'll keep him occupied for a while." The two quickly left, being completely ignored by Original and doppelgänger.

/*/

"So is everything ready" Sophia asked as she leaned her head on Klaus's shoulder, her left hand interlaced with his right one.

"Yes. All there's to do is wait for the moon." She pulled away as their waiter came up with their food. She'd hoped to see Jeremy or Bonnie, but she'd only seen Matt, who hadn't appeared to see her. But now that Klaus was here, it was best Bonnie stayed far far way.

"You got a vampire from another town, right? You didn't turn anyone innocent?" The witch felt she needed to make sure, even when Klaus rolled his eyes at her as he dug into his stake.

"Yes, I found a vampire two towns over, pet. Nasty little thing too."

"Good, good." Sophia felt better and started eating her fries.

"Did you give Elena the elixir?" Klaus questioned, more relaxed now than he had been. Maddox had found a linking spell that would allow Sophia to remain alive with the other person's death, and he may have had the warlock perform it on Greta without her knowledge. But Sophia didn't need to know about that.

"On, I feel so dumb, I completely forgot. Elena doesn't need my potion, she's got her own."

"How'd she manage that?" Klaus was surprised at the other doppelgänger's resourcefulness. The two Gilberts were very similar in certain aspects, that's for sure. When she didn't meet his gaze, Klaus set down his fork and turned to better see her.

"What is it, love?" She sighed, knowing things were probably going to go downhill. And she'd been enjoying his calm company, too.

"She…Elijah gave it to her."

"Before she daggered him? You sister sounds like a—"

"No! He gave it to her this morning." Sophia cut him off, giving him an annoyed look. The Original let out a frustrated sound.

"Why'd they undagger him? He's such a buzz kill."

"I don't know, they would talk about anything with me."

"Ah, he'd not trust you, especially not with knowing you'd been my prisoner."

"Do you think he'll try and interfere? He does want you dead."

"Once the ritual is complete, I'll be all but indestructible. I'd like to see him try." Sophia nodded, although she still felt worried. Surely they'd have left Elijah daggered if he didn't have a plan.

"I'm delighted you'll get to drink the elixir, however much I'm annoyed Elijah's back." Klaus leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"The other Salvatore, Damon, almost ruined everything! Bastard fed Elena his blood, which makes the elixir useless. I did a blood purification spell, but I can't be certain if all the blood came back out." Sophia said tiredly, leaning her head back against the seat.

"I'm sure you did everything you could, sweetheart. You're more powerful than you think." He soothed, pulling her into his arms, their meals forgotten. Sophia went to him willingly, snuggling into his mad letting his smell envelope her. Despite all the horrific things he'd done over his endless years, she felt safe and warm when in his embrace.

"Nik." Klaus glanced down at her, seeing fear had filled her chocolate orbs.

"What is it, darling?" He stroked her hair, waiting for her to speak. She lowered her gaze, her hand coming up to play with his jacket pocket. She didn't want to be facing him when she acknowledged how she was feeling, to wanting to seem like a weak child.

"I-I'm a little…worried about tonight. I don't want to d-die." Klaus would have not heard the whisper if not for his enhanced hearing. He gripped her tighter to him, feeling guilty about putting her trough such an ordeal. How this little human had managed to make his emotions all come back to life, he still didn't understand.

"I know, and you won't. I…I don't think I'd be able to do the ritual if I didn't believe that." Klaus's response was equally as quiet, but Sophia heard him. She pushed away, her watery eyes meeting his. At the sight of his sincere expression, she leaned over and captured his mouth with hers, not able to contain her affection.

When the two pulled away, Sophia wiped her eyes, feeling reassured. Even if she didn't make it through the night, she knew Klaus cared very deeply for her. And as vamps' emotions were enhanced, he might actually love her already. Sophia hoped he was in love with her as she knew she was already there herself.

"C'mon, let's go. Place is getting too heavy." Sophia said, sharing a smile with him as Klaus stood from the bench. He helped her out and placed a $50 on the table, wrapping his arm around her waist as they headed out.

"Where are we going?" He questioned, looking up at the sky to not the sun's position. Only a few more hours to go.

"I dunno." Sophia shrugged, sliding her arm into his jacket so she could cling to his side. Klaus led them towards the park, deciding they'd take a stroll until she decided what she wanted to do.

/*/

Katherine looked up when the couple came in, hand in hand. They'd spent the last hour simply walking around town, enjoying each other's company as they tried not the think of the approaching night. Klaus came to a stop when he smelled a new scent in the apartment. Katherine had had a guest.

"Everything ok?" The female vampire asked as she saw the Original's look.

"What have you been doing?" Sophia let go of Klaus's hand, moving across the studio apartment to place her tote on the kitchen counter.

"Making coffee. Do you want some?" She said, trying to be uninterested. Sophia wasn't surprised when he suddenly had Katherine by her throat, having been on the receiving end of that herself.

"Tell me what you've been doing." He compelled.

"Making coffee." Katherine gasped out. He peered at her closely before setting her back down. Katherine turned away, gasping for air and rubbing at her sore throat.

"Wait." She slowly turned back to him, fearful he'd discovered she'd taken vervain. Sophia knew this was going to get ugly, from the deadly quietness of Klaus's voice. Deciding to ignore the two vamps, she moved around the kitchen, noting the cooler that'd not been there before.

Opening the lid, she found it empty. Glancing around the kitchen, she moved towards the refrigerator, hoping Maddox had gotten the blood from the hospital as planned. She didn't doubt Klaus had snacked when they'd been apart, but she knew he needed to be at his full strength for the ritual. There was no telling what his older brother had planned.

Finding the bags, Sophia puled one out, almost dropping it when Katherine started moaning and the scent of burning flesh filled the room. Grimacing, Sophia focused on pouring the blood into a glass to heat in the microwave. Klaus's eyes found hers over the kitchen island and he sent her a cheeky grin that she just rolled her eyes at. All men, no matter how old, were children.

"That's enough." Klaus said and Katherine blurred into a dark corner.

"Hmm. Guess I was wrong. Here." The Original tossed the bracelet at her, not caring if it reached her or landed in the patch of sunlight. Katherine snatched the dainty silver up, glaring daggers at him, which Klaus ignored. He walked around the island to stand next to Sophia, who pulled the now warm blood from the microwave.

"Thank you, my love." Sophia shivered at his husky tone, turning to hand him the cup.

"You're welcome, Nik. Gotta keep your strength up." He smirked down at her, taking the blood from her. He would have drank it cold, but he was delighted at her thoughtfulness. Klaus brought her hand up to his slips, skimming her knuckles with butterfly kisses. Sophia blushed and pulled away, aware the female vamp hadn't stopped glaring.

Katherine stalked to the very far end of the room, hating she couldn't get away from Klaus. She couldn't understand how Sophia could actually want to be around him. Although, she would put it past Klaus to have compelled himself a girlfriend. Creep.

Sophia glanced at her before turning her back, shooting a look at Klaus. He too turned his back fully on the vampire and leaned against the island, slowly drinking his meal.

"You now she's on vervain?" Sophia breathed into his ear, having to stand on her tippy toes to reach. It was a little more than a whisper and she just hoped Katherine couldn't hear her. Klaus looked down at her before giving the barest of nods. He finished off the blood and set his cup down, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sophia picked the glass back up and took it to the sink and washed it. She moved about the kitchen, cleaning up as she tried to keep busy. Whenever she wasn't around Klaus, the fear would seep back into her body, chilling her to the bone. She had to have faith in her witch sisters that the elixir would work, for both her and Elena.

Sophia almost let out an unladylike yelp when she was suddenly on top of the island counter, Klaus standing between her legs. He smirked at her and before she could tell him off, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. There was so much emotion in it that her toes curled and she let out a little whimper as she wrapped herself around him.

Klaus cupped her head in one hand, the other on the side of her neck. He knew how nervous and scared she was and wanted to show her how much she meant to him, even if he couldn't say the words. So instead, he put all his newly awoken feelings into simply kissing her, not even trying to push for more.

Greta gritted her teeth at the sight she waked in on. How could a mere girl have captured Klaus's attention and affection so completely? Greta'd been with him for months before Sophia showed up, and she'd never graduated past being a mere distraction that Klaus would engage in when the fancy struck him. Hopefully the little bitch would stay dead and Greta could have the Original all to herself again.

"It's almost time, Klaus. I've put the spell on the wolf and the vampire is at the sight." Greta's voice was like a shower of cold water, bringing the two back to reality.

Sophia had to take several deep breaths, both to get air back in her lungs and to calm her jittering tummy. Klaus pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling back and lowering her to the ground.

"Good. I'll go get Elena and send them off with you." He glanced up at the witch, silently telling her to get over her jealousy. Sophia straightened her clothing and pulled her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing the box out of the tote.

"So you're delaying the werewolf's transformation?" She asked, more to fill the silence then anything.

"It'd be a little hard to get the heart out of a wolf." Greta retorted sarcastically, which only made the other witch roll her eyes. Klaus ignored them and grabbed up his phone and keys, heading towards the door.

"Let's get going."

The two witches slowly followed him, Sophia glancing back at Katherine. The vampire saw the flash of utter terror before the girl made her expression go blank as she closed the door, leaving the woman alone once more.

/*/

Sophia was startled when Klaus suddenly blurred in front of her, Elena in his arms. As her fear mounted, she felt justified in the totally inappropriate train of thought she'd jumped on at their appearance. They made a damn cute couple! It was like seeing what her and Klaus looked like to others, and she was very pleased by the picture.

"Alright, take them to the quarry. I'm gonna head back to the apartment to make sure everything's set and get Maddox, then collect the wolf. Behave, my lovelies." Klaus said, stepping away from Elena. Before he could leave, Sophia latched onto his jacket sleeve.

"Uh, wait. I need to ask you something." She mumbled. He signaled for the others to proceed, which Elena did reluctantly, sending fearful looks back at her twin.

"What is it, love?": Klaus couldn't stop his fingers from trialing down her soft cheek.

"I-I was hoping that…when it came time, you'd…drain me first. I just….I **can't** watch you kill my sister, Klaus. I can't." She said firmly, imploring him to do as she requested. Klaus stroked her cheek again as he slowly nodded.

"It's the least I can do, for what you're doing for me." She sighed in relief and didn't stop him from pressing his lips firmly to hers. Then he was gone, and a gust of cold air was where he'd been. Trying to control her trembling, Sophia set off in the direction she'd seen Greta and Elena head int.

She made it to them with only a few stumbles, which Sophia was proud about since it was already dark. Greta pointed her to the ring of fire Elena was sitting in, and as she approached, the flames died down and allowed her to pass before relighting. Let the ritual begin.

**AN: Okay guys, I think this deserves nice reviews! Hint hint! Lol. I hope you all liked it and please let me know! Sorry if I missed any errors!**

**So could we aim for 120 reviews? Thats 11. Pretty, pretty please? **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here's the next chapter. It is shorter than the last one, but there was a very nice Klophia moment so I hope you like it. Review!**

Mrs Tall Blonde and Dead: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one!

Sam: Thanks for reviewing. I can't promise anything for this chapter, but Sophia and Bonnie will definitely have a power off in the future, as I really want to see that too. I hope you like this chapter too and let me know what you think!

Guest: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too.

Yuki Niwa: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it so far. I love Sophia and Klaus too, lol. Or Klophia as they've been termed by chibichibi98. I thought about not doing the whole blood feeding scene, but I don't think Damon would have put any faith in Sophia's words, especially since he doesn't know her. He's impulsive and doesn't always think before he acts, so I was trying to stay as true to his character as possible. As for the linking spell, I would think with Greta dying first it would be useless, as there wouldn't be a living person to take the life from. For the other stuff, you'll have to wait and see. I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to do with TVD.**

Chapter 17: Sacrifice

"Oh Sophia, are you alright?" Elena asked as her sister walked into the circle, standing to embrace her. Sophia bit back tears, knowing she had to be as strong as Elena.

"Yes, of course I'm fine. How are you? Did you have a good time with Stefan?"

"Yeah, he took me up to the top of some mountains. It was beautiful." Elena said quietly, resuming her seat.

"I'm glad. I'm only sorry I wasn't able to see Jeremy. Did you bring the elixir?" She asked as she sat down, taking care to be gentle with the bottle in her pocket. She'd taken it out of the box in the car on the way to the quarry and didn't want to tempt the Fates by being too rough. Bitches would probably make it burst just for giggles.

"Yep. Elijah said he wasn't sure if your spell worked, but he said he'd promised it, so it was rightfully mine. Even if it doesn't work."

"It'll work, Len. It has to." Sophia said firmly, squeezing her twin's hand before she took her own potion out. She stared at it, hoping to the powers above that it worked, that they'd survive the night. She wasn't ready to die, and she definitely wasn't ready for Elena to die. It had to work.

"Bottoms up." Elena watched her down the potion, grimacing at the bitter taste. She took a calming breathe, trusting in her sister's reassurances, and shot the elixir back, trying to keep from coughing it back up.

"Egh. Should have brought some gum or something." Elena's lips twitched at Sophia's statement. Only Soph could act so unconcerned in a dire situation. Man she'd missed her twin!

"Soph, whatever happens, thank you for trying to help. And…I'm so lucky to have you as a sister."

"Oh didn't make me cry, Elena! It'll ruin my makeup." Sophia said, pulling her sister into a suffocating hug. Elena squeezed back just as hard, desperate for her sister to survive.

"I love you, Len." Sophia whispered before pulling away, wiping at her eyes. Elena copied her, not wanting Klaus to see her looking so weak. Growls suddenly filled the air and the two peered through the flames to see an enraged female vamp trying to escape the bound circle.

"I guess she's the vampire sacrifice. I thought Klaus would've used Katherine, after she ran." Elena commented. Sophia was just thrilled the woman was no one she recognized. Which meant…

"That's Klaus's back up vamp. I wonder what happened to the one Maddox was guarding."

"What?" Elena looked back at her, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Nothing, it's not important." She replied as she noticed Klaus striding forward with another female, this one withering in pain as he hauled her into her own circle. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Klaus moved over to Greta to wait for the moon to pass its apex. After speaking with her briefly, he walked over to their circle.

"It's almost time." Elena backed away while Sophia stepped closer, the flames and invisible barrier separating them.

"Where's Madds? I thought he was supposed to be here by now." She asked, surprised the warlock hadn't accompanied the Original vampire.

"Damon Salvatore killed him." Klaus bit out, his face contorting in anger. Sophia felt like she'd been punched in the gut; sure, Maddox wasn't on the Bonnie friendship level, but he'd still been her friend.

"What? Why?"

"He 'rescued' the other vampire and wolf and killed Maddox. He hadn't realized I'd decided to use the spare set." Sophia's eyes filled and her lips began to tremble, not believing Maddox was really gone. She'd seen him just that morning, and now she'd never see him again. Never joke around with him just to annoy Klaus. Never do anything again.

"I…did you…did you burry him?" Klaus wanted to gather her up and sooth her, but the ritual was too close to beginning to make Greta lower the circle. He just nodded and watched as she wiped at her cheeks, trying to rid herself of the tears that'd escaped. So much for looking strong.

"Poor Madds. He didn't deserve to die." Sophia whispered, clenching her lips to try and stop their trembling. Elena felt horrible, as she was certain Damon did that to try and postpone the ritual. Vampire was too impulsive for anyone's good.

"I know, my love. But he'd start haunting you if you took on blame." Sophia let out a watery laugh at that, knowing he was right. Maddox _would_ find a way to haunt her if she blamed herself. She'd blame Damon then, seeing as he was the one who killed her friend.

"It's time." Greta called out, more subdued than she'd been before. Sophia could guess that Klaus'd told her of Maddox's passing already. She stepped back to Elena's side, the twins clutching each other's hands as Klaus returned to Greta, who began chanting.

Sophia made herself watch the entire scene, not letting herself look away even as Klaus's actions sickened her. He'd been waiting millennia to be his true self and Sophia wasn't going to hold the kills against him, knowing she'd do the same. Besides, he wasn't the one who made up the rules for the breaking of the curse, so if anyone was to blame, it was the witches.

Her breathe caught, however, when he stepped forward and their circle slowly died away. When he reached for her hand, hers trembled as he led her towards the altar with Elena trailing behind them. She tried to calm her racing heart, taking several deep breathes as she walked, not willing to look so weak. She'd insisted they have the ritual as soon as possible, so she could not turn into a scared little girl now.

"You'll be fine, love. I won't let you leave me." Klaus said lowly, staring into her eyes as he stopped to face her. She nodded before throwing her arms around him, her entire body trembling despite her efforts. Klaus wrapped his arms around her tightly, laying his cheek against her hair as his eyes closed, silently praying that everything worked out.

Pulling away, Sophia traced his handsome face with her hands, her long eyelashes wet with tears. Pulling his face down, she pressed their lips together firmly, desperate to remember everything about him. She wanted him imprinted on her soul, so that no matter what happened, he'd always be with her. When a tear spilled down her cheek, Klaus pulled away to wipe it away with his thumb.

"Thank you, Sophia." Klaus's words were quiet, barely audible over the pounding in her ears.

"You're welcome, Nik. No matter what happens, I'm glad you're getting to break this, as Ester had no right to bind you. I…I want you to be free, regardless of what happens to me." Klaus squeezed his eyes shut tightly at her words, his chest constricting at her selflessness. He'd never even contemplated anyone who would be willing to die just to break his curse; he'd never imagined anyone like Sophia even existed.

"We…we can postpone, love. Let's just wait till next month. We can search for a better solution." Klaus murmured, clenching her to him tightly, afraid that if he released her she'd disappear. Sophia's breathe caught at his words, knowing how scared he must be if he was so willing to wait.

"We've already drank the elixir, Nik. There's no telling when we'll be able to get it again. We have to do this now." She peered up at him, heart fluttering when a lone tear squeezed through his clenched eyes. Klaus was crying. Klaus was crying for her. For _her._

"I can't lose you." He sounded so vulnerable at that moment that Sophia couldn't stop herself from standing on her tiptoes to press another kiss to his red lips. Klaus responded, pulling her against him firmly, clingingly.

"You're not gonna lose me, Nik. I promise. Just like I'm not losing you. I love you too much to be parted from you." Klaus's eyes flew open at her words, astonishment shining through his sea green eyes.

"You…you love me?" Biting on her lower lip, Sophia gave a light nod, not believing she'd actually admitted that out loud. But if she did die tonight, she wanted him to know how she felt. She knew how infrequent he'd heard those words, even from his family, and knew he deserved to hear them from her.

"I love you too." Klaus's voice had gone raspy as very uncharacteristic tears clogged his throat, almost preventing him from speaking at all. He hadn't realized just how deep his feelings for her ran until the possibility of her death became such a possibility.

Sophia couldn't stop herself from letting out a little cry, throwing her arms around his neck again and diving into a deep, passionate kiss. As their tongues danced their tears mingled on their cheeks, connecting them in their fear and love. When they finally pulled away, Sophia had to take a couple of deep breathes to calm her nerves.

Turning to see Elena, who'd watched the scene in shock, she reached out and grasped one of her hands. Elena's eyes met hers and Sophia silently communicated how much she loved her sister, getting a squeeze of understanding. She ignored Greta, who had been glaring at her for the past few minutes and turned back to Klaus.

"Alright, I'm ready." The Original stroked her cheek, trying to mesmerize everything about her. She gave him a small little smile, determined to see this through as bravely as possible. After their shared melt down, she knew she'd have to be strong or Klaus might not be able to go through with the ritual. And they'd already come this far that she wasn't willing to let it be stopped now.

"I love you, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you too." Sophia whispered as Klaus wrapped her in his arms. She tilted her face to the side, resting it against his chest and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Clutching onto his thousand years of self-control, Klaus forced himself to calm down and get this done. The sooner the curse was broken, the quicker he'd see if the elixir and linking spell were enough to keep Sophia from perishing. Leaning down, he gave her throat a light kiss and nozzle before sinking his fangs into her jugular.

Elena had to hide her sound of anguish behind her hand as she watched the Original begin to drain the life from her sister. How Sophia could so willingly give up her life to him was crazy. But she knew she'd die for Stefan, if it meant he could live, and had to admire how much her twin must really love Klaus. After everything Elijah had told her about him, she never would have guessed to see such raw emotion, such love, for anyone but himself.

Klaus had to will himself to keep drinking when he felt her heartbeat begin to slow. Her fingers, which had been gripping the back of his head, were starting to grow slack and he knew she'd be dead soon. He felt like such a pansy, but he couldn't stop the tears from spilling onto her skin as he continued to drain her, hating his mother more in that moment than he'd ever in a thousand years.

Pulling away as her heart finally stopped, Klaus gently lowered her to the ground, taking care not to let her head knock against the stone. Staring down at her beautiful face, he lightly stroked her cheek, hating how still and pale she was. If the elixir didn't work he was going to hunt that coven down and kill every last one of them and their families.

Elena wiped at her cheeks, trying to rid herself of tears as Klaus's pained gaze fell on her. She had to keep her eyes from looking at her sister, knowing if she didn't she'd end up bawling like a baby. And she would have cursed at him if Klaus hadn't looked so heartbroken himself. Determined to be as brave as Sophia, Elena stepped over to the vampire and pulled her hair away from her neck.

Klaus slowly stood and moved away from Sophia's body, going behind Elena. He didn't want to share such an intimate experience with her as he had her sister, so thought not looking at her would be best. He could feel her trembling in his arms and knew she shared in his pain.

"Thank you, Elena." The doppelgänger gave a curt little nod, eyes darting down to look at her sister. As much as it hurt to look at her, if the elixir didn't work, she wanted Sophia's face to be the last thing she saw before she died.

/*/

"Is she alright?" Jeremy asked as he rushed into the room, fear for Elena overruling his fear for John. His rapid progression was suddenly shortened when he came to the sight of not only Elena's limp body, but Sophia's as well.

"Sophia?" Jeremy kneeled down next to her, taking her cold hand in his.

"What's she doing here? I thought she's been gone all this time." At his words, Damon and Alaric both had a slightly guilty look. In all the…excitement, they'd forgotten the male Gilbert hadn't been told about Sophia.

"Klaus had her." Damon said, his gaze shifting back to Elena, silently willing her to move.

"Did she…did she drink the elixir?" Jeremy asked, not being able to bear the thought of her death. If he'd known she was back and going to be used too, he'd have had Bonnie do something, anything, to protect her.

"She had her own." He glanced up at the vamp's words, but Damon was still staring at Elena.

John glanced into the room, surprised to see Sophia. He'd already traded his life for Elena's, so there was no way to save Sophia. His poor girls, always in the middle of the damn vampires. He just hoped that Sophia found peace and that maybe he'd even find her on the other side. With that last thought, John exited the house, basking in his last sunrise as he waited for death to take him.

Elena let out a gasp as she came back to herself, her lungs fighting for absent air. Damon, Jeremy and Alaric all moved closer, wanting to make sure she was alright as she continued to gasp.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked, praying she wasn't in transition.

"I feel fine." Elena gasped out, struggling to sit up. Damon let out a relieved breath as he helped her into a sitting position. Her eyes fell to Sophia's still body.

"No! Why isn't she fine?" She demanded, struggling off the couch to slide next to her twin. The three men shared a look, having kept John's plan a secret from her.

"I-I don't know." Jeremy mumbled, retaking his sister's lifeless hand. Elena began to sob, not understanding why she'd survived and Sophia hadn't. It didn't make any sense. She was the one with vampire blood possibly still in her system! If the elixir worked, then her sister should have been resurrected.

"Sophia! Please, come back." Elena cried, lowering her ear to her chest, desperate to hear her twin's heart start beating.

"Elena—" Damon tried to pull her away, but she lashed out at him, pushing him away.

"No! Why didn't it work, Damon? Why?" She demanded angrily.

"I…no one knew if the potion would work."

"Then how am I still alive? That doesn't make any sense." She didn't miss the shared look this time.

"What aren't you telling me?" She bit out, angry they were withholding information that might save Sophia.

"John had Bonnie do a spell. He…traded his life for yours." Jeremy explained quietly, the note and ring weighing his pocket down like lead.

"W-What?" She looked at her brother, trying to understand what he was saying.

"He died so you could live." Damon interjected, hating the pain she was going through.

Elena clenched her eyes tightly as her sobs picked back up, burying her face in Sophia's stomach. How was one person supposed to cope with so much death? With their other half's death?

Damon and Alaric stayed on the fringes as Jeremy finally broke down, joining his sister in mourning Sophia and John. The two Gilberts clutched at their sister, not knowing when they'd ever be able to stop weeping. They'd already lost their parents, and now they'd lost a sibling.

Elena's head was pounding so loudly that it took her a second to hear the faint flutter.

"Wait!" She said, pulling away from Sophia and startling everyone. Jeremy scrubbed at his face, trying to stop the tears as Elena put her ear to Sophia's chest. Yes, there was definite movement of the heart muscle!

"She's…she's alive!" Elena exclaimed just as Sophia's body shot up, gasping for air.

Sophia looked around frantically, trying to fill her empty lungs while getting her bearings. She only got a glimpse of her twin's face before she was violently pulled forward into a Gilbert sandwich.

"Oh don't ever do that again! We thought you were dead!" Elena cried, clutching her sister tightly, as if wishing to fuse them together. Jeremy hugged her just as tightly, trying to prove to himself that she was really alive.

"C-can't b-breathe." Sophia choked out, her lungs still burning from oxygen loss. The siblings reluctantly pulled apart, but they kept physical contact with her, afraid she might disappear otherwise.

"What happened?" She asked once she'd filled her lungs. She was surprised to see it was already daylight outside, meaning she'd been…dead for a while.

"You've been…out of it for hours." Damon said. Sophia shook her head, pulling away from her siblings to stand on shaky legs. She sent a glare the vampire's way, remembering that he was the reason Maddox was dead.

"No, I mean with the ritual. Did it work? Where am I? Where's Klaus? He wouldn't have left me. What happened?" She shot out questions quickly, unease filling her stomach. What was going on? Why did everyone look suddenly nervous to answer her?

"Listen, you'd better just tell me. I've been through a lot and cannot be held responsible for my actions if you all refuse to answer." Sophia bit out angrily, staring at each person in turn.

"You're in an abandoned house." Alaric said, pointing to the horrible conditions of the room.

Sophia glanced around, slowly turning to survey the entire room. As she moved about and her head cleared, she was surprised to feel the pulsing in the air. Power. Very powerful witchy power.

"What is this place? It's…powerful." Sophia closed her eyes and let the pulsing surround her. Everyone watched as she seemed to absorb some of the energy, her color retuning quickly and her body relaxing.

"It's the burial ground of 100 witches." Damon supplied, always on edge while in the house. There was no telling when the witches would decide to turn against him and fry his ass.

"Hmm. Interesting. Now about the ritual and Klaus?" Sophia opened her eyes, pining Damon with her gaze.

"He's fine. Elijah ferried him away while betraying us in the process." The vampire glared back, not believing she was actually concerned for the hybrid. It's not like he killed her and her sister or anything.

"What do you mean 'betraying you'? What are you talking about?" Elena winced at Sophia's angry tone, knowing her sister had a quick temper. Sharing a knowing look with her brother, she slowly got to her feet.

"Elijah gave me the elixir on the agreement that we'd help him kill Klaus." Sophia spun around so fast, she was almost dizzy.

"What?!"

"Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus once he had completed the ritual, as he'd be at his weakest. He just needed Bonnie to get him weak enough so Elijah could finish it." Elena said, not going to apologize. Even if Sophia did love Klaus, he'd still tried to kill Bonnie, threatened Jenna, and KILLED them both.

"But in the end, he believed some lie about Klaus reuniting him with his family." Everyone turned to see Stefan and Bonnie enter. Elena rushed over to him, clinging to him. Sophia was glad to see Bonnie was alright, even if she'd tried to kill her vampire.

"That's not a lie. Klaus does still have his family." She commented, trying to figure out how this was going to go down. She doubted Klaus'd part with the Original family until Mikael was killed.

"Elijah still betrayed us and now we have an unkillable hybrid on the loose. Yay." Damon said with a sarcastic cheer.

Sophia ignored him and headed towards the door, wanting to find Klaus to make sure he as okay. She'd only taken a step out of the room when she saw a body propped up by the front door.

"John?"

/*/

Sophia stood in between her siblings, staring down at the fresh, unmarked grave that now housed her…father. She felt so ashamed that her purification spell hadn't worked and John had had to give his life for Elena's. His letter had been heartbreaking and Sophia hoped she'd see him again someday, so she could tell him she appreciated what he'd done for them all.

The three slowly placed a rose each before they also placed ones at their parents' grave. Jenna put her own roses before gathering the girls to her, knowing they were reliving their parents' funeral all over again.

They small family slowly departed, their friends trialing behind them as they made their way back to the Gilbert's home.

All except for the Salvatore brothers, who watched the small group of people depart while they reeled with their own devastating news. Damon had a werewolf bite. Damon was going to die.

**AN: I know it was a lot shorter, but I was following the episode. I hope you liked it.**

**Goal: 135 reviews - I won't update before this number is reached, because I'm getting a little disheartened. So make my day and take two minutes and leave a review! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Aw, you guys! See, that makes me super happy and wanting to post an update! Thanks so much for meeting my quote, even if Flazzy Cullen did cheat a little, lol. Reviews are like food for authors and we wilt without them, so thank you all to those that reviewed. For those who added the story to alert and/or favorite, thank you and review next time! Also, there are some lemons in this chapter, just FYI.**

**So this is the season finale, so please review and let me know what you think!**

Mrs. Tall Blonde and Dead: Thanks! I loved that part, even though it wasn't originally in the story. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you'll like this one as well.

Yuki Niwa: Yes, Klaus not coming for Sophia will not be forgotten, I promise. As for Elena, I always thought she was very judgmental on the show, as she's always bitching about Damon and other vamps, while not even looking into Stefan's past. So I think she would still cling to her original opinion of Klaus that was formed before she even met him. I just think that people remember what they want to and ignore the other stuff, so Elena wouldn't have wanted to acknowledge that Klaus might not be as evil as he was painted out to be. Also, keep in mind that the twins have been separated for a year, so they've both changed from who they used to be. I think Elena will think Sophia is just confused or something and will get over Klaus, even while she clings desperately to Stefan. I dunno, I haven't written it yet, lol, so I don't know exactly how it will all turn out.

Valkyrie: Thanks so much! I got emotional writing that part, to be honest. I just think they never did Klaus real justice, because besides the little soft moments with Caroline, they kept him pretty 2D. So I enjoyed writing in his feelings, as I doubt there will be many touchy feely moments for him, since A) he's a guy (lol) and B) He's been denying having feelings for 1000+ years. I hope you like this new chapter and please leave a comment and let me know!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TVD. **

Chapter 18: The Morning After

Sophia slowly came awake, the dredges of sleep reluctant to leave her. After the 'funeral' they'd had for John, she hadn't been able to find the inner strength to leave her home in search of Klaus. Even though she hadn't liked John all that much, he'd always been a part of her life and he'd helped her by sending her to Gabby, so she was feeling bad about his death.

She guessed it was sadder because Elena and her had now lost both sets of parent; and Jeremy lost his uncle. Thank God they still had Jenna, as Sophia knew they'd never recover if they lost her too. This was why she'd insisted on performing a protection spell on her aunt after the wake, knowing the dangers of this town.

Slowly sitting up, the witch propped herself against her headboard and glanced around the sunlit room. She'd been too consumed with memories the first time she'd been here and hadn't taken note of anything around her. Like how there was a thick layer of dust on all the surfaces or the boxes sitting in the corner.

She'd seen those last night and had gone through them before passing out. She'd had to call Gabby and thank her for all the grimoires she'd sent and reassure her mentor that she as alive and safe. Sophia couldn't believe the gift the older witch had bestowed upon her and knew she'd never be able to repay her for all she'd done for her.

Knowing she needed to get a move on, as she was afraid of the amount of destruction Klaus may have done, Sophia slipped from her warm bed and began combing through her dresser and closet, trying to find anything to wear. She'd taken the majority of her clothes with her when she'd left last May, so she only had a few outfits left. Thankfully she found a jean skirt and a white blouse to wear, as well as some clean underwear.

After laying the clothes on her bed, she went to the bathroom she shared with Jenna and knocked. When she didn't hear anything, the teen entered and quickly took a shower, thankful for the stash of unopened tooth brushes Jenna insisted on keeping. Apparently they came in use not only for booty calls.

Once done, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and went back to her room to dress. Thankfully she'd worn her converse last night, and they didn't clash too badly with her outfit. When dressed, Sophia exited the room, ready to go find her lover.

She came to an abrupt stop when she saw Damon and Elena talking in the hallway. She was still angry over Maddox's death, but she'd accepted that Damon had tried to protect Elena after his stupid moment of feeding her his blood. And he looked so _sad_ that she felt a little sorry for him, especially when his head dropped in dejection.

Damon and Elena looked over at her, both of their faces going blank at the intrusion. The vampire gave a tired sigh before he was gone, hoping the doppelgänger would forgive him before he died. He didn't want to perish while she was still hurt and angry. He _needed_ her to forgive him.

"Sorry. I didn't know anyone else was up." Sophia said with an apologetic shrug. Elena's shoulders sagged, the events of the last few days catching up with her.

"Yeah, I had trouble sleeping. Where are you going?" Elena asked when Sophia started to make her way towards the stairs.

Sophia glanced back, biting her lower lip as she debated being honest. But she'd always prided herself on being totally truthful with people, so she wasn't going to lie, especially not to her twin. Besides, she _loved_ Klaus and he loved her, so she wasn't willing to let him go just to make others happy. This was her life, not theirs.

"I need to go check on Klaus. There's no telling what's been happening, especially with Elijah accompanying him. I can't just sit by while he might be killing people." Elena followed her downstairs, watching as she slipped on of her twin's jackets on.

"I can't believe you're actually in love with him, Sophia. He's a monster! How can you be with someone like him?" Elena demanded, not understanding. Sophia bristled and felt her defenses come up.

"You don't know the first thing about him, Elena. And you're one to talk. You're dating Stefan and have a thing for Damon! You can't judge me."

"I don't have a thing for Damon! And they're nothing like Klaus." Elena denied passionately.

"Please, I have eyes. I might have only been around for a few days, but I know you, Len. And I can see you have feelings for Damon, no matter what you tell yourself. Also, you don't know your boys as well as you think, so I'd suggest getting all the facts before judging Klaus." Sophia said angrily before she pushed past her twin and quickly exited the house.

Elena watched her sister storm down the street, not understanding how the two had become so separated. The last year had certainly been tough on both of them, but she feared it'd changed Sophia for the worse. _What does she know about the Salvatores? Probably lies told by Klaus to set her against them._

Sophia set off for Alaric's apartment, hoping Klaus would be there, even though that seemed unlikely as he hadn't come searching for her. She pushed Elena's words out of her mind, knowing she couldn't comprehend her relationship with the Original because she didn't know him, hadn't seen what Sophia had seen. And, even with being a doppelgänger and dating a vampire, there were many things Elena still didn't know about the world they lived in.

Pushing the apartment door open, she wasn't surprised to see Katherine rush to her.

"What happened? I've been stuck in this damn apartment, so I guess they didn't kill Klaus."

"No, Elijah betrayed them, thankfully. So they haven't been back?" Sophia questioned as she moved into the room.

At Katherine's shake of the head, she let out a sigh, trying to think of where they might be. Maybe the shipping station? The Grill? The possibilities were endless. Scanning the room, Sophia's eyes landed on the map the Original had used to show Greta how to get to the quarry.

Snatching the map up, she went to one of Klaus's bags and pulled a shirt out. Katherine watched her, confused about what she was doing, but she was ignored. Her eyes widened in shock when the teen spread the map out on the counter and began chanting. Sophia Gilbert was a witch? How did that happen?

Smiling when a small flame started up, the witch quickly smothered it before looking at the location. Klaus was in the middle of the woods. Just peachy. He couldn't be anywhere convenient, like the Grill, because that'd just be too easy. Folding the map back up and putting his shirt back in the bag, Sophia left without looking back.

It took her half an hour to hike to the exact location and she hoped he'd still be there by the time she arrived. When she crested a hill, her heart leaped at the sight of Elijah leaning against a tree while a wolf was pacing around, smelling everything. She quickened her pace to reach them.

"You shouldn't be here. He has no control over himself and will undoubtedly kill you." Elijah stated once she reached him. Sophia stared at the wolf, not believe it was actually Klaus. Like where did all the fur go when he changed back?

"He won't hurt me, Elijah. You don't know him as well as you think you do." Sophia retorted, stepping past the vampire. Elijah tried to grab her, but his hands hit a barrier and he could only watch as the witch slowly approached the wolf, who was now aware of her.

Sophia breathed calmly, hoping her words would prove to be true and Klaus would not hurt her. The wolf watched her intently, accessing every movement for any sigh of threat. When she got too close, he let out a deep growl, his hackles rising.

"Who're you growling at, mister? Don't make me go kamikaze on your hairy ass." She muttered, inching closer.

The wolf leaped forward, ready to rip into the human, but he was flung back, landing against a tree. Sophia winced when the animal let out a yelp of pain, but she wasn't going to back down. The hybrid needed to realize that she wasn't an easy prey and would keep this up until he changed back.

"Don't try that again, Niklaus, as you won't like the consequences. Now I want you to shift back now." She demanded. The creature just stared at her, his gold eyes unblinking. Turning to the vampire, she began removing her jacket.

"Can you give us some privacy?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." The Original glanced between the two, not wanting to let his brother out of his sight.

"I'll be perfectly fine. And I'm sure Klaus will take you to your family once he's himself. Leave the clothes." He was surprised at her authoritative tone, not recalling the last human who'd dared speak so disrespectfully towards him.

"And why should I trust the word of Niklaus's lover?"

"Listen, I really don't care if you get your family back or not. All I care about is Klaus, and I know you won't leave him be until he is true to his word. So I'm sure he'll take you to them later. But, unless you want to be a creeper pervert, I'd appreciate it if you left." Sophia glared at him, almost daring him to refuse.

"Fine, but if you betray me…" Sophia rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the wolf, not bothering to make sure he'd left.

"Come on Nik, it's time to change back. Its morning, so you can change back at will."

The wolf just continued to watch her and Sophia sighed before setting the jacket on the ground. She looked back up at him before lifting her blouse up over her head and dropped it onto the jacket, her skirt soon following.

"Are you really going to leave me half-naked? All alone? What if your brother comes back? You wouldn't want him to get a look at me, right?" Sophia tried to persuade, unhooking her bra and allowing it to drift down to the ground.

The wolf paced closer, interest in its golden gaze. The witch quirked a brow before shimming out of her panties, leaving her completely bare before him. She left her shoes on, not wanting to hurt her feet in the underbrush.

"Well Nik, what's it gonna be?" Sophia slid her hands up her body until they cupped her breasts, giving each nipple a tweak.

The wolf growled again and lunged, but instead of the wolf landing in front of her, Klaus appeared. The transformation was all lot less painful and faster then she'd thought it was supposed to be.

"You're a wanton little thing, sweetheart." Klaus's accented voice washed over her, sending a shiver of desire down her back. Instead of getting offended, she released her breasts and crooked her finger in a 'come here' motion. Klaus was on her instantly, pushing her roughly against a tree, the bark digging into her soft skin.

"I'm glad the elixir worked." Klaus mumbled as his lips fell onto hers, the kiss turning passionate as they reunited.

Sophia clung to him, wrapping her legs around his hips when he lifted her, desperate to feel him against her once more. They'd come so close to losing each other forever, that the pair were frantic to reassure themselves that she'd actually lived.

"D-don't think…ah…I'm not…oh…angry about y-you…not—" She gave up trying to talk as the hybrid sucked and nibbled on her neck while sliding a hand around until his fingers were buried in her cleft.

Moving his lips back up to hers, plundering her mouth as his digits stroked up and down her soft folds, spreading the moisture around. She shuddered against him when his fingers grazed her nub; legs tightening around his hips as hers began moving, trying to gain more friction.

Pulling back, Klaus stared down into her bright brown eyes, amazed she was actually here with him. He hadn't been as out of himself as his brother thought in his wolf form; he simply had been too…well not _scared_, because he doesn't get scared…but worried, yeah worried, about Sophia not being alive when he changed back.

"You're so beautiful." Klaus whispered, loving he little breathy moans escaping her lips as he slid a finger inside, her walls clamping down on him tightly. Sophia pulled him back down for a kiss, not being able to resist the call of his red lips, her nails digging into his shoulders as he thrust his finger in and out of her.

"Nik, please." Her gasped plea was like music to his ears, his cock throbbing hotly. He continued his ministrations for a couple more minutes, until she was thrashing against the tree in ecstasy and her walls milking his digits.

As the witch continued to shudder in the after effects of her orgasm, Klaus turned them and knelt on the ground, reaching around her to spread out his jacket before laying her down on it.

Sophia kept her thighs clenched tightly around his hips, making him bend down with her as her back rested against the jacket, giving her hips a couple of jerks until his cock was rubbing against her slick slit.

Smirking down at her, the vampire bent down to take a taunt nipple in his mouth, making her shiver in need as her hips continued their jerky movements as he paid due homage to first her right breast, then the other. When he felt he'd tortured her for long enough, if the searing nail tracks down his back were any indication, the Original pulled away slightly until he was lined up with her opening.

"Ready, my love?" At his words, Sophia surged her hips forward, forcing him to sink inside her and making the two to share a groan.

"Does that answer your stupid question?" Sophia asked, quirking a brow at him in irritation, hating when he forced her to wait. He smirked down at her, eyes shining in amusement before his hips pulled back and slammed forward, causing the little witch to arch her back and moan loudly. Let the reconnecting, pun intended, begin.

/*/

They found Elijah waiting at the edge of the forest, his face pinched in irritation. Now that she'd been reunited with Klaus, Sophia felt herself blush at his brother knowing what they'd just gotten into. There was no way a vampire with super hearing could have missed the sounds of lovemaking, as Sophia knew she could be very loud, much to Klaus's pleasure.

"Ah, hello brother. Beautiful day." The hybrid said, smirking. His older brother could be such a prude sometimes.

"You've had your fun, Niklaus. Now it's time for you to stay true to your end of the bargain." Elijah said, not rising to Klaus's childish bait. He gave the witch a quick glance, just to assure that his brother hadn't injured her.

"Ah yes, what was that, again?" Klaus pretended to forget, which earned him an elbow to the side.

"C'mon Nik, don't be a douche. You promised." He just chuckled at her and pulled her closer to his side.

"Of course, love. All in due time." Elijah glared at his brother, hating he was holding their family over his head. He followed them none the less, until they reached the black SUV that'd been there since the night before.

"So where's Greta? I didn't see her at the apartment." Sophia said as she slid into the backseat. She would have called shot-gun, but Elijah really was too elegant to sit in the back like a child. Not that she was a child.

"Damon killed her when that witch bitch arrived to help Elijah kill me. Did you know Bonnie was still alive?" Klaus gazed at her in the rearview mirror and she had to drop her eyes.

"I didn't know she'd be dumb enough to go for you again. But I still don't want you to kill her, Nik. She thought she was doing the right thing, I'm sure."

Klaus just started the engine, not wanting his brother to see just how much he gave into the girl. They drove in silence for several minutes before Sophia asked him to pull over.

"I'll meet you at the apartment. I just haven't been to a town event in a year!" She said, pointing to the "Gone with the Wind" decorations.

The two Originals shared a look, both thinking how cheesy it all was, but Sophia was already out of the car. She quickly moved away and made her way across the street, soon getting lost in the crowds.

/*/

"Sophia!" The witch braced herself for Caroline, who was barreling towards her at full speed.

"Caroline, it's good to see you." She hugged her friend back tightly, ashamed she hadn't thought of her sooner.

"Elena told me you were back. Where have you been? Why haven't you called me?" Caroline demanded when she pulled away.

"Sorry, Care. With the whole ritual thing, I've been really distracted."

"So it's true, that the Klaus guy kept you prisoner?" The blond inquired as she looped her arm through the witch's and led her towards where Jeremy and Bonnie were setting up.

"It wasn't as bad as I'm sure Len made it sound. It wasn't like I was locked in a dungeon or anything." Caroline just gave a 'hmm' as they walked, Elena having told them about Sophia's relationship with the hybrid.

"I think you'd have liked it actually, Care. It was a mansion with antiques from all around the world. And he's an artist, so he had paintings and drawings everywhere. He's very good; he even has several pieces in museums and galas." Sophia couldn't help but gush, having been deprived of her girlfriend for too long.

"So that's why you didn't try to escape? Because of his _art_?"

"What? No! I couldn't leave the house, like literally. Greta and Maddox, Klaus's witches, put a barrier spell in place."

"But you're a witch, right?" Sophia stopped walking, which made Caroline wrench her arm, making the witch let out a small yelp of pain. The vampire quickly moved back to her, letting her arm fall and releasing Sophia's.

"Sorry! I didn't realize you'd stopped." The blonde said quickly, feeling bad she'd hurt her friend. Being a vampire had its drawbacks, that's for sure.

"It's okay. Caroline, you have to realize after being around Bonnie for so long, that one witch cannot easily break another's spells. It takes a lot of time and power. And Klaus had _two_, which meant the spells were twice as strong. So I didn't try and escape because I couldn't."

Caroline backed down in shame, realizing she'd upset her friend by basically accusing her of not wanting to escape. It was all just so confusing, with Elena and crew telling her one thing, and Sophia telling her another.

"Sorry Soph, I…I should have realized. Of course you'd have fled if you could have." Sophia relooped their arms and the two moved closer to their destination.

"Well, there was also the risk of my running would have put onto all of you. Klaus didn't know about Elena, and I had to try and keep her and all of you safe. Which meant staying put."

"And where does hooking up with Klaus fit in?" Sophia let out an annoyed sigh, knowing she should have known Elena would tell them.

"That just…sorta happened, Care. It's hard to explain, which I told Elena. We're…drawn to each other, if that makes sense." Sophia gave her friend a helpless shrug before dropping her arm and rushing to Bonnie and Jeremy. The couple looked up just in time to see Sophia launch herself at them, making them fall back into a groaning heap.

"Ahg, get off you crazy woman!" Jeremy said as he tried shoving his sister's legs off him.

"Nah uh!" She giggled as she lightly knocked him in the head with her knee. Bonnie and her burst into laughter at his irritated face, which soon melted away. He'd missed his sis too much to stay annoyed.

"I've missed you guys! So, I hear you two are _dating_ now. Ah!" Sophia laughed as both their faces darkened. She struggled to sit up and grinned at Caroline, who joined them on the blanket.

"Jeremy and Bonnie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes—" Her song was cut off when Jeremy tackled her, hands diving for her sides. Bonnie and Caroline watched in amusement as the two siblings had a tickle battle, until Sophia conceded defeat.

"I've missed you too, Soph." Jeremy said after everyone had gotten reseated. They'd seen each other the day before, but it'd been very somber, so he was glad to get to spend carefree time with her now.

"So where's Elena? If Jer's here, I'd think it's 'cause she'd made him come." Sophia asked as she settled back on her hands. The movie had started and she tried to pay attention, but it'd never been her kind of thing.

"She went to visit Damon. Tyler but him the other night." Her brother replied quietly.

"Tyler?" She didn't know anything about Tyler, as no one, including John, had ever mentioned her ex much since she'd left.

"Oh yeah, Ty's a werewolf. Klaus had him and me chained up in the tomb that night, but Damon came and rescued us. But Ty started changing early and bit him." Caroline explained in a whisper. Sophia's mind reeled, feeling sorry for all her friends. Caroline was a vampire, Tyler was a werewolf, Bonnie a witch, and Jeremy a mere human stuck in a supernatural world.

"Aren't wolf bites fatal to vamps?" When they all nodded, she didn't know how to feel.

A part of her was glad for his death, as he'd killed Maddox. But most of her felt sad for her sister, as she knew Elena cared for the older Salvatore, no matter what she claimed.

"Which is why Elena went to check on him. Stefan's gone to see Klaus, as he's supposed to know a cure." Bonnie finished.

_Klaus knows a cure for a werewolf bite? _A memory tried to resurface in her mind, but as she'd gone through a thousand years-worth of them, it would not come.

"And all this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlet for me." Caroline complained as her all-time favorite movie wasn't doing anything to distract her. Everyone looked down when Jeremy's phone began ringing.

"Alaric. Hey." He answered, trying to be quiet and not disturb those around them.

"She went to see Damon. I thought that's where you were."

Sophia glanced at her brother, wanting to know what was going on. When Caroline moved her hair behind her ear, she was jealous her friend had vamp hearing. She was startled when her brother jumped to his feet and paced away, a worried look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Sophia demanded as the girls got to their feet and walked over to Jeremy, who hung up his phone.

"Damon's escaped and looking for Elena. Your mom's after him." He explained as he slid his phone into his pocket.

"It Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it." Bonnie said gently, knowing how much he hated not having any special powers.

"You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what. Klaus still became a hybrid. Now I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and you try to stop me." The teen said angrily before walking away. Sophia gave a silent cheer at his badass moment, proud he'd stood up for himself. Bonnie watched him leave with a shocked look on her face.

""Go help him and keep him safe! I'm going to go and try to get the cure. I can't have a deranged vamp prowling around for my twin." Sophia shot out before heading in the opposite direction.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, not really sure what to do. But in the end, Sophia could protect herself and Jeremy could not. They quickly set off after the boy, hoping they caught up with him before he got into trouble.

Before Sophia got too far, she was startled to see Damon standing in front of her. He looked awful, all sweaty and coughing. Definitely not his best moment.

"Katherine?" Oh snap, this wasn't good.

"No, it's Sophia. Remember?" She moved slightly to the side, not wanting the vamp to be directly in front of her. Damon was instantly in front of her, his eyes crazed as he continued to hallucinate.

"Why must you always run from me?" He asked as he gripped her arms tightly.

"Damon, it's Sophia Gilbert. S-O-P-H-I-A." The witch tried to make him come back to reality, but it didn't seem to have any impact. She was afraid what might happen if she used her magic, so she just hoped he didn't' make her.

"Let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood. I chose you, Katherine."

"Damon, you better snap out of it. It's Sophia, not Katherine. And you thinking I'm that ho-bitch is insulting." Sophia said, wincing as his grip tightened. The vampire just kept looking at her with his crazy, clouded eyes.

"Promise me you will not tell my brother." Damon requested as he started to lean into her. Oh, heck to the no!

"No. Damon. Stay away from my neck!" She began to struggle, her resolve to not use her power quickly dissipating.

"I have to…if we are to be together forever."

"Uhh! Ow, Damon STOP!" Sophia struggled against him as his fangs slid into her neck. He only got a small sip before his fuzzy mind exploded in pain and he released her, clutching his head.

"Sophia! Damon!" Jeremy rushed over, seeing his sister clutching her bleeding neck. She released her spell and stepped away from the now aware vampire.

Are you alright?" Her brother asked worriedly, nodding to her bloody hand.

"I'm fine. Just…get him somewhere safe." Damon looked up, his eyes now a clear, focused blue.

"Sophia, I'm sorry. Where's Elena? I need to see Elena now." He pleaded, needing to see the other doppelgänger before he died. He needed to apologize.

Jeremy and Sophia shared a look before the girl quickly headed away, wanting to get the cure as fast as possible. What would have happened if it'd been Elena he'd attacked? She might be a supernatural entity, but she had no means to protect herself against a delusional vampire.

"Ok. Let's get you out of here first, all right?" Jeremy said as he caught the swaying man.

Damon coughed as he allowed the human to help him away, thankful he didn't have to support al his own weight anymore. The two limped towards the Grill, where Jeremy hoped they'd be safe for a while. Long enough for Sophia to get the cure, at least.

Sophia hurried to Alaric's apartment, glad her neck had stopped bleeding. She moved her hair over her shoulder, not wanting anyone to see the blood as she mad her way across the square. Thankfully the history teacher lived in apartments that were close to the park, so she arrived before too long.

"Okay, Klaus you've got—" Sophia cut herself off at the sight that greeted her when she pushed the door open.

Klaus was standing idly in front of Stefan, who was kneeling on the ground and had blood running down his chin. The floor was littered with blood bags and pooled with blood as the vampire finished another bag.

"What's going on?" She demanded as she moved into the room, ignoring Katherine in favor of focusing all her attention on the two men. She saw Elijah's daggered body and sighed. He'd be out for blood when he woke up, that she was sure of.

"Stefan here wants the cure for his brother, and I need him to be back to his former glory to make a deal." The hybrid murmured as he tossed another bag at the vampire, who tore into it quickly.

"Klaus!" Sophia exclaimed in irritation, moving quickly to Stefan. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, making his reddened gaze snap up to her. Not willing to let her trepidation or disgust show, she calmly pulled the bag away and used the sleeve of the jacket to wipe the blood from his face.

"No Stefan, you're not that vamp anymore. Damon would hate you for going back to the ripper." Sophia said gently, tossing the bag behind her.

"How do you—" Stefan began to ask, not understanding how she could know his past.

"Sophia knows a great deal. What I want to know is why you're messing with my plans." Klaus said, irritated at the witch. She peered into Stefan's eyes for a moment longer, seeing the uncontrollable hunger beginning to be awoken, before turning to face her boyfriend.

"Because you'll hurt Elena by doing this, and I can't let that happen. What's the cure Klaus?" Sophia crossed her arms, showing she meant business. Klaus scowled at her.

"If you can't remember, than it's not your concern, love. This is between Stefan and I."

"Oh, it became my concern when Damon bit me, thinking I was that ho-bag." The witch retorted, pointing at Katherine. Klaus was before her instantly, gently moving her hair out of the way and looking at her blood smeared neck.

"I'll kill him."

"That's kinda counter-productive, Nik. Besides, he wasn't all there, so I'd feel bad if you killed him."

"Even though he killed Maddox?" Klaus demanded, glaring down at her. Her stomach lurched at the reminder, but she squared her shoulders and refused to let her emotions control her.

"You thought you killed Bonnie. So even though I'm pissed about Maddox, I can't really hold it against him." Sophia shrugged. Klaus trailed his fingers over the bite mark, hating another vamp's mark on her skin.

"I don't give something for nothing. You know that, sweetheart."

"So make a deal with me. Don't use Stefan. You know he doesn't have very good self-control and I don't want him falling off the wagon. Elena'd be crushed, and that's inexcusable, no matter how annoying she can be."

"And what could you offer that would be better than having a wingman for when I leave?" She jerked away from him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You're leaving? But…we just got back." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm leaving. To make a hybrid army, I need werewolves. And Mystic Falls doesn't have many just wondering around." She knew she pouted, but she couldn't help it.

"Were you even going to tell me?"

Katherine rolled her eyes at the teenager, annoyed she couldn't leave the damn apartment. She had absolutely no desire to be witness to this lover's quarrel, even if she was still astonished Sophia was a witch.

"Course I was. I figured you'd want to stay here for a while and would meet up with us later." Klaus didn't let on to the fact that he'd actually thought she'd never go with him, not when her family and friends stayed here. Which was part of the reason he wanted Stefan to accompany him, so at least he wasn't alone.

Sophia watched as he paced away, taking note of the tension in his shoulders. _Would she have gone after him?_ She thought that she probably would have, but the doubt was still there. And if she doubted herself, she knew Klaus would doubt her.

"Would you give Damon the cure if I agreed to go with you _now_?" Sophia asked, glancing back at Stefan, who'd gotten to his feet during their interlude. The hybrid turned back to face her, an eyebrow arched.

"You'd willingly leave behind your loved ones to save the life of a vampire who you don't even know and who killed your friend?"

"I'd leave, temporarily, to prevent my sister from suffering anymore hurt. You owe her that, at least Klaus."

"Oh do I?" He asked, leaning back against the island.

"Yes, you do. Without her, you wouldn't be a hybrid."

"And what makes you think I'd let you come back?"

"Because you care about me, Nik. So I'll spend the summer with you, creating hybrids, then come back for my senior year." Sophia looped her arms around his neck, giving him her best sultry look. But Klaus had already decided.

"Stefan has to agree to come, or no deal." The mentioned vampire straightened up. She glanced back at him before refocusing on the hybrid.

"Why bring him along? Three's a crowd. Wouldn't you rather it just be the two of us, all alone? For the whole summer?" Klaus nearly gave in, but he was a an Original vampire and could resist seduction. Although Sophia made it very difficult.

"HE comes." She sighed in irritation, dropping her arms back to her sides.

"I'll come. Just…give me the cure before it's too late." Stefan said, resigned. Klaus smirked, pleased he'd gotten his way.

"Fine. But don't try to change him, Klaus!" Sophia demanded.

"I' the one making the rules, love." He said, amusement in his voice. She just turned her nose up and gave him her iciest glare.

"Don't try to change him, Niklaus, as I'll make life difficult for you otherwise." The witch gritted out stubbornly, which just made him smirk wider.

"Are you threatening me, sweetheart?"

"Yes." Klaus let out a chuckle and pulled her roughly to him, claiming her frowning lips with his. Sophia struggled for a moment before relaxing, kissing him back with passion. When the two pulled away, her chest was heaving and Klaus looked too pleased with himself.

"I'll let Stefan be. But if he decides he wants to be a true vampire again, that's on him." Klaus sent a knowing look at the human blood filled vamp, knowing the hunger had already began to reset. That's the problem with vampires that had not control; the barest taste of the real thing sent them off the deep end. Of course, it was what he was counting on.

"So the cure? What is it?" Sophia asked when she got her breathing under control. Klaus reached over to pick up a red bottle from the cabinet.

"My blood, of course." He replied before making his way over to a silent Katherine.

"Take this over to Damon and come right back." Klaus compelled while holding her by the neck.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. And if I were you…I'd hurry." Klaus finished when the woman blurred out of the room.

"Klaus! You know she's on vervain!" Sophia said, outraged.

"She'll never take it to him." Stefan said pitifully. The hybrid sat in the vacated seat, giving a careless shrug.

"Nope, that's not okay! The deal is only valid if Damon gets the cure, Klaus. We'll just have to make sure that happens. C'mon." Sophia demanded, pulling at his arm, trying to get him to move.

"I never said I'd make certain he got the blood." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Maybe not, but Stefan and I agreed to the deal under the pretenses that you would. Not doing so makes the deal null and void."

"What are you, a lawyer?" Klaus asked in amusement, which earned a quick does of pain to the head.

"Don't test me, Nik. Now let's go unless you want me to curse you with boils." Sophia pointed to the door, determined. Stefan tried not to get his hopes up, not knowing if Klaus was affect by the girl's demands.

"So difficult tonight." The hybrid muttered as he stood.

"Well I've had a crappy last few days, so excuse me. Let's go before the moron dies." Klaus shook his head at her, but grabbed her hand none the less. Stefan was surprised she'd gotten her way, but followed the two out of the building, thankful for her persuasion.

/*/

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked as Katherine rose from the bed. The vampire turned to look at her with amusement.

"Are you sure you care"

"Where is he?" She demanded, not letting the woman get a rise out of her.

"He's paying for his. Him and Sophia, actually. They gave themselves over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect them anytime soon."

"What do you—" But she was suddenly gone, leaving Elena staring at the empty spot in confusion.

"Ah, there he is, all alive and whatnot." The teen whirled around at Klaus's voice, spotting the hybrid leaning against the doorframe. Sophia and Stefan rushed into the room, relief on their faces.

"W-what's going on?" Damon asked as he sat up, the fever lifting.

"Seems Sophia's doubt in Katerina's willingness to help you was misplaced." Klaus said, earning an elbow jab from the witch, before she moved over to Elena while Stefan checked on his brother.

"Soph, what happened. Katherine said you gave yourselves over to Klaus?" Elena asked confused, her eyes trialing from her sister to her boyfriend.

"Damn hybrid wouldn't settle for just me, which, by the way, is very insulting." Sophia sent a glare at Klaus, who only smirked and gave a shrug.

"What'd he…demand?"

"Stefan and I have to leave with him."

"What?" Elena's response was so loud, all three vampires gave a wince. Sophia also cringed, having had her eardrum yelled into.

"It's only for the summer, Len. There's no way I'm missing senior year. Not gonna happen."

"But…you just got back."

"I know, Len. But it was the only way. I'm sorry." Sophia said softly.

"Time to go." Klaus said, not wanting to watch the two sets of siblings anymore. Sophia glared at him, but he just glared back, not swayed.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I love you and I'll call you." The twins hugged, Elena silently crying as she said goodbye to her sister yet again. Sophia moved over to Klaus, pulling him from the room to give the others some privacy.

"You could at least let me say bye to everyone."

"I'm ready to leave and don't fancy a snot party." Sophia rolled her eyes as they descended the stairs to wait.

She couldn't imagine the pain Elena was going through. She only hoped that she was able to return Stefan to her twin, unhurt and unripperish. For Elena's sake, the witch would give the endeavor her all, no matter what Klaus tried to pull.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes! So what did you think? So I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or make a new one for the third season, so let me know what you think.**

**Goal: 155 reviews**

**Pretty Pretty please! Just click that review button and say a couple of words. Thanks! Love you all!**


	19. AN

Okay, so even though I didn't reach my goal on the number of reviews, I've decided to continue this story as a sequel. I'm taking a short break from it to try and get my other stories further along, so please don't think I've abandoned this story line.

I really appreciate all the readers who took the time to leave me a comment, even if it was only a word or two. Feedback is like food for writers' souls, so I'm very grateful for all my faithful reviewers and those that just did one or two.

Hopefully the first chapter for the new story will be up soon. I've got to get my Glee story updated or they're gonna be out for blood, if they're not craving it already. So just keep a look out for it!


End file.
